A Senhora do Castelo
by Sra Sesshoumaru Taisho
Summary: Entre a miséria e maus tratos e uma vida de um contos de fadas, Rin tinha uma única escolha: sobreviver! Então, ela conheceu Sesshoumaru, o Conde de Westernlands.
1. Chapter 1

A Senhora do Castelo

Capitulo 01

 **A carruagem seguia pela** estrada. Nela, três pessoas. Dois homens e uma mulher. Seguiam por um caminho que adentrava a parte de mata fechada, com frondosas árvores. Era o anoitecer, a pior hora para se passar por ali. Tinham que ir rápido, pois o lugar era conhecido pelos ataques de ladrões, que saqueavam a quem se aventurasse neste trecho. A região era o domínio deles. Além do saque, não deixavam testemunhas. A morte era certa.

 _\- Rápido! Mais rápido!_ – gritou o guarda ao cocheiro.

- _Se forçar mais aos cavalos, não irão aguentar!_

 _\- Dane-se! Não quero morrer aqui! Façam com que corram mais!_

 _\- Eu insisti que devíamos sair mais cedo! Ao raiar do dia! Droga! Iááááá! Vamooss!_

O galope dos cavalos aumentou, mas os animais estavam em seu limite. Há horas corriam sem descanso algum. A mulher segurava um terço, rezava por suas vidas, que o mal não os alcançasse. De repente, uma flecha atingiu o pescoço de um dos cavalos, fazendo-o cair, tropeçando ao outro e consequentemente, tombando a carruagem. Os dois homens que iam acima foram lançados longe. A mulher deu grito, sendo sacudida dentro da carruagem. Após a queda, os homens se levantaram olhando, assustados, para todos os lados.

- _Eu disse que era um erro... Eu disse!_

 _\- Cale a boca! Verifique se a senhora está viva... rápido!_

 _\- Veja por si mesmo!_

Dizendo isto o guarda tomou ao cavalo vivo, desatou as rédeas que o prendiam à carruagem e o montou.

- _Me irei daqui! Socorra você a mulher! Não morrerei num lugar como este!_

\- Não pode! Foi bem recompensado para nos proteger! Fique ou será castigado por abandonar a senhora! Sabe muito bem a importância de sua pessoa! A esposa do...

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, outra flecha atravessou o coração do guarda. O sangue respingou na face do cocheiro, que com o susto correu até a porta da carruagem, chamando pela mulher.

\- Senhora! Senhora! está viva?!

\- Sim... me ajude a sair daqui...

Com um chute, arrancou a porta e a tirou de dentro.

\- Estamos sendo atacados! Precisamos sair daqui! Rápido!

\- Espere... preciso pegar algo de importante...

Entrou e retirou um pequeno embrulho. Onde o esconderia? Retirou um dos sapatos e o colocou dentro.

\- Vamos!

Os dois correram pela estrada. Era noite de lua cheia. Contavam com a claridade lunar para se abrigarem em algum lugar e se salvarem. Quem atirou aquelas flechas não tardaria em encontrá-los. A mulher não estava acostumada a grandes esforços. Praticamente se rastejava, sendo puxada pelo homem que ia a sua frente, correndo a esmo, sem direção alguma. Ofegante, suplicou:

\- Pare... pare um instante... por favor... morro por descansar... pare!

\- Não podemos parar, senhora! Nos encontrarão! Tenho a missão de levá-la sã e salva ao castelo! Por favor, continue, por sua vida...

Andaram mais um pouco, e o homem avistou o oco de uma grande árvore. Vendo que a mulher dava sinais que não teria mais forças para prosseguir, resolveu se esconderem ali por um tempo. Entraram, e teve o cuidado de levá-la até o fundo do que parecia ser uma caverna de urso abandonada. Voltou para a entrada, olhando atento para os lados para ver se os seguiram. Como não ouviu nenhum barulho, voltou para junto da mulher.

\- Senhora... por hora, pernoitaremos aqui. Acredito que não nos encontrarão.

\- O guarda... o vi... morto...

\- Sim. Golpearam no coração. Disse que não morreria ali, fugiria e não cumpriria com seu dever de cavaleiro para protegê-la, sendo que foi pago para isso. Já eu, que não sou homem de armas, fiquei e darei minha vida se necessário...

A mulher, que aos poucos se estabelecia, se comoveu com as palavras do empregado de seu esposo. Estendeu a mão sobre seu ombro.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, homem. Se sente na obrigação de proteger-me, apesar de não ser essa a sua missão... Se voltarmos, será bem recompensado por sua bravura.

O homem segurou as mãos delicadas.

\- Minha senhora! Não quero valor algum! Somente a alegria de devolvê-la com vida ao meu senhor será o suficiente para mim.

\- Meu bom Kenosuke! Conto nos dedos homens com sua valentia e bondade. Agora faremos silêncio para que o nosso inimigo não nos encontre.

\- Sim!

Permaneceram ali, até o amanhecer, que não tardou a chegar.

A manhã chegou com um silêncio assustador. Nenhum barulho de nada. Nenhum animal, ou vento. Nada. o cocheiro saiu do oco da árvore, com cuidado. Andou ao derredor. Se o que atirou as flechas estivesse por perto, já o teria alvejado, pois estava na mira, num lugar descampado, a vista. Caminhou por uma trilha, que com certeza era a mesma que percorreram fugindo. Avistou a estrada a poucos metros. Voltou correndo para acordar a mulher e saírem dali.

\- Senhora... já e dia! Vamos! Escapemos daqui o quão antes pudermos!

\- Sim! Vamos!

Os dois correram. Não demorou muito e alcançaram a estrada. Não era boa ideia permanecer nela. Assim que avistou uma trilha que dava para um rio, seguiram por ela. Caminhavam pela margem. Ninguém os seguia. Um alívio. Que durou um segundo. A sua frente estava o homem, um arqueiro, o mesmo que flechou o cavalo e o guarda na noite anterior. O homem assoviou alto e tão logo três se juntaram a ele.

A mulher e o cocheiro não tinham chance. Ela caiu sob seus joelhos e pediu aos céus que tivesse uma morte rápida.

* * *

Dessa vez o tapa foi bem mais forte. Deixou uma marca roxa no rosto da garota. Tudo por que assim que amanheceu não foi até o rio buscar água para o café que tinha que estar pronto antes do sol raiar. Devia deixar tudo pronto para os homens saírem para o trabalho.

 _\- Sua inútil! Imprestável! Por sua causa meu homem brigou comigo! Não me dará presentes quando formos à cidade! Por que não faz o que eu mando?!_

A mulher que gritava a pegou pelos braços e a jogou contra a parede. Estava furiosa por ter levado a culpa por não ensinar direito o dever para a jovem.

 _\- Odeio você! Maldita hora que a trouxemos para viver aqui! Ideia daquele bastardo! Saia da minha frente! Pegue as roupas e vá ao rio lavar! Ande!_

Pegou a trouxa e saiu correndo. Pelo menos ali, no rio, teria um pouco de paz. Quando mergulhou a peça, uma lágrima se misturou com a água que corria. E outras mais. Muitas. Logo chorava e não se conteve. Há muito guardava a tristeza que não cabia mais em seu coração. Porque cresceu numa família que nunca a amou? Que a faziam de empregada. Desde menina cuidava de tudo e de todos. Não teve infância. A fizeram trabalhar desde que se entende por gente. Não tinha sossego. Nem carinho. A mulher que devia ser um exemplo de mãe só lhe batia. O pai, que supostamente era o seu, nunca a defendia. Era filha só dele, lhe contaram que sua verdadeira mãe morreu ao lhe dar a luz. E por ter sido fruto de uma traição o castigo era que o homem teve que criá-la. Por isso a mulher a odiava. Sua existência recordava a traição do marido. Tinha vontade de matá-la. Mas não fazia isso. O marido tinha planos para a filha, pois estava crescendo. Daria um bom casamento. Pagariam bem, pois era uma bela jovem. Venderia a filha para um velho rico.

Rin enxugou as lágrimas com o braço e se pôs a esfregar as roupas. Pesadas roupas da família inteira. Só pedia a Deus que a livrasse dessa vida amarga que levava. Não aguentava mais tanto maus tratos. Enxugou as lágrimas, e logo ouviu algo como um gemido. Olhou para os lados. Nada. Resolveu andar pela margem do rio. Poderia ser algum animal ferido, coisa assim. Ou mesmo uma pessoa. Na margem em que se encontrava não havia nada. Então avistou o outro lado e seus olhos depararam com alguém ao chão. Atravessou rapidamente o rio na parte rasa, molhando parte do vestido. Pegou um pedaço de um galho qualquer para se defender. Não sabia qual seria a reação da pessoa caída. Poderia ser um ladrão, um bandido, ou coisa pior. Observou que se tratava de uma mulher. Aproximou devagar, cutucando com cuidado. Sem reação. Devia estar morta. Agachou e retirou com cuidado o capuz da cabeça. O traço de seu rosto era delicado e pelas vestes, tratava de uma nobre. Alguém da parte alta da cidade, onde residem os ricos. Havia sangue em sua testa. Um golpe certeiro na cabeça.

\- Preciso avisar alguém. Pode ser que a estejam procurando e...

\- NÃO!

Rin levou um susto tão grande! A mulher lhe segurou a perna e com isso ela foi ao chão.

\- ... Por favor... lhe imploro... não... não avise a ninguém... por... fav...

Ofegante, suplicou-lhe que não fosse. Rin olhava assustada para a mulher. Podia ver claramente em seus olhos o desespero que se abateu sobre ela.

\- Calma senhora! Se está pedindo, não farei...

\- Por favor... não vá... ainda não... espere...

Rin rasgou um pedaço de seu vestido roto e o molhou no rio. Voltou, sentou-se ao lado da mulher. Ajeitando seu corpo, elevou sua cabeça colocando-a sob suas pernas. Apertou a peça molhada, deixando gotejar na boca da mulher. Depois limpou seu rosto.

\- Está ferida! Precisa de um médico!

\- Me fizeram... mal... muito mal...

\- Vou acomodá-la próxima da margem e irei buscar ajuda. Não pode ficar assim!

A mulher segurou forte a sua mão.

\- Espere, não vá...

\- Mas precisa...

-... Insisto! Por favor, ouça, não tenho muito tempo... – respirou um pouco – meu sapato, pegue o esquerdo... depressa...

Fez o que pedia. Ao levantar parte da saia do vestido rasgado viu sangue em suas pernas, não só a golpearam na cabeça, mas também a violaram. Com dificuldade a mulher retirou de dentro um pequeno embrulho. Nele continha um envelope que estava bem dobrado e uma delicada joia. Colocou ambos nas mãos de Rin.

\- Menina, ouça bem... Tem que levar este envelope... O nome e o local estão neste documento... Entregue a joia ao seu dono... Prometa-me que fará isso, por favor? Diga...

\- Mas senhora... não posso, co-como... vou fazer isso? Tenho que buscar pessoas que cuidarão da senhora e levarão este pertence ao seu dono!

\- Não! Não pode... Por favor, eu confio em você! Mostrou ser uma pessoa de bom coração! Não procure ninguém... Vá à cidade alta... Conte que me encontrou, ele deve saber... de tudo... não confie em mais ninguém... ele... ele...

A mulher dava sinais que não resistiria. Estava muito fraca. Rin desesperou-se. O que faria? Como ajudá-la? Quem acreditaria nela quando fosse procurar o dono do pertence? Era pobre. Da parte baixa da cidade. Onde os esquecidos por Deus sobreviviam. No mínimo acreditariam que foi ela, junto de outros, que roubaram da mulher e ainda a machucaram. Ela era uma nobre, alguém da cidade alta, onde viviam os aristocratas e os poderosos.

\- Por favor... – a mulher apertava com força a mão dela - ... Me ajude, prometa... eu...

Rin olhava fixamente a mulher. Por mais um longo momento, unindo as forças que restavam, lhe confio algumas palavras e um segredo, que fizeram Rin derramar lágrimas. Em retribuição, afirmou que cumpriria o desejo dela. Já sem forças, a estranha lhe agradeceu:

\- Obrigada... muito obrigado... não se arrependerá, será abençoad...

Com estas palavras, a mulher deu o último suspiro. Rin colocou a mão na boca, contendo o choro. Já não podia fazer mais nada. Ao mínimo daria-lhe um enterro cristão. Mas não poderia contar para ninguém. Voltaria para a casa e mais tarde com a desculpa de buscar mais água no rio e lenha no meio da mata, cuidaria da mulher. Fechou os olhos da morta e fez-lhe o sinal da cruz na fronte. Usou o capuz para cobrir-lhe o rosto. Com tristeza, deixou o corpo e voltou para a roupa, e depois para a casa. Escondeu o embrulho dentro do seu vestido. Ninguém saberia que estaria com ela.

* * *

 _\- Senhora Kaede! Senhora Kaede! Uma carta! Uma carta do mestre! Senhora Kaede!_

A jovem serviçal corria pela entrada principal do enorme castelo. Em suas mãos, uma importante mensagem. Tão aguardada, tão esperada.

 _\- Senhora Kaede! Senhoraaaa Kaedeeeeeeeeeee!_

A mulher surgiu atrás dela.

\- Pare de gritar, menina!

- _Aaaaah! Que susto!_

\- Mas que escândalo! Aproveita para fazer isso quando o amo e aquele chato do senhor Jaken não estão!

\- Pe-perdão, senhora Kaede! Empolguei-me... mas por uma boa causa! Tenho em minhas mãos uma carta do senhor! Finalmente nós...

Tomou a carta de suas mãos num puxão.

\- Finalmente nada! Dê-me isso aqui! Não é de sua alçada! Sou eu que recebo todas as correspondências do castelo. E no que diz respeito ao senhor em especial também e...

\- Não vai ler?!

Kaede bufou.

\- Mas que audácia! Claro que sim!

\- Então?

Colocando os óculos que estavam pendurados no colo, rasgou o envelope. A jovem esticou o pescoço, pois queria saber do que se tratava também.

" _Senhora Kaede,_

 _As instruções são as mesmas da carta anterior. Siga cuidando de tudo. Em caso se alguma emergência_

 _chame imediatamente meu irmão Inuyasha, para que resolva qualquer assunto pertinente ao castelo._

 _Não retornarei logo, como esperava. Devido a assuntos emergenciais ficarei fora por mais um ano"._

\- Santo Cristo! Vai ficar mais um ano fora!

Kaede quase teve uma síncope. Foi escorada pela jovem que lia junto com ela.

 _"Por estes dias, chegará ao castelo minha esposa, a Condessa de Westernlands. Comunico e ordeno a todos os_

 _criados que a recebam como convém, obedecendo-a em absolutamente tudo._

 _E a senhora dou-lhe a incumbência de atendê-la pessoalmente em tudo que desejar._

 _Não irei tolerar nenhuma falta para com minha esposa. Esta advertência vale para todos._

 _Assim que se instalar, Inuyasha lhe entregará uma procuração de plenos_

 _poderes, a qual agirá em meu nome. Assumindo tudo até o meu retorno._

 _E depois volto definitivamente para o lugar que eu escolhi chamar de lar._

 _Sesshoumaru Taisho, Conde de Westernlands."_

Kaede ficou muda. O senhor havia contraído matrimônio e não comunicou nada para ninguém. E para ajudar a esposa chegaria em poucos dias.

\- Pelos deuses! Teremos uma ama! Mas... como não sabíamos? Ele casou escondido? Por que não nos contou, senhora Kaede? Queria tanto ter visto a noiva... puxa...

Kaede deu um empurrão na menina.

\- Coloque-se no seu lugar, Momo! Com coisa que o senhor tenha que dar satisfação do que faz ou deixa de fazer. Sua vida particular não nos interessa. Se bem que... se tivesse avisado, contado com antecedência, eu teria tempo de sobra para arrumar tudo e recepcionar a senhora como convém...

\- Viu? Eu tinha razão!

\- Cale-se! Não percamos mais tempo! Chame todos os criados da casa! Os que cuidam do jardim também... e... deixe pensar, céus, é muito para fazer em tão pouco tempo. Ah, o chefe da guarda! Não se esqueça dele! Vá logo sua intrometida!

- _Siiiiiiiiiiiiimmm! Estou indo senhora Kaede! Ah que maravilha! Teremos uma ama! Que demais!_

\- Não grite! Ou a mandarei embora!

Correndo segurando as saias a jovem respondeu:

- _Não pode mais fazer isso! Agora a ama é quem dará as ordens!_

\- Abusada... o pior que ela tem razão... com a senhora assumindo tudo já não darei todas as ordens como sempre fiz...

E entrou para dentro.

* * *

Rin entrou na casa pelos fundos. Verificou onde estava sua mãe. Bom, deveria ser. Roncava no quarto do casal. O pai e os dois irmãos só chegariam ao entardecer. Foi para o seu quarto e procurou um esconderijo para o embrulho que carregava. Tinha que ser rápida. Ninguém da família poderia descobrir seu tesouro. Dentre seus pertences continha uma pequena caixa que serviria para o propósito que tinha. Escondeu a caixa num fundo falso sob o piso debaixo da mesinha de cabeceira de sua velha cama.

\- _Rin! Sua imprestável! Meu almoço! Vá preparar!_

A voz da mulher se igualava a de um monstro. Rin apressou-se e foi para a cozinha. Não daria chances.

\- Onde estava, sua cretina?!

\- Arrumando o meu quarto. Ia terminar e...

Um tapa voou em seu rosto. A mulher agarrou-a pelos cabelos e a arrastou para a cozinha, jogando-a em cima das panelas no fogão de lenha. Quase que se queima.

\- Não me interessa se arruma aquele muquifo que você chama de quarto. O meu sim, deve ficar impecável. Faça logo este almoço, estou morrendo de fome, sua ordinária! Vou sair e preciso comer logo. E hoje você não come, sua vadiazinha! É seu castigo por hoje cedo, quando não buscou a água para o café, atrasando meu homem. Que me xingou e não dará meu presente quando fosse ao comércio. Anda!

\- S-sim senhora...

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto, mas segurou o choro. Odiava aquela mulher. Odiava aquela vida. Todo dia apanhava. Quando não era isso, tinha que ouvir o próprio pai a desmerecendo na frente de todos, não bastava o assédio do irmão mais velho, que uma noite ou outra invadia seu quarto para abusá-lo. Dizia que ela ia gostar, que era para o bem dela. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu, gritou no meio da noite, assustando a todos. Quando relatou o que ele fez, foi chamada de mentirosa. A mãe defendeu o bastardo, dizendo que o rapaz jamais faria aquilo com a doce irmã. O pai, no começo a defendeu, batendo no infeliz. Pela primeira vez ele agiu em sua honra, que durou pouco. Quando o irmão tentou de novo, já dizia que ela facilitava para ele, que era homem. Passou a dormir com tranca na porta e uma faca debaixo do travesseiro. O outro irmão era especial. Tinha nascido perfeito, mas sofreu uma queda quando pequeno, caindo do colo da mãe, que estava bêbada na ocasião. Não levaram o menino ao medico, e foi crescendo, como um retardado. Era o único que tratava Rin com carinho. Só em raros momentos quando estava com ele, que tinha um pouco de paz.

Logo o almoço ficou pronto e a mulher saiu, dizendo que só voltava à noite. Rin cuidou dos afazeres da casa. Não deixou nada para trás, para que a mãe não se irritasse e batesse nela de novo. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para a mulher que tinha encontrado na margem do rio, e que morreu em seus braços. As palavras dela, misturado ao desespero, a promessa que fez ao ouvir o pedido dela. Precisa voltar e enterrar a mulher. Quando estava na porta levou o maior susto ao se virar. A família toda estava ali.

\- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou a mãe.

Tinha que pensar rápido. Será que a descobriram?

\- A-ao rio... Terminar de lavar a roupa...

\- Não precisa mais, minha filhinha! Meu anjo! De hoje em diante você não faz mais nada nesta casa. Será tratada como uma princesa!

Rin recebeu um caloroso abraço da mãe. O pai e os irmãos também estavam estranhamente felizes.

Entraram e todos sentaram à mesa. O pai de Rin pegou sua mão, sorrindo o tempo todo.

\- Filha, eu sei que cometi muitas falhas com você... te criei do meu jeito, com as posses que tenho, mas você é a minha única filha... e eu tenho que cuidar de você e nisso eu não posso falhar.

\- Papai, eu...

\- Não! Deixe-me falar. Hoje sua vida vai mudar e...

O irmão mais velho deu um pulo, assustando a todos com um grito!

 _\- Você vai se casar, irmãzinha!_

O pai deu-lhe um soco que o mandou direto ao chão.

 _\- Cale a boca, seu bastardo! Eu é que falo aqui_ – voltando-se para Rin – Filha... a partir de hoje você está noiva do senhor Kuroda, aquele do comércio central, dono da estalagem e do matadouro. Já cuidei de tudo, você casa em uma semana.

Rin congelou. Casar? E com um velho? Aquele senhor Kuroda, que tinha fama de ser um pervertido. Sua modesta estalagem nada mais era do que o principal bordel da cidade baixa, onde prostitutas e mulheres que não tinham mais opção em suas vidas serviam a todo tipo de homens. E o matadouro? Aquele era o local de abate de animais mais cruel que se existia no mundo. O comércio central, uma taberna onde crimes eram encomendados. Casada com um tipo daqueles. Não teria vida. Seria uma escrava dele, sem direito a nada.

A mãe a tirou dos seus pensamentos.

\- Agora saiam. Eu e Rin precisamos conversar coisas de mulher. Sumam seus pestes!

O pai a abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Não se preocupe, meu pote de ouro! O senhor Kuroda adiantou uma boa parte do seu dote. Com isso podemos ver o quanto nossa vida vai mudar para melhor!

O pai a havia vendido como se fosse uma mercadoria.

Os homens saíram da casa, brigando com o que fariam com o dinheiro. Rin estava em choque, não emitiu som algum, até que a mulher a puxou para o quarto do casal.

\- Filhinha! Aqui em casa você não faz mais nada. O senhor Kuroda exigiu que só descansasse para ficar linda na noite de núpcias para ele. Pediu que eu lhe ensinasse umas coisinhas que ele me revelou que gosta numa mulher... coisas que se faz na cama... hum... vai adorar! Até eu fiquei com vontade de fazer com ele! Ai que calor me deu! Não conte nada a seu pai! Hahaha!

Enquanto a mulher vomitava os gostos nojentos de seu noivo, Rin continuava em choque. Sua cabeça ia explodir. Pediu a Deus que sua vida mudasse, mas não dessa forma. Torna-se a esposa de um cafetão, assassino e bandido, fora outras alcunhas que poderia dar a seu futuro marido. Isso não seria vida e sim, um inferno. Precisa fazer algo para sair deste pesadelo. Salvar a própria pele. Não se submeteria a isso nunca.

\- Rin! Rin! Entendeu, sua cretina?!

Ela saiu do transe que se encontrava e concordou.

\- Sim... sim, vou fazer tudo... como ensinou...

\- Que ótimo.

Levantou-se para ir ao seu quarto pensar em algo. Mas a mulher lhe segurou o braço, apertando com força, encostando-a na parede.

\- Presta atenção, sua bastarda! O infeliz do seu pai arranjou o melhor partido da cidade para você! Não estrague tudo, entendeu? Por que se você perder este casamento, eu juro que mato você! Aquele velho nojento pagou caro para tê-la na cama dele. Ele lá quer saber dessas baboseiras de ser casado, respeito, blá blá blá... O que ele quer é uma carne jovem para aquecer a pele enrugada dele. Ele está cansado daquelas velhas que tem naquele antro que chama de estalagem. Eu mesma tive que abrir minhas pernas para ele adiantar o dinheiro, senão nem isso teríamos. Agora, comporte-se como a noiva que é. Vou estar de olho em você. Ouviu bem?

\- Sim senhora!

\- Aonde vai?

\- Ao meu quarto... descansar... não é isso que o meu noivo deseja?

\- Isso mesmo, agindo como convém, gostei. Vá, mais tarde ajudarei a se arrumar por que seu noivo virá jantar aqui. Para conhecê-la. Vai ser uma noite especial.

\- Cla-claro...

A mulher cantarolava e dizia que agora sim, sua vida ia mudar, que teria uma vida de rainha, se a mantivesse com o velho. Já eram amantes, o casamento só era uma forma de ficarem perto um do outro.

Definitivamente Rin não faria parte daquilo.

Foi para o quarto, trancou a porta e sentou na cama. Tinha que fugir. O que fazer? Enquanto pensava, ideias surgiam. Pegou o embrulho da mulher morta lá no rio. Sim, poderia fazer isso. Era a sua única saída. Só teria que tomar cuidado e não se desesperar. Tinha que ser rápida. Não dispunha de muito tempo.

Então estaria a salvo.

 ** _#ahistóriacontinua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Senhora do Castelo**

 **Capitulo 02**

Rin trocou o vestido rapidamente por outro menos roto. Colocou seus poucos pertences e o embrulho numa bolsa. Não ficaria naquela casa, com aquela família nem mais um minuto. Já haviam decidido sua vida. A venderam como se fosse um material, uma carga, um animal. Como podiam fazer isso com ela? Nunca a consideraram parte da família. Seu pai... aquilo não era um pai. Estava mais para seu carrasco. Por dinheiro a entregou para um velho asqueroso. Lutaria por sua liberdade.

Precisou de um tempo para sair do quarto. Como a mulher ia do quarto do casal para a cozinha, o jeito era escapar pela janela. Pulou e tomou cuidado para não fazer barulho. O plano era ir até rio onde jazia o corpo da mulher de vestes de nobre. Infelizmente não teria tempo para dar-lhe um enterro cristão, como pensou. Rodeou a casa e levou um susto ao ver que os homens estavam de volta. Escondeu-se atrás de um monte de lenhas cortadas. Não queria que a vissem.

 _\- Pai! Dê-me o dinheiro! Quero comprar um novo arco. O que tenho já está velho! Quero agora!_

O homem o agarrou pelo pescoço.

 _\- Não me de ordens seu moleque! Eu sou o dono aqui e quem decide o que fazer com o dinheiro. Além do mais, só depois do casamento que teremos o resto. Até lá, sossega o facho!_

\- Si-sim senhor.

Soltou-o e foi com tudo ao chão. Depois, levantou-se ajeitando a roupa com um olhar maléfico.

\- Ô pai... será que eu posso... o senhor sabe?... Desfrutar da minha doce irmã? Poxa, faz tempo que tento isso, despois que ela se for, nunca mais terei outra chance...

Levou um soco no nariz e foi outra vez ao chão. Sangrou como um porco. O pai tirou uma faca da cintura e encostou no pescoço do infeliz.

\- Seu imbecil, demente, filho de uma cadela! Quer acabar com nossa sorte? Se eu a entregar com a reputação manchada, o que acha que aquele velho nos fará? Ela tem que ser pura quando o lazarento tocar nela. Depois que o maldito usar ela, você vai lá escondido e faça o seu estrago. Ela vai estar com ele mesmo, não será problema nosso.

O rapaz mostrou seus dentes podres num sorriso falso.

\- Ah... Esse é o meu pai! Eu esperarei... uma semana passa rápido.

\- Vá buscar o burro do seu irmão no bordel. Não devia ter pago para ele ter uma mulher. Retardados não sabem como agir diante de prostitutas. Conversarei com sua mãe.

Cada um foi para um lado. Atrás do monte de lenha, Rin colocou a mão na boca para se segurar. Ouviu a conversa dos dois homens. Era Deus quem a protegia. Respirou fundo e espiou a frente da casa. Tomando o maior cuidado, agachou para passar por debaixo da janela do quarto do casal. Foi quando ouviu.

\- Vem cá sua safada! Deu tudo certo!

\- Eu não lhe disse que o velho Kuroda pagaria muito dinheiro pela nossa filha! Quer dizer sua filha!

\- Minha nada! Está aí uma verdade que ela nunca saberá! Roubei-a daquele casal que não quiseram me pagar um aumento naquela época, quando trabalhava para eles.

\- Valeu a pena criá-la! A recompensa é o casamento com o velho que pagou uma dinheirama para tê-la em seus lençóis. Teremos a vida que merecemos!

\- Você guardou aquele a bolsa que veio com ela quando era uma recém-nascida?

\- Claro! Acha que sou estúpida? Com tudo que tem dentro ela descobriria facilmente quem são seus verdadeiros pais!

\- Ótimo! Mesmo que se case, guardaremos a bolsa... Se descobrem estaremos mortos! Onde escondeu?

\- Dentro do fogão velho empoeirado... nunca acharão...hahahaha...

\- Minha safada! Hahahaha!

Suas forças sumiram. Não tinha reação. Então, não era filha dele. Não pertencia a esta família. Seus pais eram outros. Quem seriam? O que... Não! Não tinha tempo para pensar. Sair dali era prioridade. Mas antes... o velho fogão! Rin adentrou a cozinha. Verificou o casal, que estava ocupado no quarto. Abriu a porta do forno, que rangeu um pouco, retirou a grelha. Colocou a mão no fundo, tateando por algo. Achou um embrulho, um saco de estopa cheio de pó. Dentro dele uma bolsa. Só podia ser a qual a mulher havia mencionado. Para igualar o peso que tinha antes colocou um pedaço de uma manta velha que retirou do velho sofá da sala. Colocou de volta no lugar a grelha e fechou o forno. Queria ver o que continha a bolsa. Ladeou a casa e seguiu para a trilha direto para o rio.

* * *

No castelo de Westernlands, Kaede reuniu todos os criados para anunciar a boa nova que recebeu, assim como dar as ordens para a arrumarem tudo e preparar a recepção para a nova moradora.

\- Ouçam todos! Dentro de alguns dias chegará ao castelo a esposa do conde Sesshoumaru!

Houve um burburinho. Não havia quem comentasse a novidade.

\- Quietos! Quero que todos cumpram com seu dever e dediquem-se em sua função. Vamos deixar este castelo brilhando. Quero tudo limpo e arrumado. Não sei quantos dias levará para a chegada da condessa, pode ser a qualquer momento. Preciso que sejam rápidos. Vamos, andem!

Enquanto todos corriam, a única que ficou parada suspirando para o nada foi Momo.

\- O que faz parada aí, menina? Vá cumprir com sua obrigação!

\- Ah, dona Kaede... e pensar que o senhor Sesshoumaru, aquele homem lindo não é mais solteiro...

\- Momo, como se atreve?!

\- Desculpe, mas é a verdade, não?

\- Não interessa! Vá logo ou não ficará aqui para conhecer a nova dona do castelo!

\- Estou indo, estou indo! Céus, não se pode mais nem pensar!

Kaede balançou a cabeça.

\- Essa menina não toma jeito mesmo. Aff!

Chamou os jardineiros, queria as mais belas flores em todo canto do castelo.

* * *

Rin chegou ao leito do rio onde estava a mulher. Aproximou-se do corpo sem vida. Chorava, sentindo a maior dor do mundo em seu coração.

\- Perdão, senhora... pelo que vou fazer... não tenho outra saída ou escolha... perdão, meu Deus, perdão...

Começou a despir o corpo. Como se fosse obra do destino, o vestido caiu-lhe como uma luva. Depois colocou o capuz. As vestes, apesar da sujidade, ainda continha o perfume dela. Ela realmente pertencia a uma das classes nobres da aristocracia. Olhou o corpo. Imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido. Quem fez tamanha crueldade com ela? Será que estava sozinha? Ou acompanhado do marido e filhos? Talvez sua carruagem não estivesse muito longe dali. Pensou em seguir pelo lado do qual ela possivelmente veio, mas lembrou-se que daria para a estrada, aonde com certeza iriam atrás dela quando dessem por sua falta. Não, não era uma boa ideia. Teria que se embrenhar pela mata e sair por um atalho que acabaria nos limites entre a cidade baixa e a cidade alta. Teria que se aproximar com cuidado. Com certeza as pessoas perguntariam o que uma mulher rica estaria fazendo no meio dos pobres. Atrairia a atenção deles por causa das vestes que estariam usando. Geralmente, uma nobre jamais era vista sozinha. Para sua segurança, saía numa carruagem com escolta e com uma ou duas damas de companhia. Mas nunca sozinha. Era o costume. E também não era tão comum a nobreza se misturar com os desfavorecidos. Por isso a divisão entre eles não só por classes, mas também por território.

Pediria a Deus que ninguém a detesse até adentrar a cidade alta. Lá com calma, leria o documento que continha o endereço que a mulher havia mencionado antes de morrer, quem ela deveria procurar para entregar o pertence. Só que em seus planos, nada disso aconteceria. Também não podia deixar o corpo ali. Com certeza se o assassino o encontrasse, saberia que mais alguém viu e com certeza iria atrás dela. Teve que tomar uma decisão. Ajoelhou diante da morta e fez uma oração, pedindo a Deus que a perdoasse e a recebesse em sua glória. Segurou os braços e arrastou o corpo até o leito do rio e deixou que as águas o levassem. Uma visão aterradora. Rin caiu sobre seus joelhos e chorou, pedindo perdão pelo que fez. Andou pela mata, as lágrimas lhe foram por companhia. Tinha que correr, e estar na cidade alta antes do anoitecer. Uma vez lá, ninguém descobriria seu paradeiro.

* * *

Mais tarde, a mulher saiu do quarto toda satisfeita do trato que o marido havia-lhe dado. Foi ao quarto de Rin e deu um grito quando não a encontrou.

 _\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Ela fugiu! Fugiu! Rin não está no quarto! Aquela infeliz! Eu vou matá-la!_

 _\- O que foi mulher? Que escândalo é esse?!_

A mulher urrava e o homem teve que socá-la para deter a gritaria. Entrou no quarto e não encontrou a filha.

\- Droga! Onde ela está? O velho Kuroda virá à noite e se não a encontrar, estaremos mortos. Já gastei parte do dinheiro que ele adiantou!

Chutou a mulher que estava ainda no chão.

\- Sua vadia! Por que não ficou de olho nela? Por que não a trancou no quarto? Estúpida!

 _\- Ai!_

Vários chutes foram dados no estomago da infeliz. Teria morrido, senão fosse a chegada dos filhos naquele instante.

\- O que aconteceu, pai?!

\- Esta inútil deixou a Rin fugir!

\- Não acredito! Eu vou atrás dela! Se eu a pegar...

O homem grudou no pescoço do filho.

\- Vai atrás dela sim! Mas não vai encostar um dedo nela! Entendeu, seu animal? Depois, bem depois do casório, você faz com ela o que bem desejar.

\- Sim senhor!

\- Vamos atrás dela, não deve estar muito longe! Pegue as armas, seu retardado!

O pai de Rin bufava de ódio. Encarou a mulher ao chão. Antes de sair, deu-lhe um chute direto em sua boca, fazendo-a sangrar e cuspir um dente.

\- Cuido de você mais tarde, ordinária! Vai me pagar por ter deixasse meu pote de ouro fugir!

Depois que viu os três homens sumirem da casa, a mulher praguejou.

 _\- Maldita! Rin, sua maldita! Eu juro... eu vou atrás de você e vou me vingar... Vai pagar pelo que me fez! Malditaaaaaaa!_

* * *

Rin saiu do atalho da mata e andou por parte da estrada. Havia andado por horas e estava exausta. Ninguém havia seguido ela. Como imaginou, seu vestido e capuz de dama da nobreza começaram a chamar a atenção das pessoas na rua. Perguntavam-se o que fazia ali, e sozinha. Passou em frente ao comércio do velho Kuroda e apressou os passos. Tinha que chegar logo nos limites das duas cidades, e passar para o lado dos ricos. Lá, estaria segura, pois as ruas eram protegidas pelos soldados do reino, a polícia real, que não permitia a circulação dos desvalidos. A maioria deles importunava com pedidos de esmolas e estragavam a paisagem do lugar, onde só deveria conter a beleza da aristocracia. Rin se lamentava por isso. Para ela, todos deveriam ser tratados igualmente. A separação de classes não deveria existir, não dessa forma. Os mais abastados deviam se compadecer dos menos afortunados. Ajudar, não exclui-los como faziam. Mas este não era o momento para se filosofar. Ela estava justamente usando o lado da nobreza para mudar a sua condição. Conseguiu atravessar o limite sem ser barrada por ninguém. Um alívio. Quando estava na praça do belíssimo centro, ficou mais calma. Ali com certeza, ninguém a encontraria. Estava fora de alcance de sua família. Sua ex-família, se puder colocar assim. Conforme caminhava, era cordialmente cumprimentada pelos homens com uma pequena reverência, uma leve inclinação de cabeça, assim também o faziam as mulheres. Somente as suas damas de companhias, bem como outros serviçais inclinavam o corpo para o cumprimento. E também sorriam. Para não fazer feio, devolvia o gesto, sorrindo e inclinando-se também.

Ao chegar à praça, procurou um dos belos bancos para descansar. Pegou a bolsa com o embrulho. Retirou de dentro um envelope que continha dois papéis: um documento, mais precisamente uma certidão de casamento e um endereço de um escritório de advocacia. Apesar de ser sido criada por um ignorante, o homem que teve por pai permitiu que ela frequentasse a escola do bairro. Poderia não ter a instrução que convém a uma jovem de sua idade, mas a leitura fez parte de seu crescimento. A velha professora sempre lhe dava livros para que ela pudesse ler. Infelizmente o fazia escondido no quarto, a luz de vela, quando tinha paz e todos da casa dormiam. Leu atentamente, cada letra.

 _"_ _ **Certidão de Casamento**_

 _Doutor Houjo Akitoki, Secretário Vitalício do Ofício de Escrivão da 4ª Pretória Civil, e Advogado de Sacramentos da Capital do Reino de Endor e Oficial do Registro Civil. Certifico que no livro 01, folhas 25, foram relatados os seguintes versos:_

 _Aos Onze dias de Setembro de Um mil e Setecentos e Cincoenta e Três, às dez da manhã na Capela de Nosso Senhor Kami Sama, feita as denunciações na forma do Sagrado Concílio Real, por palavras de presentes na forma do ritual, sem resultar impedimento algum na presença do Eminentíssimo Cardeal Reverendo Totousai, transmitirá as bênçãos apostólicas aos augustos nubentes enviadas pelo nosso Santíssimo Padre Myuga, perante Deus, receba em Matrimônio Sua Excelência o Conde Sesshoumaru Taisho, Conde de Westerlands, e sua Alteza Princesa Sara Asano, Princesa Consorte das Terras de Asano._

 _Ele, nascido e batizado no Castelo de Westernlands, filho legítimo de Oyakata Inu Taisho e de Yume Hiroe Taisho. Ela, nascida e batizada no Castelo de Asano, filha legítima do General Souju Asano e de Masayuki Omoro Asano. A contraente passa a assinar o nome de Sara Masayuki Asano Taisho, recebendo em consequência desta união o título de Condessa de Westernlands._

 _Logo após a cerimônia, Sua Eminência Cardeal Reverendo Totousai, Suas Excelências receberam as bênçãos nupciais. Foram padrinhos por parte do augusto noivo Suas Majestades o Rei Akio Taisho e a Rainha Sassame Iwao Taisho, e por parte da augusta noiva foram padrinhos Suas Excelências o Barão Miroke Hashimoto e a Baronesa Sango Miatsu Hashimoto._

 _E para constar, foi lavrado este termo. O referido é verdade e dou fé._

 _Houjo Akitoki_

 _Secretário Vitalício do Ofício do Escrivão da 4ª Pretória Civil_

" _Advogado de Sacramentos"_

\- Então aquela mulher era casada... e seus padrinhos... Deus!

Não tinha percebido, mas dentro do envelope havia também um anel. Uma aliança de casamento.

\- Bom fim de tarde, belíssima dama!

Rin levou um grande susto. Na sua frente estava um homem bem vestido, que a saudava com um belo sorriso.

\- Perdão, senhorita! Não quis assustá-la.

Ficou muda e sem reação. Mas não era hora nem lugar para isto. Tinha que agir rápido para ninguém descobrir seu disfarce.

\- Nã-não foi nada, senhor...

\- Bankotsu Shinshitai, às suas ordens! Senhorita?...

\- Senhora!

\- Ah... Senhora! Então é casada?

Rin olhava da aliança para o rosto do homem, que mantinha um sorriso para ela. Colocou a aliança na sua mão esquerda e rapidamente levantou-se e pôs-se a caminhar. Não tinha tempo para ficar conversando com um estranho, enquanto salvava a própria pele. O homem foi atrás dela, abordando-a no meio da praça.

\- Perdão, senhora! Pare, não quis faltar-lhe com o devido respeito! Mas vi quando adentrou a praça. Não é de bom tom que uma dama ande sozinha. Por isso que me aproximei para oferecer minha companhia, até seu esposo apareça. Ou sua dama de companhia...ou...

\- Não preciso!

Apertou os passos. Mas o homem insistia.

\- Por favor!

Ela parou bruscamente. Rin encarou o homem de olhos bonitos, de um azul profundo.

\- Agradeço a oferta, senhor! Não há necessidade de me acompanhar! Logo encontrarei com meu esposo... que não ficará contente se nos ver juntos!

\- Algum problema aqui?

Os dois viraram o rosto. Nesse exato momento um guarda real se aproximou deles.

\- Este cavaleiro a incomoda, senhora?

Rin sorriu. Era hora para despachar o tipo.

\- Não exatamente. Este senhor me ajudou com uma informação, e já está de partida. Não é, senhor Bankotsu?

\- Mas é que...

O guarda interveio.

\- Desejava mais alguma coisa com a senhora? Creio que deve deixá-la ir. Certamente o esposo a espera.

\- Claro, senhor guarda.

Rin inclinou-se para os dois homens.

\- Senhores...

Acelerou o passo. Pegou o papel e leu o endereço. Mas não fazia ideia de onde estava. Perto de um estabelecimento de flores perguntou a um funcionário onde ficaria o escritório. O mesmo foi gentil, indicando o lugar que não era muito longe dali. Rin parou em frente ao endereço. Olhou para os dois lados da rua. Era sua chance. Prosseguir com a ideia ou desistir de tudo. Respirou profundamente. Uma vez que estava ali e não tinha como voltar atrás. Disso dependia sua vida.

\- Senhora Taisho, presumo?

O homem que lhe dirigiu a palavra vestia elegantemente seu terno de advogado. Ela não lhe respondeu, parece que tinha perdido a língua. A única coisa que fez foi um gesto de afirmação.

\- Por favor, entre!

A sala do escritório ficava no segundo andar do prédio, situado bem no centro da cidade alta. A mobília era um luxo. Com certeza, só atendia as famílias mais ricas do reino.

\- Por favor, sente-se. Posso lhe servir um chá, um caf.. _.?_

 _\- Água!_

O advogado saiu. Pouco depois, uma criada entrou trazendo uma bandeja com água, chá e um prato com biscoitos variados. Para Rin era como o manjar dos deuses. Estava faminta.

\- Por favor, madame, sirva-se.

\- Obrigada.

Esperou a criada sair e aproveitou para matar a fome. Comeu o que podia e o que não podia. E estava tudo muito delicioso. Limpou a boca com o guardanapo e até respirou aliviada. O homem estava de volta com algo em suas mãos.

\- Senhora Taisho... a viagem foi muito longa... deve estar exausta e ansiosa para conhecer sua nova residência.

\- Sim...

\- Onde estão cocheiro e o guarda que faz sua escolta? Quando a vi na porta lá embaixo, reparei que não havia nenhuma carruagem. Creio que o conde não ficará satisfeito se souber que a deixaram sozinha por um instante que seja. Se desejar, posso eu mesmo relatar isso a ele...

Num sobressalto estava de pé.

\- Não há necessidade disso!

\- Por que não, senhora? Se por acaso ele lhe faltaram com o respeito ou não cumpriram com o dever, serão punidos com rigor. É inaceitável tal conduta, a senhora é a esposa do Conde de Westernlands!

E agora? Se o homem insistisse com isso, descobriria que ela estava lá sozinha. Enquanto voltava a sentar-se, respirou calmamente.

\- Eles estão aqui, senhor...?

\- Akitoki. Houjo Akitoki.

\- Senhor Akitoki... Eles estão me esperando na praça. Assim que chegamos, os dispensei, pois queria caminhar um pouco, sozinha. Insistiram em me acompanhar, como convém, mas ordenei que ficassem.

\- Mas mesmo assim eles deveriam acompanhá-la, pois tratasse de sua segurança. Não vou admitir um descuido como esse e...

Rin encarou o homem.

\- Senhor Akitoki. Sabe mesmo com quem está falando? Tem certeza absoluta?

\- ... a Condessa de Westernlands... suponho?

\- Boa memória. Não há necessidade alguma de relatar seja o que for ao conde. Eu dei uma ordem expressa aos dois homens para que não viessem comigo. Isso basta. Estamos entendidos?

O advogado engoliu em seco. Sabia que se desentendesse com a esposa de um de seus melhores clientes estaria em sérios apuros.

\- Perfeitamente madame...

\- Ótimo.

\- Seu esposo instruiu-me para que, assim que chegasse a capital, a recebesse em meu escritório e lhe entregasse este envelope, esta caixa e também um valor. Por favor...

Recebeu das mãos trêmulas os três itens. No envelope uma carta com uma mensagem pessoal do conde para a esposa. A caixa aveludada continha uma joia magnifica: um colar de diamantes. E a pequena bolsa, moedas de ouro. Ficou deslumbrada com os objetos que agora eram dela. Não exatamente dela. Com isso poderia mudar sua vida, fugir para bem longe. Mas não tinha esta coragem.

\- É uma pessoa de confiança. Poderia me fazer um favor?

\- Claro madame. Estou aqui para servi-la.

Rin pegou a bolsa que retirou do velho fogão.

\- Poderia guardar para mim? E por favor, por nenhum motivo do mundo, não contar para ninguém? Assim que for possível, pegarei de volta...

\- Seu segredo estará bem guardado comigo, senhora Taisho. Creio que agora partirá para seu novo lar.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Irá gostar. O Castelo de Westerlands está na lista dos mais lindos do reino!

\- Castelo?! Um-um caste... lo...

Rin acreditava que a sua nova moradia seria uma mansão, como muitas que havia na capital, mas sequer passava por sua cabeça um castelo.

\- Se assim desejar, poderei acompanhá-la?

\- Não! Eu mesma irei para lá! Agradeço pelo chá, por sua atenção e cuidado, senhor Akitoki. E também por sua demonstração de lealdade.

\- Sou apenas um servo de sua excelência o conde, madame. E de agora em diante, também da senhora.

Agradeceu e desceu as escadas em direção à rua. O senhor Akitoki sequer podia desconfiar quem ela realmente era. E como faria se visse que não estava com a carruagem e os tais homens? Descobriria tudo rapidamente. O que ela tinha que fazer era contratar um coche que a levaria ao castelo. No envelope que o advogado lhe deu tinha o endereço. Seria fácil então. Voltando para a praça, perguntou a um cavaleiro onde poderia utilizar do serviço de um coche. O mesmo lhe apontou o outro lado, onde várias carruagens estavam estacionadas. Aproximou-se e um cocheiro a cumprimentou. Só precisou dizer onde queria ir e o homem prontamente se ofereceu para conduzi-la. Só que faria isso ao amanhecer. Indicou-lhe uma pousada onde poderia pernoitar. Antes mesmo de o dia clarear já estavam na estrada que os levavam até o destino final. Um dia inteiro de viagem, como havia dito o cocheiro. Pararam em uma estalagem para comerem algo e seguir viagem.

\- Senhora, poderá se servir de um almoço aqui.

\- Entre comigo, bom homem. Também precisa se alimentar.

\- Oh não! Agradeço o convite, mas o lugar é somente para os nobres. Aos serviçais não são permitido a entrada, madame.

\- Insisto! Entre!

\- Mas...

\- É uma ordem!

O homem assentiu. Tirou o chapéu e entraram. Foram logo barrados por um tipo que parecia ser o dono do lugar.

\- Só os nobres, homem. Você espera lá fora!

Rin interveio.

\- Ele está comigo, senhor!

\- Pardon, madame. Minha estalagem só é para as pessoas de posse. Não permitimos a entrada de serviçais e...

\- Isto resolve o problema?

Rin depositou na mão do homem três moedas de ouro. Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu como uma criança quando ganha um presente.

\- Sim... por aqui.

Interessante como as pessoas mudam de ideia em relação à posição que se tem na vida. Almoçaram e logo voltaram para a estrada. O dia estava findando quando o cocheiro avisou Rin que chegaram.

\- Senhora... o castelo de Westerlands. Bem a nossa frente.

Quando Rin pôs a cabeça para fora da janela da carruagem não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. O castelo era indescritível. A sua construção era de blocos de pedra, tornando-se muito mais resistente, além de ter sido erguido numa região alta. A ponte levadiça, feita de madeira maciça e ferro, era o único acesso ao castelo. Em sua volta havia um enorme fosso preenchido com água. Possuía torres, de onde se via homens que faziam a guarda do lugar. A arquitetura do castelo era imponente, seja por sua majestade, sua magnificência, suas dimensão e proporção. Uma verdadeira obra de arte.

\- Que... lindo... meu Deus!

Encantada com a visão a sua frente. Rin se deu conta do rumo que sua vida estava tomando. Agora não tinha mais volta.

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Senhora do Castelo**

 **Capitulo 03**

 **Castelo de Westernlands.** Situado numa paisagem deslumbrante, construído no alto de uma montanha, ladeado por um rio, como uma ilha. Suas torres arredondadas e sobressalentes, essas estruturas altas, foram construídas seguindo a altura dos muros e suas extremidades. Davam uma visão melhor para defesa. Os muros tinham fendas para as flechas, e a parte superior possuía uma cobertura. Mais abaixo, no pé da montanha, ficava a única entrada, que era um longo túnel com torres e estava ligada à ponte levadiça sobre o fosso. Havia dois enormes portões de madeira, que eram erguidos com um guincho e grossas correntes. Os soldados podiam fechá-los e trancá-los com braçadeiras. Por questões de segurança, somente quando a ponte era levantada e o primeiro portão baixado era que se levantava o segundo. Nas laterais do túnel havia também aberturas para flechas. E estava bem a sua frente. A admiração de Rin só foi quebrada quando ouviu a voz do cocheiro.

\- Senhora?

\- Anuncie que é a esposa do Conde de Westernlands. Assim, descerão a ponte e abrirão o portão.

A carruagem aproximou-se da entrada. O guarda gritou do alto da torre de vigia. Os arqueiros tomaram posições de ataque, caso fosse preciso.

 _\- Alto! Quem vem lá?_

 _\- Trago nesta carruagem sua Excelência, a Condessa de Westernlands._

A ponte foi baixada e a carruagem seguiu. Uma porta lateral foi aberta e cinco guardas saíram fazendo um cerco em volta deles. O que parecia ser o líder fez uma aproximação até a janela da carruagem.

\- Senhora, perdão pela abordagem, mas é preciso confirmar a veracidade da informação. Tem algum documento com dados essenciais que comprove e a identifica como a pessoa a qual foi anunciada?

Ela retirou da bolsa a certidão de casamento. O guarda leu, mas não ficou satisfeito.

\- Perdão... mas tem alguma joia, algo mais que possa mostrar?...

Rin começava a ficar apreensiva. A calma era de tudo como uma virtude. Ela foi direta.

\- Guarda, aprecio que esteja fazendo o seu trabalho. Mas... vai mesmo esperar que o conde, assim como os que constam como padrinhos, ambos se apresentem pessoalmente para lhe confirmar a verdade que está diante de seus olhos?

O homem releu a certidão. Olhou para Rin.

\- Então, homem. O que vai ser? Terei que esperar que se convença ou a presença do conde será necessária? Creio que o mesmo não ficará contente se souber que sua esposa foi impedida de entrar em seu próprio castelo?

Rapidamente deu ordens para que se abrissem os portões. A carruagem passou pelo túnel e teve que esperar até que o segundo portão fosse erguido. Seguiram por uma longa subida até a um terceiro portão, o qual já estava aberto. Em todo o tempo, sentinelas a postos. Adentraram no pátio e pararam ao lado de uma escadaria que dava para a entrada principal do castelo. O cocheiro desceu e abriu a porta da carruagem, estendendo a mão para que Rin descesse. Mais uma vez ficou encantada com a beleza do lugar.

\- Meu bom Deus... é tudo muito... lindo...

De fato nada comparado à extrema pobreza ao qual estava acostumada. Com certeza a notícia de sua chegada foi feita para os serviçais de dentro do castelo. Não demorou muito e um jovem que parece ser um dos criados abriu a enorme porta, descendo a escadaria com pressa, seguido de três mulheres. Todos se curvaram. A mais velha se pronunciou.

\- Perdão, senhora. Fomos avisados de sua chegada há pouco tempo, mas não exatamente em qual data ocorreria. Eu sou Kaede, a governanta do castelo. Estamos aqui para servi-la em absolutamente tudo.

Rin olhou para aquelas mulheres e o rapaz. Então estes seriam seus criados, os que a obedeceriam em tudo? Aquela mulher, a que morreu em seus braços havia se casado com um conde. Mas não era ela que estava ali. Seu corpo jazia em meio às águas do rio. A vontade de sair correndo dali bateu forte em Rin. Aquele lugar não era dela, muito menos a posição que agora ocupava.

Condessa. Esposa de um conde.

Respirou fundo. Tinha que continuar com o disfarce. Ao se passar pela mulher nobre nem imaginava o caminho que a levaria a isto. Imaginou que ela seria apenas da classe média, alguém com uma riqueza menor. Que fosse uma pessoa solitária na vida. Não uma nobre da corte real. Quase parente do Rei para ajudar. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos. O que fazer, o que falar, como agir?

\- ... podemos levar seus pertences aos seus aposentos? Oh, sim! Com certeza deseja um banho e também uma leve refeição... o cocheiro deverá ...

Despertou do transe. – "Concentre-se, Rin... concentre-se!".

\- Então... como deseja... fazer... ah...Lady?...

\- O que disse?!

\- Se deseja entrar. Creio que foi uma longa viagem e deve descansar.

\- Claro... com certeza... sim...

O jovem rodeou a carruagem.

\- Não tem nenhum baú ou caixas. Onde estão suas coisas para que eu possa buscá-las, senhora Taisho?

Não havia nada. Só estava carregando a bolsa com seus poucos pertences e o embrulho que a mulher havia lhe dado, além dos três itens entregues pelo advogado.

\- Não se preocupe. Cuidaremos disso depois.

\- Sim senhora!

A governanta e as duas serviçais se entreolharam cheias de dúvidas. Como uma condessa viaja de mudança sem levar nada de seus objetos pessoais? Passaram para a escadaria e logo adentraram o castelo. Outra surpresa. A entrada era um vislumbre só. Um saguão quilométrico, com bancos almofadados em suas laterais. As paredes folheadas a ouro, ornamentadas com quadros que, com certeza, retratavam a história do lugar. O teto era revestido de uma textura vermelha, de madeira na cor mogno escuro, com muitos lustres. Havia também castiçais de velas no chão de madeira numa rica cor dourada. Rin não poderia descrever a decoração do lugar. Tudo fora da sua realidade. À medida que foi adentrando, subindo a escadaria do segundo, terceiro, quarto andar, ficava de boca aberta. Um luxo só. Muitas salas, muitos quartos e banheiros. Mais escadas, Muitas, muitas janelas. Tinha de tudo dentro do castelo. Rin parou em frente a um quadro em especial, que chamou e muito a sua atenção. Era de um homem jovem, muito bonito. A governanta disse que era o retrato do senhor do castelo. Rin se recordou do nome dele escrito na certidão de casamento, conde Sesshoumaru Taisho. Subiram mais um lance de escadas, o último andar, onde ficava os aposentos dos senhores do castelo.

\- Senhora, seus aposentos!

Rin caminhou lentamente pelo dormitório. A decoração, um luxo à parte. Toda em dourado, branco e tons amarelados. A cama com dossel dava um charme único ao aposento, com um estilo nada romântico. Pode-se dizer que, de romântico, o aposento não tinha nada. O véu mosquiteiro, feito com cortinas drapeadas, presas no alto envolvendo toda a cama, uma referência aos contos de fada. Aos pés da cama dois bancos e a sua frente uma enorme lareira para o rigoroso inverno. Quatro confortáveis poltronas e uma mesa de centro ficavam em frente à lareira davam seu requinte. No canto próximo a porta do banheiro, uma mesa com duas cadeiras para as refeições. O chão todo carpetado. Somente um quadro na parede. Retrato de família. Com certeza a família do conde.

\- Como não a esperávamos, só agora dei ordens para preparar um banho digno. Só... terá que esperar um pouco...

Como não teve resposta, Kaede se virou paras as duas serviçais que acompanhavam, e cochichou.

\- Não sei o que acontece. Ela não responde, parece perdida... e também não sei o nome dela.

\- Por que não pergunta a ela, senhora Kaede?

\- Momo... você e suas ideias... céus...

\- Ué... minhas ideias... se não perguntar nunca saberemos. Se vamos ter com ela todo dia, precisar saber como devemos chamá-la!

\- Mas não é assim de qualquer jeito que se pergunta o nome de uma condessa, atrevida!

\- Oras, daremos uma festa para se saber o nome? Eu hein! Vou resolver isto...

Momo se aproximou de Rin. Kaede ficou apavorada.

\- Senhora, qual o seu nome?

\- Meu nome... vocês não sabem?!

\- Não sabíamos nem que o senhor do castelo havia se casado com a senhora... perdão... er...

Rin olhou de uma para outra. Se não foram informados da chegada da condessa, tampouco sabiam que seu senhor havia se casado. Logo não conheciam o rosto da esposa. Ela sentou-se numa das poltronas.

\- Me expliquem. Como assim, não sabem e nem foram informados?

Momo se atirou aos pés de Rin.

\- Antes de qualquer coisa... poderia nos dizer seu nome? Estamos curiosas, muito curiosas, sabe...

\- Ri... er..- limpou a garganta – Sara...

Kaede explicou que o senhor do castelo saiu em viagem de negócios já fazia um ano. Até então solteiro, só havia tido um compromisso, mas que foi rompido por um motivo que não vinha ao caso. Disse que recebeu uma carta do conde avisando da chegada da esposa há dois dias e que irá ficar fora por mais um ano. Na carta ordena obediência absoluta para com a condessa e ainda adverte que não irá tolerar qualquer falta cometida com a mesma. A outra criada saiu do quarto de banho, avisando que estava pronto.

\- Podemos ajudá-la.

Rin agradeceu, mas pediu que as criadas a deixassem sozinha. O que soou estranho, pois geralmente as nobres eram auxiliadas pelas criadas na hora do banho e também ao se vestir. Só que ela não estava acostumada com isso. Kaede insistiu.

\- O conde deu ordens expressas para que eu a atenda em tudo! Deixe-me fazer meu serviço?

Rin levantou-se.

\- Eu quero ficar sozinha. Saiam!

Após a última sair a porta foi trancada. Rin espiou o lugar onde o banho foi preparado. Havia uma banheira de madeira, uma cadeira com assento e outra com algo que parecia uma bacia. Não esperou. Tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira com água quente e sais de banho. Um conforto que nem em sonhos teria. Relaxou um pouco. Como seria a sua vida de agora em diante? Ouviu da governanta que o senhor ia ficar um ano fora. Que ele se casou sem contar nada a ninguém. Por enquanto imaginou que estaria a salvo ali. Ninguém da sua antiga família sonharia em procurá-la num castelo. Era só ficar escondida por um ano e quando fosse a época do conde retornar simplesmente fugiria para um lugar distante, onde ninguém a conhecesse. Não sairia do castelo para nada. Durante a vinda para o castelo observou que em torno dele não havia vizinhança alguma. O castelo estava situado no alto de uma montanha, longe de tudo e de todos. Um esconderijo perfeito para alguém nas condições dela. Teria tempo para arranjar algum dinheiro, um trabalho qualquer. Claro que ela não pegaria nada de valor daquele lugar. Nem mesmo as joias que estavam em seu poder faria uso. As moedas que o advogado havia dado e que acabou utilizando na viagem devolveria tudo, com o tempo. Assim imaginou que faria, enquanto estava ali, imersa naquela água. De tão cansada que estava, acabou por dormir, a cabeça recostada na borda da banheira.

* * *

Ia completar o terceiro dia que a antiga família de Rin estava em seu encalço. Naquele mesmo dia da fuga dela, antes do anoitecer, tiveram que abandonar a casa e tudo. O velho Kuroda, com todos os seus capangas estavam à caça deles. Havia mandado atear fogo na casa e em tudo que tinham. Foi traído e enganado. Pois não lhe entregaram a noiva, conforme o acordo que fizeram. Deu parte do dinheiro, mas a família não cumpriu com a parte deles. Agora viveriam como errantes pelo caminho.

\- Eu juro que quando encontrar aquela bastarda vou fazer com que pague caro... muito caro por nos ter traído deste jeito!

\- Eu vou catar ela... e vou fazer tanto mal...eu...

\- Depois de mim, infeliz! Eu que vou traça-la primeiro. Depois do estrago, você vai poder abusar dela à vontade... isso, se ela ainda estiver viva!

\- Não importa pai! Abusarei dela mesmo morta, só de imaginar que finalmente vou tê-la, não importa as condições, vai ser como um sonho realizado... faz tempo que eu a desejo, desde que ela era uma menina.

A mulher olhou com nojo para o marido e o filho.

\- Vocês dois são desprezíveis!

\- Olha só quem fala, não é mãe? Sempre a tratou como uma escrava naquela casa! Só permitiu-lhe estudar por que o pai deixou. Do contrario seria uma bastarda burra que mal escreveria o próprio nome! Eu mesmo queria ir à escola para estar perto dela, mas você não deixou!

\- Ora seu ingrato, cachorro...

 _\- Calem a boca, seus incompetentes!_ – berrou o homem – É por causa de vocês que estamos assim. Se tivessem vigiado aquela bastarda direito, estaríamos nadando em dinheiro agora e não tendo que fuçar lixo atrás de comida e se esconder no meio da mata para não nos encontrarem.

Ele tirou uma faca da cintura.

\- Sim... vamos encontrá-la... não deve estar longe... cedo ou tarde a encontraremos!

* * *

"Era uma belíssima noite de primavera. Rin estava linda num vestido de gala e andava pelo enorme salão do castelo do qual era senhora. Estava feliz, sua vida agora era outra. Todos a respeitavam, por que era a esposa de um conde, parente do rei. Ninguém lhe faria mal. Aquela vida que tinha nunca mais. Nesta noite em especial uma baile acontecia no castelo. Todos os nobres do reino foram convidados. Até o rei e a rainha estavam presentes. Era uma festa em sua homenagem, por que ia ser apresentada

à aristocracia. Taças de champanhe foram entregues para todos. Era a hora do brinde. O conde Sesshoumaru deu o braço e conduziu a homenageada para o meio do salão, chamando a todos.

\- Damas e cavaleiros! Sua atenção, por favor. Esta noite é especial. Todos terão a honra de conhecer a mulher que roubou o meu coração.

Todos aplaudiram. Sesshoumaru sorria para Rin. Apaixonou-se por ela assim que a viu. Tudo estava perfeito naquela noite até que se ouviu alguém gritar.

 _\- Prendam esta mulher! Ela é uma criminosa!_

Todos olharam para a entrada do salão. Uma mulher maltrapilha gritava a plenos pulmões. Rin ficou apavorada e apertava com força a mão do conde, que protestou.

\- Cuidado com as palavras, mulher! Está ofendendo a Condessa de Westernlands!

 _\- Ela não é quem diz ser! É uma mentirosa! Matou a verdadeira condessa e tomou o seu lugar neste castelo! Pergunte a ela!_

Houve um espanto geral. Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin. Estava furioso.

\- O que esta mulher diz é verdade, condessa?

Rin caiu sob seu joelhos. Não saia palavras de sua boca para se defender da acusação. Todos olhavam horrorizados para ela, com repugnância, nojo e medo dela. O conde exigia uma explicação.

\- É verdade?! Diga! Ou será condenada a forca por usurpação e assassinato!

Como não houve resposta, o silêncio foi sua condenação. Soldados romperam o salão e a levaram direto para a masmorra. Os convidados que antes lhe sorriam, agora lhe chamavam de vários nomes, cuspiam e a desprezavam. A julgaram sem ao menos dar-lhe uma chance de defesa. Enquanto ia sendo levada, acorrentada, olhou para o marido em busca de apoio, que fizesse algo para tirá-la daquela situação. Ele lançou- lhe um último olhar, triste, baixou a cabeça e virou o rosto para ela. Rin gritava, dizendo que não matou a verdadeira condessa. Gritava o nome de Sesshoumaru, mas tudo foi em vão..."

Rin despertou com seus próprios gritos, imergindo na água do banho, e levantou-se assustada. Teve um horrível pesadelo. Saiu da água se rolando numa toalha que estava próxima. Tremia muito. Mais pelo susto do que por estar sem roupa. Procurou por algo para se vestir e encontrou um roupão sobre a cama. Vestiu e voltou ao quarto de banho, pois tinha que dar um fim nas vestes que usou, as que eram da mulher que morreu. Iria até a cozinha para queimá-las, dando um fim nelas. Estavam rasgadas por baixo. Alguém do castelo podia perceber. Se perguntassem por que fez isso diria que era por que não queria nenhuma lembrança da vida do passado, que agora tudo seria novo.

De agora em diante, tomaria cuidado para não ser descoberta. O plano era muito simples, ficar no castelo por um ano ou até mesmo por menos tempo, até ajuntar algum valor e poder sair dali para bem longe. Começar uma vida nova num lugar remoto. Com certeza ninguém importante visita o castelo, já que o dono estava fora já há um ano e ficaria mais um. Depois que estivesse longe dali, pensaria no que todos diriam ao derem falta da esposa do conde. O que o próprio diria? Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. O foco era outro, o que estava acontecendo agora. No momento ela era a condessa de Westernlands e por um ano inteiro, viveria como tal.

* * *

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Senhora do Castelo**

 **Capítulo 04**

O Reino de Endor é uma ilha localizada à costa do antigo continente. É regido por um sistema monárquico, sua sede está localizada na cidade de Windrose, a capital, e tem o rei como único governante. O país tem muitas ilhas pequenas que fazem parte de seu território ultramarino, todos remanescentes do Antigo Império, que no seu auge possuía quase um quarto da superfície da Terra, fazendo desse o maior império da história. Como resultado da era imperial, a influência no mundo pode ser vista no idioma, na cultura e nos sistemas judiciários de seus quatro condados: Southlands, Northlands, Eastlands e Westernlands. A dinastia Taisho governa Endor há mais de quinhentos anos e o atual governante, o rei Akio Taisho, é o vigésimo oitavo monarca que assume o império. É o primeiro filho do antigo rei, Sesshoumaru I, que abdicou o trono por motivos de saúde em favor do filho quando este completou dezoito anos. Akio tem mais dois irmãos, os príncipes Oyakata Inu e Ryoji. Um mês antes de sua coroação ele se casou com a duquesa de Stonearth, Sassame Iwao. Um arranjo feito após o seu nascimento com os pais da duquesa e a rainha mãe, Akia. O rei Akio não teve filhos devido a um problema de saúde da rainha Sassame que a impedia de levar adiante uma gravidez. Como não gerou herdeiros para o trono, a linha de sucessão passou então para o segundo príncipe, Oyakata Inu, seguido de seus filhos e para o terceiro príncipe Ryoji e seus filhos.

\- Majestade!

Inuyasha adentrou a sala de conferências do rei logo pela manhã. Ele tinha uma missão a cumprir, mas antes, como de costume, ia ter com o tio toda semana e nunca faltava a esta visita, que sempre julgou importante. Como o rei não teve filhos, ele meio que se realizou o sonho de ser pai através de seus sobrinhos. E Inuyasha sempre foi o seu favorito, uma pessoa especial que ocupa o primeiro lugar nas boas graças de alguém. No caso dele nas graças do rei, inclusive até mesmo para ser o próximo rei de Endor. Só que claro, as coisas não são assim. Eles teriam que seguir a linha de sucessão com rigor e Inuyasha era o terceiro, salvo se os que o antecedessem se abdicassem a seu favor. Mas isso era algo que levaria muito tempo para acontecer.

\- Visconde Inuyasha!

Ele se curvou perante o monarca. O ato de exibir deferência especial ao rei remonta a um sistema hierárquico de classes que é perpetuado. Para qualquer membro da família real é melhor evitar cometer a indelicadeza de não cumprimentar adequadamente o rei e a rainha em público ou diante de quaisquer pessoas. É sempre uma boa ideia tratar a realeza com polidez e respeito. Ainda, todos os nobres, com seus títulos por virtude de conquistas pessoais e mesmo aqueles que não possuem qualquer ligação hereditária com a aristocracia devem cumprir com o "tratamento real". Em resumo, ao se encontrar com um membro da família real, mais precisamente com o rei e a rainha, é obrigatório o comportamento e a devida conduta e não somente a cortesia, mas o cumprimentar com uma reverência, o curvar-se apropriadamente. Falhar nesta atitude pode acarretar em duras punições, não importando quem fosse.

\- Como se encontra o meu rei nesta bela manhã de sol?

\- Saiam!

O rei levantou-se de sua mesa e dispensou os criados para terem um pouco de privacidade. Todos se curvaram e deixaram os dois homens a sós. Assim que a porta foi fechada o rei saiu de sua pose de sério. Claro que este comportamento só acontecia quando estava com familiares mais próximos. Diante da criadagem mantinham a postura.

\- Pare de me chamar de majestade ou senhor e vem cá e me dê um abraço, meu filho!

\- Tio Akio!

Dessa vez o abraço foi demorado. Inuyasha amava o tio como a um pai. E Akio também tinha o mesmo amor por ele como a um filho. Essa recíproca sempre foi assim desde o nascimento dele. De todos os filhos de seu irmão Oyakata Inuyasha foi a quem ele mais se apegou. Não que não amasse os outros sobrinhos. Inuyasha lembrava e muito a ele quando era jovem. Podia-se dizer que era ele quando mais novo. Ou até mesmo o filho que nunca teve e que nunca teria.

\- E então? Pronto para a sua missão? Vou logo te dizendo, quero que a traga aqui para o castelo assim que a ver. Eu e sua tia queremos recepcioná-la como nossa sobrinha. Claro... não é sobrinha filha de um irmão como convém, mas eu a considero uma sobrinha por ter se casado com meu sobrinho, e portanto é sobrinha! Pronto! Eu sou o rei e isto está oficialmente decretado!

Os dois riram dessa última parte.

\- Inuyasha, filho... será um encontro a parte, sem essas formalidades que tanto empatam nossas vidas.

\- Mas tio... essas "formalidades" fazem parte do protocolo. Afinal, fazemos parte da realeza. Temos que cumpri-las.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei! Faremos isso quando for a apresentação oficial e isso só ocorrerá quando Sesshoumaru voltar daqui a uma ano. O que eu quero que você faça é promover um encontro onde todos nós ficaremos a vontade para nos conhecer. Ninguém ficará sabendo, salvo os interessados.

\- Está bem, tio, farei o que me pede ou, o que me ordena.

O rei parou e depositou as mãos nos ombros do jovem.

\- Só quero ter a oportunidade de dizer a ela que está entre amigos, e, mais que isso, está em família. Depois do que aconteceu, ela deve se sentir sozinha no mundo e apesar de tudo, não teve culpa de nada...

\- Sim, tio... todos nós entendemos isso...

\- Foi o pai dela que teve aquela atitude tresloucada e pôs tudo a perder, inclusive a vida da própria filha, e se não fosse o nosso Sesshoumaru...

\- Verdade. Posso discordar de meu irmão em alguns assuntos, mas tenho que reconhecer que, em muitos aspectos, Sesshoumaru se supera e muito.

\- Ele é inteligente por que puxou ao tio!

\- Mas, e ao meu pai?

\- Ah! Do seu pai ele puxou a semelhança física e só!

\- Aí o senhor está sendo injusto, tio!

\- Brincadeiras a parte, filho. Inu é um homem de valor e um irmão com quem eu sempre posso contar. Mas é que... você sabe... como minha Sassame não pôde me dar filhos – a voz do rei ficou embargada – eu... de certa forma, me sinto como um pai para todos os filhos de meus irmãos. E isto, filho, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, pode tirar isto de mim! Entende?

Lágrimas saíram dos olhos reais. Como Akio desejou cada dia de sua vida poder segurar um herdeiro de sangue em seus braços. Cada gravidez de sua rainha era como um fio de esperança onde ele se agarrava. Pedia a Deus que vingasse, para ele um dia ter um filho e poder chamar de seu. Mas infelizmente o destino lhe tirou este prazer e este momento único de felicidade. Um feito que transforma qualquer homem. Inuyasha o abraçou mais uma vez.

\- Eu sei disso, tio! E se depender de mim, isso nunca acontecerá! Nem que eu obrigue a todos os meus irmãos e primos a ficarem aos seus pés e nós o chamarmos de pai pelo resto de nossas vidas!

\- Não é para tanto, Inuyasha. Basta o carinho de vocês. Agora vá. Cumpra a sua missão.

\- Sim, neste exato momento eu vou. Sua benção, meu rei.

\- Deus te abençoe meu filho! Vá em paz e retorne em segurança.

Inuyasha montou seu cavalo e deixou o castelo de Endor em direção a Westernlands, residência oficial do conde Sesshoumaru. Sua missão? Conhecer a esposa de seu irmão, como o próprio lhe incumbiu de fazer.

Em Westernlands, Rin ainda estava meio que assustada por causa do pesadelo que teve. Sonhou com o homem do retrato, o conde do castelo. Em seu sonho ele a amava e ela era a sua querida esposa.

\- Que loucura! Como isso é possível sendo que eu nunca vi e nem pretendo ver este homem na minha vida? Loucura mesmo é o que estou fazendo... me passando por sua esposa... por alguém que eu nem ousaria ser na vida...

Só que agora era tarde para voltar atrás. Seguiria com o seu plano. Em menos de um ano estaria fora dali. Uma batida na porta do aposento a tirou de seus pensamentos.

\- Pode entrar.

Era a criada de nome Momo. Antes de fechar a porta espiou pelo corredor para ver se não tinha mais ninguém. Fechou rapidamente e correndo se atirou aos pés de Rin, que se assustou com a atitude da garota.

 _\- Senhora! Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer! Por favor, ordene que eu seja a sua criada de quarto ou dama de companhia para quando sair do castelo! É o meu desejo! Minha função atual é ser auxiliar na cozinha... mas é... que... que eu não aguento mais lavar tanta louça e descascar inúmeras batatas! Quero ser promovida! Eu mereço, senhora! Sou prestativa, atenta, limpinha e muito, muuuuuuuito discreta! Comigo seus segredos estarão seguros! Ah! Outra coisa... lhe suplico isto para a senhora... antes que a dona Kaede venha e lhe indique a sua nova criada de quarto. Sabe... eu pedi a ela que me escolhesse, mas ela negou, disse que meu lugar é na cozinha até ficar velha servindo neste castelo, como ela, credo... que governanta horrível nós temos, senhora! Quero dizer, perdão, não é o que eu quis dizer... não, a dona Kaede é boa, mas enfim... senhora... pense com carinho no meu pedido. Se a senhora ordenar isto ninguém poderá ir contra, nem mesmo a dona Kaede, visto que agora é a senhora quem manda no castelo e todos a obedecem! Por favor! Pooooooooor faaaaaavoooooor!_

Rin ficou sem ar. Que situação!

\- Em primeiro lugar... acalme-se! Eu verei o que posso fazer... mas primeiro eu... preciso de roupas novas, já que não trouxe nada e... depois... ver como... ah... nem sei por onde começar para falar a verdade!

\- Eu ajudo! Do que precisa?

\- Como eu disse, roupas! E depois, quero conhecer a cozinha e...

\- A- a cozinha?! Impossível! A senhora, a condessa, dentro de uma cozinha? Impossível! Sem condições! Não pode!

\- E por que não posso ir até lá?

\- Por que não pode! Nunca uma nobre coloca os pés na cozinha! É costume! Por isso que existe a governanta ou o mordomo do castelo para intermediar com os criados dizendo-lhes o que fazer! A senhora nunca deve ir à cozinha! Inaceitável isso!

Rin cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou a serviçal.

\- Momo...

\- Pois não, Lady Sara?...

\- Como você mesma disse, eu sou a senhora deste castelo e quem manda aqui, correto?

\- Sim...

\- Portanto, vou aonde eu quiser e ninguém e nenhum costume vai me impedir, fui clara?

\- Em absoluto, senhora!

\- Ótimo!

Nesse momento alguém bateu a porta do quarto. Era Kaede, que entrou e olhou de cara feia para a pobre Momo.

\- Haham... – esclareu a garganta - ah... Lady Sara... creio que se sente mais relaxada após o banho. Uma refeição esta pronta e a mesa posta para que possa se servir e...

\- Traga a refeição para o quarto!

\- Como?!

\- Traga a refeição para o quarto!

\- Mas a senhora deve se alimentar no salão! Tudo foi minuciosamente preparado para o seu agrado. Não...

\- Kaede, aprecio sua dedicação, mas eu quero me alimentar aqui. E não seria possível descer, por que não tenho um vestido adequado para a ocasião. Ou você deseja que os criados me vejam em trajes menores ou mesmo... sem nada ao andar pelo castelo? Quer mesmo que eu me exponha dessa maneira?

Kaede ruborizou. Momo deu uma risadinha ao ver a cara de tacho da governanta.

\- Perdão, Lady Sara! Havia me esquecido completamente que não trouxe bagagem alguma em sua vinda ao castelo! Tomarei as devidas providências para que vestes adequadas para uma condessa tão logo estejam prontas! Com sua licença! Voltarei com a sua refeição!

\- Claro, e obrigado por tudo!

\- Senhora! Venha comigo, Momo.

Fazendo uma reverência, Kaede saiu do quarto fuzilando de raiva, acompanhada de uma Momo que torcia para mudar de função.

Rin ficou sozinha. Lidar com os criados seria fácil. Era só se impor um pouco mais. Só que ela se esquecia. Nunca havia sido senhora de nada, era só uma plebeia simples, até mesmo menor que uma serviçal. Tinha que se policiar e lembrar o tempo todo que agora "estava por cima". Dava ordens e não recebia, comandava e não era comandada, exigia e lhe atendiam na hora. Tomaria cuidado para não pisar em "seus criados" por que, na verdade, era até mesmo menor do que eles na hierarquia social, na sua concepção. Não via a hora de estar longe dali. Não era o seu mundo, nem sua realidade.

A chegada aos limites da cidade alta e a cidade baixa estava bem diante de seus olhos. Osamu estava irado com tudo e com todos. Se ele se encontrasse com Rin, a mataria, com certeza. Por causa dela a família toda estava morando na mata aos arredores da cidade baixa e passando por necessidades.

\- Por onde anda aquela cretina?

Havia mandado o filho mais velho procurar por comida, e o idiota voltou com sobras que um comerciante de uma taberna havia lhe dado. Estava tudo estragado. Mesmo assim comeram.

 _\- E vamos continuar vivendo assim até quando, seu bastardo?! Quero um lugar decente ponde possa comer e tomar um banho, eu mereço! Não nasci para viver fugindo!_

A mulher gritou com ele. Em troca lhe deu um tapa no rosto que a fez rolar no chão.

 _\- Desgraçado! Nunca mais me toque! Vou embora daqui!_

E a mulher desapareceu de seu campo de visão.

\- Vai tarde, vadia de uma figa...

Mas isso não o tirou de seu foco. Encontrar a sua filha e fazê-la pagar por tudo. Jurou que mataria e viveria por isso.

\- Meu Deus do céu!

Em dois dias, o aposento contíguo situado ao lado do aposento principal estava carregado de todo tipo de traje formal feminino que Rin jamais viu em toda sua vida. Lindos vestidos de corte, feito de tecidos luxuosos, como o tecido robe à la française, ricamente ornamentados, com corpete de decote levemente oval, bastante acentuados na cintura. Saias ornamentadas, terminadas num barrado ou com uma possível cauda. Vestidos mais justos, em tecido matelassê, mantilhas de renda das mais variadas cores para usar sobre os ombros ou fichus enfeitados com laço de fita e presos com joias finíssimas. Vestidos em tecidos simples, como algodão e musselina, para o cotidiano. Vestidos de seda para bailes e os reservados para cerimônias. Vestidos confortáveis de tafetá para passeio no campo e até para o inverno. Chapéus de palha e chapéus com pena, xales em cores brilhantes e muitos, muitos pares de sapatos, um para cada tipo de ocasião. Rin ficou perdida com tanto enfeite, tanto pano, tantas... coisas!

\- _Nossaaaaa..._ o que eu vou fazer com tanto vestido? Só havia pedido dois e dos mais simples que tivessem. E com certeza deviam ser muito caros... quantas moedas de ouro foram utilizadas para pagamento?

Momo, que estava embasbacada tanto ou mais que Rin com tanto luxo, era só alegria.

\- Ah... senhora Sara, não se preocupe com isso! – ela se aproximou de Rin falando bem baixinho - O conde é muito rico! Dono de muitas terras e outras propriedades, além de ter uma sala do tesouro aqui no castelo...

\- Como assim?!

\- Shhhh... sim, é verdade! E que a senhora Kaede não nos ouça... senão estarei perdida! Em outro momento lhe darei mais detalhes!

\- Não, Momo! Conte-me agora!

\- Não dá!

Voltou a dobrar um tecido ou outro, pois nesse exato momento Kaede adentrou o quarto, acompanhada do alfaiate e de mais três costureiras.

\- Por favor, senhor Saya, esta é a condessa de Westernlands, senhora Sara, esposa do Conde Sesshoumaru Taisho.

O alfaiate era um senhor idoso com uma enorme barba branca. Tanto ele como suas assistentes se curvaram.

\- Sua Excelência! Sou o alfaiate Saya Hajime, e há muitos anos atendo os homens da família Taisho e será uma honra também, através de minhas costureiras, atendê-la prestando os mesmos serviços da melhor forma possível.

Rin agradeceu ao velho homem. Assim que ele saiu, começou um processo longo de tirar medidas de seu corpo franzino para os ajustes nos vestidos e a confecção de novos modelos. Eram poucos os que serviam nela. Os de festa, principalmente, eram os primeiros a serem ajustados. Foi um dia inteiro, e só paravam para uma refeição e logo voltavam. Rin estava cansada e com dor de cabeça. Queria dormir. Ela nem imaginava que tudo o que estava acontecendo era ponta de um iceberg, que muita coisa ainda estava por vir. Era tarde da noite da noite quando terminaram com os vestidos e foram dormir, exaustas.

Inuyasha atravessou os portões do castelo no final da manhã do dia seguinte. Sua presença já era conhecida, pois na ausência do irmão era ele quem tomava conta de tudo, a pedido do próprio. Um criado do pátio cuidou de seu corcel enquanto subia a escadaria para a enorme porta de entrada. Foi recebido por um mordomo jovem, que recolheu seu chapéu e casaco.

\- Obrigado! E por favor, avise a senhora Kaede que estou esperando por ela no escritório, como de praxe.

\- Pois não, Lorde Inuyasha.

Antes de ir para o escritório, foi para a enorme biblioteca do castelo. Não fazia muito tempo que Sesshoumaru adquiriu uma ampla gama de títulos novos de livros de variadas áreas, incluindo enciclopédias, dicionários, jornais, periódicos, mapas, teses, dissertações e monografias. Ele era ávido por leitura, um devorador de livros. Inuyasha foi para a sessão de poesias e escolheu um livro cuja leitura seus olhos já apreciavam. Era um livro que narrava em verso e prosa a história de amor de um rico mercador por uma pobre jovem do interior. Sempre que voltava ao castelo dedicava pelo menos meia hora de leitura antes dos afazeres que lhe foram incumbidos. Depois da leitura, ele já estava no escritório.

\- Lorde Inuyasha!

\- Minha adorável Kaede!

Ele pegou as mãos da anciã e depositou um beijo. Kaede servia a família Taisho há muito anos e foi a babá de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha nutria um carinho especial por ela.

\- Como sempre, um cavaleiro!

\- Então? Gostou da novidade? Por essa ninguém esperava, não é mesmo?

\- Valha-me Deus, jovem Inuyasha! Eu juro que não! Nunca me passou pela cabeça um acontecimento como esse!

Inuyasha serviu-se de uma bebida no bar que tinha no escritório. Sentou-se numa das poltronas defronte a mesa.

\- Sesshoumaru casado! E eu vim conhecê-la e certificar-me de quem se trata realmente.

\- O senhor veio inspecioná-la? Não acredita que seja quem diz ser?!

\- Mais ou menos... Kaede... foi o próprio Sesshoumaru que me pediu para fazer isso. Deu-me instruções de como proceder inclusive, através de uma carta que recebi há três dias.

\- Também recebi uma carta do amo! Foi uma enorme surpresa! Dizia para que todos a obedeçam e que eu a atenda em tudo que desejasse. Não irá perdoar quem quer que seja que cometa uma falta com ela.

\- É... conhecendo o meu irmão, com certeza cumprirá com sua palavra. Onde ela está?

\- Eu a instalei no aposento principal. É estranho, Lorde Inuyasha, mas...

\- O quê?

\- Percebemos que, quando a condessa chegou ao castelo não trouxe nada, nenhum baú com roupas, caixas, bagagens ou nem mesmo pertences pessoais. Na carruagem só havia ela e o cocheiro.

\- Não estava acompanhada de um guarda para sua escolta?

\- Não!

\- Estranho mesmo. Na carta Sesshoumaru dizia que ela viria acompanhada de dois homens, justamente para não viajar sozinha por estas estradas perigosas... Bom, vamos a ela! Assim saberemos o que de fato aconteceu, não é mesmo? Por favor, comunique minha chegada e que a espero aqui.

\- Sim, com sua licença.

Kaede subiu as escadas indo direto para o aposento principal. Com a ajuda de Momo e outras duas criadas Rin estava terminando de se arrumar. Usava um lindo vestido de tafetá que foi ajustado e estava perfeito em seu corpo. O cabelo estava preso e alguns fio formando cachos caíam em seus ombros e costas. Estava linda. Quando se olhou no espelho não acreditava no que via. Era outra pessoa. Aquela maltrapilha de antes não existia mais. Ficou com uma vontade enorme de chorar. Como estava diante de outras pessoas teve que se conter. Kaede parou de repente e ficou de boca aberta diante da beleza de sua senhora e teve que reconhecer.

\- Está divina senhora Sara!

\- Obrigada!

\- Senhora, terá que me acompanhar até o escritório do conde.

\- E por quê?

\- Sua Excelência, o Visconde de Eastlands, Inuyasha Taisho, deseja conhecê-la.

Rin congelou. De repente, seu coração parou por um segundo e voltou a bater rápido demais. Aquele não era um castelo que não recebia a visita de ninguém importante? Cujo dono não ia ficar fora por mais um ano? Ela olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Estava pálida. Momo segurou seu braço e a ajudou a sentar.

\- Senhora... tudo bem? Quer um pouco de água?

\- Si-sim... por favor... – tomou água do copo que lhe fora dado - quem é ele?

\- O irmão mais novo de sua excelência, o conde Sesshoumaru.

\- Céus... o irmão...

Rin baixou a cabeça. Tudo rodava. Calafrios lhe percorriam o corpo todo. O copo de água tremia em sua mão. Não imaginava que tão cedo pessoas viriam conhecer a condessa. Vendo o estado da mulher Kaede se apressou.

\- Lady Sara, se não estiver em condições de receber o visconde, o avisarei. Afinal, a senhora não esperava a visita de ninguém e tão pouco ele comunicou que viria. Pedirei desculpas e direi que se encontra indisposta e que ele venha outro dia e...

 _\- Não!_

\- Ma-mas... está visivelmente pálida! Como?

\- Estou bem! Vai passar... não vamos deixar o irmão do conde esperando...

Rin não havia se preparado para esse enfrentamento tão cedo. Tinha que ser forte. Não era hora de esmorecer. Foco e determinação. Ela mesma se jogou na cova dos leões e agora tinha chegado o momento de enfrentá-los. E pediria a Deus que fechasse a boca deles para que não fosse tragada... e que saísse sã e salva de tudo isso.

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Senhora do Castelo**

 **Capitulo 05**

 **Enquanto descia as escadas,** Rin pensava no que dizer ao seu "cunhado". Não houve tempo suficiente para conversar com a verdadeira condessa e saber detalhes de sua vida, já que, por motivo de uma força maior e também para salvar-se de sua suposta família, decidiu tomar seu lugar no castelo. Imaginou que o irmão do conde já descobriu seu segredo e tentaria, antes de entregá-la, saber o motivo que a levou a fazer tudo aquilo. Respirou fundo e adentrou o escritório junto com as criadas. Deparou-se com um jovem rapaz de uns vinte e poucos anos, cujas características físicas eram semelhantes ao do homem do retrato. Impossível de dizer que não eram irmãos.

Assim que depositou os olhos sobre a esposa do irmão, Inuyasha ficou encantado. Sorriu-lhe e as palavras lhe fugiram da boca. Branco total. Rapidamente se recompôs e a cumprimentou devidamente, com uma leve reverência, esticando o braço.

\- Condessa de Westernlands, sou Inuyasha, Visconde de Eastlands.

Rin, em deferência a atitude do mesmo, deu-lhe a mão. Ele depositou um beijo casto.

\- Excelência... é uma honra conhecê-lo...

Ele a conduziu até as poltronas da enorme sala que ficavam defronte às grandes janelas e suas cortinas de seda. Sentaram e Rin mal olhava para o rosto do rapaz. Ele por sua vez, continuava embasbacado por ela. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer um para o outro, mas alguém tinha que iniciar aquela conversa.

\- Condessa Sara, antes de tudo, apesar da surpresa, saiba que é uma honra tê-la em nossa família Taisho, independentemente de qualquer coisa! Tenho uma mensagem pessoal de sua majestade, o rei, para a senhora!

Rin levantou-se num susto.

\- Do re-rei? Er... digo de sua-su-sua majestade...?!

Percebendo seu nervosismo, Inuyasha segurou-lhe as mãos.

\- Sente-se... por favor... Kaede... deixe-nos a sós, sim?

\- Imediatamente senhor! Vamos, todas, vamos!

Assim que as portas foram fechadas, Rin conseguiu respirar um pouco mais aliviada, mas ainda segurando o choro. Lágrimas surgiram dos belos olhos e Inuyasha lhe entregou um lenço que trazia consigo.

\- Obrigada...

Assim que ela se recompôs, ele prosseguiu.

\- Como eu disse, é bem vinda a esta família. Não fique assim, sabemos que não teve culpa de nada.

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Rin encarou Inuyasha. Nos olhos deles viu uma certeza tão grande, que era como se ele soubesse de seu segredo e não a culpava de nada mesmo. Era como se ele a compreendesse em toda extensão de sua dor e sofrimento. Alguém com quem pudesse contar, que a defenderia e a protegeria. Mas não, não poderia ter a certeza de confiar nele logo de cara. Tudo era muito recente. Afinal, fazia só três dias que ela entrou neste mundo totalmente fora da sua realidade.

\- Está tudo bem, Lady Sara... pode confiar em nós. O rei e a rainha desejam conhecê-la e a convidam para um encontro no castelo da família real. Ele mesmo me disse que quer ter a oportunidade de lhe dizer que está entre amigos, e mais que isso, em família. Sei que está assustada com tudo isso, todos estes acontecimentos recentes e a maneira como tudo aconteceu, mas o que vem em primeiro lugar agora é o seu bem estar. Essa é a nossa principal preocupação. Quero que saiba que não está sozinha, não se sinta sozinha. Estamos do seu lado, aconteça o que acontecer.

Rin desatou a chorar. Já fazia um bom tempo que estava suportando tudo, desde... Santo Deus, desde que nasceu?! Inuyasha a abraçou protetoramente.

\- Psiu... hei, acalma-se por favor. Como disse, está com sua família agora.

\- Obrigada – ela enxugou as lágrimas – suas palavras... a forma como está me recebendo... é muito reconfortante para mim. Não tem ideia de como tenho me sentido todo esse tempo! Sozinha, abandonada... tão longe do que eu realmente sou ... eu... eu...

\- Quem você realmente é?...Como? Ahm...

Rin refreou as palavras. Não era hora de revelações.

\- Me desculpe... quero dizer... me sinto... diferente... como se este ...

\- Se refere ao fato de agora ser uma senhora casada?

\- Exatamente! Er... antes, solteira... e agora, casada, uma vida com – engoliu em seco – responsabilidades, ahm... coisas...

\- Entendo perfeitamente. Não te repreendo e saiba que todos pensam da mesma forma. Por isso volto a dizer que a compreendemos em tudo. Principalmente da forma por como tudo começou e acabou neste casamento com meu irmão Sesshoumaru.

\- Tudo? Como tudo?... me desculpe... ahm, minha cabeça...

-Sim... tudo – ele voltou a segurar as mãos dela – Sara, foi seu pai, num acesso de loucura, quem incendiou o castelo Asano por que nunca aceitou o fato que estava falido. Todos nós sabemos que após a morte de sua mãe, ele começou a gastar sua fortuna em jogatinas, o que é proibido aqui no reino. Ele nunca aceitou o fato de tê-la perdido para aquela doença terrível que a levou. Você era uma menina, talvez nem se recorde direito de tudo...

Rin ouviu atentamente cada palavra. Precisava se interar de tudo para poder agir como sendo a condessa.

\- Realmente não me recordo mesmo... quero dizer, vagamente, de mamãe... doente... eu indo... já o papai...

\- Depois da morte de sua mãe, ele a levou para um convento, onde foi criada e educada por freiras. Só saiu de lá devido ao fato do casamento, pois Sesshoumaru agora é o seu marido, senão só sairia de lá quando completasse vinte e um anos, que é a maioridade para todas as mulheres do reino. Nós, homens, com dezoito já somos donos de nosso mundo.

Ele lhe sorriu. Um sorriso lindo por sinal. Inuyasha era um homem extremamente belo. Alto, olhos cor de ouro, longos cabelos prateados. Desejável como a um deus do olimpo. E muito, muito educado e cortês. Será que o irmão seguia a mesma linha? Rin sentiu uma paz tão grande ao ficar ali conversando com ele. Perdeu-se naquele olhar de ouro dele.

\- ... creio que aprendeu muitas coisas enquanto esteve lá? Lady Sara... Lady?...

\- Sim?... – se esqueceu por completo por um momento – perdão, perdão! Eu... o que dizia mesmo, senhor Inuyasha?

Ele deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

\- Esqueça. Vamos fazer o seguinte: quando estivermos a sós, nada de formalidades como senhor, senhora. Trataremos-nos pelos nossos nomes. Aceita?

\- Sim... como desejar, senh-... quero dizer, Inuyasha...

\- É bom vê-la assim.

\- Assim como?

\- Sorrindo. Tem um sorriso lindo e encantador, Sara. Além de ser muito linda.

Rin ficou encabulada com o elogio. Nunca recebeu um em toda sua vida, muito menos de um homem como ele. Mas tinha que se concentrar. Inuyasha era um homem que faria qualquer mulher perder a cabeça.

\- Agora, Sara, tenho que lhe fazer umas perguntas. Pedirei a Kaede que retorne ao escritório. Com licença.

Rin segurou a respiração até ouvir a porta se fechar. Soltou o ar num bufo só. Como assim lhe fazer perguntas? Será que ele a interrogaria? O que ele pretendia lhe contando parte da história que não era sua e o tal convite real! Estava numa enrascada, isso sim. Não demorou muito e logo Inuyasha voltou com a governanta.

\- Lady Sara. Meu irmão lhe presenteou com algo de um valor inestimável, que lhe foi entregue no dia do casamento. Poderia me mostrar?

Rin ficou em choque. O que o conde haveria dado a sua noiva? Inuyasha a encarava seriamente. Aquela docilidade que ele teve com ela enquanto a acalmava com aquela conversa havia desaparecido. Agora era outro. Sério. Ela olhou rapidamente para a governanta, que também a encarava de um jeito. Ambos esperavam por uma resposta.

\- Lady Sara?

Ela levantou-se, e pigarreou um pouco para tirar o nó que havia na garganta.

\- Kaede... poderia chamar a Momo?

\- Como?! Chamar a criada Momo? Para quê? Não precisamos dela aqui, senhora... e...

\- Não estou pedindo a sua opinião, Kaede. Faça o que eu ordenei.

Kaede procurou auxilio ao olhar para o visconde, que lhe respondeu:

\- Obedeça.

A governanta saiu bufando. Rin olhou para Inuyasha e lhe deu uma risadinha. Ele retribuiu. Esperaram, o que pareceu uma eternidade. Assim que estavam de volta, fez um pedido.

\- Momo, vá aos meus aposentos e traga para mim a caixa, aquela a qual mencionei.

\- Sim senhora!

Kaede ficou sem entender nada enquanto Momo passava por ela toda feliz. Inuyasha esperou tranquilamente. Pouco depois, a caixa estava nas mãos de Rin. Abriu a mesma e retirou um estojo aveludado.

\- Refere-se a isto, senhor Inuyasha?

\- Exatamente!

Ele tirou o delicado estojo de suas mãos e abriu, revelando seu conteúdo. Todas se maravilharam ante a beleza da joia, um lindo colar de diamantes.

\- Este colar é uma joia de família, passado de geração a geração, para as mulheres Taisho... o presente de casamento do meu irmão. Pertenceu a minha bisavó, e agora é seu. Permita-me.

Rin se posicionou, afastando os longos cabelos para que Inuyasha lhe colocasse a preciosa joia.

\- Ficou lindo... perfeito! Mas a verdadeira perfeição e beleza estão em quem o leva.

\- Obrigada Inu-... digo, senhor Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estava disposto a prosseguir. Sesshoumaru havia lhe enviado uma carta assim que se casou, na qual o instruíra a receber sua esposa, "verificando" se de fato ela seria quem realmente fosse ao chegar ao castelo. Um pequeno teste. Do qual Rin, até o momento, estava se saindo bem. Assim que foi possível ficar sozinha no aposento, pegou a bolsa que trouxe consigo e guardou o estojo aveludado numa caixa, mostrando a Momo onde retirar caso chegasse o momento. Pois sabia que cedo ou tarde perguntariam da preciosa joia.

\- Onde estão os dois homens que a acompanhavam desde sua saída do convento? Deveriam estar descansado na ala dos empregados após a exaustiva viagem até o castelo.

\- Após ter com o senhor Akitoki, os dispensei.

\- Por quê?

\- A-ham – esclareceu a garganta – eles me pediram... se poderiam voltar para estar com os seus... vi que não tinha nada de mais e os dispensei.

\- E veio para cá sem escolta? Fui eu quem os enviou para que a trouxessem para cá. Inaceitável tal conduta, deixando-a só na cidade. Eu mesmo irei repreendê-los por se aproveitarem de uma dama. Tinham mais que cumprir com a obrigação que lhes foi confiada. Afinal, foram bem pagos para isso!

Rin viu que Inuyasha estava disposto a ir a fundo com a investigação. Teria que despistá-lo. Seu disfarce corria perigo. Ela caminhou até a enorme janela, com vista para o rio. Respirou fundo.

\- Não há necessidade de fazer nada, visconde Inuyasha – virou-se encarando-o – eu mesma os dispensei. Não precisava mais de seus serviços.

\- Mas é que...

\- Eu sou a condessa de Westerlands. Dei uma ordem para os empregados do meu marido. E isso basta! Talvez me excedi ficando sem proteção, como deveria, mas, estou aqui sã e salva e os dois homens apenas cumpriram ordens de sua senhora. Não vou entrar neste mérito, este assunto se encerra aqui.

Inuyasha olhou Rin, ou como tal, Sara. Viu que ela estava determinada. Mas ainda tinha que prosseguir. Levantou-se da poltrona, indo até ela, olhando bem fundo para os seus lindos olhos verdes.

\- Então... para finalizarmos tudo isto, Lady Sara... quero que recite o poema de amor que o conde Sesshoumaru lhe declamou no dia em que se casaram. Poema este, o qual ele confessou ser a forma que a amaria...

O peito de Rin arfou. E agora? Como sairia dessa? Seria descoberta ali e levada a julgamento. Inuyasha ficou sério e esperou por sua resposta. Ela baixou a cabeça. Olhou para as duas testemunhas ali presentes, Kaede, séria, e Momo, que assistia a tudo, como que esperando por um milagre.

\- Então, Lady Sara?

Rin respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e tirando forças Só Deus sabe de onde, declamou o poema.

\- "Quem ama sofre em silêncio,

Silêncio da própria dor

Não há silêncio mais lindo,

Que o silêncio do amor."

Lágrimas caíam dos belos olhos. Não suportava mais. Inuyasha segurou as delicadas mãos e depositou um casto beijo.

\- Essas eram as palavras que eu precisava ouvir. Realmente é a verdadeira Sara Asano, a condessa de Westerlands. Não chore, minha doce cunhada. Mas foi necessário tudo isto.

\- É?...

\- Sim...

Todos naquele recinto ficaram emocionados. Mais um susto pelo qual Rin teve que passar. Inuyasha retirou algo de dentro da gaveta da mesa do escritório.

\- Aqui está um documento assinado por meu irmão o qual lhe concede plenos poderes para agir em nome dele e fazer tudo o que desejar a respeito deste castelo. Aqui também estão as chaves da entrada principal e também algumas, como a que dá acesso a sala do tesouro. Numa outra ocasião, lhe mostrarei onde fica localizada – suspirou – ufa, bem... acho que por agora, é tudo... se precisar de mais detalhes faremos em outra ocasião.

\- Obrigada, senhor Inuyasha... se não se incomoda gostaria de me retirar... ah, toda esta... bagagem emocional foi muito para mim... confesso que, bem... preciso ir...

\- Oh, não, tudo bem! Só mais um detalhe: o convite do rei. Voltarei para buscá-la para o encontro assim que possível.

\- Claro! Com licença. Momo me acompanhe, sim?

As duas saíram. Só que Rin não subiu para seus aposentos. Assim que ficou sozinho Inuyasha desabou na poltrona.

\- Senhor Inuyasha, não deveria...

\- Não Kaede! Definitivamente não! Não irei prosseguir com isso. Este interrogatório desnecessário, por Cristo! Você é testemunha de como foi a reação dela... seria desumano. Desconfiar dela, céus! Ela é a Sara, a verdadeira. Que não teve culpa de nada do que o pai fez... apesar de o casamento constar naquele documento que o pai dela lavrou em cartório.

\- Ah, verdade, o documento que para o senhor Asano tudo se resolveria com ele dando a mão da filha em casamento.

\- Na verdade ele a vendeu, Kaede. Asano não tinha escrúpulos. Não receava errar... era capaz de passar por cima de tudo e todos sem preocupações de machucar. Ele vendeu a própria filha. Quando viu que não tinha mais dinheiro e que a única saída era vender o castelo para saldar as dívidas que tinha, ficou louco. Orgulhoso que era, jamais abriria mão do único patrimônio que tinha, que era sua obsessão. Sesshoumaru propôs comprar o castelo. A mão da princesa Sara não estava incluída nisso. Só que Asano não aceitou, se negou a vender o castelo e as dívidas só foram aumentando – Inuyasha levantou-se e serviu-se de uma bebida, pois havia um pequeno bar no escritório – Então ele fez um documento público no qual ele daria a filha em casamento para qualquer um que quitasse as dívidas. Em troca ele continuaria como dono do castelo. Sesshoumaru não aceitou isso, pois para ele só interessava obter a propriedade para a expansão de seus negócios. Só que ninguém esperava que sua loucura o tomasse de tal forma, que acabou incendiando tudo, pondo toda a propriedade a perder. Nesse processo, acabou consumido pelas chamas. Tudo isso aconteceu há dez anos. Ainda assim, Sesshoumaru pagou as dívidas, mesmo com o castelo arruinado. Hoje está completamente reconstruído e é um dos lugares onde ele costuma passar alguns dias do verão, por se localizar perto do mar. Uma história e tanto...

\- E acabou casando com a herdeira do senhor Asano, sem ninguém saber!

\- Isso já é um outro detalhe que lhe contarei outro dia, minha cara. Agora devo ir. Preciso regressar ao castelo de sua majestade e relatar tudo. E também saber do rei quando volto para buscar a minha cunhada para o encontro real.

Kaede acompanhou Inuyasha até a porta.

* * *

Rin estava triste. Assim que saiu do escritório, não foi para os aposentos conforme havia dito para o visconde. Não. Ela ficou bem próxima da porta, e ouviu toda a conversa de Inuyasha e Kaede. Essa atitude foi necessária. Não é de bom tom ficar à espreita, e ouvir atrás das portas. Tal comportamento é feio, principalmente para um a condessa. Mas ela não era e precisava saber para poder agir e garantir sua sobrevivência naquele castelo. Assim que ouviu Inuyasha dizer que estava de partida subiu as escadas. Ela havia ordenado a Momo que a esperasse no quarto. Assim que entrou fechou a porta.

\- Senhora, o que aconteceu? Está com o semblante...

\- Não me pergunte nada, Momo e, por favor, não comente nada do que viu ou ouviu... é uma ordem...

\- Sim senhora! Claro, eu o faria, mesmo que não ordenasse.

\- Obrigada...

Então a verdadeira condessa, a que morreu em seus braços, foi vendida pelo próprio pai. E o homem do seu pesadelo era o seu marido. Como será esse homem, o conde? Uma pessoa de bom coração, alguém que faz o bem? Como ele reagiria ao descobrir a verdade sobre sua "esposa"?

Rin tinha que agir rápido. Resolveu que não ficaria por um ano no castelo. Em seis meses daria o fora dali. Tudo estava ficando perigoso. Ainda mais agora que o rei em pessoa deseja se aproximar dela. e pior, tinha a leve impressão que o conde era parente do rei. A sua deixa para a rota de fuga estava na sala do tesouro. Infelizmente, teria que surrupiar algumas moedas de ouro, embora pensassem em nunca fazer uso disso. Só que agora ela não tinha como. A situação exigia medidas desesperadas.

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Senhora do Castelo**

 **Capítulo 6**

Passaram-se alguns dias desde a visita de Inuyasha ao castelo de Westernlands. Rin estava até mais aliviada. Concentrou-se nos seus planos. Pediu a Momo que a levasse até a cozinha e, uma vez lá, se desfez das roupas que usou na fuga jogando-as no fogo. Ninguém questionou sua atitude. Depois era hora de agir como uma condessa. Só que ela não tinha nenhum traquejo social muito menos atitude de uma grande dama.

\- Como é que é?! Perdão... ensiná-la como portar-se à mesa... como ser uma lady? Não entendi, senhora?

Kaede arqueou a sobrancelha mediante tal pedido: teria que dar aulas de etiqueta e comportamento para a condessa. Algo que soou meio estranho.

\- Kaede, como sabe passei boa parte de minha vida num convento e lá, as freiras não tem tempo de ensinar aulas de etiqueta e comportamento para as internas. Portanto, eu peço que me ensine. E não quero perguntas sobre o porquê de tudo isso.

\- Bom... então, quando a senhora deseja começar?

\- Todas as manhãs.

Rin acordava bem cedo. Tomava o café e assim que a mesa era retirada as aulas eram iniciadas. Aprendeu tudo rapidamente e até teve aula de dança com todo tipo de música. A maior parte delas era monofônicas (a uma só voz) em forma de canção, compostas pelos trovadores, que podem ser cantadas em um tempo de dança bem ritmado. São músicas construídas por parte, podendo ser tocadas por um ou dois instrumentos ou um grupo numeroso de instrumentistas. Aprendeu também as formas mais populares de danças, tais como a dança sapateada e a saltitante. No fim de uma semana inteira estava exausta com tanta informação. Caiu na cama com tudo, enquanto Momo lhe tirava os sapatos e massageava os pés.

\- Eu não sabia que tinha que saber tanta coisa assim! Céus! Como conseguem?!

\- Está indo bem, senhora! Aprendeu tudo em pouco tempo! Se tiver que comparecer a um baile, não fará feio!

\- Baile? Acontece muito por aqui?

\- Oh, sim! Muito antes do senhor Sesshoumaru se tornar o conde do castelo acontecia muitas festas e grandes bailes da aristocracia, quando a família Taisho vivia aqui. Só que o pai do conde resolveu morar em outro local e quando o senhor Sesshoumaru atingiu a maioridade, ele herdou o castelo e passou a morar aqui, sozinho.

\- Isso tem quanto tempo, momo?

-Pelo que pude arrancar de informação da dona Kaede, acho que quase dez anos.

\- Morar sozinho... então, ele nunca se casou, antes? Teve ou tem filhos?

\- Não. O conde sempre foi avesso a relacionamentos. Para não dizer que nunca teve nada com ninguém, por pressão da família ele assumiu um compromisso com a filha de um duque do norte de Endor.

\- Um compromisso forçado?

\- Sim. Só para aquietar os ânimos familiares. Afinal, ele era um dos solteiros mais cobiçados da nobreza. Mas durou uns dois anos só.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- A noiva, a filha do duque, passou a exigir após um ano do compromisso que ele se casasse com ela. Dizia que queria se casar logo para não ficar mal falada no meio social. Meu senhor nunca foi de se preocupar com a opinião da sociedade sobre a vida dele, nunca se importou com isso. E não era por que ela exigia que ele fosse atendê-la. Lady Kagura veio várias vezes até o castelo, desacompanhada de sua dama ou até mesmo de escolta, o que é um escândalo, como todos sabem, para uma dama de renome. Então um dia, ele a colocou no lombo do cavalo e a devolveu para o pai dela e rompeu o compromisso, alegando que ela não era digna de se tornar a senhora do castelo de Westerlands e nem de carregar o nome dos Taisho.

De repente, Rin ficou com vontade de saber mais sobre o conde Sesshoumaru Taisho, seu "marido".

\- Momo... conte-me mais sobre o conde...

\- Ah, sim... depois disso, Lady Kagura tentou em vão reatar o compromisso e...

Conforme a criada ia falando, Rin se deu conta que a vida do conde lhe interessava. Aliás, tudo nele passou a ser interessante. Ele se viu querendo saber de todos os detalhes, tudo o que o envolvia. Pensou mesmo que este poderia ser o mesmo o seu marido, um homem que a protegesse, que cuidaria dela mesmo após saber de tudo. Então ela não teria que fugir e nem mentir mais. Mas se deu conta que nada disso aconteceria, que estava longe disso. Pela descrição da criada o Conde de Westerlands é um homem destemido e que odeia mentiras.

\- Inuyasha meu filho!

\- Meu rei!

Os dois homens se abraçaram. Após visitar esposa do irmão, Inuyasha voltou e relatou tudo ao rei, que ficou feliz e não via a hora de receber a sua "sobrinha".

\- Então tio, que fará agora?

\- Eu não tenho dúvidas que ela é a filha do general Asano. Pelo que me descreveu dela, não há nada que a desabone. Marcaremos nosso chá para daqui a três dias. Enviaremos um mensageiro até o castelo de Westerlands e você irá buscá-la.

\- Eu?

\- Claro! Você estabeleceu um laço de confiança com ela. É a pessoa indicada para estar com ela novamente e conduzi-la até nós, para que ela não se atemorize, afinal de contas, vai estar diante da família real de Endor, que de agora em diante será sua família. Como disse, quero que ela se sinta segura, protegida, amada. A receberei como se fosse minha filha, e não permitirei que nada nem ninguém lhe faça mal algum.

\- Vejo que já se afeiçoou a ela mesmo antes de conhecê-la, tio! Está emocionado!

\- Sim... é pelo fato de não ter tido filhos... ou filhas... sinto que devo protegê-la de algo que ainda não sei...

Inuyasha compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que o rei. Depois que saiu do castelo do irmão, se viu nutrindo um sentimento por sua cunhada, algo relacionado à proteção. Não sabia bem por que, mas seria algo que logo descobriria.

* * *

A mulher se arrastava pelos limites da cidade alta. Sabia que não podia avançar mais, pois a guarda real que fazia a ronda para a proteção dos nobres a expulsariam de volta à cidade baixa, o lugar dos esquecidos. Estava com fome e foi, escondida, fuçar o lixo de uma doceria. Tomou cuidado e comeu as sobras que encontrou. Avistou umas roupas num varal de uma casa que fazia fundos com o comércio. Resolveu roubar já que as suas fediam e, depois que estivesse com uma aparência melhor, procuraria por um trabalho. Tinha em mente sobreviver, ajuntar um dinheiro e procurar por Rin. Não se esqueceu de sua vingança.

* * *

O mensageiro da família real de Endor entrava pelos portões do castelo de Westernlands. Trazia um importante comunicado do rei para a condessa. Assim que avistou o rapaz Momo saiu em disparada para avisar sua senhora. Antes mesmo de alcançar o primeiro degrau da enorme escadaria que leva ao aposento principal, Kaede a segurou pelo braço.

\- Aonde vai com tanta pressa, mocinha?!

\- Eu? Ahm... retirar as roupas de cama que foram trocadas da cama da senhora... esqueci no chão do banheiro junto com as toalhas... para que lavem e...

\- Não precisa fazer este serviço!

 _\- Mas é que..._

\- Mas nada! E chega Momo, seu lugar é na cozinha, auxiliando lá, para isso foi contratada. Basta! Desde que a senhora chegou ao castelo, foge de suas responsabilidades e passa horas trancada junto com a condessa nos aposentos dela. Toda vez que vou dizer a senhora que deve voltar aos seus afazeres você inventa uma história e convence a senhora de um jeito, e ela acaba me desautorizando e fico sem poder fazer nada!

A jovem tentava em vão se soltar das mãos da governanta.

 _\- Me solta, dona Kaede!_

\- Se continuar desse jeito, todos os empregados desse castelo começarão a seguir seu mau exemplo, achando que podem fazer o que bem entendem, pois tem a proteção da senhora. E como vou explicar ao conde quando ele voltar de sua viagem?! Explicar um motim dentro de seu próprio castelo e que não fui capaz de resolver. Me mandará embora! Vamos!

 _\- Nãooo!_

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

As duas mulheres voltaram o rosto ao mesmo tempo. No alto da escadaria estava Rin. Por essa Kaede não esperava.

\- Senhora... estava dizendo a Momo que ela deve voltar para a cozinha. Não há necessidade que ela avise a senhora seja do que for. Para isso eu estou aqui e também temos o mordomo...

\- Solte-a.

\- Co-como?

-Solte-a. Está machucando-a.

Kaede olhou sem graça para Momo, que após estar livre correu para o lado de Rin. O momento foi interrompido com a chegada do mordomo Hideki, que recebeu o mensageiro real.

\- Senhora, o mensageiro do rei tem um comunicado da parte de sua majestade, o rei, cuja entrega deve ser feita pessoalmente.

\- Acompanhe o mensageiro até o escritório. Irei em seguida.

\- Como desejar, senhora.

Rin terminou de descer as escadas e antes de seguir para o escritório deixou uma ordem para Kaede.

\- Reúna todos os empregados no hall de entrada, Kaede. Assim que o mensageiro de sua majestade sair, falarei com todos.

A mulher concordou com a cabeça e fez uma reverência.

\- Sim, senhora!

\- E, Momo, me acompanhe.

\- Claro, senhora!

Rin entrou no escritório acompanhado da criada. O portador do comunicado era um moço de seus quase vinte anos. Vestia o uniforme oficial dos mensageiros com o emblema real na lapela. Fez uma profunda reverência quando a viu.

\- Condessa de Westerlands, trago para sua excelência um comunicado de sua majestade o rei!

\- Obrigada!

\- Se me der permissão, devo retirar-me tão logo para o castelo real.

\- Claro! Momo, acompanhe o mensageiro até a porta.

\- Sim, condessa!

Com uma reverência os dois saíram. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Rin abriu o envelope. O fabrico da carta era em papel de seda e a comunicação, especialmente a escrita, em letra cursiva inglesa e obedecia a uma série de regras. O vocativo era em linguagem muito reverencial, e no corpo da carta estava o convite para um chá, com palavras sutis e ao mesmo tempo muito rebuscadas. Estava assinada pelo rei de Endor, e abaixo da assinatura, uma impressão feita com um pouco de cera derramada sobre o papel de seda no qual foi pregado com o sinete, deixando um desenho pessoal, com o brasão da família, o símbolo real.

\- O rei e a rainha em pessoa querem me conhecer... meu Deus... quando em toda minha vida eu poderia imaginar um encontro com pessoas tão importantes assim... Céus, em que fui me meter ao tomar o lugar daquela mulher?!...

Não tinha como escapar. Rin passaria uma tarde na companhia dos reis de Endor.

Saiu do escritório e encontrou no hall de entrada todos os criados do castelo.

\- Senhora, como ordenou, estão todos reunidos aqui. Somente os soldados permaneceram em seus postos, mas o chefe da guarda encontra-se aqui e comunicará aos demais suas ordens.

\- Obrigada Kaede.

Rin subiu as escadas e parou no topo. Tinha uma boa visão de todos e para seu espanto, era muita gente. Para manter um castelo como aquele funcionando realmente teria que dispor de muitas pessoas, o que não era fácil. Tinha que ser firme em seu primeiro discurso como senhora do castelo.

\- Bem... eu sou a esposa do conde de Westerlands, Condessa Sara Asano, a senhora do castelo. Alguns de vocês que trabalham no interior do castelo me conheceram, porém os demais não. Resolvi chamá-los aqui para dizer que nada mudará com a minha chegada, exceto as situações inusitadas que surgirem com o decorrer do tempo. Creio que posso contar com a colaboração de todos para continuarem com o bom andamento do lugar. Qualquer assunto que queiram me relatar quero que primeiramente procurem a governanta Kaede. Conforme for o assunto resolveremos da melhor forma possível. Agradeço atenção. Por hora, estão dispensados. Kaede e Momo, me acompanhem até os meus aposentos.

As três mulheres subiram para o quarto. Antes que Kaede abrisse a boca para falar qualquer coisa, Rin foi direto ao ponto.

\- Kaede... não gostei nem um pouco da forma como tratou a Momo agora há pouco. Eu espero que isto nunca mais se repita. Não só com ela, mas isto inclui qualquer criado do castelo. A partir de agora Momo será minha dama de companhia e me auxiliará em tudo o que eu precisar. Ela acatará somente as minhas ordens. Contrate outra moça como auxiliar de cozinha. Pode ir agora.

\- Se-se-senhora... eu... eu...

\- No momento eu não quero falar seja sobre o que for. Pode ir.

\- Sim senhora... Momo, venha co... quero dizer... com licença, senhora.

Rin sentou-se em frente a enorme penteadeira do quarto. Momo por sua vez, claro, assim que aporta do aposento foi fechada, deu um pulo de alegria.

\- Ah! Senhora Sara! Obrigada por permitir que eu seja sua dama de companhia! Finalmente vou sair da cozinha! Vivaaa!

Rin permaneceu séria. Não estava nem um pouco com vontade de sorrir ou comemorar. Estava triste e pensando no encontro que teria em breve com o rei e a rainha. Ela não estava para brincadeiras neste dia.

\- Momo, espero que faça jus ao seu novo cargo. Do contrário voltará para sua antiga função.

A garota engoliu em seco.

\- Perdão... se-senhora... me empolguei... isso não se repetirá...

\- Assim espero. Prepare o meu banho.

\- Agora mesmo.

Momo saiu do quarto deixando uma condessa, triste e muito pensativa. Rin não queria nada disso. Só desejava permanecer ali naquele castelo o tempo suficiente para ir a outro lugar começar uma nova vida. Mas essa aventura estava tomando outras direções e uma proporção a qual ela não estava gostando nem um pouco.

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A senhora do castelo**_

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

O tão esperado encontro com o rei a e rainha havia chegado. E nesta mesma data havia completado um mês da chegada de Rin ao castelo de Westerlands. Como sua vida mudou em tão pouco tempo! De plebeia a uma nobre da aristocracia! Mas claro que essa mudança se deu por uma obra do destino, ou melhor, por um acaso, um acontecimento desses da vida com um fim trágico. Que ela recordava todos os dias, que não tinha como esquecer. E que servia como um lembrete para ela dar o fora dali o quanto antes, pois essa história estava tomando um rumo tão diferente do qual imaginou, e se via, com o passar do tempo, mais e mais envolvida com uma vida que não era a sua. Mas agora era tarde para fugir. Se fugisse, com certeza iriam atrás dela. E o que explicar? Que não era Sara Asano, a condessa? Que a encontrou quase morta num leito de rio e que para salvar a própria vida tomou o lugar dela? Quem acreditaria nela? Seu fim... Ela nem ousava pensar. Iria levando tudo, agindo como a condessa de Westerlands e assim que surgisse uma oportunidade, estaria longe dali.

\- Senhora, o visconde chegou!

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz da criada. No fundo não desejava ir ao tal chá real. Se pudesse... Voaria para bem longe dali. Nervosa, desceu as escadas, acompanhada das criadas. Estava divinamente vestida, com um vestido de corte, de um luxuoso tecido robe à la française, ricamente ornamentado, com um corpete de decote levemente oval, bastante acentuado na cintura. Inuyasha, que vinha da biblioteca, já que tinha por hábito a leitura de um livro, da sessão de poesias, que narrava em verso e prosa a história de amor de um rico mercador por uma pobre jovem do interior. Havia dado a sua meia hora de leitura e saiu apressado da biblioteca para ter com a condessa no hall de entrada. E teve que parar de chofre ao deparar com a visão a sua frente. Mais uma vez ficou encantado com a beleza de sua cunhada. Além do vestido, Rin estava com os cabelos presos num coque, com alguns fios cacheados soltou que emolduravam seu rosto. As joias devidamente escolhidas por Kaede para a ocasião, já que ela ainda estava em processo de aprendizagem de como se portar e se vestir como uma nobre para as ocasiões especiais. E um encontro com os reis de Endor era um deles.

\- Por Deus... você está linda, Sara! – ele pigarreou – quero dizer, está... er... – e estendeu a mão para ela.

\- Obrigada pelo elogio.

Assim que tocou na mão dela, Inuyasha pôde sentir o quanto estava nervosa. E Rin não queria prolongar mais aquilo.

\- Vamos?!

\- Sim claro...

Tão logo saíram e já estavam na estrada que conduzia para o castelo real. De dentro da carruagem, Rin olhava para a paisagem, em suas mãos segurava um leque. Resolveu no quarto que tinha que carregar alguma coisa para disfarçar o nervosismo. Mas não ajudou muito. Era tão visível que dava até para desconfiar. Inuyasha tentou tranquilizá-la, em vão.

\- Fique calma. Estarão lá somente o rei e a rainha e...

Como estava de frente para Inuyasha, ela se projetou e segurou uma de suas mãos, apertando-a.

 _\- Você também estará lá, não é? Não me deixará sozinha com eles?! Por favor!_

Vendo o desespero em seus olhos e uma súplica em sua voz, Inuyasha tentou mais uma vez tranquilizá-la. Segurou firme suas mãos e a encarou com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Sara... não é conveniente que esteja tão nervosa. Sim, estarei presente o tempo todo no chá. Não a deixarei sozinha...

\- ... obrigada...

\- ... mas preciso que se acalme primeiramente. Como disse, estará em meio a aqueles que lhe desejam bem e que agora são a sua família. Não tem motivos para se sentir assim, não somo seus inimigos. Por favor... faça um esforço...

\- Eu sei... estou tentando... juro... mas não é todo dia que se recebe um convite para um chá com o rei e a rainha... céus...

\- Concordo. Mas você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria. Afinal, os reis de Endor foram padrinhos de seu casamento com meu irmão.

Rin lembrou-se da certidão de casamento. Era verdade. Tinha que manter o controle emocional, pois para todo efeito, ela "já tinha conhecido suas majestades no dia em que se casou". Tal nervosismo não era para tanto. Se continuasse, descobririam seu segredo. Adentram a grande propriedade real. O castelo era muito maior que o de Westerlands. Talvez umas cinco vezes mais. Rin ficou encantada com a magnitude do lugar.

Imenso.

A carruagem seguiu por uma alameda quilométrica e parou em frente a uma grande porta talhada em madeira de carvalho, com um enorme "T" esculpido, símbolo da família Taisho. Um mordomo devidamente uniformizado os conduziu para dentro. Andaram por um corredor ornamentado e repleto de quadros nas paredes. Rin se deparou com um em especial. Ela contemplou e aproximando-se, tocou o quadro.

\- Sesshoumaru...

Inuyasha ficou bem atrás dela, também contemplando o retrato. Rin voltou-se para ele.

\- É... aham... é um belo retrato do conde de Westernlands... digo, do meu esposo...

Inuyasha baixou a cabeça e riu.

\- O que foi? Disse algo inapropriado? Desculpe, visconde...

\- Não! Não se desculpe. Não disse nada demais. Mas este que foi retratado neste quadro não é o meu irmão.

Rin deu uns passos para trás, voltando a olhar para a pintura.

\- Não é ele?

\- Não. Este é Sesshoumaru I, vigésimo sétimo rei de Endor, o antigo monarca. Para ser mais preciso, nosso avô.

\- Avô?!... são... tão parecidos!

\- Sim... a semelhança é assustadora. Podemos dizer que Sesshoumaru é o vovô quando mais jovem. E também temos uma ideia de como ele será daqui a alguns anos.

Os dois riram juntos. Inuyasha deu o braço para a condessa.

\- Vamos?

\- Claro.

\- Vejo que está mais calma. Gosto de vê-la assim. Eu já disse que fica linda quando sorri, Sara? Pois é assim que deve ficar, sempre.

Os dois adentraram por uma ampla sala e logo saíram até uma varanda que dava acesso a um lindo jardim todo florido. Bem no centro desse jardim uma bela construção, uma pérgola sobre um pequeno lago, com todo tipo de peixe colorido, e onde um conjunto de mesa e cadeiras dava o toque final.

\- Meu Deus do céu! Nunca em toda minha vida nunca poderia imaginar e estar num lugar tão lindo como este! Inuyasha... é ...é tudo simplesmente maravilhoso!

Inuyasha lhe sorriu.

\- Se o jardim te encantou precisa ver o castelo por dentro.

Rin sorriu de volta.

\- Meus filhos!

Ao ouvir a voz que veio por detrás, Rin congelou. Era o rei e a rainha de Endor. Inuyasha os cumprimentou com uma profunda reverência.

\- Majestades! Esta é Sara Asano, a condessa de Westerlands, esposa do meu irmão Sesshomaru.

Rin foi virando bem devagar. Dizia em pensamento para si mesma que tudo estava bem, que ia terminar bem. Afinal de contas, ninguém sabia do seu segredo. Era só agir normalmente.

Isto se você não estivesse nervosa e tremendo que nem vara verde. Hora de parar.

\- Majestades... é... é uma honra revê-los...

\- Minha cara sobrinha! Seja bem vinda! Não via a hora de estar conosco! Estou muito feliz que este dia chegou.

E abraçou Rin como um pai abraça a uma filha. As lágrimas brotaram do rosto dela. Como o rei de Endor era carinhoso. O mesmo podia se dizer da rainha.

\- Oh... minha querida, não chore. Agora você está com sua família, nunca estará sozinha.

Depois da receptividade todos foram para a mesa. Uma tarde de primavera, um dia perfeito para um chá das cinco. O local escolhido foi o jardim, onde uma mesa posta com quatro cadeiras com revestimento em tecido de seda foi devidamente preparada, com espaço suficiente para cada convidado. No centro da mesa, um pequeno vaso composto por flores e frutos da época, decoração bem criativa. A melhor toalha foi colocada, assim como os guardanapos de pano, elegantemente dispostos com anéis apropriados. Um serviço contemporâneo compunha a mesa igualmente bem, acompanhado de um serviço de chá completo de porcelana antigo – o bule, a leiteira e o açucareiro, uma chávena, pires e colher de chá para cada convidado, assim como um prato de sobremesa e talheres de sobremesa. Tradicionais travessas bonitas de três alturas foram colocadas para dispor todas as iguarias preparadas para a ocasião. Um faqueiro de prata cintilante foi utilizado para servir e tornar o evento perfeito. Havia marcadores de lugar nas cadeiras e música ambiente para dar um toque ao clima. Dispuseram dois tipos de chá, um tradicional que à partida todas as pessoas apreciam como camomila, chá preto ou chá verde, e um chá diferente para animar o paladar e desafiar as provas, um chá de fruta, de baunilha ou de caramelo. Estes chás foram disponibilizados em saquinhos e folhas soltas. Como de costume, o chá foi previamente preparado e colocado no bule para que os convidados pudessem se servir. Para adoçar o chá, açúcar granulado ou em cubo, leite, mel e fatias de limão para quem apreciar. E sem contar o acompanhamento de várias e deliciosas iguarias! O chamado "finger food", ou seja, alimentos que podem ser saboreados à mão – composto por alimentos miniatura, tais como canapés, petit-fours, macarons, biscoitos variados, queques, madalenas, scones, míni-sanduíches, e incluindo ainda diversos bolos fatiados de café, limão e cenoura, sem esquecer a manteiga e uma pequena seleção de compotas. O tipo de chá servido para a ocasião ao grupo especial em questão foi o tradicional chá inglês, mas como uma versão mais contemporânea do mesmo, com a utilização de chá de flor ou o "flowering tea", onde o chá se transforma literalmente numa flor depois de adicionada a água quente à chávena.

Rin passou uma tarde agradável. Resolveu esquecer os problemas e entrou de vez no papel da condessa Sara Asano Taisho. Riu e falou bastante, e aproveitou para saber um pouco mais sobre a família de seu esposo. Bastante numerosa. Os antigos reis ainda eram vivos e viviam bem com seus três filhos e muitos netos. E para surpresa de Rin, um estranho sentimento surgiu. Já não queria ficar só mais uns seis meses, para ajuntar dinheiro e ir embora dali. Não. Ficou com uma imensa vontade de ficar até completar um ano, e conhecer o tal conde de Westerlands. Um detalhe importante: ele era sobrinho do rei.

Depois encontro com os reis eles voltaram para o castelo bem no fim da tarde. Havia muita coisa que Rin queria saber, fazer. Mas teria que redobrar o cuidado. Podia mesmo confiar em Inuyasha? Ele parece gostar dela de verdade... como se ela fosse uma irmã mais nova.

\- Então... gostou dos meus tios?

\- Oh! Sim! Eles são adoráveis! Quando podemos vê-los de novo?

\- A hora que você desejar. Já se esqueceu das palavras do rei? As portas de Endor sempre estarão abertas para você, não importa o que aconteça. Meu tio tem um apreço especial por você. Logo você saberá o motivo.

\- Tem um motivo?

\- Sim. Mas só será revelado quando meu irmão voltar. E nem insista por que eu não vou contar.

Inuyasha sorriu para Rin. Qual seria o motivo do rei? Só vai ficar sabendo quando o conde voltar de sua longa viagem. Ela desceu da carruagem e acenou para o visconde. Seguiu para o castelo no qual era senhora absoluta. Sua mente foi invadida por pensamentos que não contaria a ninguém. Planos. Muitos deles. Dariam certo? Só saberia se desistisse da ideia de ir embora daquele lugar. E ficar. E conquistar o coração do conde de Westerlands.

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A Senhora do Castelo_**

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

Depois do encontro com os reis de Endor Rin não saiu mais do castelo de Westernlands. Agora as visitas oficiais com a família Taisho só aconteceriam quando o conde voltasse de sua viagem. Uma que Sesshoumaru não iria gostar nem um pouco do encontro que aconteceu, mas o rei acalmou a condessa dizendo que era ele quem conversaria com o sobrinho e lhe explicaria tudo. Passaram-se alguns meses e nesse tempo Rin se inteirou de tudo o que era relacionado ao castelo e Inuyasha lhe deu a chave da sala do Tesouro conforme instruções de Sesshoumaru. Foi numa tarde, na época do outono, que ela sozinha foi ver como era essa tal sala. Assim que abriu a enorme porta e entrou, teve que parar, pois mais uma vez maravilhou-se com o que viu. Uma quantidade enorme de moedas de ouro, joias de todo tipo e cor, toda sorte de prataria e cristais, baús repletos de tudo o que se pode imaginar de valioso. E tudo estava ali ao seu alcance. Ela ajoelhou e pegou um punhado de moedas na mão. Uma lágrima rolou de sua face.

\- Só com este pouco eu poderia ter vivido numa condição melhor... tanto ouro... tanta posse... tantos homens ricos como este conde é, se cada um deles repartisse com os pobres da cidade baixa... não haveria tanta miséria como tem lá...

Rin lembrou-se de sua infância. Do que teve que fazer para sobreviver e muitas vezes forçada pela sua "família". Fome, frio, miséria total. Só que agora estava acostumada do bom e do melhor. Não desejava voltar para sua antiga vida. Mas um dia ela terá que sair do castelo. Pensou em pegar algumas daquelas moedas e procurar um lugar longe dali para viver. Depois com um trabalho honesto, devolveria tudo o que gastasse. Depois da visita a sala do tesouro ela resolveu ir ao centro da cidade alta fazer umas compras e também passar no escritório do advogado Houjo Akitoki. Na primeira vez que o encontrou havia pedido que guardasse uma bolsa. Já era hora de saber qual o segredo escondido nela. Ela foi com Momo e outra criada, Shiori, que era prima de Momo e veio trabalhar no castelo no lugar dela na cozinha. Mas toda vez que a condessa saía, Momo raptava a prima para ir junto e deixava Kaede louca de raiva pelo desfalque na cozinha. Saíram do castelo na carruagem escoltadas por quatro guardas. Logo chegaram ao escritório do doutor Akitoki que a recebeu muito bem.

-Senhora Taisho! Há quanto tempo não a vejo! Como está vossa excelência?

\- Senhor Akitoki! Obrigada, vou bem!

\- Por favor, entre.

\- Não vou me demorar, senhor Akitoki. Só vim pegar a bolsa que pedi ao senhor para guardar naquela primeira ocasião.

\- Claro, só um minuto.

Logo a bolsa foi entregue e Rin se despediu do advogado, prometendo voltar se precisasse. Resolveram passar pelo centro comercial e comprar alguns tecidos para novos vestidos, como também alguns acessórios. Mas ela não queria ir, pois temia ser reconhecida por alguém na rua. Só foi por que Momo insistiu. Estavam vendo alguns cortes de tecido e acabou se afastando das criadas. E tomou um grande susto.

\- Rin!

Aquele tom de voz ela conhecia e muito bem. Quando virou não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam. Era sua mãe. A ladra que a roubou de seus verdadeiros pais e a criou como uma empregada. Parecia mais magra e adoentada. A vontade de desaparecer tomou conta de seu ser, mas um ato desses seria impossível de acontecer.

\- Você...

\- Você não! Deve-me respeito, sou sua mãe! E olhe para você, está muito bem! Vestida como uma nobre da aristocracia... o que andou fazendo, Rin? Deu o golpe em algum velho rico?

\- Não me compare a você! Não preciso dessas artífices para sobreviver!

A mulher agarrou o braço de Rin.

\- Ora, ora, ora! O que temos aqui? Criou coragem também... não se intimida mais, não tem medo... hahahá! Mas não me importa, pra mim continua sendo a verme de sempre. Só que agora vai me bancar! Chega de passar fome!

\- Não mesmo! Jamais permitirei que você me use para se dar bem na vida! Solte-me!

Nesse momento Momo e a outra criada surgiram e a mulher começou a ter uma crise de tosse devido à doença da mesma. Era o momento ideal para fugir dali. Rin chamou a atenção dos que estavam no comércio.

\- Me ajudem! Esta senhora não está se sentindo bem! Rápido!

Enquanto os curiosos rodeavam a mulher fazendo mil perguntas. Rin chamou as criadas e aproveitou para escapar.

\- Vamos embora daqui agora!

Entraram na carruagem e seguiram de volta ao castelo. Por essa Rin não esperava. Sair e dar de cara logo com alguém de sua antiga família. Sempre teve a certeza que estariam em seu encalço, e que nunca a encontrariam por estar protegida num castelo e andando somente na área nobre onde os desvalidos da cidade baixa são proibidos de frequentar. Sua mãe de criação com certeza deve ter encontrado algum trabalho em algum comércio, pois era só assim que os moradores da cidade baixa poderiam permanecer na área nobre, sendo empregados dos ricos, pois recebiam uma licença especial para apresentarem aos guardas na entrada da cidade. Ao chegar ao castelo correu para os seus aposentos e guardou a bolsa numa caixa que já tinha providenciado. Ninguém poderia saber do seu segredo. Resolveu de uma vez por toda que não sairia mais do castelo e que tinha que providenciar logo sua partida dali o quanto antes. Não esperaria completar um ano para conhecer o seu "esposo". Essa vontade teria que esquecer, pois nada seria como ela imaginava. Que ele, o conde, ao souber de toda verdade ficaria do seu lado, a protegeria e a salvaria de tudo e de todos. Um sonho impossível de acontecer. Definitivamente estava sozinha no mundo e sem ninguém para ajudá-la.

\- Senhora Sara! Senhora Sara!

\- Momo... o que foi?!

\- Estou chamando a senhora há um tempo... aconteceu alguma coisa na loja de tecido? Estávamos com tudo empacotado e de repente tivemos que sair correndo de lá...

\- Ah... não aconteceu nada! Peça a Kaede que volte lá e traga toda a compra que fizemos!

\- A senhora está alterada... quer que lhe traga um chá?

\- Sim, Momo... por favor... estou mesmo com dor de cabeça...

Depois do chá, Rin permaneceu deitada e acabou por dormir.

Os três homens ainda permaneciam na mata, pois eram caçados como animais pelos homens do velho Kuroda. Já não tinham a companhia da mulher que, pelo menos quando estava junto deles, cozinhava o alimento que caçavam na mata para sobreviver. Tinham que se virar.

\- Droga de vida! Não consigo pensar numa maneira de sair dessa situação. Estamos há meses assim! Maldita Rin! Tudo culpa dela!

\- Pai! Eu vou estrangular aquele pescocinho da Rin! E fazer outro tipo de estrago também. Ela vai ser minha!

\- Não se preocupe. Teremos tempo para isso. Sua mãe está na cidade alta. Temos que achá-la e saber se ela descobriu alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro daquela bastarda.

\- O mano foi atrás dela.

\- Sim... pode ser um demente... mas sabe como fazer aquela inútil da sua mãe voltar pra mim. Breve teremos notícias. E com elas, faremos planos para sua irmãzinha fujona!

Rin acordou bem cedo. O chá que Momo lhe deu melhorou sua dor de cabeça. Na mente a lembrança do encontro com aquela mulher. Agora não era o momento de reencontrar conhecido algum, senão sua identidade seria revelada e seus planos iriam por água baixo. Que planos? Conquistar o coração do conde? Será que ele perdoaria por ter mentindo e tomado o lugar de sua verdadeira esposa? Momo lhe contou que ele abomina mentiras. Não tinha tempo para isso. Retirou a caixa do esconderijo onde havia guardado a bolsa que pegou com o advogado. Por que seus falsos pais esconderam a bolsa por tanto tempo dentro do fogão? Qual o segredo que havia ali? Abriu a bolsa e nela continha uma roupinha de recém-nascido com um bordado no lado esquerdo, um brasão de família em formato de um círculo verde, com duas peças talhadas em forma de cruz. Havia também uma colar com um nome gravado: Rin.

\- Pelo menos aqueles abutres que me tiraram da minha família me deixaram com meu nome verdadeiro. E agora uso um nome que não é o meu para sobreviver... quem são meus verdadeiros pais?... nem sei se tenho irmãos ou irmãs... preciso descobrir de onde eu vim! A resposta esta neste brasão de família!

Depois do encontro com sua ex-mãe Rin não foi mais ao centro da cidade alta para fazer compras. Atendendo a um pedido dela, as proprietárias das lojas vinham até castelo de Westerlands e trouxeram os tecidos e acessórios para que ela pudesse ver. Chamou o doutor Akitoki e pediu-lhe ajuda para descobrir a origem daquele brasão de família, como também que jurasse segredo sobre o assunto. Assim que tivesse alguma pista ele voltaria ao castelo para contar o que descobriu. Então o tempo passou, e Rin se concentrou em seu aprendizado de como ser uma nobre. A vida no castelo seguia tranquila com as visitas regulares de Inuyasha, e eles se tornaram verdadeiros amigos. Rin imaginou que seria bom ter ele por perto, só Deus sabe se ele ficaria do seu lado quando soubesse quem realmente ela era. Numa tarde de inverno, Inuyasha tinha acabado de ir embora e Rin tomava um chocolate quente que Momo havia preparado Foi quando ela recebeu uma notícia que tirou toda sua paz.

\- Senhora, uma carta do conde chegou e está endereçado a sua pessoa.

Rin olhou assustada para Kaede e, com as mãos trêmulas, pegou a carta.

\- Está tudo bem, senhora? Está tremendo, precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Preciso sim... que me deixe sozinha...

Vendo o nervosismo da condessa Kaede achou por bem obedecer. Curvou-se e saiu dos aposentos.

Rin olhou para o papel em suas mãos e deslizou os dedos sobre a caligrafia perfeita. Colocou perto do nariz e sentiu o cheiro de um suave perfume no papel de textura delicada.

\- Conde Sesshoumaru...

Abriu a carta, cujas letras continham a seguinte mensagem:

 _"Condessa de Westernlands,_

 _Dentro de um mês estarei de volta ao lugar que eu escolhi chamar de lar. Já não viverei neste castelo sozinho, pois estarei junto da pessoa que escolhi para estar comigo até o fim dos meus dias. Quero desfrutar de todos os momentos ao seu lado._

 _Prometo-lhe fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo._

 _Seu,_

 _Sesshoumaru Taisho_

 _Conde de Westerlands"_

Rin amassou o papel e uma lágrima caiu sobre ele. E num acesso de fúria gritou a plenos pulmões:

\- Estas letras não são para mim... a dedicatória, o tesouro, o castelo, o nome, o título de condessa... não são para mim... não sou digna de nada disso! Como ele pode dedicar palavras tão carinhosas a uma completa estranha, a alguém que ele nunca viu na vida! Como?!

Chorou desesperadamente. Um aperto no coração, uma dor profunda era o que Rin estava sentindo. Agora sim era a hora para fugir dali e não viver o pesadelo de ser descoberta e pagar caro pelo erro que cometeu ao escolher viver uma vida que não era a sua. A reação do conde? Ela nem ousava imaginar. Dentro de um mês ele estaria de volta. Agora ela teria que decidir: fugir ou ficar para então, conhecer o seu "esposo". Será que ele se parece em atitude como o seu irmão Inuyasha? Se fosse assim, talvez ela tivesse alguma chance. Não tinha como saber a não ser ficar e descobrir como é o conde de Westerlands. Depois de um tempo trancada dentro do aposento principal pensando sobre no que ia fazer, Rin saiu com a decisão de permanecer como a senhora do castelo de Westernlands. Não fugiria mais, enfrentaria seu destino, já que havia feito uma escolha há um ano. De repente, um sentimento tão forte brotou em seu coração, algo como uma força, coragem e determinação que ela nunca teve antes se apossaram dela.

\- Que venha Sesshoumaru Taisho! Deus me dará forças para enfrentar o que está por vir! Eu ainda terei uma vida tão diferente do inferno em que eu vivia... Tão diferente de tudo o que vivi até agora! E será como um sonho de um tempo que se foi... quando a esperança era grande e a vida valia ser vivida! Será como o sonho que eu sonhei quando era uma menina... eu sonhei que o amor nunca morreria!

 ** _#ahistóriacontinua..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A Senhora do Castelo_**

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

Ele conhecia aquelas terras como a palma de sua mão. Nascera nela e passou toda sua infância ali. Do ponto mais alto pode se ter a paisagem mais linda, o castelo de Westerlands, o lugar que ele escolheu chamar de lar. Sesshoumaru voltava de mais de uma de suas muitas viagens ao redor do mundo, onde expandiu seus negócios e riqueza, além de ser o representante oficial do rei Akio e embaixador do Reino de Endor em diversos assuntos internacionais relacionados ao país. Atuou muitas vezes como um chefe de poder executivo em alguns países, cujas responsabilidades principais incluíam coordenar as atividades, os interesses e a representação do governo do seu país no mundo.

Agora era hora de voltar para casa e descansar. Sesshoumaru entregaria o cargo e a missão nas mãos reais e iria cuidar dos seus interesses. Como um homem recém-casado não era de bom tom deixar a esposa sozinha por muito tempo e também queria viver o resto de sua vida em paz, sem os atropelos da vida que estava levando. Só queria ser feliz.

\- Jaken!

\- Sim, amo Sesshoumaru?!

\- Vá à frente com a comitiva e prepare tudo!

Fazendo uma profunda reverência, o servo respondeu:

\- Como desejar, amo.

E partiu para o castelo, deixando para trás o conde, que montado em um imponente cavalo de puro sangue inglês, admirava a linda paisagem a sua frente. Precisava olhar para toda aquela imensidão do qual era dono absoluto, precisa sentir o vento, o cheiro da terra. Enquanto estava longe sentiu muitas saudades, sentiu falta de tudo. Algo em sua alma o chamou de volta.

\- Minhas terras, meu castelo, meu lar...

Desceu a colina e seu pensamento estava cativo na mulher com quem havia se unido. Um casamento realizado às pressas por causa de um acontecimento trágico. Não a conhecia, tão pouco ela a ele. Mas dedicaria tempo e paciência a sua escolhida. De imediato não poderia lhe exigir nada, não queria assustá-la, conquistaria seu amor pouco a pouco e o mesmo esperaria dela. Parou no portão do castelo, o qual fora aberto, logo passou a ponte e subiu para a entrada principal indo para o pátio.

O dia amanheceu sombrio para Rin. Sentia um aperto no coração, e já fazia uma semana. Ela perguntou a Kaede qual era o exato dia da volta do conde, e a governanta não soube responder. Disse-lhe que poderia ser a qualquer momento. Da ultima viagem que fez o seu retorno se deu uns três meses depois da data prevista. Estava nervosa e tensa, mal se alimentava e a noite dormia muito pouco. A qualquer momento daria de cara com o seu "esposo". Ensaiou diversas vezes na frente do espelho o que falar e como agir, mas de nada adiantava. Não saberia dizer qual seria sua verdadeira reação. O jeito era deixar acontecer.

\- Calma Rin... calma... não é para tanto... não é...

Claro. Não é mesmo para tanto. Só estava vivendo a vida de outra pessoa. Fácil.

Saiu do quarto e quando estava no alto da grande escadaria ouviu vozes. Kaede tinha acabado de abrir a porta para alguém. O homem entrou com tudo depositando nos braços da governanta o que carregava.

\- Se-senhor Jaken!

\- Senhora Kaede! Não perca seu tempo, suba e prepare os aposentos e um banho para o conde! Rápido!

O franzino homem ditou a ordem e foi para o escritório carregado uma maleta cheia de papéis.

\- Céus... agindo como um tosco... nem sequer pergunta se estamos bem... aff... melhor cumprir com meu o dever... Kohaku! Venha aqui!

O rapaz logo surgiu.

\- O conde chegou. Tire os seus pertences da carruagem e leve para os aposentos. Vou chamar as criadas e providenciar o resto.

\- Sim, senhora Kaede.

Rin sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um milésimo de segundos. Que sensação horrível! O conde havia chegado. Resolveu se esconder numa sala próxima das escadas. Dali com a porta semicerrada podia se ver o hall de entrada. Queria ver o conde, ansiava por este momento. Não seria pega de surpresa. O veria primeiro e depois se apresentaria a ele. Permaneceu escondida na sala do primeiro andar e pode ouvir passos e vozes da criadagem sob o comando de Kaede. A governanta estava desesperada, pois se soubesse de antemão que o seu senhor chegaria teria providenciado tudo com calma. Depois de tudo pronto deram falta da condessa.

\- Momo! Onde está a senhora?

\- Eu não sei, dona Kaede! Já a procurei pelo castelo todo!

\- Sua senhora desaparece e você não sabe onde ela está? Fracamente, Momo... você é...

\- Não é hora de dizer o que pensa de mim, dona Kaede! O conde vai abrir aquela porta e a primeira coisa que vai perguntar é onde está a sua esposa. Não acha que devemos encontrá-la? Eu vou até o jardim para ver se está lá!

Dizendo isto Momo saiu. Não esperou resposta. Da sala do primeiro andar Rin pôde ouvir a conversa das duas criadas. Kaede ordenou que todos procurassem por ela. Tão logo o hall de entrada ficou vazio a porta da entrada principal se abriu. Rin viu um elegante homem entrar. Estava muito bem vestido, sobre os ombros tinha uma capa negra e nas mãos um chapéu que acabou por pendurar no cabideiro. Nas mãos luvas de couro, que retirou cada um bem devagar deixando ambas sob a mesa do hall de entrada. Realmente um belo homem. Como um deus grego. Pode-se dizer que o conde possui atributos que faz com que o notem como um homem muito lindo, possuidor de uma beleza muito grande, que por onde passa chama a atenção de todos.

Olhava de um lado para o outro, como que procurando por alguém.

\- Onde estão todos? Inadmissível que não haja ninguém no hall deste castelo para me receber!

Ah... o som da sua voz! Rin fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela voz que falava. Perfeita. Abriu os olhos e voltou a observá-lo.

\- Então este é o conde de Westernlands, Sesshoumaru Taisho...

Enquanto ele permanecia parado esperando que alguém viesse recebê-lo, Rin decidiu descer as escadas e encarar o conde. Para que esperar mais? Cedo ou tarde o encontro deles aconteceria. Sesshoumaru ouviu os passos que desciam pela grande escadaria de seu castelo, virou-se bem devagar e pôde ver o rosto de sua esposa. Rin por sua vez ficou hipnotizada por aqueles olhos dourados.

\- Condessa Sarah...

Rin não falou nada, apenas ficou olhando para o rosto dele. Ele tomou sua mão e beijou, cumprimentando-a.

\- Não esperava vê-la assim tão logo que entrei no cas...

\- Ansiava por sua chegada, conde Sesshoumaru!

Rin o interrompeu. Apertou sua mão e se perdeu dentro daquele olhar dourado, ficando bem próxima do corpo de Sesshoumaru, que por uns segundos também se perdeu no doce olhar dela. Ele mal se lembrava do rosto dela, pois no dia em que casaram sua noiva usara um véu o tempo todo na cerimônia, que ele só retirou para a troca de alianças e o juramento. Assim que a beijou na testa voltou a lhe cobrir o rosto novamente e logo ordenou aos homens que a conduzissem para o castelo após o casamento. Passou o ano todo que estava fora tentando recordar-se de sua feição.

\- Contava os dias para estar aqui... sei que não deveria ter deixado voltar sozinha para o castelo... mas é que...

\- Depois!

-... ? Depois... o quê?

\- Depois conversamos sobre isso... agora...

Os rostos deles estavam bem próximos, os lábios quase que tocando para um beijo...

\- A culpa é sua, Momo! Como assim não sabe da senhora! Por acaso ela está no meu sapato, menina?! Eu disse para você que...

As duas criadas pararam de chofre quando viram o casal prestes a se beijar.

\- Co-co-conde Sesshoumaru! Se-senhor... o senhor chegou... es-está aqui no castelo...

\- E não havia ninguém no hall de entrada para me receber adequadamente, senhora Kaede! Isto é imperdoável. No retorno a minha residência eu devo mesmo me preocupar com o comportamento da criadagem? Ao que me consta eu a deixei a cargo de tudo aqui para não me preocupar com o bom andamento do castelo. Ou eu estou enganado?

Kaede e Momo se curvaram ante o conde em sinal de reverência.

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru... bem vindo de volta ao castelo de Westernlands... creio que fez uma boa viagem de regresso... o senhor não está enganado, sou a responsável enquanto está ausente... é que... estávamos...

\- Fazendo exatamente o quê, Kaede?!

Percebendo o tom de voz do conde, Rin interveio em auxílio à governanta.

\- É tudo culpa minha!

\- Como assim sua culpa, condessa?!

\- Por favor, perdoe a senhora Kaede. Ela estaria aqui sim no hall para recebê-lo, como deveria ter sido, mas é que eu não avisei a ninguém que estava descansando num dos quartos do primeiro andar... então quando viu que não me achava, ordenou a todos do castelo que me procurassem... e aconteceu que o senhor chegou e não havia ninguém aqui. Desculpe, senhora Kaede...

Kaede percebeu que a condessa acabava de salvar a sua pele.

\- Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, senhora Kaede?

\- Claro... exatamente assim. Deveria ter deixado o mordomo aqui para recebê-lo, senhor... mas a minha preocupação estava voltada em encontrar a condessa. Perdoe-me...

Sesshoumaru voltou seu olhar para Rin. Há poucos minutos estava prestes a beijá-la. Desejou ter concluído o ato. Teria sido uma bela recepção.

\- Senhor! Seus pertences foram deixados em seus aposentos e um banho preparado. Creio que o senhor queira descansar da longa viagem de retorno.

\- Sim! Estou exausto! Descansarei a tarde toda. Não quero que ninguém me perturbe, Kaede!

\- Como desejar, conde.

Virou-se para Rin e segurou sua mão.

\- Condessa... vemos-nos no jantar. Continuaremos de onde paramos.

Dizendo isto o conde beijou a mão que segurava e saiu, indo para as escadas, rumo aos aposentos. Rin ficou ali, parada, congelada mais precisamente. Não tirou os olhos do homem até que saiu de seu campo de visão. Ficou ali perdida em seus devaneios. Não, ela não pensava, não raciocinava, até que a voz da governanta lhe trouxe a realidade.

\- Senhora Sara?! Senhora?!

\- O quê?!

\- Perguntei se deseja alguma coisa?

\- Eu... eu vou para a biblioteca... se precisar de alguma coisa chamarei alguém...

Sentada na grande poltrona da biblioteca, Rin recapitulava o encontro que teve com o conde, a forma como o conheceu. Tudo fugiu de seu controle, aconteceu tão rápido e de uma forma que ela sequer sonhou. E para variar algo mudou repentinamente dentro dela. Teria que treinar seu autocontrole quando estivesse novamente com o conde na hora do jantar. Nada de ficar aflita. Ela desejou que Inuyasha estivesse ali com ela para lhe transmitir segurança. Mas estava sozinha, longe de qualquer pessoa que pudesse dizer que era sua família. De tanto pensar, acabou dormindo quase a tarde toda na biblioteca.

\- Condessa?!...

Sentiu o toque da mão de alguém sobre o ombro. Era Momo, que acabou por acordá-la.

\- Momo, o que aconteceu?

\- A senhora passou a tarde toda aqui na biblioteca, e acabou adormecendo na poltrona... senhora, lamento dizer, mas tem que se aprontar para o jantar com o conde!

\- Céus, me esqueci completamente disso – Rin esfregou o rosto, como que para despertar – Fiquei aqui, pensando... em tudo... e acabei dormindo...

\- Então, vamos para os seus aposentos se preparar para o jantar, senhora?

\- Sim...

O jantar de boas vindas para o conde fora preparado pelo chef do castelo. O cardápio ao gosto do senhor do castelo: fatias de carne assada acompanhado por verduras cozidas, batata assada e panqueca ao forno com molho de carne servido por cima. Também serviram tortas salgadas feitas com ensopado de carne de galinha, bovina, suína e de carneiro, colocadas dentro de uma torta ou massa folheada e assados. A torta é servida quente e com verduras. Para a bebida serviram um vinho nobre, um Moet & Chandon. Sesshoumaru aguardava a condessa aos pés da escada.

Nos aposentos enquanto as criadas davam o retoque final, Rin sentia as batidas ritmadas de seu coração. Ela já havia visto o conde e ainda assim sentia como se estivesse prestes a ser lançada ao fogo. Medo e angústia, um mix de sentimentos nada bom. Recordava a si mesma de manter a calma. Agora era tudo ou nada. Seus planos de permanecer no castelo e sair antes de um ano com algumas moedas para viver em outro lugar já não iam funcionar, também não poderia mais fugir. Teria que encarar as consequências de seus atos.

\- Condessa? Vamos?

A voz de Kaede a tirou do transe.

\- Não está se sentindo bem? Se desejar, direi ao senhor que permaneceu aqui nos aposentos para descansar.

\- Não há necessidade disso. Esse é um jantar de boas vindas para o conde. Em todo caso, cedo ou tarde teria que falar com ele, para quê adiar este momento?

\- Desculpe senhora Sara! É que desde que chegou aqui no castelo percebo sua angústia e tristeza. E também que não está à vontade aqui. Fica olhando paras as janelas, desejando estar longe, age como quem esconde um segredo, com medo de ser descoberta!

Rin encarou feio a governanta, que baixou o rosto.

\- Como se atreve a me dizer isso?!

\- Perdão, senhora! Não foi minha intenção, eu só... estou preocupada com a senhora... depois que o conde chegou, percebo que está mais nervosa ainda!

\- É só impressão, não tem nada de mais! Proíbo-te de mencionar qualquer palavra sobre isso! Agora vamos de uma vez!

\- Si-sim condessa!

Quando Rin descia as escadas, os olhos do conde a seguiam. Ele estava fascinado com a beleza de sua esposa. Rin estava elegante num vestido de seda azul, os cabelos num coque com alguns fios soltos. Ela usava o colar de diamantes que ganhou de presente de casamento. Não foi um presente dado a ela, claro. Sesshoumaru lhe deu o braço para conduzi-la até a mesa do enorme salão de jantar do castelo. Como cavaleiro que era, puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. No canto do grande salão, o som de violinos. A mesa estava posta de forma harmoniosa com um belo arranjo de flores no centro. Castiçais de velas davam o retoque final. Tudo muito bem preparado.

\- Estava ansioso por revê-la, condessa! Esta noite a senhora está divinamente linda!

Rin lhe retribuiu o elogio com um sorriso tímido. O olhar do conde! Impossível de não querer se perder nele! Rin respirou fundo.

\- Obrigada! O senhor também está... elegante para a ocasião.

\- Por favor...

Assim que se sentaram o jantar foi servido. No começo um silêncio esmagador que Rin resolveu quebrar.

\- Aham... como foi sua viagem durante o ano que esteve fora? Ouvi de seu irmão que viajou para expandir seus negócios e também representar a pessoa de sua majestade em assuntos relacionados ao reino em outros países...

Sesshoumaru recostou-se na cadeira e sorriu com sarcasmo, tomando em seguida um gole de seu vinho.

\- Inuyasha! Como sempre...

Rin percebeu que seu comentário o desagradou.

\- Me perdoe, acho que não deveria...

\- Não! Não se sinta culpada. Apesar de ser meu irmão e uma pessoa em quem confio muito, Inuyasha às vezes passa dos limites. Ele costuma ser, como posso me referir, ah, um "intrometido" em certos assuntos que não lhe incumbem.

\- Bom... posso dizer que nos relacionamos muito bem...

\- Eu sei.

\- Sabe?

Sesshoumaru se inclinou e beijou a mão de Rin. Ainda segurando a mão dela, a encarou seriamente.

\- Eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu no meu castelo enquanto estava ausente, condessa! Absolutamente tudo!

A sensação de congelamento é estranha. Seu coração para de bater por uns milésimos de segundos e o chão desaparece debaixo de seus pés. O desejo de morrer chega, mas não se morre. Ao contrário, tem que estar bem vivo para se receber o golpe final, mesmo que ele não aconteça. Rin engoliu em seco. Ficou ali, paralisada. Ele sabia de tudo mesmo?!

\- Não falaremos de Inuyasha! Conversaremos sobre nós. Quero saber mais da minha esposa. Quero conhecê-la. Afinal, nos casamos e logo em seguida viajei, sequer tivemos um tempo para nós. Mas agora tudo será diferente.

\- Será mais fácil o senhor me contar algo, sua excelência. Como sabe, vivi num convento, então minha vida não tem nada de interessante.

\- Sesshoumaru.

\- Como?!

\- Me chame pelo meu nome quando estivermos a sós, Sara. O mesmo farei com você.

Rin consentiu com a cabeça, e não tirou os olhos de Sesshoumaru. O jantar prosseguiu com o conde relatando os acontecimentos de sua viagem e mencionando alguns de seus negócios. Rin ouviu tudo atentamente, e procurou não falar muito. Mas ainda assim, algo dentro dela estava acontecendo. Algo naquele homem estava cativando-a com o seu jeito, com suas palavras, atitudes, com tudo o que ele tem. Queria fugir dali, mas algo como um imã muito forte estava atraindo-a para ele. Algo a ordenando a ficar ali.

\- Amanhã iremos ao castelo do rei! Quero apresentá-la formalmente como minha esposa a minha família.

Rin lembrou-se das palavras de Inuyasha advertindo-a a não contar nada a Sesshoumaru do seu encontro com o rei, depois eles se entenderiam. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. Depois do jantar Sesshoumaru a conduziu até o salão de festas onde o violino tocava uma suave melodia.

\- Dança comigo, condessa?

Ele colocou a mão em sua cintura e ambos deslizaram pelo salão. Aqueles minutos nos braços do conde duraram uma eternidade. Rin deixou-se levar, esquecendo por completo sua atual condição. Naquele momento não tinha perigo algum, ela não era uma mentirosa ocupando um lugar que não era o seu. Era apenas uma garota que tinha todo o direito de sonhar com algo de bom para sua vida. De sonhar com a liberdade, com a felicidade... com o amor! Estava vivendo um momento único que talvez jamais aconteceria de novo e iria aproveitar o máximo dele. Seus rostos estavam bem próximos, os lábios quase se tocando. Sesshoumaru apertou a cintura dela trazendo para mais perto. As mãos de Rin estavam sobre o peito dele. Um beijo para finalizar o momento, mas a atitude do conde fez o encanto se quebrar.

\- Devemos nos recolher, é tarde e teremos um longo dia!

\- Claro...

Ele saiu na frente, mas antes deu a mão para que ela o acompanhasse. De mãos dadas subiram para o aposento principal. Rin foi logo entrando em pânico. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Momo, em que ela contou que ambos não tiveram sua noite de núpcias assim que se casaram, e Momo havia dito que com certeza aconteceria quando o conde regressasse de sua viagem. Então ela teria intimidades com um homem totalmente desconhecido para ela. Mesmo com uma vida humilde Rin aprendeu o que era correto. Um homem e uma mulher só têm intimidades após o casamento e isto depois de um bom tempo se conhecendo. E pelo que ela sabe Sesshoumaru não fez a corte, não deu a devida atenção ou galanteio à verdadeira condessa. Casaram-se tão logo ela saiu do convento e depois ele viajou. Se fosse para a cama com ele isto seria completamente errado, pois ela não era esposa dele de fato. Seria um pecado que estaria cometendo, ainda mais com a mentira que estava vivendo. O que fazer? Como dizer ao conde que não poderiam consumar o casamento? O desespero tomou conta de seu coração a cada passo que dava em direção ao quarto. Queria soltar da mão que a conduzia e fugir. Por que ela permaneceu no castelo com o intuito de conhecer o conde? Ela sabia que um homem como Sesshoumaru teria relações com ela, sendo ela a "esposa", quando ele voltasse de viagem. Estava ciente deste fato, só não contava que isso aconteceria na primeira noite em que o conheceu. Pensou em conversar com ele a respeito disso depois que ele se estabelecesse de sua viagem. Até ganhar tempo. Um tremendo erro. Só que agora era tarde demais para arrependimentos.

Ele abriu a porta e deu passagem para que Rin entrasse. Ela andou até o meio do aposento e ficou de frente a enorme cama com dossel. Fechou os olhos e abraçou a si mesma, sua respiração estava ofegante e a vontade de chorar quase veio à tona.

\- "Deus, meu Deus! Por que não fugi? Por que não saí quando tive oportunidade? Sabia que isso poderia acontecer... mas na primeira noite? Estar com ele... na cama... afinal de contas, ele é o meu marido! Não! Não! Ele não é... ele... não podemos... não..."

Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos no ombro de Rin e pôde verificar o quão ela estava nervosa. Sentiu o corpo dela estremecer ao tocá-la. Aproximou o corpo dela ao seu e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Condessa... acalme-se... não acontecerá nada que você não queira... – virou-a de frente para ele, mas Rin permaneceu com os olhos fechados - ... olhe para mim...

Rin abriu os olhos bem devagar, mas permaneceu cabisbaixa. Sesshoumaru sorriu com a atitude dela. Levantou o queixo dela fazendo com que olhasse para ele. Mais uma vez se viu perdida naquele olhar dourado. Ele acariciou a pele de seu rosto.

\- Não se preocupe. Nada acontecerá esta noite. Sei que esta deveria ser a nossa primeira noite juntos, visto que nosso casamento sequer foi consumado. Mas eu não seria um cavaleiro se exigisse que você... como posso dizer... que atuasse de um modo que a constrangeria, sem ao menos termos intimidade para isso. Então, pensei que, com o tempo possamos nos conhecer e, então... o que me diz, condessa?

As palavras que Rin ouviu surtiram um alívio enorme. Era como se tirasse um peso das costas.

\- Eu... não sei o que dizer... ahm... é... acredito que seja uma...

\- Uma boa saída para dois completos estranhos?

\- Sim!

\- De fato! O correto seria eu ter feito a corte para você antes do casamento como convém, mas devido aos acontecimentos isso não foi possível. E também considerei o fato que não poderia exigir-te nada quando voltasse. Seria inadequado de minha parte.

\- Eu ia pedir ao senhor para conversarmos a respeito disso... que isto só acontecesse quando tivéssemos... intimidade...

Ao dizer isto Rin baixou o olhar, por vergonha. Que bom ouvir do conde a proposta, que veio a calhar. Isso prova que é um homem de princípios, valores e respeito, um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Ela respirou aliviada. Ganharia tempo sim para não ter nada com este homem.

\- Bom! Agora que resolvemos, irei me recolher.

\- Não ficará aqui?!

Sesshoumaru a encarou.

\- Não. Esta tarde ordenei ao meu criado Jaken que levasse meus pertences para outro aposento. E também não seria adequado, já que não nos conhecemos, mesmo estando casados. Eu jamais invadiria a sua privacidade sem a sua permissão. Conheço meus limites, condessa... – pegou a mão dela e depositou um beijo, e a puxou pela cintura trazendo-a para bem perto dele, abraçando-a, os lábios quase que tocando – ... se eu permanecer neste quarto mais um minuto, confesso que não responderei pelos meus atos, então... com sua licença, devo retirar-me. Tenha uma boa noite!

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto. Após a porta se fechar, Rin ainda estava no mesmo lugar, congelada, processando as palavras e a atitude do conde. Ela não respirava, não, não racionava. Um mix de sentimentos lhe invadiu a mente e uma sensação estranha tomou conta de todo o seu corpo.

\- O que... o que foi tudo isso?! Ele... eu pensei que ele ia dormir comigo, mas não! Céus!

Rin sentou na beira da cama. Precisa se concentrar. Nada do que temia aconteceu, mas ainda assim, depois da aproximação dele ela sentia que algo dentro dela havia mudado. Repentinamente.

\- O que vem a ser isso? Acabei de conhecê-lo e... – levou a mão à boca - ... não! Não posso! O que é isso, Rin? Ele não é seu marido! Não tenha desejos por ele!

Trocou de roupa e foi para a cama. Mas o sono foi embora. Rolava de um lado para o outro e não conseguia dormir. Em sua mente a imagem do senhor do castelo. Finalmente o conheceu e agora sua existência atormentava sua mente, e invadia seus pensamentos. Como seria sua vida de agora em diante com a presença de seu "esposo"? Teria que ocultar a sua mentira mais ainda. Não tinha mais como fugir dessa história. Ficou imaginado inúmeras coisas, acabou vencida pelo cansaço, e dormiu, e sonhou...

 ** _#ahistóriacontinua..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Senhora do Castelo**

 **Capítulo 10**

Eles se tornaram fugitivos devido ao seu próprio erro. Osamu e os dois filhos ainda viviam escondidos nas matas nos arredores entre a cidade alta e a cidade baixa, mesmo após um ano do acontecido. Não cumpriram com sua parte no trato que fizeram com o velho Kuroda, o dono do bordel da cidade baixa, o lugar dos esquecidos, de casar a "filha". Desde então estão sendo caçados como animais pelos capangas do ex-noivo, que jurou vingança.

\- Droga! Onde está sua mãe?! Estou faminto!

\- Calma, pai! Está chegando! Sabe que ela tem que tomar cuidado ao sair da área nobre e não ser seguida. Senão nos descobrem e ai, estaremos com a corda no pescoço!

Ele reencontrou a esposa pouco tempo atrás, após o a briga que tiveram. Só voltaram por que a mulher descobriu que Rin estava vivendo como uma nobre na cidade alta e juraram se vingar dela pelo que fez a eles, por ter fugido para não se casar com o velho babão, abandonando a família e os colocando na atual condição. Como agora a suposta "filha" deles era rica, pensaram em sequestrá-la e exigir como resgate muitas moedas de ouro.

\- Até que enfim, mulher! Que demora! Onde está a comida?!

\- Não sou sua empregada, seu ingrato! Sabe que tenho de tomar cuidado, senão morreremos se nos descobrirem aqui!

Os três homens praticamente atacaram a mulher tomando-lhe das mãos o alimento. Pareciam animais selvagens.

\- E então? Já descobriu aonde mora nossa filha rica?

\- Ela não é nossa filha! Só uma bastarda que raptamos de seus pais há quase vinte anos atrás!

\- Nem me lembre disso. Maldita hora que fui trabalhar naquele castelo! Vamos ao que interessa. Assim que descobrirmos onde ela vive, vamos sequestrá-la, exigimos o resgate, depois que tivermos as moedas em nossas mãos, a devolveremos morta. Essa vai ser a nossa vingança.

\- Mas antes poderei me deliciar com ela, pai? Enquanto durar o sequestro, me satisfarei com ela! O senhor prometeu! Eu...

\- Cala a boca, estrupício! Faça o que quiser com ela! Desde que eu obtenha o ouro, ela não me importa em nada! Aff!

\- Há! Esse é o meu pai! Vou me divertir com minha maninha!

A mulher olhou com raiva para o marido e o filho.

\- Tenho nojo de vocês, argh! Tremo de pensar o que vai acontecer com a Rin quando a encontrarmos! Mais um pouco e saberei onde vive!

\- Quando seus olhos virem as moedas de ouro, deixará de se importar com ela, mãe! Garanto!

A família de Rin planejava algo maléfico para ela. Só mesmo o destino para livrá-la de mãos tão impiedosas.

A família Taisho inteirou-se da volta do conde de Westerlands. O príncipe Oyakata estava feliz com o regresso de seu filho mais velho.

\- Izayoi! Depois de dois longos anos Sesshomaru finalmente está de volta. Mal acabou um ano, casou-se sem explicações e viajou de novo.

\- Sim, querido. Só ficamos sabendo que se casou por que o rei nos comunicou, já que foram padrinhos dele. E quem é a jovem que se casou com ele?

\- A que família da aristocracia pertence, você quer dizer? Espero que tenha feito uma boa escolha, afinal de contas, ele é o terceiro na linha sucessória do trono de Endor. Se um dia ele vier a ser rei, sua esposa será a rainha e deve ser de linhagem nobre, segundo os costumes.

Izayoi era segunda esposa do príncipe Oyakata, e com ela teve mais dois filhos, a princesa Ayame e o visconde Inuyasha. O casamento com a primeira esposa, Yume Hiroe, mãe de Sesshoumaru, durou pouco tempo. Segundo os costumes, qualquer pessoa da família real só pode divorciar-se e casar-se novamente se tiver a permissão do rei. Sesshoumaru tinha cindo anos quando seu pai divorciou-se, uma relação desgastante com Yume, ele se apaixonou por Izayoi e teve então a segunda união.

\- Querido, sabe que não me importo. Desde que a jovem que seu filho Sesshoumaru escolheu o ame e o faça feliz, sua condição social pouco importa.

\- Eu sei, meu amor. Você tem um coração bondoso, não vê a maldade nas pessoas. Mas tratando-se da família real, tudo muda. Quero ter uma conversa séria com meu filho sobre esse casamento repentino dele que afeta o futuro da nação. Dependo da sua resposta pedirei ao rei quer cancele a união imediatamente.

Dizendo isso, o príncipe Oyakata saiu dos aposentos. Izayoi, com toda calma, sorriu.

\- Ah, meu querido... se o seu filho estiver apaixonado por esta jovem, se o amor estiver em seu coração e alma, você pode até remover céus e terra, mas nunca irá separá-los. Prova disso é a nossa própria historia de amor. E não estamos juntos até hoje?

\- Doutor Akitoki!

\- Shippo, meu filho! Enfim chegou! E então, logrou alguma coisa?

\- Claro! Ou o senhor achou que não! Não se esqueça de que esta é a minha especialidade: conseguir o impossível!

\- Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso, meu jovem. Não foi a toa que o enviei para esta missão. Vamos, entre e me conte o que descobriu.

O jovem Shippo era o assistente do doutor Houjo Akitoki. Um aprendiz de advogado, por assim dizer. O doutor o retirou da pobreza da cidade baixa, o adotou e pagou seus estudos. Agora trabalha no escritório de advocacia exercendo muito bem sua função. Ele acabou de chegar de viajem, cuja missão era descobrir a origem do brasão que a condessa havia ordenado ao advogado do marido.

\- Doutor Akitoki. Fui diretamente a grande biblioteca que temos na capital de Endor, Windrose. Fiquei lá por três dias estudando diversos livros que contêm histórias de brasões de famílias. Descobri que o brasão em formato de um círculo verde, com duas peças talhadas em forma de cruz tal qual a condessa Taisho nos ordenou que investigássemos pertence a uma família cujos descendentes já morrerem, exceto por um.

\- Então existe uma pessoa a quem reclamar o uso do brasão?!

\- Sim.

Shippo relatou com mais detalhes o que descobriu sobre o brasão bordado na roupa de recém-nascido que Rin encontrou na bolsa retirada do velho fogão da sua antiga casa, da qual ela havia fugido para não morrer.

\- Santo Deus! Que história Shippo!

\- O senhor irá relatar à senhora Taisho o que descobrimos?

\- Eu... terei que visitá-la primeiramente. O esposo, o conde, já regressou de sua viagem. Ela me pediu segredo sobre esta investigação, acredito que não deseja que o marido se inteire do assunto, agora que voltou de viagem.

\- É verdade, doutor.

\- Bom, meu caro Shippo. Verei o que vou fazer. Descanse e depois, vá ao castelo e leve minha mensagem à condessa, mas tome cuidado para que ninguém o veja.

\- Ah... minha cabeça... dói... Rin acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Não estava acostumada com vinho. Estava sim fascinada com o seu "marido". Encantada. A vontade de ir embora do castelo simplesmente desapareceu. Desejava ficar, mas não como quem tomou o lugar alheio e sim, como senhora do castelo. Mas agora teria que lutar para conquistar o conde, e ser senhora do seu coração.

\- Senhora, bom dia, tem de arrumar rapidamente! O conde a espera e está impaciente!

\- Por que Momo?! Tem algo errado?

\- Não sei, mas vi quando esbravejou com o senhor Jaken sobre a carruagem não estar pronta e também perguntou a dona Kaede pela senhora, o porquê que ainda não estava de pé. Então subi rapidamente, antes que sobre para mim.

Rin se aprontou e logo desceu as escadas, mas não viu o conde. Procurou por ele na sala de jantar onde o café da manhã seria servido, mas a mesa não estava posta. Foi até o escritório e nada, nem sinal do homem. Resolveu ir até a biblioteca. Sesshoumaru estava sentado na grande poltrona lendo um livro de poesias.

\- Vejo que o gosto pela poesia é algo peculiar entre os irmãos Taisho...

Sesshoumaru respondeu ao comentário, mas não tirou os olhos do livro.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Seu irmão, visconde Inuyasha, toda vez que vinha ao castelo, ficava aqui na biblioteca sentado neste mesmo lugar por horas... lendo todo tipo de poesias, as mais diversas delas...

Sesshoumaru olhou com ternura para sua esposa.

\- Bom dia, condessa. Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono. Passaremos o dia todo no castelo de Windrose. Como disse, será apresentada a família real e conhecerá a todos da dinastia Taisho.

Rin ficou sem jeito com o olhar dele sobre ela.

\- Eu... dormi bem... obrigada... – ela aproximou-se dele, sentando-se do lado -... eu... pensei que passaria o dia juntos...

\- Teremos tempo para isso, não se preocupe. Quero encontrar-me logo com o rei e entregar-lhe a missão que me foi outorgada, como embaixador de Endor. A partir de agora quero cuidar do que é meu, nada de viagens. Perdi tempo demais não vivendo o que realmente quero. E agora, que a tenho aqui comigo, tudo será diferente, seremos felizes.

Rin viu a sinceridade nas palavras e no olhar do conde. E também pode ver que, se realmente continuasse ali como senhora do castelo, teria uma experiência de vida com aquele homem que jamais imaginou viver. Infelizmente ela entrou na vida de Sesshoumaru de forma errada e um dia chegaria a hora que teria que enfrentar sua fúria quando ele descobrisse toda a verdade.

\- Vamos? Todos nos esperam, e estão ansiosos por conhecê-la. Logo saíram em direção a capital, ao castelo real de Windrose, que Rin já conhecia.

Os últimos preparativos para a recepção do conde foram concluídos. A família Taisho inteira foi convocada para um desjejum no castelo do rei. Todos estavam presentes. Os últimos a chegar foram o antigo rei Sesshomar esposa, a rainha-mãe Akia. Seus outros filhos, os príncipes Oyakata e Ryoji e suas esposas e filhos, já se encontravam no salão de festas do castelo, onde uma enorme mesa foi preparada com um desjejum completo. Após o toque de um clarim, um criado anunciou a entrada de Sesshoumaru e a esposa.

\- Atenção! Sua Excelência, o conde de Westerlands, Sesshoumaru Taisho, e sua esposa, sua excelência a condessa Sara Asano Taisho.

Todos os olhares estavam agora sobre o casal. Rin estava divinamente bela em seu vestido de seda dourado com detalhes em vermelho. Os cabelos em cachos emolduravam o belo rosto e na cabeça usava uma tiara de rubis, e o colar de diamantes davam o toque final. Era admirada por todos naquele salão. Formalmente apresentada como a esposa do conde de Westerlands. Sesshoumaru também estava elegante em seu traje. As apresentações foram feitas: do rei a rainha primeiramente, depois os pais e tios do conde, e por último os primos, segundo a ordem de nascimento. Rin teve o prazer de conhecer toda a família real. Estavam ali especialmente para conhecê-la. Ela portou-se muito bem, não cometeu nenhuma gafe, pois aprendeu bem os ensinamentos dados pela governanta Kaede. Mas o nervosismo estava tomando conta de seu corpo. Temia que a descobrissem ali mesmo, mas ninguém a conhecia. Todos sentaram à mesa para o café. O rei Akio pôs-se a falar.

\- É com imensa alegria que reúno a todos aqui. Meu amado sobrinho, Sesshoumaru, está de volta! E que surpresa nos fez, trazendo contigo sua amada esposa. Realmente hoje é um belo dia! Vamos celebrar!

Todos parabenizaram o conde. Rin pode constatar o quanto ele era querido. Após os criados servirem a mesa, todos começaram a comer. Uma conversa iniciou-se e Rin não gostou nem um pouco do rumo que estava levando, pois ela ficou mais nervosa ainda. O tio do conde, Ryojin, que sempre almejou o trono para si ou para um de seus filhos, comentou de forma inadequada.

\- Sesshoumaru, filho! Sua esposa é encantadora. Realmente você tem a quem puxar, como a seu pai, tios e avô. Soube escolher uma bela mulher para estar ao seu lado. É uma pena que o histórico familiar dela não ajuda muito.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o quanto a condessa ficou apreensiva, pois estava segurando sua mão sob a mesa, para transmitir-lhe segurança, e ela apertou a mão dele após o comentário nada adorável de Ryojin. O conde não deixou por menos.

\- Tio, o seu comentário é irrelevante. O histórico familiar de minha esposa não me interessa e tão pouco foi obstáculo para o nosso casamento. O que importa agora é que eu a escolhi para estar ao meu lado. A opinião dos outros a respeito de nossa vida não acrescenta absolutamente nada, tão pouco os comentários indesejados. Portanto, guarde para si a sua opinião.

O príncipe Ryojin ficou mudo e calado, nem resposta deu. Olhou para a esposa Chiyo, que baixou o rosto por vergonha. Quem estava sentado próximo a eles e ouviu a conversa, trataram de disfarçar. Após o término do café, toda a família se retirou e como de costume, as mulheres foram para uma sala reservada para elas, e os homens foram para a enorme varanda do jardim. Antes de sair Sesshoumaru tratou de tranquilizar a condessa.

\- Irei ter com meu pai e depois, com o rei. Como disse, ele quer explicações sobre o casamento. A deixarei aqui com minha mãe e irmã. Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite, chame por mim.

Beijou a mão dela e saiu, sem deixar chance alguma para que ela suplicasse por qualquer coisa. Rin ficou ali com aquelas mulheres, teria que conversar com elas que, com certeza lhe fariam mil perguntas. Momo estava com ela como dama de companhia. Assim não se sentia tão só e abandonada. A irmã de Sesshoumaru, Izayume, marquesa de Northwest, puxou conversa.

\- Sara! Agora você é minha cunhada! Posso chamá-la assim quando estivermos a sós? De vez em quando fugimos das exigências do protocolo real.

\- Sim...

\- Meu irmão é realmente incrível! Quando íamos supor que ele casaria um dia! Sesshoumaru esta sempre nos surpreendendo. Quero que sejamos amigas, não, irmãs, podemos ser?

\- Como desejar, princesa...

\- Sara, você agora, além de condessa, também é uma princesa. Sesshoumaru não tem só o titulo de conde, mas também o de príncipe.

A irmã de Sesshoumaru lhe contou de tudo e mais um pouco sobre a vida do seu esposo, com muitos detalhes até mesmo o tipo de homem que ele era. Será que a carga que você já carrega sobre os ombros pode ficar ainda mais pesada? Rin se sentia assim. Então ela não só entrou na vida de um conde, mas também na vida de um príncipe. Se o nervosismo que já vinha sentido a consumia, agora a o medo e a aflição também. Levantou-se da cadeira em que estava e parou de frente a uma das muitas janelas do lugar. Precisava de ar, de muito ar. Tremia e não se sentia muito bem.

\- Momo... Momo... rápido... A criada lhe segurou a mão e pôde constatar que ela não estava bem.

\- Senhora... que houve?

\- Preciso sair daqui... me ajude...

Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, a princesa Izayoi se aproximou.

\- Condessa, por favor, me acompanhe. A levarei até um de nossos aposentos para que possa descansar.

Logo Rin estava deitada numa enorme cama com dossel. A médica real foi chamada e receitou um chá para acalmar os nervos. A última coisa que Rin desejava era chamar a atenção de todos, principalmente do conde que estava em reunião com o pai e o rei. Izayoi lhe segurou a mão e lhe sorriu.

\- Izayume ama o irmão. Sentiu muito a falta dele nesses dois anos que ficou fora. Sempre desejou que se casasse, para que sua esposa se tonasse sua amiga, irmã... e ficou feliz com a notícia do casamento. Aliás, todos nós ficamos. Espero que possa fazer o filho de meu esposo muito feliz.

\- Eu... eu desejo o mesmo, alteza...me desculpe por não me sentir bem justo no dia de hoje... não queria causar nenhum desconforto ou preocupação a ninguém...

\- Você não tem do que se desculpar. O seu mal estar é natural, afinal ficou sabendo de muita coisa sobre a pessoa e a vida do conde em tão pouco tempo. Sabemos que não tiveram a oportunidade para se conhecerem e tem também o fato do seu passado. O que importa é que agora você faz parte da família Taisho.

Rin ficou com vontade de saber mais sobreo passado obscuro da verdadeira condessa. O que aconteceu realmente e o que isso tem a ver com o casamento com o conde? De repente a porta do aposento se abriu. Era Sesshoumaru preocupado com a sua esposa.

\- Como ela está?

\- Não se preocupe, meu filho. Foi apenas um mal estar. Está bem agora. A doutora a examinou e está tudo bem.

\- Obrigado mãe, poderia nos deixar a sós?

Todos saíram. Sesshoumaru sentou-se na beira da cama e acariciou o rosto de Rin.

\- Não queria que lhe contassem nada...

\- Ordenei ao Jaken que me relatasse qualquer coisa que acontecesse com você, haja visto que é a primeira vez que estamos com minha família.

\- Eu estou bem, só um pouco indisposta.

\- Permaneça deitada. Agora vou conversar com o meu pai. Volto antes do almoço – beijou os lábios de Rin – não vejo a hora de anoitecer, para estar a sós com a senhora, condessa!

Ele a segurou firme nos ombros e aprofundou o beijo. Rin apenas correspondeu. Benditos sentimentos. Em apenas dois dias de convivência e aquele homem já a dominava por completo.

\- Exijo explicações, Sesshoumaru.

Oyakata não estava para brincadeiras e foi direto ao ponto em relação ao casamento repentino de seu filho mais velho.

\- Ao que me consta, eu não lhe devo explicações, alteza. Faço o que quiser da minha vida.

\- Não é bem assim, e você sabe muito bem disso. Você é um dos sucessores direto ao trono de Endor. A mulher com quem estiver casado será a futura rainha e deve ter uma reputação impecável. E quanto a esta mulher que escolheu ela é... uma...

\- Meça suas palavras, alteza. Não vou tolerar nenhum ato ou palavra contra minha esposa. Sabe muito bem que eu não almejo o trono de Endor. Qual o problema? Não desejavam que eu me casasse? No passado me forçaram a um compromisso no qual eu não tinha interesse algum. Para ser honesto, tentei manter a relação, mas foi impossível. A cobrança era tanta por pertencer a família real, que eu estava na idade de me casar – Sesshoumaru encheu uma taça de vinho – quando finalmente resolvo o problema, não estão de acordo? Eu sinceramente não entendo.

\- Não se trata disso e você sabe muito bem a razão. Por isso que...

\- Então está resolvido. Com quem eu me casei não vem ao caso.

Oyakata se aproximou do filho.

\- Sesshoumaru, filho... não quero brigar com você, acabou por chegar e...

\- Eu também não desejo isso, pai.

\- Filho, temos uma longa lista de assuntos dos quais temos que conversar.

\- Teremos tempo para isso, mas o meu casamento não engloba esta lista, alteza. Com sua permissão, agora vou saudar sua majestade, o rei Akio.

Sesshoumaru cumprimentou o príncipe e saiu, não dando chance para que o mesmo argumentasse mais alguma coisa. Foi direto para o salão de conferências, onde o rei o aguardava. Assim que os criados saíram, eles ficaram mais à vontade.

\- Majestade!

\- Conde Sesshoumaru! Como é bom tê-lo conosco!

\- Obrigado, rei Akio. Não via a hora de regressar. Creio que desejar saber sobre as relações de Endor com nossos aliados.

\- Outra hora. Agora falemos de Sarah. Seu casamento pegou a todos de surpresa, Sesshoumaru. Eu falei que era melhor anunciar, como rege o costume, mas...

\- Estou ciente disso. Gosto de preservar minha privacidade. O que acontece em minha vida só diz respeito a mim. Quanto aos costumes? Bem, quase nunca os segui, não seria dessa vez.

\- Meu segundo irmão não gostou nem um pouco. Conheço Oyakata, deve ter feito exigências.

\- Sim, mas não lhe dei explicação alguma. Não tem por que fazê-lo.

\- Agora me conte, filho. Por que se casou com a princesa Sara Asano, filha do falecido general Souju Asano? Confesso que até eu fiquei curioso.

\- Bom... cedo ou tarde teria que dizer a alguém. Não é novidade que o general após a morte de sua esposa passou a gastar todo o seu dinheiro em jogatinas, o que é proibido no reino de Endor, além de ser um crime. Acabou ficando sem nada. A única alternativa que restou para quitar as dívidas de jogos foi vender o castelo, mas como era obcecado pelo único patrimônio que tinha, se negou. Então teve a horrível ideia de oferecer a única filha em casamento, em troca o noivo pagaria as dívidas, assim ele continuaria com o castelo. Estive com ele e dei-lhe uma oferta irrecusável pelo castelo, para que ele tivesse dinheiro suficiente, a fim de quitar o débito e ainda começar a vida de um modo digno, mas ele se negou veementemente a vender e disse que isso estava fora de questão. Então ofereceu a filha. Eu neguei e disse-lhe que nenhum ser humano deve ser tratado como moeda de troca. Ele estava desesperado.

\- Eu imagino. E a filha, qual a reação dela ao saber que o pai a estava vendendo em troca de dívidas pagas?

\- Acabou sabendo da loucura do pai, pois um dos candidatos foi até o convento conhecê-la, adentrando o recinto, desrespeitando as regras do lugar, pois todos sabem que é proibida a entrada de homens num internato feminino. O canalha ficou encantado com a beleza e a jovialidade da moça e prometeu que a compraria do general. Ficou desesperada e chorou muito.

\- E creio que você ficou sabendo de tudo através de um informante.

\- Sim, alguém de minha total confiança investigou tudo para mim.

\- E depois?

\- O general Asano foi intimado a pagar o débito, pois seus credores o ameaçaram de morte. No dia que a filha teve autorização para visitar o pai por que ele não estava bem foi que, num ato de loucura e desespero, ele ateou fogo ao castelo com a filha dentro. Cheguei a tempo e pude resgatá-la. O amigo dele soube do incidente e foi ao convento para tomá-la a força, mas eu já tinha providenciado tudo.

\- É verdade, uns dias antes, você me comunicou que se casaria com ela, para que ela não acabasse nas mão de qualquer um. Por isso o casamento em segredo. Ela só poderia deixar o convento casada ou voltar para a tutela da família.

\- Investiguei e não tinha nenhum familiar da parte dos Asano a quem pudesse reclamar, majestade. Nas mãos do amigo do general, Sara se tornaria sua escrava sexual, e não uma esposa.

\- Isso é bem do seu feitio, Sesshoumaru. Salvou a jovem de um destino cruel.

\- E resolvi a questão que tanto minha família cobrava: agora estou casado. Já conversei com a condessa e teremos um tempo para nós dois nos conhecermos.

\- Só que antes disso, terá de apresentá-la como sua esposa seguindo o costume. E para isso sua tia teve uma grande ideia: um baile. Convidaremos toda a aristocracia de Endor.

\- Tio, sabe que não gosto desse tipo de exposição...

\- Sinto muito. Você não é uma pessoa qualquer. Faz parte da realeza e, querendo ou não, tem que seguir as regras, ou algumas delas. Será uma grande festa, Acredito que a condessa gostará da ideia. Agora, se quiser contestar, procure sua tia. Quando ela põe uma ideia na cabeça, não há quem a convença do contrário.

\- Não, nem quero. Concordo com o baile. E também será bom para Sara, afinal ela passou boa parte da vida presa naquele convento. Será bom para ela conhecer outras pessoas.

Um criado bateu na porta anunciando o almoço real. Os dois homens saíram. Um baile estará prestes a acontecer. Qual será a reação de Rin quando souber que terá que encarar toda a aristocracia endoriana?

 ** _# ahistóriacontinua..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Sesshoumaru entrou no aposento e trancou a porta, tirando a chave do lugar.

\- O que faz aqui, conde?! Não lhe dei permissão!

\- Você me deu no dia em que nos casamos!

Rin ficou imóvel, enquanto o homem se aproximava dela, abraçando-a e logo a beijou. Ela o afastou e foi para a beira da cama.

\- Por favor...

Ele acendia os desejos secretos dentro dela, e a trouxe para perto do corpo dele, abraçando-a por trás. Ela recostou a cabeça em seu ombro e Sesshoumaru mordiscou sua orelha, fazendo ela sentir um arrepio por todo o corpo. Sua boca se moveu contra a garganta dela, enquanto as mãos dele estavam cheias com os seus seios. Mas Rin não conseguia pensar quando ele a estava tocando. Ele a virou de frente para ele e abriu o robe dela, fazendo a peça deslizar pelos ombros, ficando toda nua para ele.

\- Olhe para mim - ele se afastou, olhando em seus olhos - esta noite eu vou te dar prazer, nada mais.

Sesshoumaru não tirou o roupão que usava. A parte da frente estava entreaberta e Rin pôde olhar o peito dele. Ele era perfeito, todo musculoso, Ela sentiu uma vontade de tocar o corpo todo, imaginando como ele seria fisicamente forte. Sesshoumaru não era um homem comum. Ela se perguntou como seria a sensação de ter seu corpo cobrindo o dela, e depois ambos tornando-se um só. Ela mal conseguia raciocinar.

\- Deite-se - ele ordenou.

Ela deitou na cama, e o conde se sentou ao lado dela. Ele havia retirado da gaveta do criado mudo um frasco de óleo perfumado, e derramou uma pequena quantidade nas mãos, esfregando-as juntas. Ele tomou os seios dela e os acariciou demoradamente. Usando o polegar e o indicador, massageou os mamilos dela. Rin jogou a cabeça para trás e sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer e entre as pernas, sentiu uma dor profunda. Ela gemeu baixinho.

\- Eu vou tocar cada parte do seu corpo. Vire de bruços.

Ela se posicionou como ordenado. As mãos dele tocando sua pele, deslizando sobre ela. Ela estremeceu quando a boca dele se inclinou para a sua garganta, provocando-a sem piedade.

\- Eu a desejo, condessa... incendeia o meu sangue saber que vou ser o primeiro homem a estar dentro de você...

.As palmas das mãos dele deslizaram para as costas, indo para as nádegas, e se moveram para baixo, para as coxas, abrindo as pernas dela. Então ele deslizou seus dedos úmidos no centro dela, tocando sua feminilidade. Ela gritou o nome dele quando ele tocou fundo no seu sexo. Ele continuou deslizaram os dedos dentro dela, como se a preparando para sua entrada. Ela estava bem molhada contra sua mão, e ele entrou e retirou os dedos várias vezes. Rin agarrava os lençóis da cama e gemia.

\- Quer que eu pare?

Rin perdeu totalmente a noção de quem era, de onde estava, tamanho era o prazer que estava sentindo percorrer lhe todo o corpo, como se tivesse levado um choque. Uma sensação que a atormentava. A cada toque dele, ela estava perdendo a si mesma. Ela tentou formar qualquer frase, mas era impossível.

\- Você está gostando, isso é bom.

\- Sim...

Um sorriso cruzou o rosto dele.

\- Eu ainda não comecei a lhe dar prazer.

Ele sentou-se perto dos pés dela, massageou lhe os tornozelos, então, as mãos dele subiram para as pernas, afastando as coxas, deslizando as mãos contra o sexo dela, mais uma vez. Rin arqueou as costas, a sensação indescritível de prazer aumentando mais e mais.

Ela olhou em seus olhos, e apesar de tudo, suplicou.

\- Eu preciso que você pare... você prometeu... que daria um tempo...

Se ela o deixasse ir mais longe, o casamento seria consumado.

\- Tudo bem... vou parar de tocar em você.

Mas antes ele subiu em cima dela, segurando-lhe os braços acima da cabeça, chupou os seios, arrancando mais gemidos dela e finalizou beijando-a com luxúria. Manteve o rosto bem perto do dela, olhando dentro dos olhos.

\- Eu ainda não terminei com você. Isso só foi uma prévia.

Dizendo isso ele saiu de cima dela, abriu a porta do quarto e saiu, deixando-a cheia de vontade. Ainda sentindo o corpo queimar de desejo, Rin tentava se refazer do que se passou ali, naquele enorme cama.

\- O que deu nele? Céus! O que foi tudo isso? Quase que acontece... e eu ...obedeci a voz dele... fiz o que ordenou, permiti que me tocasse daquele jeito... não...

Ela ainda sentia tremores pelo corpo todo, devido ao efeito do toque das mãos de Sesshoumaru. Dele emanava um poder, um atrativo sexual ao qual ela quase sucumbiu. E só tinha se passado uma semana desde o dia que foi levada até o castelo real, onde num desjejum especialmente preparado para saudar a volta do conde, ela conheceu toda a família Taisho. Sesshoumaru havia dito que daria um tempo para se conhecerem, mas estava impossível de ficar um perto do outro sem sentir nada, tamanha era a atração física que surgiu entre assim que se conheceram. Estava ficando difícil permanecer debaixo do mesmo teto que o conde de Westernlands.

Sesshoumaru entrou com tudo em seus aposentos, ofegante. E estava excitado. Resistiu o quanto pôde e não concluiu o ato com a esposa. Em menos de uma semana convivendo juntos surgiu uma paixão desenfreada entre eles. Só não foi até o fim por que tinha dado sua palavra que ambos teriam um tempo para se conhecer até serem íntimos. Mas agora estava difícil de se conter. O que o levou a entrar no quarto e tocá-la daquela forma foi que minutos antes os dois tiveram sua primeira discussão. O motivo: ciúmes de seu irmão Inuyasha. A condessa contou com detalhes que durante o ano que passou o visconde Inuyasha sempre que podia, a visitava e entre eles surgiu uma amizade verdadeira. Sesshoumaru, enciumado perguntou se não houve mais nada entre eles. Isto fez com que Rin se ofendesse. Pois embora estivesse ali se passando por outra pessoa, ela ainda mantinha sua dignidade e pureza, não era uma qualquer e jamais permitiria que um homem a tocasse. Eles estavam no escritório e Sesshoumaru tomava uma taça de vinho.

Flashback da discussão

""...

\- O senhor só pode estar louco? Eu jamais teria algo com seu irmão, nem que tivesse a oportunidade. Fui educada para ser fiel e me dar ao respeito.

\- Eu não sei, minha cara esposa. Estamos nos conhecendo, e não ouso imaginar o que se passou entre a senhora e o visconde.

\- Só pode estar louco, ou sob o efeito do vinho! Nunca!

Sesshoumaru riu com sarcasmo.

\- Perdoe-me... Mas não tive o privilégio de estar ao seu lado no último ano, senhora do castelo...

Rin não deixou por menos.

\- Ninguém mandou deixar a esposa sozinha após o casamento e viajar, senhor do castelo!

Sesshoumaru fechou a cara de raiva e foi para cima dela, envolvendo-a nos braços.

\- Então neste caso, vou reclamar os meus direitos, querida esposa.

Rin se debateu, mas ele era mais forte e a apertou ainda mais no abraço.

\- Não! Não pode! Não deixarei! Sem minha permissão jamais!

Ele segurou o queixo dela fazendo com que olhasse para ele.

\- Ora, ora, ora... então se eu tiver sua permissão, poderei tocá-la... então você me deseja?

A verdade estava estampada na cara dela. Rin fechou os olhos e baixou o rosto. Sesshoumaru a soltou.

\- Quando?

\- Quando o quê?

\- Terei sua permissão. Por que desejo, temos um pelo outro.

\- Preciso de mais tempo, está muito recente... acabamos de nos conhecer e...

\- Esta noite. Irei ao seu quarto.

\- Não! Não irá! Não assim...

Sesshoumaru terminou seu vinho e caminhou até a jovem, enlaçando-a nos braços.

\- Entrarei em seus aposentos, condessa, e lhe darei o prazer que tanto deseja.

Rin engoliu em seco. Tentou formar uma frase, mas não saiu nada, enrubesceu. Ele a soltou e saiu do escritório, em direção as escadas. Rin ficou ali, sem ação.

\- Não, ele não fará isso, é um cavalheiro, jamais entraria na intimidade de uma dama... sem que a mesma conceda... não vou pensar nisso... não acontecerá...

Rin tratou de ir dormir, pois já era tarde. A discussão com o marido a estressou. Seu marido? Ele não era. E se depender dela nunca seria. Lutaria até o fim e não se entregaria a ele. Coisa quase impossível. Só que não. Tinha acabado de pôr o robe e logo a porta do quarto foi aberta.

...""

Sesshoumaru não dormiu, mal havia amanhecido e já estava de pé para o desjejum.

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru! O café nem está pronto ainda... se estivesse me avisado, teria preparado mais cedo...

\- Bom dia Kaede! Não tem problema! Avise-me assim que a mesa estiver posta.

\- Bom dia... ah... sim senhor...

Foi para o escritório cuidar de seus negócios e também tomar algumas decisões. Jaken, seu fiel lacaio já estava na porta pronto para atendê-lo.

\- Bom dia, conde! O que ordena?

\- Bom dia! Transfira todos os meus pertences para o aposento principal. Organize a mudança para ainda hoje. À tarde iremos ao castelo real. Tenho uma reunião com o rei.

\- Como desejar, amo Sesshoumaru.

Assim que fechou a porta, Jaken reuniu algumas criadas e foi cumprir a ordem de seu senhor. Ele mesmo organizou os objetos pessoais do conde e as demais coisas as criadas tomaram conta.

\- Vamos, vamos, com cuidado! Levem tudo para o aposento principal no último andar do castelo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? Senhor Jaken, sabe muito bem que no que se refere a mudança e limpeza dos aposentos, sou eu a responsável, portanto deve primeiro falar comigo antes de mais nada!

O homem franzino olhou com desdém para a governanta e encheu o peito para falar.

\- São ordens diretas do conde! Não preciso da sua permissão para isso! Vamos suas molengas!

\- Mas tem que falar, para que eu possa avisar com antecedência a condessa sobre essa mudança e preparar o aposento para receber os pertences do conde. Ela está ao menos sabendo disso?

\- Para mim a vontade e a ordem do conde são suficientes!

Dizendo isto, Jaken saiu com as criadas em fila indiana rumo aos aposentos da condessa. Foi só entrando e despachando as coisas de seu amo pelo quarto. Rin estava acabando de se arrumar e levou um susto ao ver tanta gente entrando sem aviso. As criadas a reverenciaram e continuaram seu trabalho. Jaken sequer olhou para ela.

\- Kaede, o que significa isso? Por que as coisas do conde estão sendo trazidas para cá? Por que não estou sabendo disso?!

Kaede ficou sem jeito e se desculpou.

\- Perdão senhora... nem eu sabia... fui informada por uma das criadas. Nem imaginei que o conde deu esta ordem. Com certeza, teria comunicado a senhora, como sempre faço no que diz respeito às tarefas e mudanças do castelo.

\- Senhor Jaken! Por que não veio antes me comunicar da ordem de seu senhor?

\- Ouço e obedeço somente as ordens do senhor do castelo. Com licença!

Dizendo isso, saiu todo cheio de si. Todas ficaram boquiabertas com o atrevimento dele.

\- Vocês viram? Ele nem cumprimentou a senhora Sara!

\- Pior! Nem comunicou de antemão a ordem do conde para que a condessa pudesse se organizar antes de trazermos as coisas do senhor para cá.

\- Ele é um metido e acha que não deve satisfações para a esposa do amo!

\- Viu só?

Bláblábláblá!

E os cochichos continuaram entre as criadas, até que Kaede deu um basta. Rin ficou bem séria e ordenou a saída de todas do aposento. Só Kaede e Momo permaneceram.

\- Ele é sempre assim?

Kaede respondeu.

\- Jaken sempre foi assim, condessa. Ele serve a família Taisho a mais de quarenta anos. Primeiro serviu ao avô, o antigo rei Sesshoumaru I, depois ao pai, sua alteza o príncipe Oyakata, e agora está com o conde desde o seu nascimento.

\- Pois para mim ele é mais fiel até mesmo do que um cachorro, aff!

\- Momo! Se ele a escuta dizendo estas coisas... – Kaede repreendeu a jovem.

\- Desde que o vi me pareceu uma pessoa estranha. Nunca diz nada, nem cumprimenta. Só hoje quando lhe dirigi a palavra é que reagiu daquela forma.

\- Mas senhora, ainda assim é uma total falta de respeito! A condessa é a esposa do senhor Sesshoumaru. Ele tem que tratá-la como se deve, pois também é um criado. Deve reconhecer a importância da sua pessoa como a senhora do castelo.

\- Tudo bem, Momo! Não vamos nos preocupar com isso. O conde não deve ser importunado no que se refere aos criados.

\- Mas, senhora Sara, eu concordo com a Momo... neste caso o senhor Jaken passou dos limites... a senhora não é uma qualquer dentro do castelo!

\- Kaede, o conde não deve ser importunado no que se refere aos criados. E muito menos com este assunto, fui clara?

\- Como desejar.

\- Chame as criadas! Terminem logo de arrumar tudo! Estarei na biblioteca. Momo, traga-me chá!

Rin saiu às pressas. Ela não estava preocupada com a atitude do servo Jaken, mas sim com a repentina mudança de opinião do conde. Então ele não daria tempo para os dois se conhecerem. Depois do que aconteceu na noite anterior significava que já tinham intimidade. E que a partir de agora viveriam maritalmente. Resolveu ir ao escritório tirar satisfações. Abriu a porta e logo entrou, fechando e trancando a mesma atrás de si.

\- Bom dia cond...

\- Por que ordenou ao seu criado particular transferir as suas coisas para o aposento principal sem ao menos me comunicar? Melhor! Por que mudou de ideia em relação a "dar um tempo até nos conhecermos"? E não! Não vamos dormir na mesma cama!

Sesshoumaru levantou-se lentamente da cadeira em que estava sentado, olhando sério para Rin.

\- Dei uma ordem expressa ao meu criado para que minha vontade fosse cumprida, e me informarei do por que ele não a comunicou. Melhor! Depois de ontem à noite não precisamos mais de tempo algum para nos conhecer. E sim! Dormiremos na mesma cama!

Ele estava falando sério e Rin não gostou nem um pouco do tom de voz que ele usou. Ela não respondeu nada e simplesmente saiu. Antes de chegar a porta Sesshomaru a puxou pelo pulso encostando-a na parede, pressionando seu corpo no dela, segurando os braços dela acima da cabeça e a beijou. Dessa vez Rin virou o rosto, mas fez um caminho de beijo descendo pescoço até o peito dela.

\- Pare, por favor...

\- Tem noção de como eu fico toda vez que chego perto de você, condessa?! ... – ele pegou a mão dela e colocou no sexo dele, Rin pôde sentir o quanto estava excitado – ... estou fazendo um tremendo esforço, me contendo ao máximo para não jogá-la em cima daquela mesa e consumar de vez este casamento!

Rin fechou os olhos, enquanto ele passava a mão dela em seu sexo para que visse o quão ele estava excitado. Ela tentou tirar, mas ele a deteve.

\- Quero estar dentro de você, e logo! Minha! Você é minha! E não pertencerá a nenhum outro mais nesta vida, entendeu?

Não só Sesshoumaru, mas Rin também sentia o corpo todo arder, igual a sensação da primeira vez que a tocou. Voltou a beijá-la, mas teve que interromper, pois alguém batia na porta.

\- Amo Sesshoumaru?! Amo Sesshoumaru?

O casal se refez. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta para o criado que insistia em bater.

\- Entre Jaken!

\- Amo! Tudo foi feito exatamente como ordenado! E seu cavalo A-hun também está pronto para quando for ao castelo de sua majestade, o rei... – Jaken não percebeu que seu amo não estava sozinho - ... oh... perdão, condessa, não vi que estava aqui e...

\- Não perca seu tempo me cumprimentando só por que está diante de seu mestre!

Rin saiu e sequer olhou para Sesshoumaru. Ele olhou para o servo esperando uma explicação.

\- Meu senhor... a condessa deve estar nervosa com a súbita mudança do senhor para o aposento principal e...

\- Essa não é a questão Jaken! Desde quando você não cumprimenta a senhora do castelo?

\- Amo Sesshomaru... eu ... eu...

\- Sua atitude é o menor dos assuntos que eu tenho para resolver, Jaken! Mais tarde quero detalhes!

Dizendo isto saiu atrás de Rin. Cruzou com Momo que trazia o chá no hall de entrada.

\- Onde está sua senhora?!

\- No jardim, senhor...

Rin sentou-se num dos bancos do lindo jardim do castelo. Estava nervosa com situação de ter que dividir a cama com o conde. Nada poderia acontecer entre eles, além do já aconteceu. Mas estava impossível de ficar perto do homem que passou a ser seu esposo através da mentira que em que ela mesma usou para sobreviver. Os sentimentos pelo conde tomando conta de seu coração. Não podia estar apaixonada por ele.

\- Sara!

A voz dele. Mas ela não se virou, permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e sentou no banco.

\- Não terminamos nossa conversa!

\- Pensei que o senhor fosse um cavaleiro, um homem de palavra, mas me enganei. Tire seus pertences do quarto! Não pode haver nada entre nós!

\- Continuo sendo um homem de palavra! Só em nosso caso não precisamos mais de tempo algum. E pude constatar isso na cama quando a toquei – ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos – Sara... não tenho dúvidas em relação ao que sinto...

Ela pôs a mão nos lábios do conde, silenciando-o. E balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sesshoumaru a abraçou.

\- Sara... é natural que se sinta assim... agora... por tudo de ruim que já aconteceu com você, por que não abraçar a oportunidade que a vida está te oferecendo? Pense a respeito. Depois conversamos.

Sesshoumaru se retirou, deixando Rin sozinha para pensar. A pergunta ecoava pela cabeça de Rin. Já que estava ali, vivendo com outra identidade, por que não? De fato, desde que nasceu sofreu como uma condenada vivendo coma sua falsa família. E um ano já havia passado. Corria o risco de ser descoberta sim, mas então, adiantaria pensar no que poderia acontecer com ela se a descobrissem? Rin decidiu então de uma vez por todas viver cada momento enquanto estivesse ali inserida naquele castelo. Se isso significasse partilhar a mesma cama com aquele homem, então que fosse. Não teria mais medo e enfrentaria tudo de cabeça erguida. Ela voltou para dentro do castelo determinada a falar da sua decisão para o conde. Ele estava na biblioteca de frente para a janela, olhando para o rio que tinha atrás de sua propriedade. Percebeu quando ela entrou, mas não se virou.

\- Veio me dar sua resposta, condessa? Dependendo do que me disser, eu já tomei a decisão sob dois aspectos. O primeiro é...

Rin o abraçou por trás surpreendendo ao conde.

\- Sim!

\- Sim para exatamente o quê?

\- Para nós...

Ele se virou para ela, mas antes que saísse qualquer palavra, Rin colocou os dedos em seus lábios.

\- Eu o desejo... conde... acho que desde o primeiro momento que o vi... eu...

Sesshoumaru abraçou-a e beijou-a demoradamente. A paixão entre eles explodiu. Já não podiam suportar mais. Estava mais que claro que o sentimento entre ambos era recíproco. Ele teve que se conter um pouco senão a tomaria ali mesmo na biblioteca. Ofegante, a instruiu.

\- Estarei fora a tarde, pois tenho um compromisso com o rei. Mas à noite, esta noite... me espere em nossos aposentos!

Saiu logo.

Rin, que sentia todo o corpo tremer precisou se segurar no alpendre da grande janela da biblioteca. Então naquela noite o casamento seria consumado de vez. Durante a tarde, tentou se ocupar com alguma coisa, mas era impossível. Só pensava no conde. Quando viu que a noite se aproximava, subiu para o quarto e pediu a Momo que preparasse seu banho. Logo estava pronta, vestia uma linda camisola de seda, só aguardando seu "esposo". Mais tarde, o conde entrou no quarto, trancando a porta. Rin estava sentada na enorme cama com dossel. Ela ficou de joelhos na beira da cama enquanto ele se aproximava. Rin sentia o coração bater descompassado. Ele também havia se preparado para estar com ela. Vestia somente um robe preto e o perfume de sandâlo dele causou lhe um efeito inebriante.

\- Esta noite te farei minha, condessa...

Ela se apertou a ele, descansando seu rosto contra o peito dele. Ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos, apoiando a testa em cima da dela. Não poderia dizer o que estava sentindo agora, mas significava tudo tê-la em seus braços. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, beijando-o. Sua boca tinha o sabor de tudo o que era bom.

\- Você me tem aos seus pés, condessa - ele sussurrou contra a carne macia da garganta dela - pode fazer comigo o que quiser.

As mãos dela acariciavam o peito dele, deslizando sobre a pele do seu tórax definido. De alguma forma, em pouco tempo convivendo juntos, Sesshoumaru conseguiu passar por seus sentimentos guardados, até o seu coração. E embora fosse um conde, e ainda a história de sua verdadeira identidade, Rin não queria se afastar do lado dele. No fundo, ela viu um bom homem que valorizava as necessidades dos demais, acima dele. Um homem que compreendeu a necessidade dela, como nenhum outro. Ela pegou sua mão e o puxou para a cama, com a necessidade de estar com ele. Para mostrar-lhe seus sentimentos e perder-se em seus braços. Sesshoumaru tirou o robe preto e deitou-se sobre ela e acariciou lhe os seios. Ela sorriu contra sua boca, conseguindo guiar os quadris dele para os dela. Agora, ela precisava reafirmar o vínculo que havia entre eles, para dar-se a ele. Sesshoumaru mantinha a boca em seus seios, beijando seus mamilos enquanto levava a mão mais para baixo. Passando pelo estômago, indo para a sua intimidade que já estava molhada por ele. Rin passou suas mãos sobre os ombros dele, tocando-lhe as costas, abraçando-o novamente. Agora ela pertenceria a ele.

\- Eu a desejo - disse ele.

Apesar de suas palavras serem solenes, sob elas, Rin sentiu que era mais do que ser sua "esposa". Ele falou como se fosse seu igual, como se fosse necessária para sua felicidade. As palavras não foram um comando, mas uma pergunta.

\- Eu não quero ficar com ninguém - ela sussurrou, inclinando-se para beijá-lo novamente.

A mão dele se alojou entre as pernas dela, e antes que entendesse o que estava fazendo, seus dedos mergulharam dentro dela. A sensação foi chocante. Ela respirava seu corpo quente crescendo à medida que ele a acariciava, e capturou a respiração dela com a sensação.

\- Eu vou prepará-la. Prefiro que já esteja molhada, quando juntar o meu corpo com o seu - ele disse.

Enquanto ele a estimulava, Rin o acariciou-o, deliciando seus olhos em seu corpo, e ele aumentou a pressão dos dedos contra seu centro íntimo.

\- Este é apenas o começo do prazer que vou lhe dar todas as noites - ele murmurou contra seu ouvido.

Suas palavras foram um poderoso estimulante, e a pressão das mãos dele contra sua pele sensível, era demais para suportar. Rin ofegou quando a onda de libertação chocou-se com ela, seu núcleo em erupção em tremendo êxtase. Então Sesshoumaru lentamente se encaixou em seus quadris, colocando as pernas dela em volta de sua cintura, trazendo seu sexo aquecido contra a intimidade dela. Ela podia sentir a umidade de sua excitação entrando, provocando uma dor dentro de seu ventre. Como ele provocou os seios com boca, sugando-os, ela gemia com a necessidade. Seu sexo, pressionado tão perto de sua abertura, era grosso e duro, e mais que tudo, queria-o dentro dela. Ele se enfiou dentro dela, movimentando o sexo dele para dentro dela, agitando-a.

\- Nenhum outro homem vai tê-la, exceto eu - ele exclamou enquanto a preenchia, levantando seus quadris - ninguém - ele prometeu.

Rin não podia parar de suspirar quando ele se retirou e entrou nela novamente. Ela colocou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, encontrando-o em ondas de prazer a cada impulso. Enquanto ele enchia o corpo dela, usava o seu próprio corpo para obter dela uma resposta febril, se rendeu ao prazer inebriante, gritando quando o calor líquido se contraía em espasmos dentro de seu núcleo.

Sesshoumaru continuou a fazer amor com ela, acelerando o andamento contra o seu sexo até que o corpo dela estremeceu com tanto prazer. Depois, ele segurou-a perto de si, com as mãos movendo-se sobre a pele dela como se a marcasse como sua. Ainda dentro dela, seus lábios roçaram a garganta dela, e a segurou com força, trazendo seu corpo pressionado para si próprio. Sua respiração aquecia a pele dela, e Rin segurou seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Meu coração é seu, conde... para sempre...

Ele a beijou e seu coração encheu se com o amor contido em suas palavras.

\- Deixe-me cuidar de você. E eu vou te amar até o resto dos meus dias, condessa...

Enquanto repousava nos braços de Sesshoumaru, Rin não conseguia parar de sorrir.

 ** _#ahistóriacontinua..._**


	12. Chapter 12

Quando se é fiel e dedica quase toda uma vida a uma causa ou família e se vê numa situação em que essa fidelidade corre um grande risco, a pessoa se encontra num grande dilema do qual dificilmente sairá ileso. Esta era a situação de Jaken.

- _Em que raios estava pensando em não se dirigir a minha esposa como se deve Jaken?! Faz uma semana ou mais que voltamos e só agora fiquei sabendo dessa sua atitude imprudente?! Admira-me muito tal comportamento, pois ao que me consta um criado de seu gabarito jamais cometeria tal erro!_

\- Amo Sesshoumaru, eu jamais agiria de tal forma com a senhora, ainda mais sabendo que é a esposa de meu senhor.

 _\- Só que não fez isso! Só cumprimentou a senhora por que estava na frente do conde, mas ela disse que não precisava mais!_

Todos os olhares foram dirigidos para Momo. Ela baixou a cabeça e mordeu a língua, sabendo que a reprimenda viria depois. Sesshoumaru reuniu a todos no escritório para resolver a questão de Jaken, que lançou um olhar fulminante para a criada pessoal da condessa.

\- Estou aguardando a reparação do seu erro, Jaken!

O mordomo fiel de Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e se virou para Rin, mas ele não olhou para os seus olhos.

\- Condessa Sara, este humilde servo pede-lhe perdão, se com uma conduta inadequada, agi de forma desrespeitosa, não observando a importância de sua pessoa.

Após dizer isto, curvou-se profundamente. Todos permaneceram em silêncio, até que Rin falou.

\- Senhor Jaken, está perdoado e...

\- Obrigado senhora – antes que Rin pudesse acrescentar mais uma palavra Jaken a cortou, virando-se para o conde – Senhor, peço a sua permissão para me retirar.

\- Pode ir, e que isso não se repita.

Ele se curvou novamente para o conde e também para a condessa, e saiu. Os demais também foram dispensados, ficando Rin com Sesshoumaru no escritório.

\- Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia que eu chamaria a atenção dele, pois ele nunca cometeu um erro em todo esse tempo que serviu a família Taisho e agora a mim.

\- Ele nunca cometeu um erro? É de admirar!

Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin e beijou-lhe a testa.

\- Bom! Isto está resolvido. Agora que estamos aqui conversaremos sobre o baile em você será apresentada oficialmente à nobreza de Endor.

Dias se passaram. A criadagem do castelo estava em polvorosa com os preparativos para o grande baile que aconteceria no castelo, tudo estava sendo administrado por Kaede, que cuidava de cada detalhe com dedicação. Ela reuniu a todos no jardim para dar algumas instruções, mas sendo dura com todos que já estavam estressados. Rin não queria se intrometer, pois Sesshoumaru havia lhe dito que deixasse tudo nas mãos de Kaede, já que ela não tinha experiência de como preparar um baile daquela proporção, mas que acompanhasse de perto para ir aprendendo para que no futuro ela mesma possa ser a responsável das festas que voltariam a acontecer no castelo. Rin estava em seu aposento bordando um tecido e pensava alto.

\- Será que um dia alguém descobrira o seu segredo, Rin? Que você não é a verdadeira condessa de Westernlands, que é uma plebeia da cidade baixa e que usou esta oportunidade para escapar da morte?

 _CRASH!_

Rin assustou-se com o barulho. Era a criada Momo que derrubou a bandeja de chá com xícara, bule, açucareiro e tudo após ouvir a sua confissão. Rin saiu correndo, olhou o corredor e fechou a porta do quarto rapidamente. Ela segurou a criada pelos ombros.

 _\- O quê, em nome de Deus, você ouviu?!_

\- Eu não ouvi nada, nadinha, senhora! Juro!

- _Momo! Não minta para mim! Desde quando estava ali parada? Diga!_

\- Er... desde o começo... eu ... ouvi tudo... tudinho o que dizia...

Rin pôs as mãos â boca e sentou-se na cama. Tinha o olhar assustado. Tudo o que não queria era que alguém do castelo descobrisse o seu segredo. Tarde demais. Estava entretida com o bordado que não percebeu quando a criada saiu para buscar o chá e deixou a porta aberta.

\- Senhora! Acalme-se! Não precisa se preocupar! Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu... você é Sara, a senhora do castelo!

\- Só que não é bem assim, Momo...

\- Então... a senhora não é mesmo... a verdadeira condessa?

\- Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou.

Rin confirmou. Momo caiu sentado no chão, não acreditando no que acabou de ouvir. Era como se sua alma tivesse saído de seu corpo.

\- Se não é, então... quem... quem é você? E onde está a verdadeira Sara Taisho?...

Rin foi até ela, segurou suas mãos, lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

\- Momo... eu vou te contar tudo... é um fardo que eu carrego a mais de um ano... que não suporto mais... mas por favor, acredite em mim...

\- Então... o seu verdadeiro nome é... Rin?

\- (snif)... é... eu sou da cidade baixa, onde vivem os excluídos... e eu juro, que jamais imaginei viver assim, como a senhora do castelo!

Momo ouvia atentamente cada palavra pronunciada por Rin. Ela contou tudo desde o princípio, sua criação com a falsa família até o dia em foi parar no castelo. As duas se abraçaram.

\- Que pais horríveis você teve... e o irmão mais velho, ele é um horror... o caçula é especial...

\- Eles não são os meus verdadeiros pais... me raptaram quando eu era uma recém nascida. Não sei de quem sou filha, se os meus pais estão vivos, se tenho irmãos, parentes... pedi ao senhor Akitoki que investigasse para mim. Seu assistente veio num dia que o conde não estava e contou-me o que descobriu. Mas eu preciso ir no escritório dele para saber o resto.

\- Iremos juntas! Sairemos com a desculpa que vamos ao centro comercial para fazer compras!

\- Ninguém pode saber Momo, ninguém! Entendeu?

\- E o que pretende fazer? Continuar como a condessa?

Rin andou até a janela do aposento.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer... até quando continuar com isso, com essa mentira... eu só não esperava me envolver com o conde tão rapidamente...

\- Está apaixonada por ele?

\- Estou... nunca em minha vida imaginei gostar tanto de alguém... o que sinto por ele, é tão intenso...

\- O ama?

Rin enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

\- Sim, o amo... amo muito... não quero viver longe dele...

\- Mas, Rin... o conde é um homem corretíssimo, ele odeia que mentem para ele! Nem quero imaginar qual será a reação dele quando descobrir que não é a verdadeira esposa dele!

\- E você acha que eu não penso nisso todo santo dia, desde que coloquei os meus pés aqui neste castelo? É uma tortura viver assim, ter que chorar escondida temendo que alguém me descubra ou que minha falsa família saiba onde me encontrar. Por isso que toda vez que saio do castelo tenho que usar um disfarce.

\- Mas um dia terá que contar tudo e antes que ele descubra.

Rin abraçou a si mesma.

\- Eu tenho plena consciência disso, e do que sinto por ele. Que Deus me dê força e sabedoria para quando este dia chegar...

A vingança é um prato que se come frio, diz o ditado. E este é um dos lemas que Jaken leva consiga em sua vasta experiência serviçal. Ele jamais admite que falem de sua conduta, que para ele é impecável, pois em seu conceito ele nunca comete erros. Acredita piamente que toda atitude que tenha está totalmente correta. Em seu conceito ele não comete erros, está acima disto. Foi repreendido pela primeira vez em sua vida de servo fiel e justamente pelo amo e senhor, a quem idolatra. Para ele, é Deus no céu e conde Sesshoumaru na terra. E tudo por causa de uma mulher, ser este que Jaken abomina. Desde que Sesshoumaru nasceu dedicou sua vida e cuidar e sempre a estar do seu lado. Jurou que ninguém ficaria entre ele e seu amo. À medida que o conde crescia, via o perigo constante de um dia encontrar alguém, como aconteceu. Seu amo bonito casou-se sem que ele mesmo soubesse, pois Sesshoumaru sabendo de seus ciúmes fez a união às escondidas. Jaken ficou sabendo dois dias depois. E mordeu os lábios de raiva. Para ele o conde deveria viver solteiro até o seu último dia, igual a escolha que ele fez de nunca se unir a mulher alguma na vida.

Ele jurou se vingar da condessa pela humilhação que passou, de ter que se desculpar e principalmente, de ter que aceitá-la como esposa de seu senhor. E a oportunidade surgiu. Quando ia para os aposentos cumprir a contra gosto a ordem de seu amo, de avisar que o conde a esperava no jardim para um passeio, Jaken ouviu por detrás da porta toda a conversa de Rin e Momo. Escutou quando a criada derrubou a bandeja, e logo depois a porta se fechar. Esperou um pouco e sem fazer barulho, abriu o trinco deixando uma brecha para poder escutar. As duas mulheres não perceberam nada e Jaken se vangloriou por descobrir o segredo de Rin.

\- Sua falsa condessa! Quem ri por último ri melhor! Eu vou adorar ver o meu amo expulsá-la do castelo! Vai pagar com a vida, usurpação é crime passível de morte. E vai lamentar profundamente por ter mentido para um membro da família real!

Desceu as escadas e foi direto aos seus aposentos de criado. Fez uma pequena mala com poucos pertences. Tinha tudo em mente, pediria uns dias de licença para o seu amo bonito e viajaria até a cidade onde fica o convento em que a princesa Sara Asano viveu após a morte de sua mãe. Lá ele descobriria tudo. Foi até o escritório, pois Sesshoumaru se cansou do jardim e havia entrado.

\- Amo Sesshomaru... eu quero pedir-lhe permissão para me ausentar do castelo de Westernlands por alguns dias.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

\- Por que isto agora, Jaken? Nestes trinta anos que está comigo você nunca pediu um tempo para você, mesmo quando lhe ofereceram ou sabendo que é um direito seu como empregado. Aliás você sempre negou por que dizia que prefere estar servindo.

\- Realmente é verdade, amo. Mas admito que o peso da idade vem para todos, e reconheço que já não sou tão eficaz como antes, por isso as falhas acontecem. Então, para continuar a servir-lhe da melhor forma possível necessito de um descanso... são só por alguns dias , meu senhor.

\- Bom, se é assim, tem minha permissão.

\- Obrigado, amo Sesshoumaru. Voltarei e garanto-lhe que as coisas no castelo mudarão para melhor.

Curvou-se e saiu às pressas. Tinha que pôr seu plano em prática.

Faltavam poucos dias para o grande baile que aconteceria no castelo de Westernlands e Rin ainda não havia se encontrado com o doutor Akitoki para conversarem a respeito da descoberta que Shippo, seu assistente, havia feito. Então ela enviou Momo até o escritório do advogado para marcar um dia em que ambos se encontrariam e seria quando o conde viajasse para cuidar de seus negócios. Então numa manhã após o café, Rin e Momo saíram como se fossem às compras, desculpa dada para que ninguém suspeitasse de nada. Logo estavam no escritório na frente do doutor Akitoki.

\- O que descobriu? E, por favor, não me esconda nada!

\- Deixarei que meu assistente fale. Shippo, vá direto ao assunto.

\- Obrigado, doutor. Condessa, o brasão bordado na roupa de recém-nascido que nos trouxe pertence a uma nobre família do reino de Endor, cujo descendente morreu num trágico acontecimento – Shippo entregou a roupinha para Rin – Este brasão pertence a família Asano, do falecido General Souju Asano, que morreu no incêndio que ele mesmo causou, por que estava louco. Sua única filha foi salva e ainda criança, foi colocada num convento, onde viveu até pouco tempo, e saiu de lá para casar-se e...

Akitoki interrompeu Shippo.

\- Senhora Sara, não precisamos mais prosseguir. O general Asano é o seu pai e este é o brasão de sua família. Eu me pergunto: por que insistiu que investigássemos sobre a sua própria história? Estou sem entender.

Rin teria que despistar senão o advogado seria mais uma pessoa que saberia do seu segredo.

\- É que... saí do convento com uns poucos pertences que as freiras guardaram de quando era um bebê, tinha essa roupinha com o brasão bordado... não me recordava que de quem era... por isso que pedi que investigasse... agradeço a sua atenção, doutor... agora tenho que ir! Vamos Momo!

As duas saíram às pressas do escritório deixando os dois homens sem entender nada. No caminho de volta ao castelo, Rin ficou pensativa. Segundo a investigação o brasão na roupa de recém-nascido pertence à família da verdadeira condessa Sara Asano. Quando fugiu de seu triste destino ouviu da boca de seus falsos pais a confissão de seu crime, que, quando foi tirada de sua verdadeira família, estava vestida com essa roupinha que contem o brasão, junto com o colar que leva seu nome gravado. Seria a família Asano a sua verdadeira família? Descobriu então sua origem. Agora resta saber como e por que foi raptada e só terá a resposta quando reencontrar sua antiga família.

\- Será que ela era...? Não pode ser ... segundo o senhor Akitoki a condessa era única filha do general, e nem é mais a última descendente por que morreu nos meus braços...

\- Senhora, o que vai fazer agora que sabe sua origem?

\- Eu não sei Momo... minha origem... mas o casal Asano só tinha uma filha... como eu poderia pertencer a eles? Os únicos que podem confirmar são os meus pais...

\- Pretende encontrá-los e perguntar?

\- Essa é a única alternativa.

\- Mas é perigoso, senhora! Me contou que eles querem matá-la!

\- Posso oferecer muito ouro em troca de informação. Só teria que pegar da sala do tesouro do conde, sem que ele perceba, e também aproveitar que o senhor Jaken ainda não voltou de sua licença! E você vai me ajudar!

\- Vou?! Nossa, que aventura!

Rin tinha muitos planos em mente. Agora que descobriu sua origem iria até o fim em busca da verdade.

O dia do grande baile se aproximava e os preparativos estavam quase prontos. Tudo transcorria muito bem. Rin teve que adiar seus planos de ir atrás da sua antiga família, pois o conde não saia mais do castelo, e queria ficar mais próximo a ela. Com o passar do tempo Rin viu que os sentimentos que nutria pelo conde estavam mais fortes e que estava definitivamente apaixonada por ele. O mesmo acontecia com ele. Estava difícil ficar um longe do outro. Rin ficava aflita só de pensar no dia que Sesshoumaru descobrisse a verdade e como o coração dele se partiria em mil pedaços. E com certeza ele não a perdoaria por ter mentido para ele. E esse pensamento a consumia por dentro. Entre um sorriso e outro, disfarçava a aflição que sentia. Estava na enorme varanda que dava acesso ao jardim castelo vendo os criados com arrumação da festa. Braços a enlaçaram por trás e ela sorriu. Era Sesshoumaru.

\- Sonhando acordada com o seu baile, condessa?

\- É... vai ser o primeiro baile...

\- O primeiro de muitos – ele a virou de frente e segurou seu queixo - E quero que esteja linda para esta ocasião. Terei o imenso prazer de apresentá-la a corte de Endor como minha esposa. Com este gesto também calarei a boca de muitos que ousaram falar de mim.

Rin desfez o sorriso e baixou a cabeça. Recordou o sonho que teve assim que chegou ao castelo, no qual estava num baile e uma mulher maltrapilha entrava e revelava que ela não era a verdadeira condessa. Sesshoumaru ficou sem ação e ela foi encarcerada no calabouço. Um terrível pesadelo.

\- O que foi? De repente vejo que ficou triste...

\- Não é nada... eu estou um pouco cansada, acho que vou me recolher e...

\- Tenho uma ideia melhor! Espere aqui.

\- Onde vai?!

Sesshoumaru saiu pelo jardim e não demorou muito voltou montado em seu cavalo puro sangue inglês, A-hun. Deu a mão para Rin para que montasse. Logo estavam fora do castelo, seguindo uma trilha que dava para a densa floresta que ficava no lado oriental do castelo.

\- Para onde estamos indo?

\- Quero que conheça um lugar que é especial para mim. Desde que cheguei planejei levá-la, mas estava impossível. Agora que meus assuntos foram resolvidos, tenho tempo para dedicar-me a você como se deve.

Sesshoumaru continuou falando de seus propósitos e Rin apenas ouvia. Estava na garupa do cavalo com os braços em volta da cintura do conde e o apertou com força. Ele sentiu e fez o mesmo, colocando a mão dele sobre as delas, correspondendo ao carinho. Aquele era mais um dos muitos momentos maravilhosos que Rin estava vivendo com o homem que amava e não queria perder, pois não sabia quanto tempo mais teria de felicidade até a descoberta do seu segredo. Seguiram pela trilha para o alto da colina, e ouvia-se o barulho de água.

\- Uma cachoeira?

\- Sim. É aqui a nascente do rio que passa atrás do castelo.

Por uns instantes contemplaram a bela paisagem e logo Sesshoumaru apeou do cavalo, e ajudou Rin a descer, segurando-a pela cintura, fazendo-a deslizar pelo corpo dele, ficando bem juntos. Ela pode sentir o quanto ele estava excitado. Sesshoumaru a beijou demoradamente e encarou Rin com os olhos cheios de desejo.

\- Vamos entrar na água! Quero que tire a roupa.

\- O quê?!

\- É uma ordem, condessa.

\- Mas... aqui?

\- Não se preocupe. Este é um lugar privado. Ninguém vem aqui, exceto eu, e agora você.

Ele a virou de costas para ele e começou a desfazer-se de seu espartilho.

\- O que está fazendo?! Sesshoumaru...

\- Vou ajudá-la a despir-se. Tire o resto e entre na água.

Ele se afastou dela e tirou a própria roupa, logo mergulhou na água. Não demorou muito e ela também entrou. Num mergulho, Sesshoumaru foi até ela e a arrastou para o meio da piscina natural que se formava debaixo da queda d'água.

\- Gostou daqui?

\- Sim... é um lugar lindo...

\- ... e é só nosso!

Ele a beijava, passando as mãos pelas costas dela. Rin também o acariciava. Quando poderia pensar que teria momentos como esses em sua vida? Sesshoumaru a levou de volta a margem, ficando próximo a uma pedra. Estava louco de desejo por ela.

\- Quero fazer amor com você... aqui...

Sesshoumaru acariciou suas nádegas, e Rin umedeceu-se entre as pernas.

\- Sesshoumaru... por favor…

Ele a abraçou por trás.

\- Ssshh... quieta... – segurou seu queixo e girou-lhe a cabeça para um lado, sua língua lhe percorreu o pescoço, e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido – vou te inclinar sobre essa pedra... me pôr de joelhos, passarei as mãos por suas coxas, e abrirei você para a minha língua.

A excitação, misturada ao impulso miserável da voz rouca dele, tomou conta do corpo de Rin, como uma quebra de onda, fazendo com que lhe tremessem as pernas. As mãos dele lhe percorrendo a pele, lhe embalando os seios. Ele voltou a lamber a garganta dela, e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. Empurrou sua ereção contra ela, uma rígida dureza que claramente queria estar em seu interior. Colocou-a sobre a pedra e fez exatamente o que havia dito que faria. Separou-lhe as coxas e suas mãos deslizaram suavemente para o centro dela, que estava quente e úmido, e a excitou ao máximo. Depois de um tempo acariciando a intimidade dela, ordenou.

\- Abra as pernas, condessa...

Ela obedeceu prontamente e ele se ajoelhou. Os dedos dele se cravaram em suas nádegas e a mantiveram quieta enquanto a língua dele trabalhava. Rin sentiu-se penetrada entre lentas lambidas, e soube o domínio que Sesshoumaru tinha sobre ela. Gemia e gemia alto. O orgasmo chegou em uma devastadora explosão que a fez sacudir-se. A boca dele a soltou, e ele se posicionou atrás dela, roçando sua ereção contra a sua intimidade.

\- Isto é o que eu desejo... o que eu quero...

Sesshoumaru entrou nela com um duro impulso que levou seus quadris contra o traseiro feminino, e foi ele que gritou. Sem nenhuma pausa, começou a bombear nela, segurando a cintura da mulher, movendo-a para frente e para trás para que seguisse seus impulsos. Enquanto Rin voltava a gozar, seus corpos golpeavam um contra o outro. Era algo que Rin nunca tinha conhecido. Era sexo puro. Enquanto Sesshoumaru a segurava, continuava penetrando-a, dentro e fora, dentro e fora, bombeando dentro dela.

 _\- Minha!_

Gritou e derramou sua semente dentro dela. A penetrou mais algumas vezes nesta mesma posição. Depois de se sentir totalmente satisfeito, se retirou de dentro dela e com cuidado, a carregou no colo, levando-a de volta para a água.

\- Condessa, está tudo bem?

\- O que... o que você fez comigo?

\- Te dei prazer, e te fiz minha outra vez. Você está bem?

\- Estou... não se preocupe... estou muito feliz... e adorei o que fez comigo...

Sesshoumaru sorriu com a confissão dela. Descansaram e depois de um tempo, saíram da água. Logo estavam vestidos e regressaram ao castelo. No caminho de volta, sentada na garupa e abraçada ao homem que amava, Rin decidiu lutar por sua felicidade. Descobriria a verdade sobre a sua vida e, lutaria e enfrentaria tudo e não perderia o amor do conde por nada neste mundo. Se necessário fosse, estava disposta a enfrentar até mesmo a morte.

 ** _#ahistóriacontinua..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A Senhora do Castelo_**

 ** _Capítulo 13_**

Depois que saiu do castelo, Jaken viajou a cavalo com alguns homens mercenários que ele conhecia e os contratou para o serviço de descobrir a verdade sobre a falsa condessa. Foi até a cidade litorânea onde se localiza o convento que a condessa viveu desde os seus oito anos, quando foi enviada por Sesshoumaru após salvá-la da tragédia que ocorreu no castelo Asano. Tragédia esta, em que, num ato de loucura, o general Souju ateou fogo em tudo, pois perdera a propriedade por conta de dívidas de jogos. Ele foi logo procurando a madre superiora para que pudesse arrancar dela informações importantes. Uma noviça o recebeu e ele aguardou impaciente na sala da administração do convento. Logo estava diante da diretora. A mulher relatou tudo, desde o dia que recebeu a princesa Sara até o dia em que ela deixou o convento para casar-se.

Jaken ficou pensativo. A verdadeira Sara deixou o convento e foi diretamente para o local onde a cerimônia de casamento aconteceu. De lá, por ordem de Sesshoumaru, foi enviada direto para o castelo de Westernlands. Isso lhe contou o conde dois dias depois. A madre informou que tomaram o caminho mais perigoso, de mata fechada. Jaken conhecia a fama da estrada, pois era o local onde ladrões saqueavam que se aventurasse por ali. Antes de prosseguir a viagem, ele pôs os seus mercenários contratados para fazer sua escolta e também por conhecer a mata e seguir rastros. Percorreram boa parte da estrada e o líder dos mercenários lhe informou que um de seus homens havia encontrado os restos de uma carruagem a poucos metros da beira da estrada. Jaken foi até ao local e reconheceu como sendo uma das carruagens do castelo. Estava tombada e a porta havia sido arrebentada.

\- Ao que tudo indica eles foram atacados. Seguiremos até o vilarejo onde fica a família do cocheiro e do guarda contratados na época.

Partiu dali e logo chegou ao lugar. Jaken sabia onde moravam, pois era ele o encarregado de contratar os empregados para trabalharem no castelo. Chegou e perguntou a família do cocheiro se ele se encontrava. A esposa contou-lhe que o marido desapareceu há um ano e nunca apareceu em casa. A mesma coisa informou a esposa do guarda. Jaken deduziu que ambos foram mortos e seus corpos jogados num lugar qualquer afim de que não fossem encontrados.

Seguiram pela estrada e foram parar no centro da cidade baixa. Lá resolveu entrar no comércio central, uma taberna, um lugar onde mortes eram encomendadas. Logo Jaken estava numa mesa conversando com o dono, o velho Kuroda. Ele depositou um saco cheio de moedas de ouro e o velho arregalou os olhos.

\- O que quer saber?

\- Há um ano uma carruagem foi atacada não muito longe daqui. Quero saber quem foi?

\- Não existem segredos entre bandidos. Quem procura já não vive na cidade baixa. É uma família fugitiva e eu mesmo estou atrás dele por não cumprir o acordo que tínhamos no passado.

\- Que acordo?

\- Não entregou a filha para que eu casasse com ela. Paguei o dote adiantado e a garota fugiu. Até hoje eu e meus capangas estamos caçando eles que nem animais. Pagarão com a vida por terem me enganado. E pensar que a linda menina Rin seria minha esposa...

\- Você disse... Rin?!

\- O nome da minha noiva. Mesmo que eu mate a família, ela ainda será minha esposa.

Jaken conseguiu mais informações com o velho babão. Ele deduziu que foram eles que atacaram a princesa Sara. O plano era Rin se passar pela esposa do conde e junto com seus cúmplices roubarem todo o ouro de seu amo bonito. Pensou até mesmo que ela poderia matar o conde e herdar tudo o que ele tem.

\- Essa impostora vai pagar caro por ter enganado meu amo Sesshoumaru!

Na mesma noite, Jaken voltou para o condado de Westerlands. Tinha grandes planos para desmascarar Rin, e conseguir sua vingança. Só que antes tomou o cuidado de relatar tudo o que descobriu numa carta endereçada ao conde, caso alguma coisa acontecesse com ele. Não sabia se Rin estava sozinha neste plano, se seus cúmplices estavam por perto e o matariam. A carta estava no bolso de seu paletó. Chegou e foi direto ao escritório de seu senhor.

\- Amo Sesshoumaru!

\- Jaken? Achei que não voltaria mais. Porque só voltou agora?! Precisei de seus serviços para coordenar os preparativos e quase que sai errado. Ainda bem que Kaede é mais que suficiente e deu conta de tudo.

\- Perdoe-me, amo. Levei mais tempo do que imaginei para tratar de assuntos de cunho pessoal. Darei o meu melhor durante a realização do baile para compensar a falta cometida.

\- Acho bom. Criados que não conseguem mais cumprir com seus deveres não me servem e isto inclui você. Se já não consegue trabalhar mais devido a limitações prefiro que me avise para que possa providenciar um substituto.

Jaken curvou-se em reverência.

\- Como desejar, conde...

Nesse momento Rin entrou na sala e Jaken lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. Ela ficou até sem jeito e um frio lhe percorreu a espinha, como sinal de nada bom vindo dele. Esta seria a oportunidade ideal para revelar o que descobriu, mas Jaken desejava vê-la sofrer. A contra gosto teve que cumprimentar Rin.

\- Boa noite... condessa...

\- Boa noite... senhor Jaken. É bom tê-lo de volta conosco.

\- "Eu não diria isso"... hanhan – ele esclareceu garganta - ... claro, senhora... com sua licença...

E saiu com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, deixando o casal a sós. Esperaria. Logo pela manhã Jaken só esperou o conde sair para confrontar a farsante. Esperou no topo da escada a criada levar o café até o aposento principal. Mal ela colocou o pé no primeiro degrau e ele foi pegando a bandeja de café.

\- Pode deixar. Eu servirei a condessa.

\- Mas... senhor Jaken...eu...

\- Vá para a cozinha fazer algo de útil, sua imprestável!

E saiu apressado. Foi só entrando e depositando a bandeja na mesa que tinha no quarto. Voltou e trancou a porta com a chave. Rin estava sentada em sua penteadeira e levou o maior susto.

\- Senhor Jaken? Onde está a Momo? Porque ela não veio?

Ele se aproximou dela, e colocou o rosto ao lado do dela, encarando-a pelo espelho.

\- Aquela inútil não a servirá nunca mais. Pois só quem verdadeiramente pertence à nobreza é que tem o direito a tais regalias, como dispor dos serviços de uma criada. E não é o teu caso.

\- O... o quê... o quê quer dizer com isso?...

\- Eu sei de tudo... Rin...

Jaken expressou um sorriso diabólico de orelha a orelha. Seus olhos brilharam de satisfação ao ver o rosto de Rin perder a cor. Sentir o corpo perder a temperatura é uma sensação estranha. Os dedos congelam lentamente e se tem a impressão que o coração para de bater aos poucos. Rin engoliu em seco, suas mãos apertavam a escova de cabelo.

\- Eu descobri tudo. Você não é Sara Asano. Não vou permitir que continue a enganar o meu amo. Eu vou ser direto. Contará tudo ao conde quando ele voltar para o castelo.

\- Eu... eu preciso de um tempo... não posso simplesmente ir contando tudo... assim... por favor...

\- Oh... precisa de tempo? Bem, sou um homem piedoso. Lhe darei um prazo, você tem dois dias até a noite antes do baile. Se não o fizer, revelarei o seu segredo diante de todos. Saiba que o crime de usurpação é punido com a morte, e mentir para um membro da família real só agrava a sua situação. Sugiro que crie coragem desde já, sua falsa condessa!

Jaken saiu do quarto triunfante. Rin não tinha forças sequer para levantar-se. Momo entrou no quarto.

\- Senhora, não sei o que deu no Senhor Jaken! Pegou a bandeja de café das minhas mãos e disse que traria para cá e... o que aconteceu? Está pálida!

\- Ele... Jaken, Momo...

\- O que tem ele?

\- Sabe de tudo...

Foi a vez da criada ficar sem cor.

\- Disse para contar tudo ao conde... antes do baile... senão ele irá ... o que eu faço?... me ajude...

O desespero tomou conta de Rin. Agora tinha pouco tempo para fazer algo e escapar com vida dessa situação. Fugir estava fora de cogitação, pois Jaken reforçou a guarda em todo o castelo por causa do baile. Dois dias passaram muito rápido e diante de Sesshoumaru e dos demais no castelo ela teve que disfarçar o nervosismo. Tinha que haver uma saída para ela.

Osamu e a família ainda eram fugitivos. Conseguiram uma cabana no meio da mata que rodeia a cidade baixa. Sobreviviam do que caçavam e de alimentos que a mulher trazia do comércio. Estava cheio de ódio e jurou matar Rin quando a encontrasse. Para ele, era culpada de tudo de ruim que aconteceu na vida dele. A mulher chegou com mais alimentos e uma novidade.

\- Arrumei um trabalho na cozinha de um castelo. Estavam contratando serviçais para uma festa que darão para os ricos da cidade alta. É só por uma noite, pagarão cinco moedas de ouro e poderei trazer muita comida de lá.

\- Descobriu onde está sua filha, Kazima?

\- Minha? Não me faça rir. Ainda não, quem sabe não a encontro neste castelo.

\- Tomara.

Finalmente o dia do grande baile chegou. Os últimos retoques foram feitos no grande salão e todos os criados estavam em seus postos. Na cozinha a preparação para o banquete ia de vento em popa. Nada podia dar errado. Fazia muito tempo que o castelo de Westernlands não tinha uma grande festa como essa. A última aconteceu há quinze anos em comemoração ao aniversário da princesa Izayoi, e logo depois a família mudou-se para o castelo de Windrose, ficando o castelo para Sesshoumaru. Rin estava em seus aposentos nervosa e já tinha tomado tanto chá de camomila para se acalmar que até perdeu a conta. Ela estava linda em seu vestido de baile e usava o colar de diamantes, presente de casamento da verdadeira condessa. Da janela dos aposentos ela via as carruagens chegando com os convidados.

\- Minha nossa! Quanta gente! Tem mesmo que ser assim?!

\- Mas claro que é assim mesmo, condessa – Kaede lhe explicou – o conde está muito feliz e não poupou gastos para a realização deste grande acontecimento. No final teremos queima de fogos. Eu confesso que há muito tempo não o via tão feliz.

Rin esboçou um sorriso. Estava preocupada, pois o prazo dado pelo criado do conde estava acabando e ela não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer para sair dessa situação. Ia ser um escândalo para a família real a revelação de seu segredo na frente da aristocracia, além de uma grande decepção e vergonha para o conde. E Jaken estava com língua coçando para contar tudo na frente de todos.

A grandiosa festa começou as oito e trinta em ponto. Um infindável cortejo de carruagens ia chegando, trazendo os convidados, que deixavam com serviçais seus mantos e casacos de pele, antes de subir a grande escadaria da entrada, coberta com um grosso tapete vermelho. Ao longo das paredes, buquês de orquídeas e vasos de palmeiras emolduravam imensos espelhos, nos quais as pessoas podiam se mirar e se admirar ao mesmo tempo. Cerca de duas mil pessoas foram convidadas para o baile, toda a nobreza de Endor e até estrangeiros, incluindo os oficiais da corte, generais, jovens oficiais, condes, duques, barões e suas respectivas damas. Todos os convidados estavam vestidos em seus trajes de baile. No grande salão de baile, as damas ostentavam suas joias na cabeça, pescoço, orelha, pulso, dedo e cintura. Nos corredores, para a segurança, soldados montavam guarda, rígidos, em posição de sentido. O mestre de cerimônias surgiu no hall de entrada do grande salão e, com o seu bastão decorado anunciava a entrada dos convidados conforme seus títulos. Quando suas majestades, o rei e a rainha chegaram, todos fizeram silêncio. Quando o casal de monarcas cruzou as grandes portas do grande salão todos prestaram reverência aos soberanos de Endor. Sesshoumaru cumprimentou seus tios.

\- Majestades! É uma honra recebê-los em meu castelo. Estou muito feliz!

\- Conde Sesshoumaru! Como sempre nos surpreendendo. Soube que no final teremos uma grande queima de fogos.

\- Sim, rei Akio.

\- Onde está a condessa? Gostaríamos de ter um momento a sós antes da apresentação.

\- Sim, rainha. Jaken os conduzirá até os aposentos onde ela se encontra.

Foi dado início a grande festa, com muita dança e um grande banquete com comes e bebes eram servidos a todos. Do alto da grande escadaria, Jaken observava tudo. Ele tinha ido até os aposentos tentar falar com Rin, mas Kaede o expulsou de lá dizendo que ela estava se arrumando. Então ele ficou esperando.

Nos aposentos Rin só esperava a hora para descer para o baile. Momo tentava em vão acalmá-la.

\- Senhora, tudo vai ficar bem!

Alguém bateu na porta e Rin quase teve uma síncope. Momo abriu a porta bem devagar e para surpresa das duas eram os reis de Endor. Elas se curvaram.

\- Majestades...

\- Minha querida! Você está maravilhosa – o rei aproximou-se e beijou a testa de Rin como uma forma de carinho – enfim chegou a grande noite em que todos conhecerão a esposa do Conde de Westernlands. A família toda está muito feliz!

\- É... uma honra poder proporcionar um momento tão importante para a família real de Endor, majestade!

\- Sara, não tomaremos seu tempo. Só quis vê-la um momento antes da sua grande entrada. E vejo que está bem. Mas quero que saiba que se precisar de alguma coisa antes de ser anunciada, ordene a criada que me avise antes. Em primeiro lugar, o seu bem estar. Tudo bem minha querida?

\- Muito obrigada, minha rainha...

Assim que os reis saíram Jaken entrou no quarto, trancando a porta. Estava com muita raiva.

\- Eu lhe dei o prazo que pediu e você não falou nada para o conde. Acabou! Estou indo agora mesmo contar-lhe tudo na frente de todos!

\- Espere!

\- O que foi? Tem algo mais?

\- Não pode revelar este segredo na gente da família real e dos convidados...

\- Me dê um bom motivo para não fazer isso!

\- Ao contar para o conde o que descobriu, ele lhe será eternamente grato por livrá-lo de uma mentirosa.

\- É para isso que eu vivo e respiro: proteger meu amo de todo mal!

\- Em contrapartida, jamais terá o perdão dele se revelar tudo na frente de todos. Estará expondo o seu amo da pior forma possível, fazendo-o passar por uma vergonha, podendo resolver tudo sem a necessidade de um escândalo... pode até mesmo atrapalhar o futuro dele como rei de Endor. Pense nisso.

Jaken ouviu Rin atentamente. Teve que admitir que ela tinha razão. Ele não desejaria abalar a confiança que tem com o conde. Teria que esperar o término do baile.

\- Muito bem... assim que acabar a festa, você abrirá esta sua boca mentirosa e dirá tudo. Não queira testar a minha paciência!

Dizendo isso saiu batendo a porta. Rin respirou aliviada, esperava ainda por um milagre. Não demorou muito Kaede veio buscá-la para ser apresentada a multidão presente no grande salão. Ela se conteve um pouco e Sesshoumaru, que a esperava no alto da grande escadaria tomou e beijou sua mão. Ela sorriu para ele. Logo o mestre de cerimônias anunciou a entrada do casal no grande salão. Todos os olhares foram dirigidos à eles. Rin estremeceu e quase tropeça, mas Sesshoumaru segurou firme sua mão e afirmou a outra que estava em sua cintura. Ele sabia que ela estaria nervosa e teria paciência e calma ao conduzi-la para a primeira dança.

\- Calma, estou bem aqui do seu lado. Esta é a nossa noite e tudo sairá perfeito!

\- Obrigada...

Abriram o salão e logo após a primeira dança outros casais também bailavam. Como a condessa de Westernlands Rin foi apresentada a várias pessoas importantes. E pode constatar como o homem que ama é uma figura importante tanto para a dinastia quanto para o reino. E também o quão longe foi sua aventura. Ela conversava com Inuyasha que apresentou sua noiva.

\- Está é Kagome Higurashi, neta do duque de Seanorth e agora duquesa, título que herdou de sua avó. E futura viscondessa de Eastlands.

\- Excelência...

\- Oh, por favor, quando estivermos a sós, nada dessas formalidades. Como uma futura Taisho também vou quebrar os protocolos. Herdei o título de duquesa devido a morte de minha avós, seria de minha mãe... bom meus pais não estão vivos. Sou o tesouro do meu avô.

\- É bom ser querida por alguém...

Sesshoumaru aproximou dos três.

\- Sara, quero que conheça um grande amigo. Com licença...

Quando viu quem era, Rin perdeu até o jeito.

\- Este é o marquês de Ryokussei, Bankotsu Shinshitai.

Rin reconheceu como sendo o homem que a abordou no centro da cidade alta quando ela assumiu a identidade da condessa.

\- Senhora... – ele imediatamente a reconheceu – mas que mundo...

\- Muito prazer, marquês!

Bankotsu percebeu o desespero dela.

\- Me concederia o prazer desta dança, condessa? Claro, com sua permissão, Taisho.

\- Não por isso.

Logo os dois bailavam. Rin não encarava o homem. Mantinha a cabeça baixa.

\- Que mundo pequeno! Jamais pensei em reencontrá-la em tal situação! Uma condessa, esposa do meu melhor amigo.

Rin parou a dança.

\- Eu lhe peço que não diga nada a respeito de quando nos reconhecemos... o conde não pode saber!

Bankotsu esboçou um sorriso de satisfação.

\- Pensarei no seu caso. Por favor, o baile deve continuar...

E voltaram para o meio do salão. Rin estava se sentido mal e Bankotsu percebeu. Ele a conduziu de volta a mesa.

\- Condessa, por que Sesshoumaru não pode saber?

\- Apenas não pode! Não me peça por explicações... só... prometa-me – Rin pegou em suas mãos – em nome da amizade de vocês... que não contará...

Rin já estava em sérios apuros com o mordomo Jaken. Não precisa de mais um problema, não agora.

\- O que meu irmão tem que prometer que não poderá contar para Sesshoumaru?

Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para a pessoa que tinha acabado de chegar à mesa.

\- Maninha, minha querida... – disse Bankotsu – Sara, esta é Kagura, minha irmã e duquesa de Bridgewind.

\- E a ex-noiva de Sesshoumaru!

\- Kagura, não começa! Aqui não é o momento.

\- E por que não? – Kagura lançou um olhar frio para Rin – que fique bem claro para esta mulher quem eu fui para Sesshoumaru e quem eu poderei me tornar caso ela não cumpra bem o papel de esposa do conde de Westernlands.

Rin encarou Kagura e lhe deu a resposta merecida.

\- Ao que me consta, duquesa, sua relação com o conde não teve êxito por que a senhorita exigia demais da relação, motivo este que fez o seu ex-noivo devolvê-la ao seu pai em cima do lombo de um cavalo, como se fosse uma mercadoria! Ah, tem mais, se é tão digna como diz ser, por que será que o título de condessa de Westernlands não está com você?

Todos que estavam em volta riram e Kagura ficou vermelha de vergonha.

\- O quê?

\- Eu sei! Não foi mulher o suficiente para conquistar o coração do conde. Com licença!

\- Ora... sua... como ousa? Eu vou...

Bankotsu segurou a irmã e a arrastou para um canto do salão.

\- Não, Kagura! Você a provocou!

\- Aquela vadia, eu...

\- Basta! Arrumar confusão com a esposa do futuro rei de Endor?

Ficou louca?! Quer que nos expulsem da corte?

\- A quero longe do Sesshoumaru! Ele é meu!

Bankotsu tirou a irmã do baile antes que alguém os visse.

Kazima foi colocada para trabalhar na cozinha na lavagem de pratos. Estava curiosa para ver como era o baile, pois ouvia os comentários da criadagem que estava servindo no salão. Saiu escondido da chefe da cozinha e foi espiar atrás de uma das cortinas. Foi quando viu quem era a homenageada da festa, Rin. Não fazia muito tempo que ela havia encontrado a filha no centro da cidade alta, numa loja de tecido. Estava vestida como uma nobre e tinha conseguido escapar dela. Mas agora a sorte voltou a brilhar para ela. Não se revelaria logo de cara para a filha, tomaria cuidado com o que descobriu e planejaria com o marido algo muito melhor para ganhar muito mais do que cinco moedas de ouro.

Rin saiu para o escritório para espairecer um pouco. Era muito para uma noite só. E ainda tinha que revelar seu segredo para Sesshoumaru. Como ela foi ter um azar desses de justamente Jaken ficar sabendo da sua mentira. Ela sempre percebeu que o mordomo nunca gostou dela. E agora ela estava em suas mãos.

Não demorou muito e Sesshoumaru foi atrás dela. Ela se virou para ele.

\- Descansando um pouco?

\- Sim... só por um momento...

Nesse instante Rin abraçou Sesshoumaru com toda sua força, quase que o esmagando.

\- Ei, o que foi?!

Ela olhou bem no fundo daqueles olhos dourados.

\- Sesshoumaru... aconteça o que acontecer, eu ... saiba que sempre o amarei... que nunca deixarei de amá-lo...

\- Por que está me dizendo isso?

\- É por que... você se tornou a pessoa mais importante da minha vida...

Ele sorriu para ela e a apertou no abraço.

\- Eu também am...

Sesshoumaru ia declarar seu amor por Rin, mas alguém bateu na porta. Era Kaede.

\- Conde, perdão. Esta na hora da última valsa.

Eles saíram e dançaram perfeitamente. Não demorou muito e o baile chegou ao fim após a queima de fogos. O casal se despediu de seus convidados e logo estavam em seus aposentos para o descanso merecido. Sesshoumaru ajudou a condessa a tirar o vestido. Ele tinha outros planos para o fim de noite. Rin não disse nada, apenas se entregou as carícias que aquele homem fazia em seu corpo. Se esta era a sua última noite com Sesshoumaru que fosse plena. Ele a deitou na cama, beijando-a com ardor e logo se encaixando nela, penetrando-a. tinha pressa de possui-la. Rin colocou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, recebendo-o em seu centro úmido. Suas mãos acariciavam as costas de Sesshoumaru e ela gemia alto, o que para ele era como música para os ouvidos. Tão logo eles chegaram ao ápice do prazer, repetindo a dose algumas vezes mais, e ele derramou sua semente em seu interior. Sesshoumaru adormeceu abraçado a Rin, mas ela não dormia. Estava também abraçada a ele, a cabeça em seu peito. Ela ouvia o coração batendo e sentia sua forte respiração. Lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos. Aquela era a última noite que teria ao lado do homem que amava e depois, o seu encontro com a morte.

Logo pela manhã Sesshoumaru estava de pé para o desjejum. Jaken o esperava na grande mesa e ficou completamente desapontado quando viu que seu amo bonito mostrava um enorme sorriso.

\- Senhor... não está furioso?...

\- E por que estaria Jaken? Não viu ontem? O baile foi um sucesso! Tudo transcorreu na mais perfeita ordem. Sara foi definitivamente aceita pela sociedade de Endor. Eu estou feliz com isso. E você também deveria estar, não acha?

\- Cla-claro, amo, tem toda razão...

\- Sirva o café.

\- Como desejar, amo...

Depois que serviu Sesshoumaru, Jaken subiu direto para o aposento principal bufando de raiva.

 _\- Aquela vadia! Quem ela pensa que eu sou? Não contou nada para o conde! Mas isso vai acabar!_

Abriu a porta com um pontapé assustando Rin e Momo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?!

 _\- Sua mentirosa! Pediu um prazo para contar tudo ao conde e não cumpriu com sua parte – ele segurou as mãos dela – pensa que vai continuar com essa farsa até quando?! Vadia!_

 _\- Espere! Me solta! O que vai fazer?!_

 _\- O que vou fazer? O que deveria ter feito assim que descobri tudo! Contarei tudo ao meu amo! Ninguém o engana!_

Jaken foi logo puxando Rin pelos cabelos e a arrastando para fora do quarto, saindo para o corredor. Momo tentava em vão ajudá-la a se soltar de Jaken, mas ele a empurrava para longe. O grito de socorro da criada se ouvia por todo o castelo.

 _\- Pare, Jaken! Me solta! Está me machucando!_

 _\- O que estou fazendo é pouco para o castigo que realmente merece!_

Sesshoumaru estava reunido com Inuyasha após o desjejum em seu escritório. Ele havia dormido no castelo e conversavam a respeito do baile. Ouviram os gritos que vinha da escadaria.

\- O que é isso? Seria briga de alguma das criadas?

\- Impossível, Inuyasha. Uma das regras para se trabalhar no castelo é justamente não se envolver em brigas. Isso é motivo de imediata demissão.

\- Parece que é serio! É a voz do Jaken! Vamos lá ver!

\- Era só o que me faltava! Vamos!

Os dois saíram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Alguns criados apareceram no hall de entrada olhando a situação sem entenderem nada. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha surgiram também após ouvirem a gritaria. Kaede saiu de um dos aposentos do primeiro andar horrorizado com a cena.

\- O que está fazendo, senhor Jaken?! Solte a condessa!

 _\- Não se meta Kaede! Vai me agradecer pelo que estou fazendo! Saia da minha frente!_

\- Do que ele está falando Momo?!

\- Ele está louco, Senhora Kaede! Entrou no aposento da senhora e a tirou a força! Ajude!

Jaken chegou no topo da grande escadaria, puxando Rin com tanta força para descer com ele que acabou se desequilibrando e virou o pé no primeiro degrau, vindo com tudo. Quase que Rin cai junto com ele, a sorte dela foi que Momo e Kaede conseguiram com um puxão tirá-la das mãos do mordomo. Nisso ele tropeçou no degrau, acabando por se desequilibrar e seu corpo franzino rolou escada abaixo.

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_A Senhora do Castelo_**

 ** _Capitulo 14_**

O corpo de Jaken jazia no chão, sem vida. Todos estavam perplexos diante da tragédia que acabara de acontecer. Inuyasha ajoelhou próximo do corpo e pegou o braço de Jaken para ver se tinha pulso. Ele olhou horrorizado para Sesshoumaru.

\- Está morto!

Sesshoumaru caiu de joelhos e colocou a mão no rosto de Jaken. Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos tinham presenciado. Ele olhava do corpo para o alto da escada, inconformado.

\- Jaken... morto? Impossível, Inuyasha...

\- Está morto, meu irmão. A queda o matou. Jaken já tinha uma idade considerável. Tomarei as providências. Kohaku! Venha comigo!

Foi tudo muito rápido. Num segundo Jaken estava segurando o braço de Rin e no outro estava caído no chão. Do alto da escadaria Rin olhava perplexa. Ela tinha as mãos à boca. Momo e Kaede a seguravam, tão assustadas quanto ela, assistiam a movimentação que acontecia lá embaixo.

\- Meu Deus... o senhor Jaken... caiu da escada...

\- Meu Santo Cristo! O que foi isso?! – Kaede começou a esmorecer e Momo teve que segurá-la, largando Rin.

– Senhora Kaede! Rápido, me ajudem aqui!

Algumas criadas a ajudaram e a levaram para um dos quartos. Rin ficou ali sentada sob seus joelhos com os olhos fixos no corpo de Jaken. Há alguns minutos ele estava vivo, furioso com ela, arrastando-a pelo corredor a fim de desmascará-la para o conde e agora, estava morto, como um pedaço de carne no chão. Momo voltou para ver como ela estava.

\- Condessa... condessa?!

\- Me tire daqui...

Com a ajuda de outra criada, Momo a levou de volta para os aposentos.

Sesshoumaru ficou alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta. Estava estático, em estado contemplativo ao fitar o corpo inerte de Jaken. Sua vida passou como um filme diante dele, mostrando o primeiro dia que o mordomo entrou em sua vida até o último minuto em que esteve com ele. Um criado fiel, dedicado até ao extremo, que sempre o acompanhara ao longo de sua vida. Ele ainda não acreditava na cena no qual foi testemunha, tal qual como um pesadelo.

\- Jaken...

\- Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru? – era Inuyasha quem o chamava – vamos, venha comigo. Kohaku irá colocar um pano branco sobre o corpo – Sesshoumaru não se movia – venha comigo, logo a polícia real estará aqui para interrogar a todos e investigar o que aconteceu.

Ele então despertou do transe. Passou as mãos sobre o rosto como que para aclarar as ideias.

\- A polícia? Ah, claro... preciso ver como Sara está. Afinal de contas era ela quem estava mais próxima a ele na hora da queda.

\- Vai sim. Deixe que do resto eu me encargo.

\- Obrigado, irmão.

A notícia da morte de Jaken caiu como uma bomba no meio da família Taisho. Inuyasha enviou uma carta através de um mensageiro aos cuidados de sua mãe relatando a morte do mordomo. Ninguém acreditava no que tinha acontecido, um dia após o grandioso baile no castelo de Westernlands. O avô do conde, o antigo rei, Sesshoumaru I passou mal e teve que ser medicado quando soube do ocorrido, pois Jaken foi primeiramente seu mordomo, antes do neto e do filho. O príncipe Oyakata também sentiu muito a morte do ex-criado, assim como sua esposa e a princesa Izayume.

\- Mamãe, por que o Jaken? Ele sempre foi tão dedicado a todos da família... ele tinha uma verdadeira adoração pelo Sesshoumaru... não consigo acreditar...

\- Calma filha! Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu, se foi um acidente, ou... vamos cuidar do seu pai e do seu avô. Depois nos informaremos.

Izayoi tratou de tranquilizar toda a família. Não demoraria muito e logo Inuyasha traria mais notícias para todos.

Rin foi levada arrastada pelas criadas até os aposentos. Foi deixada na cama. Momo dispensou a outra criada e fechou a porta. Rin ainda tinha a imagem do corpo de Jaken rolando as escadas, e isso passava por sua mente em câmera lenta. Ainda estava gravada em sua mente a imagem do rosto do mordomo quando começou a cair girando os braços e gritando. Ela pôs as mãos no rosto e chorava baixinho. Momo a abraçou.

\- Rin... como você está?

\- Momo, não era para acontecer aquilo... não com o senhor Jaken... você viu, não era...

\- Veja por outro lado... ninguém saberá do seu segredo! O senhor Jaken levou consigo para o túmulo!

Antes que continuassem ouviu-se batidas na porta. Momo abriu e era Sesshoumaru que entrou.

\- Como ela está?

\- Em estado de choque, senhor...

\- Vá e traga um chá para que se acalme.

Rin estava deitada quando ele sentou na beira da cama e pôs a mão em seu ombro. Ela sentou-se devagar olhando para ele. O que poderia lhe dizer?

\- Condessa... como está?

Ela o abraçou e chorava baixinho.

\- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, Sesshoumaru! Eu não tive culpa, eu...

Ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Você não teve culpa mesmo! Jaken se desequilibrou! Todos nós vimos! Se Kaede e a sua criada não a tivessem puxado das mãos dele, você teria caído também... – ele acariciou o rosto dela - ...graças a Deus, você está aqui... viva! – ele a beijou – lamento por ele, mas... o que eu faria da minha vida se você estivesse morta? – ele a abraçou protetoramente -... nem quero imaginar!

\- Sesshoumaru... eu...

\- Shh! Quero que se acalme! Você não teve culpa! Só preciso saber depois o porquê Jaken te segurava daquela forma tão desesperado. Pude ouvir os gritos dele do escritório, estava alteradíssimo.

\- Eu estava aqui me arrumando, ele foi entrando aos berros, eu juro que não fiz nada...

\- Agora não, condessa. Mais tarde conversaremos. Quero que se apronte, pois o logo o delegado real estará aqui e interrogará a todos pelo que aconteceu.

Rin parou de chorar e tratou de ficar calma. A polícia da corte viria para o castelo, então ela tinha pouco tempo para conversar com Momo a versão dos fatos das duas. Nesse instante a criada entrou trazendo o chá que o conde ordenara para a esposa. Ele pegou a xícara e fez com que ela tomasse tudo.

\- Agora que está calma vou descer para ver como está tudo lá embaixo. Fique aqui, não quero que seus olhos registrem o que irão fazer. Basta o que aconteceu. Virei buscá-la quando for a hora que o delegado for interrogá-la.

\- Você ficará comigo, não me deixará sozinha?!

\- Nunca, meu amor... – ele depositou um beijo na testa dela e saiu.

Agora era o momento de Rin achar uma explicação para atitude de Jaken. Enquanto Momo a ajudava a se arrumar, tratou de combinar tudo com a criada. Nada de erros, o álibi de uma confirmaria o da outra.

Kazima foi embora toda feliz do castelo. Carregava uma bolsa enorme cheio das sobras do banquete do baile e também suas cinco moedas de ouro.

\- Está feliz por qual motivo, sua rata?

\- Aqui, comam tudo! Eu, feliz? Eu tenho um bom motivo sim!

\- Me conte logo! Detesto mistérios!

\- A mulher sentou em cima da mesa, e abriu as pernas, bem devassa.

\- Não te disse que acharia a Rin? Pois adivinhe quem é a senhora do castelo que eu fui trabalhar ontem?

\- Não vai me dizer que...

\- Ela mesma! Não te contei que faz tempo eu a vi na cidade alta, no centro toda vestida quem nem uma aristocrata? Você não acreditou. Eu disse que ela deu o golpe. E não sabe com quem? Com um conde que é sobrinho do rei! Ela tá montada nos ouros que eu sei. Vi com meus próprios olhos a riqueza que tem naquele castelo!

O homem sorriu de orelha a orelha, largou a comida no chão e pegou sua arma.

\- Então o que está esperando? Chame seu filho pervertido e vamos atrás dela!

\- Não!

\- Como não mulher? – ele a segurou pelo pescoço - tá querendo perder a chance de novo? Burra!

\- Ai, me escuta! Ela tá muito rica! Vamos fazer a coisa direito... podemos tirar muito ouro dela. Se formos agora ela vai fugir de novo!

\- Espero que tenha um bom plano dessa vez, senão eu corto esse seu pescoço imundo e jogo pros animais da mata comer...

A mulher contou o que tinha em mente. Se fizessem tudo com calma, em pouco tempo, Rin estaria nas mãos deles.

A notícia da morte de Jaken se espalhou por todo castelo de Windrose. Alguns criados lamentaram e outros deram graças a Deus por ele ter morrido, por que não suportavam o seu jeito. Jaken tinha má fama entre a criadagem, a maioria não gostava dele mesmo. Como toda fofoca de criados foi inevitável que alguns nobres não ficassem sabendo da tragédia no castelo do conde Sesshoumaru. E foi através de sua dama de companhia que Kagura, a ex-noiva do conde, ficou sabendo da perda de seu ex-noivo. Então ela teve uma ideia.

\- Preparem minha carruagem. Irei a Westerlands dar os meus pêsames ao conde. Afinal esse tal de Jaken era um criado fiel a família Taisho e ele deve estar inconsolável.

\- Kagura! Você está louca? Isto é motivo para visitas? Ele perdeu um criado, não alguém da família! Não que o fiel lacaio não mereça suas lágrimas, mas convenhamos! – Bankotsu ralhou com a irmã.

\- E você acha mesmo que este é o meu principal objetivo, irmãozinho? Isto é só um pretexto para estar com o meu Sesshoumaru e mostrar para aquelazinha petulante que eu não sou uma qualquer! Vou infernizar tanto a vida dela que ela vai desejar voltar correndo pro convento de onde nunca deveria ter saído! E você vai comigo.

\- Ah, Kagura! Terei que ir, tenho negócios com o conde.

O delegado da polícia real Byakuya Doushi chegou ao fim da manhã para ver o acontecido. Tão logo o perito examinou o local o corpo de Jaken foi levado para a autópsia. Ele conversou com Inuyasha e logo começou o interrogatório com todos os presentes que testemunharam a tragédia. O escritório do conde foi o local designado para as perguntas. Os criados foram ouvidos, assim como Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Até o momento, todos declaravam a mesma coisa. A única que faltava era a senhora do castelo e Sesshoumaru foi até os aposentos buscá-la. Rin estava aflita. Momo já tinha dado a sua versão.

\- Está pronta?

"Não".

\- Estou...

Desceram as escadas e Rin parou no exato local onde o corpo de Jaken havia ficado na queda. Durou uma eternidade aqueles poucos segundos ali olhando o chão. Sesshoumaru a abraçou e a conduziu para junto do delegado.

\- Conde, com sua permissão, gostaria de ficar a sós com sua esposa, para conduzir as perguntas da investigação conforme a lei.

Rin apertou a mão de Sesshoumaru e lhe lançou um olhar suplicante.

\- Senhor Byakuya, peço-lhe desculpas, mas não deixarei minha esposa sozinha num momento como este. Espero que possa compreender.

O delegado olhou de um para o outro. Rin levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada, apertando as mãos de Sesshoumaru bem forte dessa vez.

\- Ele fica! Se não... não direi uma só palavra!

Sesshoumaru segurou seu rosto com as mãos, olhando firme em seus olhos, lhe transmitindo segurança.

\- Eu não vou sair daqui – ele se virou para o delegado – eu ficarei. Acredito que não precisará de um decreto real para continuar com o seu trabalho, doutor Doushi?

O delegado baixou o olhar e entendeu o recado. Voltou para suas anotações.

\- Senhora Taisho, conte-me a forma que o falecido senhor Jaken entrou em seus aposentos nesta manhã.

Rin contou tudo desde o começo, como o mordomo entrou em seu quarto alterado, dizendo coisas desconexas, por exemplo, que ela não merecia ser a senhora do castelo.

\- E qual seria a razão para ele afirmar isso com tanta convicção?

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru que estava sentado ao lado dela e apertou sua mão.

\- É inaceitável para a sociedade uma dama com um histórico familiar como o meu. Não é novidade para ninguém o que aconteceu a dez anos, quando meu pai ateou fogo no castelo Asano, causando aquela tragédia, isto ficou como uma imagem ruim para mim. Como o senhor Jaken era muito ligado ao meu marido, e isto está mais que provado por seus anos de dedicação. Talvez em sua concepção, eu não fosse uma mulher indicada para ser a esposa de seu amo. Num acesso de raiva, de indignação, agiu daquela forma, acreditando estar defendendo a quem apreciava, agindo daquela forma e exigindo que eu dissesse ao conde que eu não era digna dele, para que ele me expulsasse do castelo.

\- Soube que ele tirou uns dias de licença para descansar e havia voltado há dois dias. Será que ele não descobriu nada a respeito da senhora?

Rin engoliu em seco e baixou a cabeça. Ela tremia de nervoso. Sesshoumaru interveio em seu auxílio.

\- Minha esposa lhe deu explicações suficientes, doutor. Não tem lógica sua última pergunta. Se Jaken soubesse de algo a respeito de Sara teria me dito. Ele era fiel a mim!

\- Talvez ele tenha dado um tempo para que a senhora mesma lhe contasse, senhor Taisho.

\- Basta! Está indo longe demais. Creio que já pode concluir a sua investigação, já que todos testemunharam e falaram sobre o mesmo fato! E quanto ao mordomo ter entrado alterado no quarto, a versão da criada Momo confirma o mesmo que da minha esposa, que o senhor Jaken estava nervoso, a atacou com duras palavras e a agrediu fisicamente, arrastando-a até a escadaria. Todos viram como tudo terminou!

Diante disso, o delegado concluiu o inquérito e o caso foi encerrado, logo ele e os policiais foram embora.

O velório de Jaken foi realizado na capela que foi construída no lado norte do castelo de Westernlands. Toda a família Taisho compareceu e alguns criados também. o padre Myuga deu ínicio a cerimônia de despedida.

\- Estamos reunidos aqui para dar adeus ao nosso querido Jaken Onigumo. Abriu mão de si mesmo, renunciou aos seus próprios sonhos e dedicou toda sua vida a serviço para o bem estar de toda a família Taisho. Companheiro e a amigo de todos. Nunca se ouviu falar de tamanha fidelidade encontrada em um ser tão bom. Era capaz de dar sua própria vida em lugar do próximo.

\- Mas que mentira descarada! O senhor Jaken era um tremendo de um mentiroso, puxa-saco, mal educado e só tratava bem os outros quando estava na frente de alguém da família Taisho, do contrário só faltava chutar os outros criados... fala sério!

\- Shhhh! Cala a boca, Momo! Se alguém te escuta!

\- Perdão, senhora Kaede... mas isso é demais para mim!

\- Shhhhh! Quieta!

O antigo rei Sesshoumaru I leu em voz alta uma pequena homenagem ao servo e amigo.

\- "Amigo Jaken...nasceu, cresceu, morreu. Esta foi a sequência natural da sua vida. Mas ainda que tenhamos conhecimento de que nasceu para permanecer determinado período na Terra, e de que um dia teria que retornar ao mundo espiritual, ainda assim nunca estivemos preparados para a sua partida, a quem em vida amamos. Ao partir deixou um enorme vazio em nossos corações e a dor da incerteza, da dúvida. Nestes momentos não podemos permitir que o desalento, a dor e a tristeza tomem conta de nós. Devemos elevar o nosso pensamento para os céus pedindo forças, ânimo e coragem para prosseguirmos, pois a vida segue. Descanse em paz, amigo!"

Jaken foi enterrado no cemitério da família real. Em sua lápide escreveram fiel mordomo e amigo dedicado. Mais tarde Inuyasha voltou trazendo o resultado da autópsia feita em Jaken. Ele veio com o rei, a rainha, e os pais do conde. Estavam ainda todos reunidos no escritório no castelo de Sesshoumaru

\- Ele quebrou o pescoço na queda.

\- Céus! Que triste fim! – disse a rainha abraçada a Rin.

\- Que Deus tenha misericórdia de sua alma – disse a princesa Izayoi, que estava também ao lado de Rin – minha querida, você não tinha que passar por isso! Não deve ser condenada por causa do passado de sua família. Isto é um absurdo. Não dá para acreditar que o criado Jaken nunca a aceitou como esposa de meu filho, chegando ao ponto de manifestar este pensamento que culminou em sua morte.

\- Céus! Nem parece que Jaken foi enterrado no jazigo da família. Foi uma cerimônia simples, mas muito marcante, filho.

\- Foi mesmo pai. Como está o vovô? Percebi que, depois que leu a mensagem, ele não se sentia muito bem.

\- Melhor, foi medicado,mas ainda está abatido. Ele e Jaken foram amigos. Conheceram-se na adolescência. Depois que ele tornou-se seu mordomo. Era uma relação de longa data. Bom, iremos agora. Boa noite.

Todos se despediram. Foi um dia triste e muito pesaroso. Enquanto Sesshoumaru acompanhava sua família até a porta, Rin foi para o quarto. Enquanto subia, pensava em cada minuto que viveu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. O baile. O sexo com Sesshoumaru. A morte de Jaken. E ver que tudo terminou sem que o seu segredo fosse revelado. A pergunta que fica: até quando ela vai continuar com essa mentira? E será que o mordomo não contou a descoberta para alguém? Não tinha como saber. Trocou de roupa e esperou o seu "marido". Logo Sesshoumaru se unia a ela na cama. Ficaram abraçados.

\- Af! Eu nem parei para pensar no dia de hoje. E saber que o Jaken... que ele não estará em pé na mesa do café ou no escritório pronto para servir como sempre fez. É meio estranho quando se estava tão acostumado com uma pessoa como ele...

\- Eu sei que vai sentir muito a falta dele. Desculpe-me...

Ele rolou pra cima dela e segurou firme seu rosto, encarando-a.

\- Pare de se desculpar! É uma ordem. Nada vai trazer o Jaken de volta. Você sim está aqui comigo e isto é o que me importa.

Rin sorriu. Sesshoumaru voltou a abraçá-la. Enquanto o sono vinha para ele, ela permaneceu acordada, pensando no que a vida teria reservado a mais para ela.

\- Larga ele!

\- Vou matá-lo! Argh! Seu idiota, cretino de uma figa!

\- Solte-o homem!

Osamu queria enforcar o filho de qualquer maneira. Só liberou o pescoço dele por que a mulher gritava feito louca.

\- Dá para explicar o que é isso!

\- Acontece que o bastardo do seu filho deu com a língua nos dentes! Estamos sendo caçados por mercenários por causa do que fizemos um ano atrás!

\- Eu não fiz nada! Foram vocês três! Eu disse só para roubar os ricos na estrada! Mas não! Os burros aí tinham que matar pra mostrar que são tudo uns machões! Idiotas!

 _\- Cale a boca, mulher!_

\- Tô errada agora?! E você, anta, que fez?!

\- Fiz nada mãe!

\- Mãe, o mano encheu a cara e falou o que nós fez, matamos e jogamos tudo no rio! Aiiiii!

O irmão mais velho deu um soco na barriga do caçula, que se contorcia de dor no chão.

\- Fecha a matraca, retardado, demente, louco!

\- Abra essa boca sem dente que você tem, Kageru! O que você fez?

\- Mãe... eu e esse besta fomos a taberna do Kuroda disfarçados, bebemos além da conta... e acho que falei demais sobre a carruagem que atacamos a um ano... os homens que eu flechei e a mulher que depois que acertei a cabeça dela com uma pedra, eu me diverti com ela... daquele jeito... a senhora sabe, hehehe...

\- Silêncio, verme! Me poupe da sua perversão, louco! Eu não dei a luz a duas crianças não! Foi duas aberrações, filhos de um cruz-credo com uma rata de esgoto que saiu vocês! Ai que raiva! Burros!

\- E pra fechar este cretino contou para todos na taberna. O Kuroda só confirmou quem nós somos e agora nossas cabeças estão a prêmio! Por que fomos atacar aquela carruagem? Parece que a mulher era parente da família real! Agora sim morreremos!

\- Vamos sequestrar a Rin, pedir um baú de moedas de ouro e fugir para o outro continente!

\- É o jeito! Agiremos já!

Eles se ajuntaram para elaborar algo triste para a vida de Rin.

Depois que a condessa Taisho esteve no escritório de advocacia um tempo atrás, Shippo, o assistente do advogado de Sesshoumaru, não se deu por vencido e continuou a investigar sobre a família Asano. Descobriu então o paradeiro da antiga babá que trabalhou no castelo Asano. Ele relatou tudo para o doutor Akitoki, que o mandou buscar a mulher para viver na capital, e providenciou tudo o que ela precisava. Os dois se reuniram com ela na casa que agora ela morava.

\- Como está, senhora Tsubasa?

\- Muito Bem, senhor Akitoki. Graças a sua ajuda, sai da pobreza daquele vilarejo em Southlands.

\- A trouxe para cá para que me conte o que sabe da família Asano. Este foi o nosso acordo.

\- Sim, não tenho o que esconder. Durante anos servi a família Omoro. Fui babá da senhora Asano e depois que ela se casou com o general, é que eu fui morar no castelo para cuidar dos filhos que o casal viesse a ter.

\- Na verdade, eles tiveram somente uma filha, que é hoje a atual senhora do castelo de Westernlands, casada com o conde Sesshoumaru Taisho, sobrinho do rei Akio de Endor e um dos sucessores ao trono.

\- O senhor está me dizendo que a minha menina pode se tornar um dia rainha do nosso reino?! Eu nunca poderia estar viva para saber de algo tão grandioso como isso! Meu Deus!

\- É... Ela pode sim, se o atual rei a reconhecer como princesa e se o sobrinho um dia for coroado rei, e isso somente se o Rei Akio e o pai do conde abdicarem em seu favor. Tem tempo para isso acontecer. Agora voltemos ao assunto! Céus!

\- Irei para a cozinha, farei um chá! A prosa está boa!

A mulher saiu e Akitoki quase que desiste de conversar. Shippo insistiu.

\- Céus, Shippo! A mulher não se concentra em nos dizer o que realmente importa! Foge do assunto toda hora! Acho que a mente dela não está boa!

\- Acalme-se doutor! Iremos até o fim e depois contaremos tudo a condessa.

Não demorou muito a mulher retornou com o chá e eles estavam conversando de novo.

\- Senhora, nos dizia que foi trabalhar como babá para o casal Asano e cuidar de sua filha!

\- Ah sim! Cuidar da filha!

\- Sim... da pequena...

\- Não! Pode parar! O senhor está errado!

\- Como assim?!...

\- O casal Asano teve filhos sim, mais de um, teve filhas, duas meninas!

O doutor Akitoki e Shippo se entreolharam, surpresos. A mulher continuou seu relato.

\- Tiveram duas lindas meninas, ah, sim... me lembro perfeitamente do rostinho delas, tão lindas... até que aconteceu aquilo...

\- O quê?

\- Uma das crianças foi tirada da senhora Asano. Estávamos no jardim e ouvimos uma discussão, alguém que brigava feio com o general, o tipo jurou vingança, eu não me recordo bem. Só sei que entrei para chamar a ama de leite das meninas e então, quando voltei, encontrei a senhora desmaiada no chão e só uma bebê... tinham levado a outra criança...

\- Quem levou a outra menina?! – Shippo perguntou.

\- Não vi quem foi. Depois disso o general me despediu, dizendo que a culpa foi minha por não ter cuidado direito delas, que não devia ter deixado a senhora sozinha no jardim... – a mulher se entristeceu e se emocionou - ... anos mais tarde, fiquei sabendo do fogo que consumiu o castelo e que o general morreu nele. Queria muito rever a menina Asano, saber como ela está...

O clima na sala ficou um tanto estranho. Se Shippo esperava saber algumas informações, havia conseguido muito mais. Então a condessa Sara não seria a última descendente da família Asano. Tinha uma irmã e estava viva em algum lugar. Era só descobrir o paradeiro dela!

\- Se tivéssemos a lista das pessoas contratadas na época que trabalharam no castelo Asano, poderíamos chegar ao homem que raptou a irmã da condessa, doutor!

\- Pois é filho.. mas tudo se perdeu no incêndio... se soubéssemos de algum outro serviçal que trabalhou a vinte anos no castelo...

\- Eu sei de um!

\- Sabe?! Quem?! Diga! - os dois homens falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- O meu finado marido.

A frustação misturada com a decepção caiu como chuva em cima deles.

\- Eu não disse, Shippo... a senhora Tsubasa não está em seu melhor momento...

\- Sim...o senhor falou, doutor..

\- Deus! Estão pálidos? Mais chá? – ofereceu a mulher toda feliz.

Depois de conversarem com senhora o doutor Akitoki enviou Shippo ao castelo de Westernlands, e encaminhou uma mensagem para a condessa no qual combinariam um dia para que ela fosse ao escritório de advocacia conhecer a ex-babá. E isto se deu num dia em que o conde passou uma tarde inteira no castelo do rei. Então Rin foi com Momo até o centro da cidade alta. Mal a carruagem parou e Shippo foi logo abrindo a porta para conduzi-la para dentro. Rin subiu as escadas com o coração na mão, pois em poucos minutos descobriria algo a mais de sua origem. O senhor Akitoki apresentou a senhora Tsubasa a ela.

\- Condessa, essa senhora trabalhou no castelo Asano e foi sua babá.

Rin olhou para a mulher de quase seus cinquenta anos. Percebeu se tratar de uma pessoa humilde. A mulher segurou suas mãos e a recebeu com um abraço.

\- Minha menina! Você se tornou uma linda mulher!

\- Obrigada senhora, eu...

\- Queria tanto que a sua mãe estivesse para desfrutar dessa alegria! Poder reencontrá-la depois de tanto tempo! E saber que está viva! Ficamos tão tristes com o que aconteceu...

\- Se refere ao incêndio que destruiu o castelo?...

\- Não... estou me referindo ao dia em que tiraram você dos braços de sua mãe.

Rin ficou atônita.

\- Senhor Akitoki, o que ela está dizendo?!

O advogado interveio.

\- Senhora Tsubasa. Contou-nos que o casal Asano teve duas filhas. Um que foi raptada e a outro que sobreviveu ao incêndio, e é essa aqui, a condessa Sara!

\- Nããão!

\- Como não, senhora? Estou-lhe afirmando quem ela é! A conheço muito bem!

\- O senhor a conhece como Sara, a condessa. Mas eu repito que não é ela!

O advogado bufava de raiva com a insistência da mulher. Rin ficou sem ação. Mais uma pessoa sabia do seu segredo?

\- Senhor Akitoki... o que esta mulher está dizendo?!

\- Perdoe-me condessa! Desde que a encontramos vivendo em condições paupérrimas, percebemos que não goza de uma boa saúde mental. Desconcentra-se e diz coisas sem nexo algum.

\- Escute aqui, doutor! Eu sei muito bem o que digo, fique o senhor sabendo! E minha mente está muito boa.

\- Então o que está me dizendo, senhora?! – Rin esbravejou com a mulher.

Tsubasa humildemente segurou suas mãos e lhe deu um sorriso.

\- Que você não é a menina Sara... você é a menina Rin, a filha perdida do casal Asano!

 ** _#ahistóriacontinua..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Senhora do Castelo**

 **Capítulo 15**

 _"- Que você não é a menina Sara... você é a menina Rin, a filha perdida do casal Asano!"_

As palavras da mulher ecoavam na cabeça de Rin. Ela voltou para o castelo em total silêncio, como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de falar. Até Momo, a criada que sempre a acompanha, estranhou seu comportamento. Tudo por que ela ficou sabendo de sua origem, quem foram seus pais, que teve uma irmã, teve uma família, um lar quer poderia chamar de seu e do qual foi tirada em um ato de pura vingança. Quando fugiu há um ano, ouviu da boca do homem que pensava ser seu pai a confissão de seu crime e o motivo que o levou a fazer tal coisa: seu verdadeiro pai, o general, não havia pagado o valor combinado pelos seus serviços. Então para se vingar ele foi até o jardim, esperou a babá entrar, golpeou a cabeça da mulher e raptou a criança, isso quase vinte anos atrás. Rin tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não chorava.

\- Senhora, o que posso fazer para ajudá-la? Me dá aflição vê-la assim! Por favor, fale qualquer coisa!

Ela segurou as mãos da criada.

\- Eu estou bem, Momo... só quero ficar sozinha um pouco...

Subiu as escadas em total silêncio que a acompanhou desde a saída do escritório do senhor Akitoki. Rin não queria falar com ninguém, desejou não ter sabido de nada, desejou não ter tido a ideia que a levou a terminar naquele castelo se passando por outra pessoa. Tudo em sua vida mudou em tão pouco tempo. Agora estava ali vivendo uma vida que não era a sua, e sim da sua irmã. E estava apaixonada pelo homem que deveria ser o seu cunhado. Entrou nos aposentos, trancando a porta, deitou na cama em posição fetal, e chorou. Um choro provocado pela dor dilacerante que estava em seu coração.

\- Meu Deus! Por quê?! Por quêeeee?!... Minha mãe... ah, minha mãe... como eu queria ter conhecido a senhora... como eu queria ter te abraçado, ... meu pai, e minha irmã... ela morreu em meus braços! Maldito Osamu! Você destruiu minha vida! Eu era alguém! Eu tinha um nome, uma família! Malditoooos!

Depois do desabafar e chorar muito, Rin ficou ainda deitada na cama, agarrada a um travesseiro, recordando cada palavra dita pela mulher.

 _Flashback_

"- Que você não é a menina Sara... você é a menina Rin, a filha perdida do casal Asano!"

A mulher sorria para Rin. O senhor Akitoki tentou tirar as mãos da babá, mas Rin interveio.

\- Senhor Akitoki, poderia nos deixar a sós?

\- A senhora tem certeza?

\- Sim...

Os dois homens saíram. Rin tomou um pouco da água que Momo lhe oferecia, pois diante da revelação, ela mesma tratou de providenciar um copo vendo que sua senhora iria precisar.

\- Co-como... como sabe o meu nome?...

\- E como não poderia saber? Eu cuidei de você desde o teu primeiro dia de vida! Você tem os olhos da menina Yuki... sua mãe...

\- Minha... mãe?!

\- Sim! Minha Yuki! Minha saudosa Yuki! E olhando assim para você – a babá acariciou o rosto de Rin – não tem como dizer que não é filha dela, você é idêntica a sua mãe, assim como sua irmã, Sara. As duas se parecem demais com ela. Uma semelhança incrível.

\- Fale mais da minha mãe! Conte-me como ela era, como ela...

\- Yuki... não, Masayuki, só eu a chamava de Yuki, era a jovem mais linda das terras de Asano. Quando seu pai a conheceu, foi amor à primeira vista. Ele a pediu em casamento ao senhor Omoro, seu avô, que não foi muito com a cara do senhor Souju, mas em pouco tempo estavam unidos. Ela tinha sua idade quando se casou e foi a cerimônia mais linda que aconteceu no castelo Asano.

Cada palavra que saia da boca da mulher era como o som de uma suave melodia que Rin ouvia. E cujas letras contavam a história da sua verdadeira mãe. Alguém que ela sempre sonhou em encontrar. Agora estava ali, obtendo informações dela, de quem foi, de como ela era e constatou que sua mãe seria a pessoa mais incrível que ela poderia ter conhecido na vida. Rin estava encantada ao ouvir a mulher e Momo teve que trazê-la a realidade.

\- Senhora Tsubasa... como sabia que a senhora Sara... ahm... essa aqui... não é a verdadeira Sara?

\- É verdade Momo. Como sabia que era eu e não minha irmã, já que afirma que somos parecidas com minha mãe? Por acaso somos gêmeas?

\- Gêmeas? Nããoo! Nem pensar! Vocês não são gêmeas, mas nasceram próximas uma da outra. Sara ia completar um ano quando você veio ao mundo, estava aprendendo a andar. Assim que a vi eu soube que não era a Sara porque você tem os olhos de um azul escuro, iguais aos da sua mãe e sua irmã, puxou ao seu pai, tem os olhos negros da noite escura. Mas as duas têm os cabelos pretos e longos da Masayuki, da minha menina Yuki.

Rin lembrou-se da mulher que encontrou no rio quando lavava a roupa, a mesma que morreu em seus braços e que depois, para sobreviver, teve que assumir a identidade. A certidão de casamento que ela lhe entregara confirmava a pessoa que ela era, Sara Asano Taisho, a condessa de Westernlands, a verdadeira senhora do castelo, e agora a comprovação que era sua irmã.

\- Então, parecemos com a nossa mãe, temos suas feições, e só a cor dos olhos nos diferem.

\- Se colocar a Sara ao seu lado agora, a maioria das pessoas diria que são gêmeas pela semelhança, com olhos de cores diferentes. E ainda diriam que sua mãe poderia ser a irmã mais velha das duas, tanto que se parecem! Hahaha! – a mulher riu do próprio comentário.

Rin ficou imaginado como seria este momento, se tivesse tido a oportunidade, de estar com sua mãe e irmã. Teria sido maravilhoso.

\- Como a mamãe morreu?

\- Depois que você foi raptada, ela tentou se manter firme e forte, para cuidar da sua irmã e também por que acreditava que você voltaria um dia. Seu pai lhe procurou por anos, oferecendo recompensas em ouro para quem a encontrasse viva ou morta, ou que pelo menos trouxesse qualquer informação que fosse. Essa busca por você durou cinco anos. Então ela já não acreditava mais que te encontraria, perdeu a fé, começou a esmorecer, e foi ficando cada vez mais doente. Os últimos três anos de vida dela foram os mais difíceis, pois seu pai não queria perdê-la. Ele fez de tudo para salvá-la, mas morte foi implacável. Por ter perdido a mulher que tanto amou o general Souju, inconformado começou a jogar para preencher o vazio que sentia e a saudade, acabou louco. Morreu em meio as chamas do fogo que ele mesmo ateou em seu próprio castelo. Eu sei de tudo isso por que meu marido me contava, ele era o jardineiro na época. O general Asano não me quis mais no castelo depois do seu rapto.

\- E quem cuidou da minha irmã nesses anos todos?

\- Sua mãe cuidava, embora triste, e os criados se revezavam, principalmente nos anos em que ela ficou na cama. No dia da tragédia ela ficou sozinha. Aliás, foi seu esposo quem a salvou das chamas e a enviou para o convento, para se casar com ela quando fosse mocinha. Por que está casada com seu cunhado, menina Rin? Onde está a sua irmã?

Rin e Momo se entreolharam. Esta parte da história ela não poderia contar para sua ex-babá. Não ainda. Era hora de sair dali.

\- Senhora Tsubasa, eu gostaria de conversar mais em outro momento. Agora eu tenho que ir...

\- E depois vai trazer a Sara? Eu quero muito ver as duas irmãs juntas!

\- Eu... farei o que puder...

Despediram-se com a promessa de um breve encontro."

 _Fim do Flashback_

Após três dias da morte de Jaken, Bankotsu, por insistência de sua irmã Kagura, resolveu fazer uma visita de condolências ao seu amigo Sesshoumaru. Claro que para Kagura isso era só um pretexto para ir, o que ela queria mesmo era encontrar a condessa e provocá-la, com o intuito de separá-la do conde, deixando o caminho livre para ela se tornar a senhora do castelo.

\- Meu amigo, bom, se é ou não o momento de uma visita, eu, ah, aceite as minhas condolências. Jaken fará falta, não se vê um servo tão leal como ele era nos dias de hoje.

\- Obrigado, Bankotsu.

Kagura assim que viu Sesshoumaru praticamente se jogou em seus braços.

\- Meu querido! Meus mais sinceros sentimentos! Fiquei "tão" preocupada que tive que vir para ver como você está! Se precisar de consolo, é só dizer que me hospedarei aqui em seu castelo pelo tempo que desejar, para lhe fazer companhia e fazer com que se sinta melhor...

\- Não há necessidade de nada disso!

Os três olharam ao mesmo tempo para a pessoa que descia as escadas. Era Rin, que não gostou nem um pouco da oferta de Kagura para poder ficar perto de seu "marido".

\- Sara, minha querida! – Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin e a recebeu com um beijo – Bankotsu e Kagura tiveram a delicadeza de nos visitar e trazer suas condolências.

\- É muito gentil de sua parte, marquês – Rin estendeu a mão para que Bankotsu a cumprimentasse. Kagura retribuiu com um sorrisinho na boca.

\- É reconfortante saber que nesses momentos meu esposo pode contar com o apoio dos amigos. Jaken era muito querido por todos. Sentiremos sua falta – Rin virou-se para Kagura – quanto aos seus préstimos, duquesa, não há necessidade de que se mude para cá com o intuito de consolar meu esposo. Sesshoumaru está rodeado de todo consolo e alento que necessita, pelo simples fato de eu estar aqui e ser mais que suficiente para lhe dar forças em absolutamente tudo.

Kagura engoliu em seco.

\- Claro... condessa... eu só queria ser útil nesse momento tão delicado...

Rin sorriu toda satisfeita e abraçou Sesshoumaru. Ela percebeu que a outra ficou sem graça, sem onde enfiar a cara.

\- Bom, venha Bankotsu. Deixemos as damas. Vamos ao escritório tratar de assuntos maçantes. Meu amor, dentro de uma hora nos reuniremos para um café no jardim. Serei breve. Faça companhia a senhorita Kagura.

Kagura fez uma cara de nojinho e não gostou de ficar sozinha com a condessa, que por sua vez, não lhe deu chance. Rin simplesmente a deixou plantada no hall de entrada.

\- Aonde vai?! Não ouviu seu marido? Tem que ficar aqui comigo até que ele volte com meu irmão!

Rin parou no primeiro degrau, virou-se e caminhou lentamente até Kagura.

\- Acha mesmo que eu vou perder o meu tempo com uma pessoa fútil. Estou dentro do meu lar e fico onde quiser. Não sou obrigada a aturar tipos como você. Faça companhia a si mesma!

Kagura viu a condessa sumir da sua frente. Realmente ficou plantada ali sozinha. Resolveu esperar na antessala, mas se deteve ao ouvir a conversa do mordomo que atendia a porta nesse momento. Era um policial que a mando do delegado real Byakuya Doushi, viera entregar os pertences do falecido lacaio de Sesshoumaru.

\- Pois não?

\- Perdoe-me. São ordens do doutor Doushi. Devo entregar nas mãos do conde Taisho os pertences de seu falecido criado.

\- No momento o senhor do castelo está em uma reunião com o marquês de Ryokussei. Terá que esperar das dependências dos criados. Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Kagura teve uma ideia, que será a sua chance de ficar a sós com seu "amor" do passado.

\- Vocês dois, parem aí!

Os dois homens se curvaram.

\- Pode deixar que eu mesma entregarei isto ao conde.

Eles se entreolharam, sem entender e saber o que fazer.

\- Madame, perdoe-me, mas são ordens expressas do delegado real. Não posso deixar nas mãos de outra pessoa. Devo entregar pessoalmente ao conde.

\- Com quem pensa que está falando? Insolente! Acha que eu sou uma pessoa qualquer? Sou Kagura Shinshitai, duquesa de Bridgewind! Estou lhe dizendo que eu mesma entregarei nas mãos do conde! Por acaso está duvidando de mim?!

\- Não, senhorita, é que...

\- Então, está esperando o quê? Entregue-me isto já! Ou juro que até o fim do dia estará limpando o chão no seu novo posto na polícia da corte!

Logo Kagura estava toda feliz segurando o pacote que continha os pertences de Jaken.

\- Ai! Credo! Estas roupas fedem! O que eu não faço para poder estar perto do meu Sesshoumaru. Agora terei que esperar até que os dois saiam daquela sala... o que temos aqui...

Ela começou a mexer no pacote e a retirar o que tinha.

\- Hum, um anel velho, um selo com o símbolo da família Taisho... que comprovava que ele era um fiel puxa- saco... era um idiota, isso sim... quê? Um lenço com as iniciais do conde?! Tem até o cheiro do perfume do Sesshoumaru. Por que ele andaria com algo de uso tão íntimo e pessoal? Eu hein! Ele era obcecado pelo conde! Aff!

Kagura começou a revirar os bolsos do casaco e se deparou com algo que lhe chamou a atenção, uma carta, cujas letras prenderam os seus olhos no papel:

 _"Amo Sesshoumaru,_

 _Quem vos escreve é o seu mais fiel e dedicado servo. As palavras aqui contidas lhe trarão uma revelação que lhe causará a mais terrível das dores: a traição! Quem dera os céus me permitisse não ter que tomar tal atitude, mas devido a gravidade do tema, não pude permanecer calado. Minha lealdade ao senhor falou mais alto e como sempre, defendê-lo dos que querem lhe causar mal é a prioridade da minha vida!_

 _Amo bonito! A pessoa que atualmente está ao seu lado como sua esposa não é quem diz ser. É uma mentirosa, que usurpou o lugar da verdadeira condessa Sara Asano e que vem lhe enganando desde então, munida dos piores sentimentos que uma mulher sem princípios possa ter. Seu nome verdadeiro é Rin Teruko, cuja família habita a cidade baixa, lugar dos excluídos, filha de Osamu Teruko, um bandido, ladrão e assassino. Todos os piores adjetivos que se possa listar para nomear um ser desprezível como esta mulher talvez não sejam suficientes para dar-lhe o devido xingamento. Devo adverti-lo para que se afaste desse mal encarnado, que o engana com um falso sorriso nos lábios, demostrando um amor que não sente, e que na verdade tem um coração maléfico, cheio de ódio, inveja e vingança. Se esta carta chegar a vossas mãos com o objetivo primordial de lhe abrir os olhos, para que, em tempo hábil, possa tomar as medidas cabíveis, significa que já não estarei ao seu lado, servindo-o e protegendo-o como sempre. Pode ser que esta terrível mulher não esteja sozinha, mas que tenha cúmplices tão maus quanto ela esperando para agir caso a oportunidade surge em meio ao caos que, com certeza, ela trará para o castelo e que lhe arrebatará a vida, não lhe dando chance alguma. Deixo abaixo os contatos e locais em que estive na minha licença, para que o senhor possa averiguar a veracidade destas linhas e ver que não minto. Poderá encontrar as testemunhas que afirmarão tudo o que aqui relato. Fuja desse anjo caído meu amo precioso, para que viva e ela, essa falsa Rin, morra!_

 _Quem assina é o seu mais dedicado, único e fiel lacaio, que sempre lhe servirá até mesmo além dessa vida;_

 _Jaken Onigumo"_

O sorriso de maldade que se expressa quando se tem em mãos algo que pode destruir uma vida é uma sensação única. E Kagura tinha esse sorriso estampado na cara. Ela tinha em suas mãos uma verdadeira bomba para usar contra sua rival, oportunidade como essa que ela nunca esperava encontrar na vida.

\- Meu. Deus. Do. Céu! Era isso que o idiota do mordomo ia revelar e acabou morrendo na queda da escada. Então essa condessa é uma tremenda de uma farsante. Tomou o lugar da verdadeira Sara Asano! Com certeza a matou! Rin! Que nome mais pobre! Também, vindo da cidade baixa, onde o lixo respira, só tinha que ser! Eu terei a chance de desmascará-la! Pagará pelos insultos que me fez! Safada! Então me vingarei e meu Sesshoumaru me fará sua amada e senhora de tudo que é dele! Essa Rin morrerá! Maravilhoso fim para uma falsa cadela! Hahahá!

Kagura saiu toda feliz em direção ao escritório, pronta para contar tudo a Sesshoumaru e imaginando a família Taisho a tratando como uma heroína que salvou a vida do futuro rei. E se via como a futura rainha também. Ela parou de repente na porta.

"- Não, não, não, não! Pare Kagura! Esse não é o momento pra contar! Devo esperar uma ocasião em que esteja toda a família presente. Aí, então, eu revelo tudo! Preciso voltar para a antessala e pegar o resto dos pertences!"

Voltou correndo, empacotou tudo e entregou ao mordomo, dizendo que havia mudado de ideia. Ordenou a ele que não mencionasse que ela havia pego o pacote do policial antes. Logo Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu saíram da sala. E nesse momento, Rin também já estava com eles.

\- Espero que as duas tenham se tornando amigas neste tempo em estivemos reunidos.

Antes que Kagura abrisse a boca para contar que foi deixada sozinha, Rin foi mais rápida.

\- Saí por um momento para ordenar aos criados que preparassem tudo no jardim. Um delicioso café nos espera. Vamos?!

Os quatro concordaram. Bankotsu estendeu o braço para Rin e Sesshoumaru acabou por ir com Kagura. Logo estavam sentados desfrutando do que foi preparado e conversando de vários assuntos. Kagura fuzilava Rin com um olhar mortal, sua língua coçava dentro da boca e o pensamento ia longe.

\- "Espera, vadia! Vou ter o prazer de desfazer esse seu sorriso que leva na cara! Você derramará lágrimas de sangue! Minha vingança será um prato que comerei frio, bem frio!"

Estavam ainda tomando o café no jardim quando receberam a visita de Inuyasha, que veio acompanhado de sua futura esposa Kagome, a duquesa de Seanorth.

\- Meu irmão!

\- Inuyasha! Duquesa, como está?

\- Bem, obrigada. Viemos trazer uma boa notícia!

Todos sentaram a mesa e mais café foi servido. Inuyasha estava feliz e segurava as mãos de sua amada, que lhe sorria o tempo todo.

\- Eu tenho o prazer de comunicar o meu noivado com a minha amada Kagome. Em breve nos casaremos!

\- Oh! Mas que notícia maravilhosa! Meus parabéns, visconde!

\- Obrigado, condessa.

\- Também o parabenizo, amigo – disse Bankotsu.

\- Não viemos aqui só para comunicar o noivado, mas também fazer um convite - Inuyasha segurou a mão de Rin e a de Sesshoumaru, unindo-as – quero que sejam meus padrinhos. Souta e Izayume também aceitaram o pedido e serão os padrinhos de Kagome.

Rin ficou feliz com o convite, mas tinha que esperar que Sesshoumaru dissesse o sim. Rege o costume que não é de bom tom uma senhora casada aceitar algo sem o consentimento do esposo. Mas para sua alegria o conde aceitou, afinal era seu irmão que ia se casar e não sem comunicar nada a ninguém, como ele fez. O casal ficou radiante.

\- Daqui a um mês faremos um almoço de noivado e anunciaremos oficialmente a todos a nossa futura união. Não será agora devido ao que aconteceu com o Jaken. Mamãe achou melhor esperar um pouco.

\- Fez muito bem, irmão. Como sempre, a princesa Izayoi tem a melhor solução para tudo.

Kagura que a tudo ouvia, de repente era só sorrisos. Na sua frente surgia a oportunidade que estava esperando para revelar o que descobriu. E por que não fazer isso no almoço de noivado do querido irmãozinho do homem que ela tanto ama? Será uma pena ter que estragar a festa, mas ela não perderia a única chance de se vingar da sua rival por nada deste mundo.

 ** _#ahistóriacontinua..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Senhora do Castelo**

 **Capítulo 16**

Exatos trintas dias se passaram desde o dia em que os senhores de Westernlands receberam o convite para serem padrinhos de casamento do visconde Inuyasha. O tão esperado almoço de noivado estava para acontecer dentro de algumas horas e Rin ainda estava se arrumando. Ela havia esquecido completamente a sua real condição, vivendo tranquila com sua nova identidade. O perigo de alguém descobrir quem ela era havia desaparecido tal qual dito por Momo, pois Jaken morreu levando consigo o segredo para o túmulo. A única pessoa que tinha conhecimento era Kagura, mas Rin nem fazia ideia dos planos de sua rival.

\- Está pronta? A carruagem nos aguarda.

Era Sesshoumaru que acabara de entrar nos aposentos. Estava elegantemente vestido em seu traje para a ocasião.

\- Quase... só falta o colar...

\- Permita-me – Rin afastou os cabelos para que Sesshoumaru lhe colocasse um lindo colar de pérolas em seu pescoço.

\- Obrigada...

Ele a abraçou e admirou sua beleza através do espelho.

\- Está linda, condessa... - a virou para ele e lhe deu um beijo demorado – espero que este almoço não demore muito... quero voltar logo para cá, para passarmos o resto do dia juntos...

\- É uma ideia tentadora, conde...

Logo desceram rumo ao evento do dia.

O noivado de Inuyasha e Kagome foi realizado no castelo real de Windrose. Toda a família Taisho estava presente, assim como a família Higurashi e amigos próximos dos noivos se encontravam ali também. Kagura veio acompanhada de seu irmão, pois do contrário, não passaria dos portões. Como Bankotsu recebera o convite e poderia levar uma acompanhante como convidada, sua indelicada irmã praticamente o obrigou a levá-la com ele. Pois ela tinha em mente algo que chocaria a todos os presentes, e no momento ideal, quando o rei fosse discursar anunciando o noivado, então, ela se levantaria e contaria algo muito revelador. O pedido da rainha era que todos deveriam chegar pelo uma hora antes de estarem à mesa, e Kagura ficou a espreita para ver quando Sesshoumaru chegasse com a esposa. Assim que ele estivesse sozinho, iria ter com ele. Então a oportunidade surgiu quando o viu entrar na antessala do gabinete real do castelo, onde Sesshoumaru só ia retirar uns documentos de um de seus assuntos que tratava com o rei. Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- Sesshoumaru! Preciso falar com você!

\- Kagura? O que pensa que está fazendo?! Saia! Não é de bom tom que estejamos sozinhos e que também nos vejam!

Ela foi até ele e o abraçou.

\- Me escute! Eu ainda o amo! Nunca o esqueci! Ainda podemos ser felizes!

Ele agarrou o ombro dela e a sacudiu.

\- Pare de enganar a si mesma! Nunca estaremos juntos! Estou casado e amo a minha mulher! Faça um favor a nós dois e me esqueça de uma vez por todas!

Ele a soltou e foi para a porta. Kagura decidiu não esperar mais. Ali mesmo contaria a ele e lhe mostraria a carta de Jaken.

\- Tem certeza que ela é realmente a sua esposa? A verdadeira?

\- Você não desiste mesmo. Do que está falando? É claro que ela é a minha esposa Sara.

\- Eu não teria tanta certeza assim...

\- O que é agora? Vai inventar mentiras a respeito de Sara. É tão grande assim o seu ressentimento? Acha mesmo que agindo dessa forma vai me fazer ter olhos para você. Teve sua chance, Kagura.

\- Humph! Pense o que quiser. Mas vai mudar de ideia quando eu...

\- Basta! Não quero ouvir mais nada!

Sesshoumaru ia abrir a porta, mas Kagura se interpôs no caminho.

\- Kagura! Não me faça ser indelicado com você! Saia da minha frente!

\- Não até você me ouvir! Essa mulher não é a princesa Sara Asano! É uma impostora, uma farsante que tomou o lugar da verdadeira senhora do castelo!

\- Ficou louca? Está prestando atenção em suas próprias palavras? Como ousa? Fora do meu caminho!

Sesshoumaru empurrou Kagura que acabou sentada no chão. Ele abriu a porta, mas o que ela disse o deteve.

\- Eu posso provar!

Ele se virou para ela com o olhar nada amistoso.

\- Aqui... olhe... este papel... é uma carta do seu falecido servo Jaken, alertando-o contra essa mulher que você tanto venera!

\- Kagura! Aonde quer chegar com isso? Quanto mais baixo você pretender descer para alcançar o seu propósito?

\- Até o último nível se for preciso! Não estou mentindo! Leia e se surpreenda! Não tem nada a perder, ou tem medo da verdade, Sesshoumaru?!

Ele fechou a porta e tomou o papel das mãos dela. Conforme lia, seu semblante mudava. Reconheceu a letra de Jaken, sua assinatura e até mesmo o modo como escrevia. Não poderia negar que a carta era mesmo dele. E a verdade contida nas letras era pior do que um pesadelo. Kagura sorria de satisfação, contemplando seu amado.

\- Não lhe disse? Sua adorável esposa não passa de uma impostora, de uma mentirosa, de...

\- Onde conseguiu esta carta?

\- Isto importa?! O que você tem que fazer é expulsar aquela cretina do cas... _aaaiiiiii!_

Antes de terminar a frase, Kagura tinha o corpo prensado na parede com a mão do conde lhe apertando o pescoço.

 _\- Responda, onde?!_

\- Um-um-um po-policial foi entregar os pertences do servo no cas-castelo... eu peguei e encontrei a car-carta... queria um motivo para estar com você... foi só isso, meu amor... então pensei em revelar a carta aqui perante todos no almoço e desmascarar essa farsante!

\- Pretendia me expor com isso, Kagura?

\- Não! Nunca! Isso nunca! Jamais faria algo que te prejudicasse, Sesshoumaru!

Ele a soltou e andava de um lado para o outro na antessala, digerindo a informação daquelas letras. Será que era mesmo verdade? Fora enganado e traído esse tempo todo? A raiva já o dominava e tinha vontade de sair dali e ir direto até a mulher. Mas não tinha provas, só a carta não seria suficiente para uma condenação. Tinha que pensar qual próximo passo dar sem levantar suspeitas e, ainda tinha Kagura, que não perderia a oportunidade e contaria a todos o segredo. Resolveu silenciá-la.

\- Kagura... eu... tenho que fazer algo a respeito e...

\- Eu posso ajudar!

\- Contou para mais alguém?

\- Não!

Ele se aproximou dela, segurando-a pelos ombros.

\- Prometa-me que não contará isso para ninguém, até que eu me certifique da veracidade da carta. Irei atrás das pessoas que Jaken mencionou, conseguirei as provas necessárias. Até lá, guarde este segredo!

Kagura sorriu de orelha a orelha. Não perderia a oportunidade para voltar para os braços do amado.

\- Com uma condição!

Sesshoumaru sabia que o silêncio dela teria um preço.

\- Qual?

\- Jure, jure por Deus se for o caso, que me fará sua esposa, que eu serei a condessa do castelo de Westernlands e senhora absoluta de tudo o que você tem... inclusive...

\- Inclusive...

\- Rainha! Quero ser a soberana, a mulher mais poderosa do reino de Endor!

\- Ficou louca? Eu sequer almejo o trono, ainda mais que o rei ainda respira. Como pode me pedir isso?

\- Você é o segundo na linha de sucessão! Se pedir ao rei e ao seu pai para abdicarem a seu favor, eles o farão por que o amam!

\- Não posso fazer isso!

\- Então não temos acordo! Sairei dessa sala e contarei a todos lá fora! Vou expô-lo!

Sesshoumaru não tinha escolha. Tinha que agir com cuidado.

\- Momo, você viu o conde Sesshoumaru?

\- Não, senhora. Deve estar com o rei ou com o pai conversando. Logo ele virá, pois já convocaram todos para sentarem àmesa pois o almoço será servido.

Rin estava preocupada. Sentia algo estranho no ar, uma sensação de que algo de ruim estava prestes a acontecer. Queria ir embora dali o quanto antes. Inuyasha sentou-se ao seu lado e isso a tirou de suas preocupações.

\- Sara!

\- Inuyasha! Está lindo! Meus parabéns pelo noivado. Kagome deve estar radiante...

\- É verdade. E você, o que a preocupa?

\- Eu? Imagina! Não é nada!...

\- Eu não me engano, Sara. Tem algo em você que lhe tira a paz e isso tem mais de um ano, desde que você veio para o castelo, casada com meu irmão. Eu me pergunto o que será que a deixa tão inquieta? E não só eu, mas o rei também se preocupa com você.

\- Sua ma-majestade?!

\- Sim...

Rin mordeu o lábio. Então alguém tinha olhos sobre ela. Como Inuyasha agiria se soubesse de tudo? Ficaria do seu lado, a protegeria? Talvez ficasse a favor do irmão, e isso seria a coisa mais natural de acontecer numa situação dessas.

\- Inuyasha... deve ser impressão sua... mas é bom saber que tem pessoas que se importam comigo... – Rin deu um sorrisinho.

\- Muito mais do que você imagina, condessa. Eu tenho que ir.

Inuyasha deu-lhe um beijo casto na testa e lhe sorriu. Rin sentiu um alívio quando ele se foi, e voltou a se preocupar novamente, pois nada de Sesshoumaru voltar para sentar do lado dela à mesa.

O clima na antessala do castelo de Windrose estava tenso. Sesshoumaru para obter o silêncio de Kagura acabaria por ter que ceder a condição imposta por ela. Que estava disposta a revelar o que descobrira.

\- Está bem!

\- O quê?

\- Eu aceito a sua condição... a tornarei minha esposa assim que a impostora sair do castelo. Mas quanto a ser rainha, terá que esperar, ainda que leve tempo. Não é tão fácil tornar-se rei de um dia para o outro.

\- Mas eu quero ser rainha!

\- É isso ou nada. Fique a vontade para sair e contar o que sabe. Enfrentarei tudo de cabeça erguida, apesar da exposição que sofrerei.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em frente à janela olhando para os convidados espalhados pelo imenso jardim, esperando ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, mas sentiu braços que o envolviam por trás. Kagura o abraçava e beijava suas costas.

\- Meu querido! Achou mesmo que sairia e gritaria para todos o que sei! Jamais perderia a oportunidade de me tornar a senhora Taisho. Aceito o que me propõe. Demore o tempo que precisar, um dia será rei de Endor e então, eu serei a mulher mais poderosa do reino. É o meu sonho!

Sesshoumaru virou e encarou seriamente a mulher, segurando-lhe o queixo.

\- Kagura, preste bem atenção por que só irei falar uma única vez: está tendo uma oportunidade de ouro para a realização de seu sonho. Espero que não me decepcione. Porém, se me trair, sentirá o peso da minha ira sobre a sua vida. Não queira pagar para ver.

Kagura sentia a raiva nas palavras dele e engoliu em seco diante do aviso.

\- Ao contrário daquela mulher... eu serei fiel, juro...

\- Assim espero.

Dizendo isso saiu indo direto para a mesa, sentando-se ao lado de sua esposa. Trazia consigo a carta de Jaken. Não olhava para o rosto dela, tinha que manter a compostura. Tinha em mente sair dali e ir atrás de todas as pessoas que seu lacaio encontrou e quando voltasse dessa viagem, soltaria sua raiva contida na impostora. E sua verdadeira esposa, onde estaria? A essa altura só poderia estar morta! Maldita hora em que permitiu que ela voltasse sozinha após o casamento. Um arrependimento lhe acometia, mas era tarde demais para sentir.

\- Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru?

A voz de Rin o despertou de seus pensamentos. Por um instante, pensou que o que Kagura lhe contara não passasse de uma mentira por causa de seus ressentimentos, mas a carta de Jaken não era invenção. Era isso que ele provavelmente ia contar no dia em que rolou da escadaria, por isso que ele praticamente arrastava a falsa condessa daquela forma, mas o destino ou o acaso, o impediu, fazendo-o morrer de forma tão banal.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tão distraído...

\- Não é nada – beijou-lhe a mão – almoce rápido e assim que o rei acabar o discurso, nos despediremos de todos. Preciso voltar urgente para o castelo.

Rin segurou o rosto dele entre as suas mãos fazendo com que ele a encarasse. Apesar do pouco tempo de convivência o conhecia o suficiente para saber que algo não estava bem.

\- O que está acontecendo? Por que devemos voltar tão logo acabe o almoço?

Ele segurou as mãos dela, apertando-as. Olhou dentro daqueles olhos azuis que tantas vezes jurou amor eterno e que agora perdera toda a confiança. Teve vontade de responder-lhe como convinha, mas não era o momento. Falou seriamente.

\- Não está acontecendo nada, condessa.

Todos disfrutaram do almoço e o discurso do rei foi breve. Assim que os noivos agradeceram aos convidados, foi a deixa para que Sesshoumaru e a condessa saíssem da mesa, despedindo-se de todos. Umas poucas pessoas, como Inuyasha, ficaram sem entender o porquê da pressa dele em ir embora. A volta para o castelo foi em total silêncio. Sesshoumaru desceu da carruagem indo direto para os aposentos. Ordenou a Kaede que lhe preparasse seus pertences, pois ele faria uma viagem e ficaria fora por alguns dias. Estava sério e não disse uma palavra sequer a Rin, que estava muito desconfiada com essa repentina mudança de comportamento dele. Ela entrou nos aposentos, fechando a porta. Estava desconfiada e não ia ficar esperando ser surpreendida.

\- O que está acontecendo? Por que precisa viajar assim de repente, Sesshoumaru?!

Ele parou o que estava fazendo, e respirou fundo.

\- Preciso ver algo que o rei ordenou. Algo muito sério que ele descobriu, e ele só confia em mim para resolver o problema. É um assunto relacionado ao reino. Nada mais. Voltarei em um par de dias.

Nesse momento Kaede bateu na porta e entrou.

\- Senhor, foi tudo preparado como ordenou. Seu cavalo está selado aguardando-o no pátio.

\- Obrigado Kaede.

A governanta saiu e Sesshoumaru pegou sua espada Tenseiga. Como um conde e lorde, não podia sair desarmado. Passou por Rin sem sequer olhar para ela, mas ela o deteve segurando-lhe a mão.

\- Sesshoumaru, você...

Naquele instante ele não podia passar a imagem de que já sabia de tudo até que tivesse provas. Podia acontecer que ela, ao desconfiar dele, fugisse enquanto ele estivesse fora. Ou agir em conjunto com seus cúmplices, armando uma emboscada no retorno dele ao castelo. Tudo podia acontecer. Segurando a respiração, virou-se calmamente e a beijou. Rin sentiu o amor transmitido no beijo, e foi algo que o próprio Sesshoumaru não pôde negar. Apesar da descoberta e do que ainda ia desvendar, era fato que estava apaixonado por aquela mulher. Esta que entrou em sua vida da pior forma possível e com sua doçura e paixão, arrebatou seus sentimentos e transformou toda sua vida.

\- Está tudo bem, condessa. Voltarei em um par de dias.

Saiu rapidamente do quarto. Ele voltaria sim, e traria consigo o gosto amargo da descoberta da mentira de Rin.

Um dia após a saída do conde Rin recebeu a visita de Inuyasha. E ele estranhou a ausência do irmão.

\- Como assim viajou?!

\- Disse que foi a pedido de sua majestade, o rei Akio. Também estranhei, mas voltará logo.

\- Bom, vim aqui para convidá-los para um chá que eu e Kagome faremos para os nossos familiares e amigos íntimos. Será amanhã. Já que Sesshoumaru não vai estar, eu virei buscá-la e trarei de volta também. Assim ele não tem do que reclamar.

\- Inuyasha, percebeu algo de diferente em seu irmão ontem durante o almoço?

\- Não... por quê?

\- Por nada... só achei estranho o Sesshomaru ficar nervoso e decidir ir embora tão logo acabou o discurso do rei...

\- Talvez a missão não podia esperar, era importante pelo visto.

\- É, talvez tenha razão...

\- Nada de preocupação, cunhada. Quero todos felizes de agora em diante até o dia do meu casamento! E depois também! Felicidade sempre!

Os dois riram. Realmente, Rin não tinha por que se preocupar. Por enquanto.

Seguindo as indicações da carta de Jaken, Sesshoumaru viajou, escoltado por homens armados de sua confiança, por todos os lugares e encontrou todas as pessoas que confirmavam a verdade que ele não queria acreditar. Conversou com a madre superiora do convento, com as esposas dos seus empregados desaparecidos e quase quebrou o pescoço do velho Kuroda quando ele falou com segundas intenções e malícia de Rin. Apesar de querer negar o que sentia, não podia admitir que nenhum homem falasse mal dela. Não suportava a ideia de outro a desejando, mesmo após ter descoberto toda a verdade sobre ela. Era um sentimento que ele tinha que lutar contra, pois tal mulher o enganou, mentiu para ele, e a mentira era algo que ele abominava. Antes de voltar para o castelo, pernoitou com seus homens numa hospedaria de beira de estrada. Não conseguia dormir, e a raiva tomava conta de seu ser. Teria que se segurar quando fosse confrontá-la, para não perder a linha com uma mulher.

\- Por quê? Por que eu tenho que passar por isso? Por que não percebi que ela não era a Sara? E o que aconteceu com minha esposa? O que fizeram? Quem são os outros?

Perguntas sem respostas. E não chegava a conclusão alguma.

Rin participou do chá, mas não se sentia muito bem. Logo pela manhã já estava indisposta, mas não queria dizer que não iria ao chá e entristecer os noivos. Quando voltou para o castelo seu mal estar piorou e Inuyasha quis chamar o doutor Jinenji, mas Rin insistiu que não, que era só tomar um chá e o mal estar passaria. Inuyasha não foi embora, resolveu passar a noite no castelo do irmão caso a saúde da condessa não melhorasse.

\- Se amanhã não melhorar, chamaremos o doutor Jinenji sim, cunhada! E nada de mas, entendeu?

\- Tudo bem, Inuyasha.

Logo pela manhã todos do castelo foram surpreendidos pela chegada intempestiva do conde de Westernlands. Apeou do cavalo, entrou com tudo procurando pela falsa condessa. Era a hora da confrontação. Foi Kaede quem deu de cara com ele no hall de entrada.

 _\- Onde esta ela?_

\- Se refere a senh...

- _Ela não é a senhora do castelo, Kaede! Nunca foi! Onde ela está? Responda!_

\- A-a-acho que no escritório, se-senhor..

A passos largos Sesshoumaru foi até onde Rin estava. Abriu as portas num chute causando um enorme barulho que a assustou. Logo voltou e passou a chave, trancado-os lá dentro.

\- Mas o que foi isso? Sesshoumaru...

 _\- Isso? É o que veremos!_

Ela estava sentada numa das poltronas quando ele foi até ela, a pegou pelos pulsos, a arrastou num puxão e a levou até a parede, prensando-a ali. Uma mão segurava os pulsos dela para cima e a outra segurava seu rosto. Rin podia ver que aqueles olhos dourados ardiam de raiva.

 _ **\- QUEM É VOCÊ?!**_ – ele gritou.

A entonação da voz de Sesshoumaru apresentava uma força incrível de ira e furor mortal. Uma expressão de ódio contornava o seu semblante como sombras. Totalmente diferente daquele Sesshoumaru amoroso e cortês. Era outra pessoa.

\- O-o-o-o que está dizendo?...

\- Não brinque comigo, mulher! Vou perguntar só mais uma vez e por Deus, RESPONDA! _QUEM É VOCÊ?!_

Aquele momento que Rin não queria vivenciar estava acontecendo. Então ele já sabia de tudo, descobrira o segredo que ela escondeu de todos desde o dia em quem passou a viver naquele castelo.

\- Rin... me-me-meu nome é Rin...

Kaede entrou em pânico ao ver seu senhor naquele estado. Correu até a cozinha e ordenou a outra criada chamar por Momo, que veio correndo do andar de cima.

\- O que está acontecendo, senhora Kaede?!

\- Eu não sei! O conde chegou todo transtornado e irritado com a senhora! Está trancado com ela no escritório. Só dá para escutar os gritos dele dentro daquela sala! Sabe de alguma coisa, Momo?

\- Não! Não sei de nada! "Será que ele descobriu tudo sobre a Rin, por isso está tão bravo? Ai meu Deus!"

\- Temo pela vida da senhora. Nunca vi o conde assim tão transtornado. Momo, corre e vá chamar o visconde Inuyasha antes que o pior aconteça!

A criada subiu as escadas voando. Rin corria perigo de vida.

A vida às vezes pode ser muito cruel. A traição é uma das maiores dores que alguém pode sentir. E Sesshoumaru estava sentindo isso pela primeira vez em sua vida. Mesmo que ele quisesse, não podia descrever com palavras a sensação de se decepcionar com uma pessoa que desde que conheceu, havia se doado por inteiro. Não pensou se ia ou não dar certo, mergulhou de cabeça nesta relação sem pensar nos pós e contras, apostando todas as suas fichas com o único intuito de ser feliz. Se ia ou não dar certo, ele não quis saber, só não imaginava levar uma rasteira tão grande como essa. A dor de descobrir que foi traído é uma mistura de decepção com a pessoa que você ama e um sentimento de humilhação com você mesmo. E pior de tudo isso é que não há cura para tal dor.

Quando teve a confirmação de tudo o que foi revelado por Kagura a respeito de sua falsa esposa e que a princípio não acreditara, ficou sem ação. Era tudo verdade. A mulher que estava em seu castelo se passando por sua esposa e com a qual dividia sua cama não era a verdadeira condessa Sara Asano. Tudo o que estava escrito na carta de Jaken também confirmava tal mentira. E agora ele tinha que tomar uma decisão: desmascarar a falsa condessa e entregá-la para a justiça para pagar por seu crime. A única coisa que o impedia de tal atitude era o sentimento pelo qual estava preso: o amor que nutria por tal mulher, essa por qual se encantou e se apaixonou, Rin. Por um lado o desejo de fazê-la pagar por ter mentido para ele, por outro, algo ainda maior lhe dizia para não fazer nada, que ela era inocente de tudo.

Ele fitou os olhos dela com tristeza e depois os fechou. Ainda segurando os braços dela, Sesshoumaru recostou a cabeça em um dos ombros de Rin, pressionando seu corpo no dela. Tinha a voz embargada.

\- Por quê?!

\- Eu, eu...

- _ **POR QUÊÊÊÊ?!**_

Outro grito. O mero som da voz é apenas a expressão da dor que ele agora sentia. Lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Rin, era como se ela pudesse sentir o mesmo que aquele homem ali, recostado a ela, expressava naquele momento.

\- Conde, eu não queria que fosse assim eu...

\- Onde está minha esposa? O que você fez com ela? Você a matou?

\- Não! Quando a encontrei, estava muito ferida e não restava muito tempo de vida, eu fui pedir socorro, mas ela me deteve...

\- Mentiraaaaaa! - ele a puxou pelo pulso atirando-a ao chão - Diga-me! Onde ela está? - e derrubou tudo no chão o que estava sob na mesa.

\- Aaaaiiii! Morta! Ela morreu nos meus braços!

\- Achou mesmo que poderia levar esta sua farsa até o resto de sua miserável vida? Pensou mesmo que ninguém descobriria? Era isso que Jaken ia contar quando morreu naquele dia, quando ele a arrastava daquele jeito! Infelizmente o destino quis que ele calasse a boca. Mas não adiantou nada! Ele deu um jeito de me contar, temia pela vida dele, ele sabia que ia morrer e me alertou através de sua carta!

\- Como... que carta?

Sesshoumaru retirou a carta e jogou para que Rin visse. Ela fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas escorriam pela face quando acabou de ler. Mais uma vez Jaken provou ser fiel ao seu amo bonito mesmo depois de morto. Agora Rin chorava.

\- Eu... eu não queria que fosse assim... quando tomei o lugar da condessa... só fiz o que fiz para sobreviver, para não morrer ou... viver como uma escrava... nas mãos de um velho... decrépito... eu...

\- Basta de suas mentiras! Não sairá do castelo! A entregarei para a justiça! Responderá pelo crime de usurpação e assassinato! E com agravante por ter mentido para um membro da família real!

Inuyasha saía do banho quando ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto. Abriu e viu a criada sem fôlego algum.

\- Senhor Inuyasha! Por favor... desça... e ajude a minha senhora! O conde está trancado com ela no escritório... está alteradíssimo! Rápido!

\- Mas por quê?

\- Não sabemos!

Logo Inuyasha descia as escadas, acompanhado de Momo. No caminho Kohaku se juntou a eles.

\- A condessa deve ter feito algo muito sério para que meu irmão agisse dessa forma. Do contrário, nada.

Todos estavam ansiosos em frente a porta do escritório. Inuyasha bateu e chamou por Sesshoumaru, mas seu apêlo foi ignorado. Mais gritos do conde e o choro de Rin foram ouvidos. Momo estava assustada e deixou escapar algo.

\- Para o senhor agir assim...é por que ele já sabe... meu Deus, ajude a Rin...

Inuyasha ouviu o que a criada disse.

\- Momo, o que está dizendo... quem é Rin? Se sabe de alguma coisa me diga logo! Vamos!

Antes da criada abrir a boca, a porta foi aberta e Sesshoumaru saiu. Inuyasha foi atrás dele e as mulheres foram socorrer a condessa.

\- Senhora! Senhora! Está bem? O que aconteceu? Por que o conde a tratou assim? – Kaede perguntou.

Rin agarrou as mãos de Momo. Estava assustado com a brutalidade do conde e com medo do que poderia acontecer com ela daqui por diante.

\- Momo... ele sabe de tudo...

\- Como?

\- Jaken deixou uma carta... contando tudo... – ela entregou a carta para a criada – serei condenada... eu não tive culpa, juro por Deus, não...

Rin começou a passar mal, agravando ainda mais a situação.

Inuyasha só conseguiu alcançar o irmão quando já estava no pátio montando A-hun. Sesshoumaru estava com o semblante inexpressivo, sem qualquer indício de espanto, raiva, ou o que fosse, como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de demonstrar sentimentos.

\- Sesshoumaru! O que aconteceu? Por que brigou assim com a Sara? Pare! Explique por que agiu assim?!

\- Não se intrometa em assuntos que não são de sua alçada, Inuyasha! Saia do meu castelo!

Disse isso e saiu a galope. Inuyasha voltou para dentro do castelo quando ouviu os gritos de socorro das mulheres. Rin havia desmaiado.

\- Vamos levá-la para os aposentos – disse Inuyasha carregando-a no colo – Kohaku, chame o doutor Jinenji!

Logo todos estavam nos aposentos e o doutor Jinenji passava um pano embebido com clorofórmio para que Rin despertasse. Foi explicado a ele o motivo pelo qual ela desmaiara. Mas o médico experiente estava desconfiado. Ele precisava examinar sua paciente e pediu que todos, exceto Momo, saíssem do recinto.

\- Senhora, ultimamente tem sentido algum mal-estar? Tal como cansaço fácil, tontura, sono ou dor de cabeça?

\- Bem... se recordo agora, sim...

\- Enjoo, vontade de vomitar?

\- Tive, um episódio ou outro, por causa de cheiros fortes...

\- Hum...

Inuyasha esperava a volta do irmão no hall de entrada do castelo. Não sairia dali nem com um decreto do rei. Não permitiria que ele destratasse a cunhada da forma anterior, não importasse qual fosse o motivo. Também suspeitava de outra coisa. Acabou por chamar a criada Momo, a conduziu até a biblioteca e lhe pediu explicações sobre o comentário dela.

\- Quem é Rin, Momo? Eu ouvi muito bem você dizer este nome na hora da briga.

\- Senhor Inuyasha, não sei se devo dizer...

Vendo o desespero nos olhos da garota, Inuyasha tratou de tranquilizá-la.

\- Se ela é como uma amiga e alguém que precisão ser salva, sim você deve me contar tudo.

Momo acabou revelando tudo a respeito de Rin e Inuyasha ficou sem reação diante do segredo revelado. Se compadeceu da situação de sua agora não mais "cunhada" e entendeu por que sempre nutriu um sentimento protetor em relação a ela.

\- Agora tudo faz sentido. Bom, Momo, não conte isso para mais ninguém. Depois que meu irmão voltar, verei o que posso fazer.

Inuyasha voltou para a entrada e Momo para os aposentos de Rin. Um tempo depois a porta se abriu e Sesshoumaru entrou acompanhado do delegado real Byakuya Doushi.

\- Espere aqui, delegado! Eu mesmo trarei a criminosa e a entregarei em suas mãos!

Inuyasha o deteve no pé da escada..

\- Sesshoumaru! Por que trouxe o delegado real? O que pretende?

\- Ainda aqui, Inuyasha! Se meta com seus assuntos! Vá embora!

\- Não vou permitir que tenha a mesma atitude anterior! Não sem nos explicar o que está acontecendo!

O delegado interveio.

\- Senhores! Acalmem-se! Também peço uma explicação, senhor Taisho. Foi até a delegacia real e apenas solicitou-me que o acompanhasse até aqui.

\- Doutor Doushi, ele não disse nada?

\- Não, visconde.

Os dois homens viraram os rostos ao mesmo tempo para Sesshoumaru. Nesse momento o doutor Jinenji descia a grande escadaria, acompanhado de Kaede, ambos pareciam felizes.

\- Oh! Conde Sesshoumaru! Que bom encontrá-lo! Tenho uma grande notícia para o senhor!

Sesshoumaru tinha vontade de esmurrar o homem, que estava ali, impedindo-o de buscar a falsa condessa e entregá-la nas mãos da autoridade competente.

\- Agora não, doutor! Não tenho tempo tão pouco paciência seja para o que for que tenha que falar! Por favor, saia da minha frente agora!

\- Desculpe, mas é impossível que atenda o seu pedido. O que tenho para lhe informar é de vital importância.

Sesshoumaru segurou o homem pelo colarinho, empurrando-o até uma parede próxima. Todos se assustaram com a atitude dele.

\- Já lhe disse que não quero saber de nada! Agora saia do meu caminho, doutor!

\- Sua esposa está grávida, senhor!

Sesshoumaru soltou o homem e ficou sem reação alguma, numa total rigidez catatônica. Levou uns milésimos de segundos para processar a mensagem recebida. E não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

\- Grávida!...

\- Sim! E lamento informá-lo num momento como esse, pois ao que me foi informado está passando por uma crise em seu casamento. Sugiro que leve em conta a atual condição de sua esposa e reconsidere qualquer situação. Se precisar de mim, estarei ao seu serviço, como sempre. Com sua licença.

O homem saiu e Kaede o acompanhou até a saída. Tal revelação não podia estar acontecendo, não num momento crucial como este. A atual condição de Rin mudaria tudo.

Existem momentos cruciais na vida onde deve ser tomar uma decisão, e o difícil mesmo é quando tem que se fazer uma escolha. É um extremo perigoso, pois deve se pensar nas consequências futuras que a escolha feita proporcionará. Uma decisão difícil pode fortalecer, e trazer a experiência e a sabedoria necessária para distinguir o que deve ou não ser feito. Difícil é quando você tem que escolher entre o que você quer e aquilo que lhe convém. Não é difícil tomar uma decisão, difícil é quando esta escolha não é a do seu coração... esse é o dilema do coração de Sesshoumaru.

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A Senhora Do Castelo**_

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

A notícia da gravidez de Rin caiu como uma bomba na vida de Sesshoumaru. Não esperava por essa, ficou completamente sem ação. Enquanto o mundo se movia, ficou ali paralisado, absorvendo o impacto do que ouviu. Estava decidido entregá-la para o delegado real pelo crime de usurpação e talvez outros mais. Simplesmente se pôs a andar em direção ao escritório e se trancou nele. As pessoas ficaram ali se perguntado o que fazer e Inuyasha foi quem agiu.

\- Doutor Doushi, eu o acompanharei até a porta.

\- Visconde Inuyasha... eu mesmo nem sei o por quê a minha pessoa foi solicitada aqui, o que faço?

\- Assim que conversar com o conde eu mesmo irei à delegacia lhe explicar. Creio que o momento agora exige outro tipo de atenção, o senhor compreende?

\- Claro...

Logo o delegado real saiu e Inuyasha deu ordens a Kaede para cuidar dos afazeres do castelo. Alguém tinha que tomar conta de tudo, pois o senhor do castelo não estava em condições. Ele foi até o escritório e constatou que a porta estava trancada, logo Sesshoumaru não estava para ninguém. Resolveu ir aos aposentos de Rin para ver como ela estava. Bateu na porta suavemente.

\- Pode entrar...

\- Olá, sou eu. Vim ver como está e se precisa de algo.

\- Eu nem sei o que dizer... me desculpe, Inuyasha... deve estar me odiando também.

Rin estava sem jeito diante de seu não mais cunhado. Perguntava-se se ele já sabia de tudo.

\- Momo me contou tudo. E eu não tenho por que julgá-la. Seu verdadeiro nome é Rin, não é?

\- Sim... eu só... nem sei o que dizer... como está o conde?

Inuyasha se aproximou e segurou as mãos dela.

\- Você não deve se preocupar com o Sesshoumaru e sim com o filho que agora terá.

\- Um filho... mas vai depender do que ele decidir fazer comigo a vida dessa criança. Se ele me entregar...

\- Por enquanto nada vai lhe acontecer. Pelas leis endorianas uma mulher grávida não pode ser julgada.

\- E... depois? Não quero me separar do meu filho!

\- Como eu disse, agora não é o momento para se preocupar com isso. Vou me assegurar que isto não aconteça.

Ele a abraçou para transmitir-lhe alento. Rin necessitava. Inuyasha a via como uma vítima das circunstâncias da vida e não merecia morrer por tentar sobreviver. Teria que conversar com o irmão para saber qual decisão ele irá tomar, e seja qual for, ele sairia em defesa de Rin.

A família que criou Rin traçou um plano para sequestrá-la e pedir um resgate por ela. Um enorme baú repleto de moedas de ouro. Kazima levou o marido e os filhos até os limites do castelo, e de lá poderiam ver como era o funcionamento da guarda e o entra e sai de qualquer pessoa. Ficaram a espreita e assim que surgisse a oportunidade, eles atacariam. Nem imaginavam o que estava acontecendo dentro daqueles muros, em qual problema a filha adotiva deles estava envolvida, por culpa deles mesmos, o que a levou a fazer para sobreviver. E mesmo que soubessem, nada lhes importaria. A vingança era o objetivo deles agora, Rin teria que pagar por tudo de mal que eles estavam passando. Kuroda e os seus capangas ainda estavam buscando por eles, vivos ou mortos.

Um canto escuro. Um lugar remoto. O inferno talvez, qualquer que lugar fosse não importava, desde que pudesse estar longe dali. Era o que nesse momento Sesshoumaru desejava. Sentia-se fraco, como que por um tempo alguma força da natureza ou o que fosse lhe tivessem sugado as forças, mas consciente do que havia se passado e o que devia fazer mais precisamente qual decisão tomar. Passou o dia todo trancado no escritório pensando. No anoitecer foi direto no bar e abriu uma garrafa de vinho, precisava extravasar o que estava sentindo ainda mais. Tomou um gole e outro, mais outro e já estava na terceira garrafa quando ouviu batidas na porta, acabou por abrir e Inuyasha entrou e não apreciou a condição de seu irmão.

\- O que pretende se embriagando dessa forma, Sesshoumaru? Quer acabar com todo o estoque de bebidas?

\- Você não tem vergonha, Inuyasha? Já te disse para não se meter em meus assuntos, vá embora!

\- Não deixarei Rin sozinha com você.

\- Oh! O que temos aqui? Já se tornaram amiguinhos, então você sabia! Por isso a grande amizade que surgiu entre vocês assim que aquela... farsante... pôs os pés aqui no meu castelo! Mas saiba que isso não vai ficar assim... pretendo entregá-la, hehe... aquele maldito médico... me deteve quando falou... aaah... isso não importa...

\- Importa sim. Ela está grávida e você não pode fazer nada a respeito disso. Aonde vai?!

Sesshoumaru saiu em direção aos aposentos. Estava começando a subir as escadas.

\- Vou terminar o que comecei... encontrar aquela mulher... lhe dizer umas poucas verdades... e arrastá-la para bem longe daqui!

\- Não vai não! Está sem condições de tomar qualquer decisão que seja! Kohaku, me ajude a levá-lo para um dos quartos do primeiro andar. Kaede, prepare um banho de água fria para o seu senhor! E depois lhe sirva uma xícara de café bem forte para curar esta bebedeira!

Tudo foi providenciado e logo Sesshoumaru dormia. No amanhecer do outro dia ele tomaria suas decisões. Bastou esse dia com todo o seu mal.

Rin não dormiu a noite toda. Estava sentada no parapeito da enorme janela do aposento principal. Sua vida mudou drasticamente no último ano. Tinha um passado de dor e sofrimento, um presente baseado em mentiras e um futuro totalmente incerto. Sua vida estava literalmente nas mãos do homem que amava e agora, descobre que carrega no ventre um filho dele. Já nem tinha lágrimas para chorar. E chegaria uma hora do dia que amanhecia que teria que enfrentar o conde por consequência dos seus atos. Pensar que seria condenada e ainda corria o risco de não ter o filho nos braços quando nascesse, ambas as situações a assustavam. Qual seria a solução para sair dessa ilesa? O perdão do conde Sesshoumaru. Algo impossível de se alcançar.

O dia raiou e Sesshoumaru já estava de pé. Não esperaria mais um segundo para resolver a questão da intrusa. Subiu as escadas direto onde ela se encontrava, foi logo abrindo a porta e entrando. Momo estava com Rin e temeu quando viu seu senhor ali diante delas.

\- Saia!

Ela olhou rapidamente para Rin e obedeceu. Logo os dois estavam sozinhos. Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio e Sesshoumaru falou. Sua postura era fria e mais fria que gelo foram as palavras que ele proferiu.

\- Só vim comunicar minha decisão. Devido a sua condição não poderá ser julgada e receber a devida condenação por seus crimes. Será encarcerada e julgada após o nascimento da criança, e esta será entregue a roda dos excluídos no convento da Santa Casa real de Endor.

Rin sentiu seus ossos congelarem por dentro. Como pode um homem pelo qual ela conheceu o amor, que demonstrou ser uma pessoa amável, afetuosa e carinhosa de repente se tornar uma pessoa totalmente fria, sem sentimentos algum? Ela pulou da cama indo até onde ele estava e o encarou sentindo toda a raiva do mundo. Apontou o dedo na cara dele.

- _Nuncaaa! Ouviu bem? Nunca abandonarei meu filho numa roda de excluídos! Jamais deixarei que toquem nele! Nunca!_

Sesshoumaru a olhava de sua altura com aqueles olhos inexpressíveis. E pôde constatar que a mulher a sua frente tinha coragem e acabara de virar uma verdadeira leoa para defender a cria.

\- Não é você quem decide. Já não tem direito algum.

\- Não é questão de direito! Não me importa se terei de pagar por meu crime! Estou falando do "seu filho"! Como se atreve a me dizer isso, que vai entregá-lo como se fosse uma coisa qualquer, sem valor!

\- Pois sou eu que não considero tal filho como meu!

 _ **PLAFT!**_

O tapa foi dado com muita, muita força. Sesshoumaru mereceu. E Rin teve vontade de dar outro mais.

 _\- Covaaaarde! Como ousa dizer tal coisa! Não negue o filho que é seu! Saia daqui, Sesshoumaru! –_ ela voou para cima dele dando-lhe uma saraivada de socos _– saia daqui! Sumaaaa da minha frente!_

Ele segurou os braços encarando-a, havia dor e tristeza naqueles olhos azuis.

\- Como que você tem coragem de me dizer isso, Sesshoumaru?...

\- Estou no meu direito! Eu sou a vítima! Apenas estou agindo conforme a lei. Você cometeu um crime e terá que pagar por ele quando for o momento.

\- Eu não me refiro a isso... se eu tiver que pagar pela minha mentira, que seja... agora... descontar a sua ira num ser inocente é demais... esse bebê que carrego é seu ! – ela se soltou das mãos dele – _Como tem coragem de dizer que entregará o próprio filho na roda dos excluídos?!_

\- E quem me garante que este filho é meu? Pode ser que até nisto esteja mentindo!

Outro tapa bem dado, e merecido.

 _\- Não se atreva a mencionar isso!_ – ela apontou o dedo na cara dele - você sabe muito que quando eu me entreguei a você eu era... e você saberia, por Deus, você saberia se eu não fosse virgem. Você foi o primeiro e o único! Eu nunca estive com homem algum que não fosse você... portanto... não ouse dizer! _Este filho é seu e você sabe disso!_

Agora havia raiva misturada a dor e a tristeza no olhar de Rin. Jamais imaginou ouvir isso da boca do homem pelo qual estava apaixonada, pois agora ele era outra pessoa ali na frente dela, um completo estranho, alguém que ela desconhecia. Sesshoumaru bufava de raiva pelos tapas que recebeu. Ele agarrou o pulso puxando o corpo dela junto ao seu.

 _\- A sua sorte é que você é uma mulher! Senão te faria pagar por isso!_ \- a empurrou e a jogou em cima da cama.

Sesshoumaru saiu dos aposentos, desceu e ordenou que preparassem seu cavalo, pois ele conversaria com o rei, já que não poderia entregar Rin de imediato. Na saída ouviu quando Inuyasha o chamou, mas ignorou o irmão e seguiu para fora do castelo. Inuyasha aproveitou o ensejo para conversar com Rin, pois a criada contou apenas que ela não era a verdadeira condessa Sara Taisho. Ele suspeitava que houvesse algo mais. Entrou no quarto e viu que ela chorava.

\- O que aconteceu? O que o Sesshoumaru fez?

\- O que ele fez? Mostrou seu lado frio e sombrio... Eu sempre imaginei qual seria a reação dele quando soubesse de tudo, mas agir assim friamente em relação ao filho que vamos ter foi o que mais me enraiveceu. Estou ciente que cometi um erro, Inuyasha. Mas agora tem um inocente envolvido e ele... ele sequer demonstrou surpresa, contentamento, alegria, o que fosse... – ela enxugou mais lágrimas que caíam – as palavras dele foram duras demais...

\- Eu não vou pedir que tente entender o meu irmão. Infelizmente ele herdou este lado frio da mãe dele. Quando se sente vitimado age assim como para defender-se de ataques, se fecha, não deixa ninguém se aproximar. Até que entenda e volte a agir como deve demora, e nesse processo suas palavras e ações machucam as pessoas a sua volta. E pode ser tarde demais para quere consertar qualquer situação depois.

\- Inuyasha, eu até entendo que isso faça parte da reação dele e que ele seja assim. Ninguém é perfeito. O que eu não aceito é a atitude dele em relação com a criança que levo aqui... – Rin colocou a mão na barriga – ... e isso eu não vou perdoar.

\- Rin, tudo isso está muito recente. Eu acredito que Sesshoumaru foi relatar tudo para o rei. É uma situação delicada a sua. Eu quero que me conte tudo sobre você... Momo só me contou como você veio parar aqui.

\- É melhor mesmo contar tudo. Não preciso mais esconder nada mesmo. A condessa Sara Asano é minha irmã mais velha.

Inuyasha sentou-se lentamente na beira da cama surpreso.

\- Irmã? Sesshoumaru sabe?

\- Eu acho que não. Acho que descobriu só que eu não era a verdadeira Sara.

\- Rin, eu sei que é demais para você tudo isso, mas preciso que me conte tudo! Pois com essas informações eu irei ao rei. E se depender de mim, você não será sofrerá nada!

A conversa dos dois amigos foi longa. Rin viu em Inuyasha um fio de esperança para encontrar uma boa saída para sua situação. De tudo isso o que mais deseja agora é poder ficar com seu filho, que ela já amava incondicionalmente desde o momento que soube que estava sendo gerado em seu ventre.

Sesshoumaru chegou ao castelo e foi direto ao gabinete real. O rei estava em reunião com alguns de seus conselheiros e para sua impaciência aumentar ele teve que esperar. Sua irmã, a princesa Izayume, ficou feliz quando o viu e foi saudá-lo.

\- Sesshoumaru! Que bom vê-lo! Sara veio com você? Preciso ter com ela, pois irei fazer um bazar beneficente para ajudar famílias carentes da cidade baixa. Ouvi dizer que sofrem muito e passam muita necessidade. E quero a ajuda da minha cunhada.

Sesshoumaru acariciou o rosto de sua irmã caçula e lembrou-se que Rin também é uma pessoa que veio deste lugar de exclusão, quando descobriu tudo sobre ela. Não poderia dizer a verdade, mas sentiu um aperto no coração, pois sabia que sua doce irmã se entristecerá quando se inteirar de tudo.

\- O que foi Sesshoumaru? Está tão triste...

\- Não é nada. Sara não veio comigo – ele beijou a testa dela – agora eu vou ter com o rei. Até mais.

Entrou e cumprimentou o rei, que logo percebeu que alguma coisa não ia nada bem.

\- Está com uma péssima expressão, filho.

\- Se me permitir majestade, gostaria de ser direto. O assunto que me traz aqui é de suma importância.

Não gostar de mentiras é marca registrada da família Taisho. O rei Akio não gostou nada do que soube pelo sobrinho.

\- Bom, é uma situação que ninguém esperava. Agora é levá-la para que seja presa e julgada. As nossas leis são claras em se tratando desse tipo de crime. Lamento, pois confesso que estava me afeiçoando a jovem que se passava por sua esposa.

\- Não é tão simples assim, tio... ela está grávida...

\- Grávida?! Por que não disse logo? Agora tudo muda de figura! Não condenamos uma mulher em tal condição, Sesshoumaru! E também é uma situação nova, pois trata-se de um Taisho.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o rei como sem entender.

\- O que quer dizer, tio?

\- Ora! Pense! É seu filho! A criança que nascer terá o sangue real dos Taisho em suas veias! O que pensou quando o médico lhe deu a notícia? Que não era seu? Por acaso desconfia da moça, acredita que ela teria outro ou está me escondendo algo em relação a isso? Por que se for o caso, se esta criança não for sua, ela terá um breve julgamento e execução imediata sem importar sua condição de gestante, Sesshoumaru.

\- Não, tio, Nesse aspecto eu posso dizer que... ela foi fiel. Ela era virgem quando a tomei e eu fui o único homem na vida dela. Até brigamos feio certa vez quando a provoquei, ela se impôs dizendo ser uma mulher de princípios e dignidade em relação a sua pureza.

\- O que mostra que ela é uma mulher de fibra. Infelizmente cometeu um deslize. Bom, teremos que analisar com cuidado esta situação, filho. Volte para o castelo. A minha ordem é que a mantenha sob vigilância, ficando proibida de sair do castelo, até o nascimento da criança. Será assistida durante o período que permanecer aí.

O rei nem se despediu de Sesshoumaru. Segundo as leis de Endor, Rin seria imediatamente levada para a prisão, até esperar ser julgada e condenada. Como carrega no ventre um membro da família real, terá um tratamento diferenciado. Ficará em prisão domiciliar, recebendo todos os cuidados que precisar até o nascimento. Após ele, a criança não ficará com ela, seu destino será decidido num conselho de família. Só iria para a roda dos excluídos se não pertencesse à dinastia Taisho. Mas até lá, Inuyasha fará de tudo para que nada disso aconteça. O próprio rei sentiu um aperto no coração ao saber da mentira de Rin. Ele lembrou-se de quando a conheceu no chá e sentiu um grande carinho por ela e que algo dentro dele dizia que tinha que protegê-la ainda mais agora.

\- Eu farei algo por esta jovem. Deve ter algo na lei que possa ser usado para amenizar o caso dela.

Sesshoumaru voltou para o castelo e ia fechar a porta do escritório, quando deu de cara com Inuyasha.

\- Você de novo! _Humph!_

\- Eu mesmo! O que deu em você? Está ficando louco? Dizer aquele absurdo para ela!

- _Eu não preciso do seu sermão!_

\- Precisa acordar e ver que essa situação afeta a todos, não só a você! Não vou deixar Rin aqui! Vou tirá-la daqui agora mesmo!

\- Sesshoumaru entrou na frente do irmão impedindo sua passagem.

\- Você não fará nada! Não é problema seu! Estive com o rei e o mesmo deu ordens expressas para que ela fique em prisão domiciliar aqui até ser julgada.

\- Melhor dizendo, até que seu filho nasça, Sesshoumaru. Eu irei até o rei para verificar isso. Espero que você não ouse fazer nada que aborreça mais a Rin.

\- Não se preocupe.

Dizendo isso Sesshoumaru saiu. Inuyasha foi até os aposentos de Rin avisá-la que teria que sair, mas voltaria em breve. Ela ficou tranquila quando ele disse que o conde não faria nada. Ele ordenou que Momo dormisse com ela no quarto para que se sentisse mais segura. Assim que Kohaku avisou da saída de Inuyasha, o conde revolveu agir.

\- Kaede, venha comigo.

Entrou nos aposentos com uma cara nada amistosa para Rin.

\- Devido a sua condição não será levada para a prisão. Por ordem do rei a partir de agora ficará em prisão domiciliar até o nascimento da criança. _Kaede?_

\- Sim conde?

 _\- Ela ficará neste aposento, e não saíra daqui para nada! Não terá contato com mais ninguém! Será a responsável pela chave! Só você a verá! Fui claro?!_

\- Ma-mas senhor... ela precisará de cuidados, principalmente da assistência de um médico... o senhor não pode... não pode proibir! Por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru! Ela está grávida!

\- _Faça como quiser! Mas ela não sai daqui!_ – gritou e saiu.

Rin não ficou surpreendida, não chorou ou implorou por nada. Era como se tivessem tirado a capacidade de sentir. Momo a abraçou e era Kaede quem chorava.

\- Senhora... por que ele está agindo assim?...

\- Eu não sou a senhora deste lugar, Kaede... Momo... conte tudo.. para que ela possa entender o comportamento do senhor do castelo...

As duas criadas choravam. Rin foi até a enorme janela e sentou no parapeito. Olhava a imensidão da densa floresta que rodeava as cercanias do castelo. Desejou ser como um dos poucos pássaros que agora por ali voavam. Queria ser livre naquele momento... para voar perto do céu e sentir o alento e a paz que só se encontra em Deus em momentos como esse.

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A Senhora do Castelo_**

 ** _Capítulo 18_**

Dois corações em total sofrimento. De um lado, um homem que se dedicou de corpo, alma e coração a um relacionamento que acreditou ser para a vida toda. Do outro, uma simples garota tendo uma experiência de vida transformadora que jamais imaginou, e com um sentimento de amor que agora dilacera seu coração. Dois amantes num dilema mal resolvido, que ambos sequer sonham qual fim terão. Alguns dias se passaram depois do acontecido. Os pertences do conde foram retirados do aposento principal e levados para um dos aposentos do primeiro andar. O conde deu ordens para o chefe da guarda do castelo Suikotsu, reforçar a segurança e dobrar o número de soldados. Ninguém entrava ou saía sem averiguação. Aquele que não seguisse as novas ordens seria severamente punido. Desde o dia que seu segredo fora descoberto Rin não saiu do aposento. A ordem do rei de que nada faltaria para ela estava sendo cumprida a risca, e sua tristeza só aumentava. Toda a família Taisho se inteirou do acontecido e foram proibidos pelo rei de comentarem com pessoas de fora de seu ciclo social, assim também com toda a classe aristocrática e quem quer que fosse. Inevitavelmente, outras pessoas souberam sim do ocorrido. Como previsto, todos aqueles que tinham um enorme carinho por Rin ficaram tristes com a descoberta, principalmente a princesa Izayume, que estava arrasada.

\- Mamãe, a Sara... quero dizer esta moça... se pensar bem, ela não teve culpa! Eu não acredito que ela tenha enganado o meu irmão! Ela é inocente!

Izayoi abraçou a filha. A baronesa Sango, que foi madrinha de casamento da suposta condessa também estava junto, pois as mulheres se reuniram para conversar enquanto tomavam chá.

\- Essa jovem é muito parecida com a princesa Sara. No dia do casamento a noiva usava um véu, mas mais ou menos recordo de seu rosto. Mas quem podia imaginar uma coisa dessas! E o que aconteceu com a esposa do Sesshoumaru?

\- Haverá uma investigação, – disse a rainha – o delegado irá ao castelo colher mais informações e então...

\- Majestade, acredito que há mais do que sabemos! Alguma coisa me diz que esta jovem é vítima das circunstâncias! O que acha de irmos ao castelo de Westernlands para visitá-la?

\- Boa ideia Izayoi! Precisamos ouvir a versão dela! Também acredito que seja inocente! Ainda tenho esperanças que nada de mal lhe sucederá! Eu quero protegê-la e farei isso! Iremos logo pela manhã!

Izayume se ajoelhou diante da rainha e segurou suas mãos.

\- Tia! Apesar de não ser a verdadeira condessa, e a considero ainda como minha cunhada, pois ela terá um filho do meu irmão! Ela ainda pode pertencer a família Taisho se Sesshoumaru se casar com ela! Tudo se resolveria, não é verdade?!

\- Minha criança! Para isso Sesshoumaru teria que ter sentimentos fortes por ela. Até pouco tempo ele acreditava que ela fosse a pessoa com quem casou, e, no entanto, era outra. Se ele sentiu ou sente algo por ela, agora se vê obrigado a rejeitar tais sentimentos, por que foi enganado. Raiva, negação, não aceitação, querer fazer justiça, tudo isso vem à tona no coração dele. E ele está em seu total direito de sentir-se e agir como vem agindo por que essa é a natural reação de quem foi traído. Eu entendo meu sobrinho e dou razão para ele. Só lamento o que ele pensa em relação ao filho... só o tempo nos dirá o que pode acontecer...

Depois que saiu do castelo Inuyasha visitou sua noiva e relatou toda a reviravolta que sucedeu na vida de seu irmão. Kagome sentiu uma tristeza pelo casal pois acreditava que a união deles seria como que casados para sempre. Infelizmente nada é como nos contos de fada. Depois de deixá-la Inuyasha foi direto ao castelo real a procura do tio, precisava contar a parte da história de Rin, a qual ela faz parte da família Asano, como a filha caçula do falecido general Souju e irmã da verdadeira condessa Sara. O rei quase teve uma síncope ao saber de tudo.

\- Jesus me segura! O que mais tem nesta história que ainda não sabemos, meu filho?! Irmãs! Como que o seu irmão casa com uma e tem um filho com a outra? Isso é demais pro meu coração! Sesshoumaru sabe?

\- Não. Também terá uma surpresa quando souber. Com isso, tio, Rin fica livre da acusação de ter feito algo contra a própria irmã para tomar seu lugar no castelo.

\- Pode até ser, mas não a livra do crime de usurpação com agravante de ter mentido para um membro da família real. Ainda assim, terá que responder por isso.

\- Então, ela continua em prisão domiciliar. Sesshoumaru a prendeu nos aposentos, não a deixa sair para nada.

\- Inuyasha, ele está em seu direito. Não podemos intervir com o que faz dentro de seus domínios. Desde que ele não faça mal a ela por estar em uma condição especial, ninguém pode impedi-lo de colocá-la onde bem desejar, nem eu que sou o rei. E Sesshoumaru também precisa saber disso. Volte ao castelo e conte a ele.

\- Sim, eu irei. Também quero saber como a Rin está! Tio, recorda-se da sensação que tivemos quando planejamos aquele chá para conhecê-la? Agora entendo o por que!

Os dois homens riram. Eles sabiam que agora era o momento de agir em prol de Rin.

 _\- Nãããããããããããããããoooooooooooooooooooooooo! Malditaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Kagura agiu feito uma louca quebrando tudo o que via pela frente. Quase pôs a residência abaixo quando soube da situação de Rin, que ela não foi punida de imediato, como ela desejava e esperava que acontecesse, e assim se tornar a senhora do castelo de Sesshoumaru. Odiou saber da gravidez de sua rival, mais um impedimento para realização de seu grande sonho.

\- Eu irei naquele maldito castelo... se depender de mim aquela morta de fome não colocará no mundo o bastardo que cresce dentro daquela maldita barriga. Farei com que perca! Já sei! Vou empurrá-la escada abaixo! Quem sabe ela morre também... e direi que ela tropeçou, passou mal... se descuidou... me vingarei! Ou posso fazer com que ela tome um chá abortivo? Tem tanto jeito mal que posso usar! É isso mesmo! _Háháháháááááááaaaaaa!_

Havia ódio mortal fluindo das entranhas de Kagura.

Quando Sesshoumaru soube da verdadeira origem de Rin sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.

\- Céus! O que mais eu tenho que saber sobre ela? Irmãs... não dá para acreditar!

\- Já pensou na possibilidade de conversar com ela?

\- Não me venha com piadas, Inuyasha.

\- Estou falando sério! Aliás, você deve isso a ela, terão um filho! Ela não teve culpa, fez o que fez para se salvar, só não imaginava a proporção que tudo isso teria, o quão longe foi com essa aventura. Você a ama? Ou tem medo de admitir seus sentimentos por ela?

Sesshoumaru fechou a cara e deu as costas para o irmão.

\- Não diga tolices. Nunca tive ou pretendo ter alguma coisa com ela. Quanto a criança, caberá ao conselho de família o que fazer.

\- A decisão final será sua, Sesshoumaru. Espero que não seja tarde demais para se arrepender.

Inuyasha deixou o irmão sozinho. Sesshoumaru sabia que ele tinha razão, deveria sim ter uma conversa com a mulher que agora mantinha presa no alto de seu castelo. No fim de tudo teriam um filho, e nenhum dos dois esperavam tão bela surpresa em suas vidas. Estava ciente que a decisão final do conselho sobre o destino da criança caberia a ele, ainda mais por ser ele o pai. Poderia criá-la normalmente, nada o impediria, pois pertence a dinastia Taisho, mas sem a presença da mãe. Se condenada pelo crime de usurpação, Rin enfrentaria a forca. As leis endorianas para certos crimes foram escritas há muito tempo e nem mesmo o rei poderia ir contra. O que salvaria Rin de um fim trágico seria o perdão real, que a absolveria de toda culpa.

Na manhã do dia seguinte uma comitiva real se dirigiu ao castelo de Sesshoumaru. Nela estavam a rainha Sassame, as princesas Izayoi e Izayume, suas damas de companhia e um exército de soldados. Elas vieram visitar Rin. Foi Kohaku quem avisou Sesshoumaru, que sequer esperava por essa.

\- A rainha com uma comitiva?! Quem autorizou a entrada?

\- Senhor, em se tratando da rainha de Endor o chefe da guarda Suikotsu nem questionou! Quem é ele para impedir a entrada dela?

\- Tem razão Kohaku! Nem eu faria tal coisa! Vamos recebê-las!

Kaede acomodou as três mulheres na antessala. Logo o conde saudava a todas.

\- Majestade! É uma honra recebê-las em Westernlands. E também uma surpresa. Não sabia que vinham...

\- Vim para conversar com a jovem Rin. Espero que não haja nenhuma objeção quanto ao meu desejo, conde.

\- De forma alguma, majestade.

Izayume abraçou o irmão.

\- Viemos ver a Rin, Sesshoumaru. E com isso demonstrar nosso carinho e apoio e dizer que ela não está sozinha. Estamos do lado dela.

\- Muito bem. Que assim seja. Acompanhem-me.

Ele as conduziu até o aposento principal. Logo as quatro mulheres conversavam, e Rin não se sentia digna de estar na companhia de tais mulheres.

\- Está desconfortável, minha criança?

\- Imagine... majestade! Eu...

\- Se não considerasse a importância de sua pessoa, não estaríamos aqui. Quero que saiba que farei de tudo para ajudá-la. Principalmente em relação ao seu filho, quando for a hora, no conselho de família pedirei ao rei que me deixe ficar com ele, até que você possa se reunir com ele novamente.

A rainha disse isso segurando as mãos de Rin. Ela olhou assustada para a rainha, logo foi tomada de um grande temor.

\- " _Ela quer ficar com meu filho!"..._ Nem sei como agradecer, rainha Sassame...

\- Permitindo-me cuidar do seu filho, isso me fará imensamente feliz. Bom, agora temos que ir. Voltarei em breve, mas enviarei meu médico particular para examiná-la.

\- Como desejar, majestade...

Assim que a porta do quarto foi trancada Rin desabou sobre seus joelhos no chão e Momo correu até ela.

\- O que está sentindo?!

\- Você não ouviu? Ela quer ficar com meu filho, Momo!

\- Para cuidar dele...

\- Não! Ela o quer para ser a mãe dele, para criá-lo como se fosse dela! Todos sabem que a rainha Sassame não pôde dar filhos para o rei Akio, ela está vendo em meu filho a oportunidade de ser mãe e com o tempo, torná-lo o príncipe herdeiro do trono!

\- Está se precipitando, Rin! Ela não faria isso. O conde não permitirá!

\- Humph! Sesshoumaru não demonstrou qualquer sentimento ao saber desse filho! Para ele será uma ótima saída, pois assim não terá que cuidar da criança. Não terá que olhar para o rosto do meu filho, e assim não se recordar do pesadelo que eu me transformei ao entrar em sua vida.

Lágrimas escorriam do rosto. Rin não queria chorar, mas era mais forte que ela. Agora que descobriu que não estava mais sozinha no mundo, que seria mãe, a maior honra concedida a uma mulher, que trará ao mundo a mais preciosa dádiva. Um filho é considerado herança da parte de Deus, o fruto do ventre é uma recompensa para uma mulher.

 _\- Mas eu não vou permitir! Ninguém vai tirar o meu filho de mim! Eu vou fugir daqui!_

\- Como? Há soldados guardando cada saída do castelo. É praticamente impossível de sair daqui, Rin!

\- Há um jeito e você vai me ajudar, Momo! Você vai até a ala dos criados e me trará um uniforme de camareira. Quando a senhora Kaede vier com o grupo para a limpeza do aposento, eu entrarei no banheiro e você ficará na porta. Colocarei o uniforme e quando for o momento, sairei sem que me vejam. Lá embaixo, no fim do expediente quando sairem para irem embora para casa, será a hora de eu deixar o castelo.

\- Você não pode ir sozinha! Eu irei com você! Pegarei dois uniformes pois o meu de dama de companhia é diferente poderão notar e também tenho que mostrar a saída os guardas pedirão o nome você não saberá convencê-los e terei que interferir eu sei como falar e se nos pegam adeus vida adeus docinhos também meu Deus me ajude não senhor ajude a Rin ajude o filhinho dela eueueueueu... - a criada desenbestou a falar sem parar.

\- Momo, pare! Já entendi, você vem comigo... acho que não sobreviveria um dia sequer fora daqui, e será bom ter uma companhia.

\- Que bom! Fico tranquila... ufa! Assim tomarei conta de vocês dois! Não vou abandonar minha única amiga num momento crucial, nem que me pedisse! Ficarei com você até o fim da minha vida, Rin!

As duas jovens se abraçaram, decididas a irem até o final dessa jornada.

Kagura insistiu tanto que Bankotsu não teve alternativa a não ser levá-la consigo até Westernlands, com a desculpa de acertar uns detalhes a respeito de seus negócios. Kagura por sua vez iria cobrar do conde a sua parte no combinado deles.

Mas mudou de ideia quando os dois homens entraram no escritório. Viu uma das criadas no corredor.

\- Ei você! Tome – colocou cinco moedas de ouro na mão da jovem – e ganhará mais cinco, se me levar até onde está a ex-senhora do conde!

A criada abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e logo conduziu Kagura até onde Rin se encontrava.

\- Senhorita! Ela fica trancada e só a governanta Kaede tem a chave!

\- Humph! Então ficarei escondida no corredor do quinto andar. Quando aquela velha caquética abrir a porta, eu entro! Suma daqui e não conte nada a ninguém! Vá estrupício!

Não demorou muito e Kaede veio para ver como Rin estava. Apesar de confinada no aposento, Rin não ficava o tempo todo sozinha, toda hora Kaede vinha vê-la e Momo só deixava o quarto quando precisava mesmo. Kaede abriu a porta e Momo saiu para repor a água que acabou da jarra que fica no criado mudo. Quando foi fechar a porta, Kaede foi empurrada para fora sendo arremessada ao chão por Kagura.

 _\- Desapareça, velha! Agora a coisa é comigo!_

Rapidamente Kagura trancou a porta e colocou a chave no decote do vestido.

\- Senhorita Kagura, não faça isso! – Kaede socava a porta em vão – abre a porta!

Kagura encarou a sua inimiga. Rin não gostou nada ao ver a ex de Sesshoumaru na sua frente.

\- O que faz aqui, Kagura? Saia!

\- Na-na-não! Você não me dá ordens, sua farsante! – falou toda cheia de si, com ar de superioridade – aliás, nunca mais dará ordens aqui! Eu serei a senhora do castelo!

\- Já que faz tanta questão, fique a vontade e tente, veja bem, tente ao menos se tornar a senhora Taisho!

\- Eu serei! Sesshoumaru me prometeu! Tanto que voltei a ser sua noiva! E eu mesma vou tirá-la daqui na base do tapa se for preciso!

\- Encoste um dedo em mim e você verá do que eu sou capaz!

Assim que não teve resposta, Kaede foi pedir socorro batendo desesperada na porta do escritório de seu senhor.

\- Espero que tenha uma boa razão para tal alvoroço, Kaede!

\- Senhor! Suba rápido! A senhorita Kagura entrou no quarto da senhorita Rin! As duas estão se digladiando lá dentro!

\- Como é que é?!

Os dois homens correram para cima antes que o pior acontecesse.

Kagura sorria toda maléfica.

\- Ui! Olha só! O que temos aqui? A plebeia tem coragem – Kagura começou a andar em volta de Rin – mas é claro que sim, afinal de contas, você veio da cidade baixa, do lugar onde vivem os ratos. Sabe? É a primeira vez que eu vejo lixo respirar, andar, "querer ser gente de bem"! É o que é pior, querer se misturar a pessoas de fino porte como nós, da aristocracia, tomando o lugar dos outros... que feio! – Kagura pegou no cabelo de Rin – Ralé, como você deveria saber, não merece nada na vida, _principalmente quando tenta dar o golpe da barriga querendo por no mundo um verme tão pior quanto o ser desprezível que o carrega na maldita barriga!_

Rin respirava fundo e estava se segurando o máximo que podia, fechou a mão direita e apertava com força, que chegava a tremer. As palavras duras que Kagura proferia lhe faziam doer até a alma. Mas não ficaria ali ouvindo aquilo tudo por muito tempo.

\- Como eu sou uma pessoa que tem um coração bom, eu vou te ajudar – ela tirou do decote um pequeno pacote – isto aqui é uma erva poderosa... fará um favor para si mesma – Kagura sussurrou no ouvido dela - tome este chá abortivo e nos livra de uma vez por todas desse serzinho podre que você carrega no ventre, o qual você nunca deveria sequer pensar na possibilidade de existir, a _proveita e morra, por que nem você e nem esse bastardo merecem andar por sobre a face da terra! Malditaaaaa!_

A força empregada no soco de direita que Rin desferiu no rosto de Kagura com tamanha eficiência teve o efeito desejado. Ela caiu com tudo no chão, ficando quase desacordada. Não satisfeita, Rin partiu para cima dela, dando-lhe tapas e apertando-lhe o pescoço.

 _-_ ** _NÃO OUSE_** _falar do meu filho! Se você atentar contra a vida dele..._ ** _EU TE MATOOOO!_**

 _\- Argh... soo-cor..._

A porta foi aberta num pontapé dado por Sesshoumaru, que quando viu as duas se atracando no chão, correu para tirar Rin de cima de Kagura. Bankotsu por sua vez ajudou a irmã a se levantar do chão.

- _Malditaaaa! Eu vou te matar! Você e este seu maldito bastardo! Me soltaaa!_

\- Cale a boca Kagura! Que vergonha!

\- Pode vir, cretina! Eu vou terminar de quebrar esta sua cara de falsa boazinha que tanto exibe! Imbecil!

\- Chega Rin! Leve a Kagura daqui, Bankotsu!

Bankotsu saiu carregando a irmã no ombro, que berrava ameaças para Rin e o filho dela.

Rin se soltou dos braços de Sesshoumaru.

\- O que foi tudo isso?

\- Ela que entrou e foi logo me dizendo coisas horríveis. Quando falou do meu filho, não pude me conter! Aquela cretina!

Sesshoumaru se aproximou para ver como ela estava, mas Rin se afastou dele.

\- Não preciso de sua compaixão! Desça e vá ver como está sua noiva!

\- Noiva? Do que está falando?

\- Não se faça de desentendido! Ela mesma afirmou que estão juntos novamente! Só esperando que eu não esteja mais daqui para assumir seu lugar no castelo!

Sesshoumaru foi até Kagura esperando uma explicação.

\- Só fui mostrar qual é o lugar dela! E você me prometeu...

\- Não lhe prometi nada. Era apenas para você guardar silêncio sobre o que descobriu até que eu me inteirasse do resto. Agora não precisa mais.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Bankotsu sem entender nada.

\- Converse com sua irmã, ela lhe explicará. E leve-a embora. Não é mais bem vinda ao meu castelo.

Kagura foi arrastada pelo irmão, protestando aos gritos. E sobrou para Bankotsu, que se voltasse para o castelo com ela, perderia o amigo e os negócios. Sesshoumaru pensou em ir até o quarto conversar com Rin, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Não ia ter diálogo algum e sim acabariam discutindo. Desde que ordenou que ficasse confinada, não tinha ido vê-la, só foi até lá devido à audácia de Kagura. Mas depois ficou pensando, que desde que descobriu quem realmente ela era não a procurou. Inuyasha tinha razão, ele devia isso a ela, pelo menos em nome do que viveu mesmo na mentira, mas que ao mesmo tempo, foi real. Amava aquela mulher e sentia falta dela em todos os aspectos. Literalmente.

Rin estava muito triste com o que aconteceu. Quantas pessoas mais iriam até ela para lhe ofender? Já estava pagando pelo crime que cometeu, corria o risco de ficar sem o filho e até mesmo de morrer. O sofrimento nunca tinha fim e ela estava cansada de tudo isso, por isso que tinha que fugir dali o quanto antes.

Estava se preparando para dormir quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Não se virou de imediato, pensando que a governanta poderia ter esquecido de alguma coisa.

\- Não preciso de mais nada, pode ir...

\- Mas eu preciso... _**de você!**_

Quando virou-se foi tomada por um beijo nos lábios. Era Sesshoumaru que a envolvia nos braços. Segurou a cabeça dela com uma das mãos, forçando o beijo, introduzindo a língua. Seus movimentos eram fortes, seguros, rudes, mordia os lábios, não muito carinhoso. A língua dele quente, úmida, doce, entrava e saia com velocidade, procurando a dela e no contato, sugava deliciosamente. Com a outra mão ele acariciava as costas dela. Rin lutou o quanto pôde a princípio, mas ele era mais forte e a apertava no abraço, mas acabou se entregando. O que sentia por aquele homem era mais forte. Envolveu os braços em torno do pescoço dele, simplesmente se entregou, correspondendo ao toque. Logo Rin estava nua debaixo do corpo dele na cama, acariciando suas costas largas. Suas mãos deslizavam até a cintura dele, mais abaixo apalpando o traseiro masculino. Sesshoumaru a beijava profunda e longamente. Tomou o sexo dela, estimulando-a ao máximo com seus dedos, preparando para a entrada do seu membro duro dentro dela. Moveu uma das pernas dela a um lado e se encaixou nela, posicionando-se e penetrando-a uma vez, duas... três... mais... mais... e muito mais. O prazer proporcionado a ambos pelo sexo... indescritível, imensurável, incrível... maravilhoso. Sesshoumaru chegou ao apíce gozando dentro da mulher. O resultado de ter feito amor com ela era a pele de ambos que brilhavam de suor. Ele se retirou de dentro dela, e ficou deitando sobre ela, os braços espalhados. Rin matinha suas mãos sobre a cabeça dele, acariciando seus cabelos prateados. Depois de um tempo, Sesshoumaru levantou-se e vestiu-se. Voltou, sentou na cama segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou suavemente. Saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Não disseram uma palavra sequer.

Rin despertou bem mais tarde naquela manhã. Lembrou-se de ter feito amor com o conde na noite passada, em que ele simplesmente entrou em seu quarto, a levou para a cama e a fez dele mais uma vez. Entregou-se a ele por amor, mais uma vez, e que para ela seria a última, pois este seria seu último dia no castelo. Esperou Momo aparecer com seu café da manhã.

\- É hoje! Veja que horas a senhora Kaede virá com as criadas para a arrumação do aposento. Então, seja o que Deus quiser, e que ninguém nos descubra.

Estava tudo preparado, no dia anterior Momo já tinha trazido o uniforme que Rin usaria e deixado no banheiro. No meio da tarde Kaede apareceu com as criadas para a arrumação e não suspeitou quando Rin entrou no banheiro. Momo ficou na janela e deu um grito assustando todas.

 _\- Meu Deus! Tem alguém se afogando no rio! Olhem!_

Todas correram para ver e essa foi a deixa para Rin sair do banheiro. Aproveitou a confusão e saiu do quarto sem que ninguém a visse.

\- Momo! Para que gritar desse jeito? Vamos meninas, terminar com essa arrumação! Que coisa!

\- Me desculpe, dona Kaede! Acho que me confundi! Vou aproveitar e trocar a água da jarra. Não incomode a senhorita Rin!

Momo desceu correndo e encontrou Rin escondida debaixo da grande escadaria.

\- Vamos!

\- Espere! – Momo tirou o vestido de dama de companhia, estava vestida com o mesmo uniforme de camareira que Rin - de manhã arrumei tudo o que íamos precisar, está em uma bolsa!

As duas foram pelos fundos que dá acesso ao pátio do castelo. Contornaram o pátio e saíram no primeiro portão sem dificuldade alguma, se misturando a um grupo de criados que já deixavam o castelo após o trabalho. A maioria da criadagem morava ao redor, nas cercanias próximas. Desceram até os dois últimos portões, logo estariam livres. Um frio lhe percorreu a espinha de Rindo. E se fossem pegas ali? Baixou a cabeça enquanto passavam pelos guardas, só Momo sorria para alguns deles. Passaram por um portão lateral, Rin segurava o braço de Momo, apertava tanto que machucava sua amiga de fuga.

\- Calma, Rin... falta pouco...

Caminharam por mais um pedaço até terá certeza de estar longe da entrada principal.

\- Conseguimos! Estamos fora, Rin! Estamos livres! Vivaaaaaa!

Rin respirou aliviada. Olhou para o castelo de Westerlands. Recordou-se do primeiro dia em que chegou ali e o quão vislumbrada ficou com a visão que teve do belo lugar. Agora estava dando adeus, saindo dali escondida, mais uma vez, para salvar a própria vida, dela e do filho que leva no ventre. Fruto do amor do único homem que conheceu na vida em circunstâncias jamais imaginadas. Rin estava ciente que quando partisse dali, estaria deixando parte de seu coração. Havia lágrimas caindo por seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e tudo de bom o que viveu ali lhe invadiu a mente. Desejou que as doces lembranças perdurassem em seu coração e que não esquecesse nunca de nada, principalmente de cada momento que viveu com Sesshoumaru. E que do imenso amor que sente por ele, seguiria a vida amando-o, até o fim dos seus dias.

 ** _#ahistóriacontinua..._**


	19. Chapter 19

A Senhora do Castelo

Capítulo 19

Uma oportunidade é algo visto como um acontecimento oportuno capaz de melhorar o estado atual de um indivíduo, ou a melhora de uma situação nova que traga benefícios. Significa uma ocasião favorável **,** ensejo **,** conveniência, representa a qualidade de oportuno. E para a pessoa que espera essa tal oportunidade é como ter uma chance em um milhão. Dizem que a paciência é uma virtude e esta com certeza não era uma qualidade que se possa atribuir a Kageru. Ele estava à espreita vigiando o castelo e era seu turno quando avistou duas mulheres afastando-se do grupo de criados que saiam no fim da tarde, o que para ele não soava como uma coisa normal. Resolveu segui-las e para sua alegria ser completa reconheceu em uma delas a pessoa que tanto esperava encontrar.

Rin e Momo se afastaram do grupo de criados e se infiltraram na mata procurando andar a margem da estrada o mais rápido possível, pois sabiam que logo Kaede daria por falta delas e o conde ordenaria sua busca. Apressaram o passo e logo estavam a uma boa distância do castelo e próximas da margem do rio.

\- Momo... pare... espere um pouco, vamos descansar...

\- Sim. Precisamos de um local para passar a noite... e depois pela manhã decidimos aonde ir... venha, sente-se ali que eu vou no rio pegar um pouco de água! – Momo pegou um cantil de água nas coisas que arrumou para a fuga.

Rin estava tão cansada que não percebeu a aproximação de outra pessoa.

\- Momo... estou com tanta sede que...

\- Olá irmãzinha!

Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Levantou o olhar lentamente para o indivíduo ali a sua frente, começando pelas botas surradas, as roupas velhas, o cheiro característico até que o encarou.

\- Ka-ka...Kageru...

\- Minha doce maninha! Você não tem ideia de como eu esperei por esse momento! Finalmente você vai ser minha!

Ao ouvir aquilo o estômago de Rin embrulhou e ela quis vomitar. Sempre teve nojo deste lado pervertido de seu irmão de criação e agora estava ali a mercê dele. Não pensou duas vezes e se pôs a correr dali, mas ele a segurou pela cintura.

\- Eeeepa! Aonde pensa que vai _? Foge não!_

 _\- ME SOLTAAAA!_

Ela se debateu a toa e ele a arrastou para trás de uma enorme árvore, jogando-a com tudo no chão. Arrancou a camisa e tirou o cinto. Rin tremia e sabia muito bem o que ele ia fazer com ela.

\- Por favor... não faça isso...

\- E como não? Não tem ideia de quanto tempo esperei por isso – ele deitou por cima dela – perdi a conta de quantas vezes te espiei, te vi crescer e se tornar essa linda mulher! – começou a levantar a saia – sempre fui impedido satisfazer o meu desejo, mas agora nada e ninguém vai me atrapalhar! Hehehehehe!

 _\- NÃÃÃOOO! Eu sou sua irmã! Não pode fazer isso, Kageru!_

\- Posso sim! E quem te disse que somos irmãos de verdade? – ele lambeu o rosto dela e forçou um beijo, mas Rin cravou as unhas na cara dele e o arranhou.

\- Cadela! Gosto disso! Hehehe! Faça mais! Hahahaha!

Rin se debatia, mas estava perdendo as forças. Não seria possível que estava passando por aquele momento horroroso. Em seu desespero pensou em Sesshoumaru e como ele era carinhoso quando a tocava, tão diferente daquele monstro que estava ali sobre ela. Fechou os olhos e literalmente desejou morrer.

 _POW!_

 _\- Sai de cima dela, seu bastardo!_

O golpe foi direto na cabeça e Kageru tombou de lado. Era Momo que o acertara com um tronco de árvore seco. Ele ficou atordoado com a pancada, mas não chegou a desmaiar. Antes mesmo que pudesse ajudar Rin a se levantar para saírem dali, Momo foi atingida na cabeça e caiu desmaiada. Era Osamu, pai de criação de Rin, que chegou a tempo de impedir a fuga das duas. Ele segurou Rin e foi logo amarrando seus pulsos com uma corda. Ele a encarou e a expressão em seu olhar era de ódio e raiva.

\- Depois de tanto tempo finalmente a encontrei! Eu passei pelo inferno por sua causa. Vai pagar caro pele que fez, sua vadiazinha filha de uma cadela!

\- Pai...

\- Durma filhinha! – E a golpeou na cabeça, fazendo-a desmaiar.

Kageru levantou-se do chão, meio cambaleante.

\- Ai minha cabeça...

Mal terminara de sentir a dor provocada pelo golpe na cabeça e outra veio em seguida. Osamu o chutou em cheio no meio das costas. Aproximou-se do filho puxando com força seus cabelos.

\- Seu imbecil! Cretino miserável! Essa sua perversão ainda vai nos trazer problemas! Já lhe disse pra não tocar nela até termos o ouro em nossas mãos? – outra puxada de cabelo que arrancou tufos – depois, bem depois ela fica pra você!

\- Então vou me divertir com essa cadela que está no chão! Vai me pagar por ter me golpeado.

Outro chute. No estômago.

\- Não vai não, animal! Temos que sair daqui antes que nos peguem. A essa altura já estão procurando por elas. Vamos embora!

Osamu pôs Rin nos ombros e se embrenhou na mata fechada, seguido por um Kageru que bufava de raiva. E Momo foi deixada ali, inconsciente.

 _\- COMO ASSIM ELA NÃO ESTÁ NO CASTELO?!_

O grito de Sesshoumaru reverberou em todo o castelo. Ele não acreditou quando Kaede foi até ele no escritório contar que Rin não estava nos aposentos e nem em parte alguma.

\- Tem certeza que procurou em cada canto, Kaede? Olhou mesmo em todos os lugares deste castelo?!

\- Sim, meu senhor! Foi a primeira coisa que fiz quando dei por falta dela! Reuni toda a criadagem e procuramos incessantemente! Vasculhamos cada centímetro do castelo e não a encontramos!

\- Inacreditável! Como você foi deixar isso acontecer, Kaede?! Ela estava sobre sua responsabilidade! É assim que retribui a sua fidelidade para comigo?

A mulher abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se uma completa inútil.

\- Perdoe-me senhor Sesshoumaru...

\- Depois eu cuido de você. Agora precisamos encontrá-la. Chame o chefe da guarda! Não deve estar muito longe.

Suikotsu foi convocado. Sobre as ordens expressas do conde, todos os soldados saíram a procura de Rin. Kaede também deu falta pela dama de companhia Momo, e logo deduziu que ela fugiu junto de sua ex-senhora. A criadagem procurou novamente dentro do castelo olhando em cada canto. No jardim também tinha gente procurando. Nos arredores os soldados também fizeram uma verdadeira varredura, procurando além das muralhas e ao redor num raios de mais de quinhentos metros e além. Indagando aos moradores se não viram a senhora do castelo e sua dama de companhia, mas ninguém as tinha visto. O dia de foi e noite adentro continuaram procurando e nada.

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru, precisamos encerrar as buscas. A escuridão atrapalha e os homens estão exaustos!

Sesshoumaru agarrou o pescoço de Suikotsu, pressionando o homem na parede.

 _\- Não questione as minhas ordens! Todos são bem pagos para cumpri-las! Ninguém sai até que a encontrem! Fui claro?!_

\- Se-se-senhor... eu...

\- Solte o homem, Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha, que assim que soube do sumiço de Rin, veio imediatamente para o castelo de Westernlands. Em situações como essa ele sempre mantinha a calma, pois sabia do destemperamento do irmão.

\- Anda! Solte-o!

Sesshoumaru largou o homem. Irado que estava foi até o bar e tomou o vinho na garrafa mesmo.

\- Vá Suikotsu!

\- Obrigado, visconde...

\- Ninguém te chamou aqui, Inuyasha! Como sempre, você se mete em assuntos que não deve!

\- Não vai conseguir nada agindo assim. Está quase amanhecendo e todos estão exaustos.

\- Acontece que não ordenei que parassem! Quero encontrá-la o mais rápido!

\- Para quê? Para lhe infringir mais castigos? Já não é suficiente o que ela está sofrendo?

Sesshoumaru fechou o punho indo até o irmão, encarando-o.

\- Cale essa sua maldita boca, Inuyasha!

\- Descontar a sua raiva em mim não vai melhorar ou mudar a situação. O que tem que fazer é se acalmar e focar em encontrar a Rin.

\- Humph! Eu não preciso de você me dizendo o que fazer! – voltou a beber o vinho.

De repente Kohaku entra com tudo na sala.

\- Conde Sesshoumaru! Encontraram o criado Momo! Estava desmaiada próxima ao rio. Levou um golpe na cabeça!

\- E a Rin? Estava junto? – perguntou Inuyasha.

\- Infelizmente não, senhor. Vasculhamos toda a área ao redor e nenhum sinal dela.

Ao ouvir da boca de seu criado que Rin não fora encontrada, Sesshoumaru sentiu pela primeira vez um terrível medo que tomou conta de todo o seu corpo, um pânico instalado momentaneamente. Então ele se deu conta de todo sentimento que nutria por aquela mulher e do imenso amor que tinha por ela. A desagradável sensação de nunca mais poder vê-la, de nunca mais poder tocá-la, de amá-la era algo horrível de se sentir. E não era só a mulher em quem pensava, tinha também o filho, a sua criança que ela carrega no ventre, que só agora, pela primeira vez desde que soube da existência é que demonstrou interesse e preocupação. Corria o risco de nunca mais ver o amor de sua vida e misturada a tudo isso a hipótese de nunca sequer chegar a conhecer o filho. Chegou a sentar-se em uma das poltronas, tamanha a aflição que tomava conta e um mix de sentimentos que agora o aturdiam. Mas não podia fraquejar, tinha que encontrar Rin antes que o pior acontecesse. Vendo a palidez do irmão Inuyasha ordenou que lhe trouxessem água.

\- Sesshoumaru, tome um pouco. Se sentirá melhor.

\- Eu não quero nada! Eu... preciso sair para procurá-la... onde possa estar... traga a criada até mim, Kohaku! Agora!

Momo tremia diante de seu senhor e não conseguia falar de tanto medo que sentia. Começou a chorar.

 _\- Fale! Onde a levaram? Digaaaaa!_

 _\- Eu não sei, conde! Não... sei! Não seiiiii!_

Inuyasha ofereceu um copo de água para que ela se acalmasse. Pôs as mãos no ombro da jovem para que se sentisse segura.

\- Momo, respire! Agora quero que me diga o que exatamente aconteceu desde que saíram do castelo.

Ela olhou receosa para o conde, mas Inuyasha a tranquilizou.

\- Está tudo bem. Conte. Precisamos encontrar a Rin o mais rápido que pudermos.

Momo relatou tudo, desde o momento da fuga até o momento em que foram atacadas. Sesshoumaru tinha vontade de esganar a criada.

\- O que deu em você para ajudá-la a fugir daqui?

\- A senhorita Rin não estava mais aguentando ficar trancada como um animal! Estava consciente do erro que cometeu... não está mais sozinha na vida. Agora vai ser mãe de um lindo bebê... ela só pensou na criança! Se continuasse aqui não teria o filho e iria ser morta! Fugiu para que seu filho possa ter direito a vida e que ela não teve! Ajudei mesmo e faria tudo de novo! Mas aqueles homens a levaram... e eu não pude fazer nada...

Sesshoumaru sentiu um nó na garganta e um aperto no coração, mas não deixaria que os outros percebessem o que estava sentindo. Que na verdade estava sofrendo.

\- Kohaku, leve a senhorita Momo.

Ordenou Inuyasha e os dois saíram.

\- Suikotsu! Quero que continuem com as buscas. Tome dois mil e quinhentos soldados com você e procurem ao redor do castelo. E quero três mil soldados percorrendo além dos limites do Condado de Westernlands. Ofereça uma recompensa para quem der qualquer informação sobre o paradeiro de quem possa ter levado a senhorita Rin. Vá!

Assim que ficou a sós com o irmão, Inuyasha não pôde deixar de comentar.

\- É a primeira vez que diz o nome dela.

\- Como?

\- Que você pronunciou o nome da mãe de seu filho.

Sesshoumaru olhou sério para o irmão e saiu do escritório. Subiu direto para os aposentos que até pouco tempo compartilhou com ela. Ficou defronte a cama deles.

\- Rin...

Nem ele tinha percebido isso. Desde o momento que descobriu sua verdadeira identidade, que ela é a irmã caçula de sua esposa morta, ele sequer havia dito o nome dela.

\- Inuyasha tem razão... eu nunca disse o nome dela... Rin...

Pegou o robe dela e sentiu a fragrância daquele perfume ao qual já estava acostumado. Será que era tarde demais para tantos arrependimentos?

Rin despertou e sentiu a cabeça latejar. Abriu os olhos uma, duas vezes e lembrou-se do que viu antes de perder a consciência, Osamu. Virou o corpo e permaneceu sentada, não pôde ficar de pé, pois estava trancafiada numa espécie de jaula de ferro com um enorme cadeado na portinhola.

\- Onde eu estou?...

\- Então a princesinha acordou? - era sua mãe quem perguntava. Mãe não, sua antiga carrasca – Teve lindos sonhos, senhora? Quer que eu lhe prepare algo saboroso?

O tom de ironia na voz dela indicava uma raiva contida que a mulher guardava. Rin pensou em não responder de forma ríspida. Tinha que ser mais esperta.

\- Mãe...

 _\- EU NÃO SOU SUA MÃE! BASTARDA!_ Por sua culpa estou vivendo no inferno! Podia estar muito bem agora! Rica, muito rica! Mas você tinha que fugir e complicar tudo! Cretina!

\- Vocês me venderam para um velho porco, que só queria abusar de mim enquanto vocês se davam bem! Fugi mesmo!

\- Mentira! Você ia ser a esposa de um homem com dinheiro! Ia viver bem, sair daquela pobreza, isso que importava!

\- Você era a amante dele! E ia continuar sendo, eu seria apenas uma desculpa que você usaria para continuar se encontrando com aquele nojento do velho Kuroda!

\- Cala a boca... se o Osamu escuta isso, ele me mata!

\- Pelo visto, continua sofrendo como uma cachorra nas mãos dele...

\- Xiiii! Quieta!

Nesse momento os três homens adentram no casebre.

\- Fez algo para comer, mulher? Estou faminto! Sirva-me agora!

\- Claro meu amor!

Os quatro se empanturraram com o que tinha. Não deram nada para a prisioneira. Osamu olhava com ódio para Rin. Sentou próximo da jaula onde ela estava e segurou firme nas barras, encarando-a. Parece que tinha sangue nos olhos.

\- Por sua causa estamos sendo caçados como animais pelo velho Kuroda. Por sua causa estamos fugindo há mais de um ano, e vivendo nesta mata, comendo sobras do que Kazima encontra nos lixos da cidade alta. Por sua culpa nossas vidas...

 _\- NÃO É MINHA CULPA_! – Rin explodiu – não tente jogar sobre mim o fardo que é só seu! Não tenho culpa de você ter feito a pior escolha para sua vida, onde nada dá certo por que isso é resultado de tanta maldade que fez e faz! Queria dinheiro do meu pai e como não conseguiu, se vingou me tirando de minha mãe!

Ele puxou os cabelos dela e segurou seu rosto.

\- Ora, então você já sabe? Que filhinha esperta eu criei! E sabe também que você é nossa prisioneira, que pediremos um baú repleto de moedas de ouro para aquele conde com quem você casou!

Largou a garota e saiu arrastando a mulher para o quarto. Kageru havia saído. Só Shiro, o irmão especial que ficou ali, aproximou da jaula e ofereceu umas frutas que havia escondido, sorrindo, mostrando o único dente que tinha na boca. Quando criança Osamu havia bebido tanto e o espancou, no processo quebrou quase todos os dentes dele, deixando-o inconsciente. Quando acordou nunca mais voltou a falar, tamanho foi o trauma.

\- Meu irmãozinho... – Rin se emocionou com o gesto dele, sabendo que corria risco dele ser pego ajudando-a e acabar levando outra surra -... obrigada...

\- Hum hum – Shiro mostrava o alimento indicando que deveria comer logo, o que ela fez rapidamente.

\- Shiro, tem que me ajudar a escapar daqui! Olha... eu posso te ajudar também, venha comigo, assim...

O rapaz balançava a cabeça em negativo e começou a se levantar, levando o dedo à boca, como se dissesse a irmã que deveria ficar em silêncio. Com isso saiu, sumindo no meio da mata. Apesar de sua condição ele tinha plena consciência do lhe sucederia se a ajudasse. Rin ficou ali, sozinha em seu desespero, entendeu a atitude do irmão. Ele não tinha culpa de ser como era. Também fora tratado como um animal pelos próprios pais. Era outra vítima.

Os homens de Sesshoumaru procuraram por Rin em cada centímetro de suas terras e além delas, e ela não foi encontrada. Ao ouvir da boca de Suikotsu, chefe da guarda do castelo, que as buscas deram em nada, sua reação foi socar a mesa do escritório tamanha a raiva que sentia misturada a sensação de impotência. Ele só queria encontrar a mulher que amava e poder lhe dizer tudo o que sentia, se não fosse tarde demais.

\- Impossível! Ela tem que estar em algum lugar! Uma pessoa não desaparece assim!

\- Calma, irmão! Vamos encontrá-la! – Inuyasha tentava em vão tranquilizar o conde – quem a levou conhece muito bem a mata. Devem estar num lugar que ainda não procuramos.

Nesse momento Suikotsu adentra a sala trazendo um recado.

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru! Deixaram uma carta próxima da entrada do castelo!

\- Viram quem deixou?

\- Não, mas alguns soldados viram um mendigo perto da entrada, pode ser que tenha deixado a carta, não têm certeza.

Sesshoumaru abriu a carta.

" _A condessa está em nossas mãos. Um baú de ouro que deverá ser entregue na ponte que une a cidade alta a cidade baixa na sexta hora do domingo. Será retirado na sétima hora e que ninguém nos siga, senão a mataremos. A soltaremos até o fim do dia."_

\- Querem ouro em troca da vida dela! Malditos! Se após deixar o ouro e formos atrás, ela corre risco de ser morta!

Inuyasha pegou a carta e leu.

\- Também não dão garantia se a entregarão viva e nem em qual lugar. Temos três dias até o domingo.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um aperto no coração.

\- Darei todo o ouro que eu tiver, só a quero de volta... viva! E com meu filho!

Todos no castelo estavam entristecidos e aflitos com o que aconteceu com Rin. Esperavam que tudo terminasse logo e que ela regressasse sã e salva, como a senhora do castelo.

Os três dias passaram rapidamente. Sesshoumaru junto com Inuyasha encheram um baú com moedas de ouro na sala do tesouro do castelo. Logo o baú foi levado para o pátio e colocado numa carroça e amarrado, para ser deixado no local exigido pelos sequestradores.

Inuyasha ficou olhando o trabalho dos homens e reparou em algo que até então não tinha dado falta.

\- Alguém viu o Kohaku?

Os que estavam a sua volta responderam que não o viram e isto já tinha um tempo. Inuyasha voltou para dentro do castelo e fez a mesma pergunta e teve a mesma resposta. Até Sesshoumaru não tinha percebido o sumiço do jovem.

\- Humph! Justo agora ele desaparece! Depois que tudo terminar terá o castigo merecido! Suikotsu, assim que Kohaku aparecer prenda-o por desobediência!

\- Sim senhor!

Nesse instante como obra do acaso, Kohaku adentra a sala indo diretamente até o conde e se ajoelha em sinal de reverência. Sesshoumaru não estava com uma cara muito boa para com o rapaz.

\- Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para o seu sumiço num momento tão crucial como este, Kohaku!

\- Perdoe-me conde! Lamento por minha atitude, mas eu tive que sair e não pude avisá-lo. O assunto que me levou para fora do castelo exigiu rapidez e sigilo.

\- Então você abandona seu posto para cuidar de assuntos pessoais. Leve-o daqui para a masmorra!

Suikotsu e mais dois homens seguraram Kohaku e já iam levá-lo quando Inuyasha interveio.

\- Espere Sesshoumaru! Depois você vê o que fazer com ele! Agora precisamos de todos os homens disponíveis e...

 _\- Eu sei onde está a senhorita Rin!_

Todos olharam para o rapaz. Sesshoumaru correu até ele.

\- Como assim sabe? Fale!

\- Eu segui o mendigo que deixou o bilhete na entrada principal do castelo. Achei-o muito suspeito. Foi uma noite andando na mata fechada sentido oeste do castelo, quase no fronteira com o condado de Eastlands. Ele entrou num casebre, então fiquei a espreita para ver!

\- Quantos deles?

\- Três homens e uma mulher.

Inuyasha colocou a mão no ombro de Kohaku.

\- Você viu a Rin? Viu se estava bem?

\- Presa dentro de uma jaula de animal, bem fraca, mas não ferida. Senhor Sesshoumaru, errei não avisando da minha saída, mas se eu alertasse alguém, perderia a chance e jamais saberíamos onde a condessa estava!

\- Você fez muito bem, Kohaku... eu que deveria agradecê-lo... sua atitude foi das melhores... agora iremos resgatá-la!

\- Espere Sesshoumaru! Tenho um plano em mente!

Os homens se reuniram para trabalharem no resgate de Rin. Não ia ser nada fácil. Assim que ficou tudo pronto estavam a caminho do cativeiro.

No casebre, no meio da mata, a única coisa em que Rin pensava era proteger seu filho. Ninguém ali imaginava que ela estava grávida, e era melhor assim. Não estava sozinha, Kazima a vigiava o tempo todo.

\- Não vejo a hora de ver o meu ouro. Irei até o centro da cidade alta e comprarei tudo! Serei como aquelas mulheres da nobreza! E todos me tratarão muito bem! Hahahá! O que foi? Acha que não consigo? Se até você fez isso, eu também posso?

\- E acha mesmo que Osamu vai deixar? Acha mesmo que ele vai te dar a sua parte? Assim que tiver o baú de ouro vai te deixar sem nada e sumir no mundo!

\- Ele jamais irá fazer isso! Sou... sou sua mulher... sua companheira em tudo... eu o amo... ele me valoriza! Ele me ama!

\- Ama tanto! Claro! Tanto que a violenta, bate, fora inúmeras humilhações que eu sei que ele te fez. Vai te trocar por outra mulher mais jovem e largar na rua da amargura, Kazima! Acorda!

\- Pare de dizer isto! Osamu nunca faria isso comigo... nunca... ele... ele só fica fora de si as vezes... é normal... eu entendo ele...

Rin teve uma ideia que poderia culminar em sua fuga, se Deus a ajudasse. Ele chegou mais perto da porta da jaula.

\- Porque, em vez dele, só "você" não fica com o ouro, Kazima?

\- Eu?

\- É... você merece, por ter sofrido tanto nas mãos dele, pelas humilhações... assim você se livra dele e fica rica!

\- Eu... como uma nobre... sem apanhar, sem chorar...

\- Sim! Tire-me daqui! Levarei-te ao castelo comigo e lá, todos verão que me ajudou a escapar e o rei a recompensará por isso!

\- Eu não sei... eu não posso, se Osamu descobre me mata... ele não vai me perdoar! Não!

\- E vai continuar como uma escrava pra ele? Você e eu sabemos muito que é isso que vai acontecer!

\- Mas não eu não vou aceitar isso! E você nunca vai sair daí! Cretina!

O desespero tomou conta de Rin. Ela apelou para seu último recurso.

\- Por favor! Dê uma chance para o meu filho viver! Mãe!

\- Filho? Você está grávida?

\- Sim...

\- Um filho do herdeiro do trono... isso muda tudo! Um inocente...

\- Meu filho não tem culpa! É o seu neto, mãe! Liberte-me daqui para que ele possa ter chance de viver!

Rin apelou para os sentimentos de sua mãe. Quem sabe ela não se compadeceria dela e a ajudaria a fugir dali antes da chegada dos homens.

\- Não posso!

\- Sabe o que vai acontecer se eu ficar mais tempo! Kageru vai me atacar! Vai permitir que seu filho abuse de mim sabendo que tenho um ser inocente aqui dentro! Você é mulher, sabe do que eu falo... snif...

\- Não... não vou deixar... não se faz isso com uma mulher grávida... é pecado...

\- Então me ajude... e torne-se uma mulher livre!

\- Uma mulher livre?

\- Sim... livre...

\- Tá bom...

Kazima pegou as chaves a abriu o enorme cadeado. Logo Rin estava livre, só tinha que correr dali.

\- Rápido! Vamos sair antes que nos peguem.

As duas mulheres andaram por uma boa parte dentro da mata. Ainda era dia e isso ajudaria a encontrar o caminho de volta a estrada. Rin não voltaria para o castelo. Se perguntar o que poderia ter acontecido com sua amiga Momo, se ela estaria bem. Não era hora para pensar nisso e se concentrou em apressar os passos assim que tivesse oportunidade, deixaria Kazima e seguiria sozinha. As entraram numa clareira e tiveram que descansar e então foram surpreendidas.

\- Hehehe! Onde a duas pensam que vão?

\- Osamu! Vá Rin! Salve-se!

Rin desatou a correr, mas Kageru entrou em seu caminho, agarrando-a pela cintura.

\- Solte-me! Solte-meee!

Osamu deu um soco no estomago de Kazima e a puxava pelos cabelos. Arrastou-a e a jogou com tudo contra uma árvore.

\- Sua vaca traíra! Então é assim que você me apunhala pelas costas, ajudando nossa mina de oura a escapar! Eu juro que desta vez eu te mato! – ele pegou uma faca que levava na cintura, e foi em direção a Rin – e quanto a você, filha ingrata – vou entrega-la para aquele conde desgraçado sem a língua – agarrou os cabelos de Rin – e vou deixar seu irmão se divertir com você!

\- Até que enfim terei minha vingança! Hahahahahahá! – Kageru ria feito louco.

Kazima devido a dor que sentia se arrastou no chão, até os pés de Osamu.

\- Não faça nada com ela... ai... está... grávida!

\- Grávida! Por essa não esperava – Osamu sorria de satisfação – isso muda tudo, agora são dois baús cheios de ouro pra mim! Hahahahahahá!

\- Você não terá nada, miserável!

Osamu segurou Rin fazendo-a de escudo e colocou a faca no pescoço dela. Ele se virou e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru que estava acompanhado de seus homens, que cercaram a todos sem chance de escape.

\- Ora, ora, ora! Se não é o conde de Westernlands em pessoa?!

\- Solte a condessa!

\- Vossa excelência não me dá ordens!

\- Pai! Como eles nos acharam? – perguntou Kageru com seu arco pronto para disparar uma flecha em Sesshoumaru.

\- No mínimo seguiram o bastardo do seu irmão! Aponte para o conde! Ao meu sinal, dispare! Cortarei o pescoço dessa inútil e fugiremos!

Mal sabiam eles que Inuyasha e Kohaku estavam escondidos no alto de uma árvore, ambos também armados com arco e flecha e com Osamu e Kageru em suas miras. Assim que o momento oportuno surgisse, disparariam suas flechas.

\- Não saíra daqui vivo... Osamu!

\- Então sabe quem sou! Muito bem!

\- Eu sei de tudo! Que você, por vingança tirou a Rin de seus pais e a criou com maus propósitos. E que foram vocês que atacaram a carruagem da minha esposa... e a mataram!

Inuyasha, que do alto da árvore a tudo ouvia, ficou perplexo com a revelação. Não só ele, mas todos os presentes também. Sesshoumaru se inteirou de tudo quando, após ler a carta de Jaken, viajou e conversou com todas as pessoas que seu mordomo havia encontrado. Ele ficou complemente arrasado, extremamente triste e sentiu um remorso tão grande por ter permitido que sua esposa viajasse sozinha acompanhada somente por dois dos seus homens. Remorso esse que carregaria pelo resto da vida. Se tivesse tomado outras decisões, hoje Sara estaria viva ao seu lado. Mas não era hora de pensar no que poderia ter sido, ele tinha que focar em salvar a sua mulher e seu filho.

\- Solte-a Osamu! Você está cercado! Daqui só sai morto.

\- É mesmo? Veremos. Sou eu quem dá as cartas aqui. _Se quiser ela viva, vai fazer o que eu mandar!_

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. No momento que Osamu gritou para que o filho Kageru fosse até Sesshoumaru para sujeitá-lo, Kohaku disparou sua flecha e acertou na perna do homem, imobilizando-o. Rin aproveitou a distração e soltou-se dos braços de Osamu caindo no chão, e foi a deixa para que Inuyasha o flechasse mortalmente, no coração. O homem caiu de joelhos, segurando com as mãos a flecha que o acertara, não acreditando que fora atingindo. E logo tombou morto. Kageru por sua vez, mesmo flechado na perna, posicionou seu arco e disparou em Sesshoumaru acertando no ombro. Shiro, assustado com tudo a sua volta, saiu correndo, mas Rin gritou para que ele parasse, temendo que também fosse ferido. Amava ao irmão que sempre a tratou com carinho, pois era especial. Na correria, um dos arqueiros do conde apontou sua flecha para atingir Shiro e Rin, vendo que seu irmão ia ser alvejado, correu em sua direção. Suikotsu gritou para o arqueiro e esbarrou em seu braço e ainda assim a flecha foi disparada, errou o alvo, mas a flecha passou de raspão no ombro direto de Rin. Sesshoumaru correu até ela, segurando-a nos braços.

\- Rin! Rin! Fale comigo! _Riiiiiiiin!_

Ela abriu os olhos e gemeu de dor.

\- Aiii... Shiro... o Shiro, meu irmãozinho... não o machuque... ele não tem culpa...

Ouvindo suas súplicas, Sesshoumaru tratou de acalmá-la.

\- Não acontecerá nada com ele. Inuyashaaaaa!

\- Estou aqui! – ele verificou as costas dela para ver o machucado – por sorte atingiu só a parte de cima do ombro.

Um médico que veio acompanhando a guarnição de soldados prontamente correu socorrê-la. A levaram para dentro do casebre e o médico cuidou do ferimento. Sesshoumaru também recebeu socorro médico, mas sua atenção estava voltada para sua amada.

\- Ela corre algum risco?

\- Não senhor. Estanquei o sangue, mas ainda requer cuidados. É melhor a levarmos para o castelo o quanto antes.

Ao comando de Suikotsu, a mãe de Rin e seu irmão foram pegos. A mulher chorou ao ver o marido morto no chão. Kageru fora amarrado e ria da situação. Sesshoumaru foi em sua direção e deu-lhe um soco na boca do bandido.

\- Está rindo de quê, canalha?

\- Não Sesshoumaru! O levaremos sob custódia para ser julgado por seus crimes.

Kageru levantou o rosto e cuspiu sangue.

\- Oraaaaaaa! O honrado conde mostrou suas garras! Hahahahá! Então aquela mulher que atacamos há um ano era sua digníssima esposa? Pois saiba que fui eu que flechei aos seus homens, matei os dois. Roubamos tudo o que tinha na carruagem e, depois tive meu gran finale... fui a forra com sua mulher! Me diverti a beça com ela... ela tentou fugir, sabe... mas eu a acertei na cabeça com uma pedra... maldita... hahahá... maravilhosa...

As palavras ditas pelo homem entraram nos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru como uma marcha fúnebre. Ele absorveu cada letra, não querendo acreditar nas barbaridades expressas e nem imaginar o sofrimento pelo qual Sara passou. Deu vazão a ira e desembainhou sua espada Tenseiga e foi pra cima do sujeito. Ele tinha sangue nos olhos.

\- O quê? Ficou irado? Não gostou do que fiz para sua adorável esposa, cretino? Dei um trato nela, merecido! E se não fosse a Rin ter fugido, o mesmo teria acontecido com ela! Mas ela tinha que ter conhecido você! _Você me tirou o prazer de possui-laaaaa!_

Sesshoumaru não ouviria mais nada. Deu vazão a ira e desembainhou sua espada Tenseiga e foi pra cima do sujeito. Olhou para o homem com sangue nos olhos. Cravou a espada na barriga do homem e girou a empunhadura fazendo o miserável gemer tamanha a dor que sentia, sangue jorrava da boca. Olhando nos olhos do cretino, enterrou a espada mais fundo no corpo dele.

\- Isso é pela Sara, por ter tocado na minha esposa – girou a espada cravando mais fundo, o homem gritou – e isto é por Rin, por desejar fazer o mesmo a ela... _MORRA E VÁ PARA O INFERNOOOOO!_

Todos voltaram para o castelo. A mãe e o irmão de Rin foram colocados no calabouço e a pedido dela, nenhum deles sofreu dano algum. Aguardariam o julgamento presos. Rin dormiu quase um dia inteiro devido ao efeito da medicina que tomou por causa de seu ferimento. Ela despertou e viu que estava novamente em seus aposentos no quinto andar do castelo, mas a porta não estava trancada, estava completamente aberta. Sentou na beira da cama bem devagar e viu que lhe deram banho e trocaram suas vestes. Acariciou o ventre, desejando saber se estava tudo bem com o bebê, depois de tanta adrenalina. Recordou-se dos últimos momentos na mata quando foi resgatada, a maneira como seu pai e irmão foram mortos. A ira de Sesshoumaru ao matar Kageru. Ela assistira a tudo. De todas as formas em que imaginou como seria vê-lo irado nunca lhe ocorreu assim. A fúria violenta que o acometeu ao saber a forma como a esposa sofreu. Sara, sua irmã. A mulher que ela havia encontrado a margem do rio era sua irmã. Da qual também não teve o privilégio de conviver junto. Poderiam ter feito tantas coisas juntas, coisas de irmã. Se estivesse viva teria conhecido Sesshoumaru em outras circunstâncias ou talvez seus caminhos nem cruzassem. Irônico depois de se inteirar de tudo imaginar como poderia ter sido a vida de todos. Mas não era assim, não seria assim e a realidade seguiria outra. teria que esquecer tudo e focar em seu filho que agora era sua prioridade. Viveria somente por e para ele.

\- Já está acordada! Isso é bom!

\- Oi Momo... por que a porta não está trancada?

\- O conde decidiu assim. Poderá transitar pelo castelo sempre que desejar, mas não poderá sair dele. Ainda está em prisão domiciliar. Nossa tentativa de fuga agravou sua situação... me desculpe...

\- Não tem importância, Momo. De todas as formas eu acabaria voltando para cá. Você também será punida?

\- O senhor Inuyasha conversou com o conde e pediu que por enquanto, não tomasse nenhuma atitude, até que eles conversassem com o rei. Até lá eu continuo aqui lhe servindo. Trouxe-lhe seu desjejum e a medicina para que o seu ferimento não inflame.

\- Sabe o que médico disse do meu bebê?

Momo segurou as mãos de sua amiga.

\- Vocês dois estão bem. O senhor Sesshoumaru ficou muito preocupado e aflito. Queria encontrá-la logo e também ficou desesperado pelo bebê. Temia que algo de ruim pudesse ter acontecido com você e o filho.

Rin deu uma risadinha irônica.

\- Humph! Agora ele se importa com o filho...

Nesse momento Sesshoumaru entrou nos aposentos. Momo se curvou e saiu rapidinho.

\- Como você está?

Ela não respondeu. Sesshoumaru estava meio sem graça de estar ali e conversar com ela. Também depois de certas atitudes que teve, não podia reclamar se ao menos ela só o escutasse.

\- Eu... não manterei mais a porta trancada. Poderá sair quando bem desejar, mas...

\- Momo já me disse tudo! – foi ríspida na resposta – não preciso de suas explicações! Pode sair, por favor?

\- Rin, apesar do que houve precisamos conversar!

\- Precisamos? Agora o senhor conde de Westernlands precisa... Humph! Só que agora sou eu que não quero! Vou pagara pelo meu crime, terei meu filho e ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim!

\- Você já nã...

Sesshoumaru não terminou a frase. Não diria novamente que ela não tem direitos. Não cometeria o mesmo erro, não de novo.

\- O quê? Eu não tenho direitos? Tenho sim! De ficar com meu filho! Ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim! Por isso que fugi, para que o meu filho tivesse a chance de viver! E ainda não desisti! Ninguém vai tirar o meu filho de mim!

\- Ninguém vai fazer isso, Rin. Eu não vou permitir.

\- Por quê?

Por que o quê?

\- Por que só agora se importa com essa criança? Por que quando soube, não ficou feliz, não quis saber, não demonstrou qualquer sentimento que fosse! Por quê?!

\- Rin, eu...

\- Ah! Claro! Não podia deixar de pensar em si mesmo por um instante que fosse! Não podia imaginar a situação de outra pessoa, sua condição não...

Sesshoumaru explodiu de raiva.

 _\- Eu tinha todo o direito de agir daquele jeito! Minha reação foi a mais natural possível! Mentiram para mim, me engaram! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que achasse que tudo foi normal?_

Rin teve reconhecer que ele tinha razão. Ninguém gosta de ser enganado, e uma mentira é sempre uma mentira. Ela também teria a mesma reação. Tentou se colocar no lugar dele.

\- Rin... eu fiquei com muita raiva, e isto me cegou. Depois que soube da sua gravidez não parei para pensar que em meio a isso tudo que aconteceu havia um ser inocente. Foi Inuyasha quem me abriu os olhos, me fez enxergar que em relação a esta criança eu estava errado... me fez ver que meu filho não tem culpa de nada!

\- Agora você diz "meu filho"...

\- E não é?

\- Foi você mesmo que disse este filho poderia não ser seu. Que eu pudesse estar mentindo sobre você ser o pai...

Havia um tom de tristeza nas palavras ditas por Rin. Ela estava muito machucada por dentro, seu coração estava suportando todo tipo de dor que não queria sentir mais. Para ela bastava tudo, desejou estar bem longe de tudo ali e de tudo o que lhe trazia tristeza. Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente. Sabia que estava perdendo a mulher que amava e que tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

\- Rin... você tem que saber que eu te...

\- Essa conversa não vai nos levar a nada. Eu quero ficar sozinha... saia por favor!

\- ... está bem! Nada mudou, você ficará aqui até o nascimento do nosso filho. Isso não significa que não possa sair de fato do castelo. Se desejar peço que fale comigo e eu a levarei onde desejar. Tudo que for precisar continuará e será providenciado.

Rin estava sentada na beira da cama olhando para baixo. Não tinha força nem vontade para dizer palavra alguma. E Sesshoumaru queria falar tanta coisa, revelar seus sentimentos e dizer, com todas as letras que a amava. Amava-a do seu jeito próprio de sentir. Do jeito único de se ter alguém que o ouviria com paciência, e que nunca daria sinal de estar se cansando com a conversa. Um amor que surgiu quando menos esperava. Um sentimento que envolve uma forte ligação afetiva Que começou nas coisas mais pequenas, desde o momento que se viram. Mas que agora podia acabar, sem mal ter começado.

\- Sesshoumaru... para mim a única coisa que me importa é o meu filho. De agora em diante viverei para ele e somente por ele!

\- Só não se esqueça de uma coisa: ele também é meu filho. E eu não vou abrir mão dele, nunca!

Com estas palavras, ele saiu dos aposentos. Sentia um nó na garganta e um gosto amargo na boca. Uma tristeza se instalou no coração. Entrou na biblioteca, acabou parando na seção de poesias. Pegou um livro qualquer e passou a folheá-lo. Desejou com isso dissipar qualquer vestígio horrível que ficou no ar depois da conversa que teve com Rin e que resultou em nada. Tanto ela quanto ele saíram feridos. Olhou para o libro e pôs-se a ler um poema:

" _Amor é um fogo que arde sem se ver,  
É ferida que dói, e não se sente;  
É um contentamento descontente,  
É dor que desatina sem doer._

 _É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
É um andar solitário entre a gente;  
É nunca contentar-se de contente;  
É um cuidar que ganha em se perder._

 _É querer estar preso por vontade;  
É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;  
É ter com quem nos mata, lealdade._

 _Mas como causar pode seu favor  
Nos corações humanos amizade,  
Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo_

 _Amor?"_

 _Luís Vaz de Camões, in Sonetos._

Tais letras descreviam o sentimento mais nobre que tinha em seu coração. E também com Rin pôde sentir o que é ter felicidade. E essa felicidade que Sesshoumaru encontrou é um sentimento simples como o amor que sentia, e que teria que lutar para que não fosse embora, por não ter percebido a tempo a sua simplicidade.

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_A Senhora do castelo_

 _Capítulo 20_

 _\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

O grito de Rin reverberou pelo quarto. As dores que vieram se multiplicaram e ela já não tinha forças. Ela estava dando à luz ao filho de Sesshoumaru.

\- Vamos Rin! Força! Força! Força! Força! _Forçaaaaaaa!_ – era Momo quem lhe encorajava.

 _\- Eu tô... uf...fazendo ... uf... Momo... uf ... força... uf... aaaaahhh!_

 _-_ Precisamos de mais então!

 _\- Claro! Não... é ... você... que... está ...aqui! Aaaaaah!_

\- Em breve será minha vez! Vamos! Tá quase vindo!

Rin apertava com força o lençol e gritava. Seu bebê estava judiando dela. A parteira, a senhora Tomoe, uma moradora da ilha veio correndo para atendê-la assim que a bolsa rompeu.

\- Vamos, menina Rin! Só mais um pouco!

 _\- Vamos, filhinho... por favor... ajude sua mãe... aaaaaahhhhh!_

Rin deu o último grito e logo se ouviu um choro de criança. O filho do conde Sesshoumaru de Westernlands nasceu no começo do verão numa das pequenas ilhas que fazem parte do território ultramarino de Endor. Era um dia quente, com muito sol. Mas um dia muito especial para a jovem mãe. Rin agora não estava mais sozinha no mundo, agora tinha seu pequeno tesouro que ela ao qual dedicara toda sua vida, para amar e proteger.

\- _Riiiiiiiin_! É um menino! Um lindo e saudável menino!

As duas mulheres limparam o bebê e puseram-no nos braços da mãe, que olhava admirada o pequeno ser.

\- Oh meu Deus! Como o meu filho é lindo! Tão pequeno! Como ele é...

\- Parecido com o pai?

Rin olhou sério para Momo. E voltou a acariciar o filho. Reparou que a criança parecia mesmo com o homem que ela amou. E ainda ama.

\- É natural que se pareça com ele! Ele é o pai! Jamais diria o contrário! Sesshoumaru foi o único homem que eu conheci na vida.

\- Não enviará um mensageiro ao castelo contando do nascimento?

\- Não mesmo! E proíbo você e o Kohaku de fazê-lo!

\- Mas Rin... o conde tem o direito de saber, de conhecer o filho!

\- Não! Ele não tem! Deixou de ter no momento que o negou! Agora esse filho é só meu! Não precisamos dele!

\- Sabe muito bem que não é bem ainda assim. Bom, eu e Kohaku estaremos sempre do seu lado, não importa qual decisão tome. Agora, vou tratar de limpar este quarto e deixá-lo em melhores condições. Afinal de contas, temos um príncipe morando conosco!

\- Momo! Você não tem jeito!

\- E o nome? Qual vai ser? Poderia ser o nome do pai, ou do avô, ou do tio também? Teria que seguir a tradição da família de colocar um nome como dos ancestrais que reinaram em Endor.

\- Bom... pensei neste costume... mas isto não vai acontecer... não estamos perto do pai dele... e eu já escolhi um nome...

\- Qual vai ser, Rin?

\- Daisuke. Significa o protetor, aquele que protege.

\- É um nome de rei!

Rin ficou sozinha no quarto contemplando o filho que tinha no colo. Tão pequeno, tão indefeso, alguém a quem ela já amava incondicionalmente. Durante a gestação planejou viver num lugar bem longe, mas devido a um incidente que quase a fez perder o filho, ela teve que ficar de repouso absoluto e acabou fixando residência. Mas não desistiu, agora com o filho nos braços, a primeira coisa a fazer era encontrar uma nova morada. Tinha planos para realizar. Ele recordou-se dos momentos que viveu no castelo de Westernlands, de todas as pessoas, de tudo e, principalmente de Sesshoumaru. Como será que ele estaria? A última vez que se viram foi muito triste. Apesar de tudo, ela não queria ficar longe dele, mas precisava, teve que ser assim. Foi o melhor para todos. Mas não ficaria recordando o passado. Tinha um futuro pela frente e só o filho é que lhe importava.

###############################################

Dois dias se passaram e a vida seguia seu curso normalmente. Mas às vezes nem sempre do jeito que se deseja.

\- _Kohakuuuuuuuu!_ Que comitiva toda é essa lá fora?!

Assim que adentrou a sala, Momo parou de chofre quando viu quem estava a sua frente.

\- Conde Sesshoumaru?!

Kohaku veio em sua direção, mas ela não tirou os olhos de seu amo.

\- Momo... – ele segurou seus ombros, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele -... ele não é só o conde, agora também é o rei de Endor, sua majestade Sesshoumaru II.

\- Co-co-co-como?! Tem certeza do que está falando?

\- Shhh! Lógico! Devemos cumprimentá-lo como convém.

Os dois fizeram uma profunda reverência, se curvando perante a pessoa do rei.

\- Perdoe-nos, majestade. Não sabíamos que agora é o atual rei de nossa nação. Infelizmente aqui, as notícias da capital do reino não chegam em tempo hábil.

Sesshoumaru estava vestido com um elegante traje real com o símbolo da dinastia Taisho bordado do lado direito. Em sua cabeça um chapéu com um adorno em ouro puro. Ele tinha o olhar sério e entendeu o porquê da atitude de seus criados.

\- Tudo bem. Agora me leve até onde está a senhorita Rin e o meu filho.

\- Sim, majestade.

Rin estava toda feliz com o bebê quando ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto.

\- Entre Momo! Está encostada!

\- Com licença, Rin... não é a Momo. Sou eu...

\- Oi... entra! Veio conhecer o bebê? Desde que ele nasceu você sequer veio aqui, Kohaku.

Kohaku aproximou-se do berço, olhando o filho de seu senhor, estava todo sem jeito, meio apreensivo.

\- Ele... é uma criança saudável... não vim por que achei que você queria ficar a vontade com o seu filho...

\- Mas você podia ter vindo. Afinal, eu, a Momo e você somos agora uma família. Bom, agora temos o meu filho e em breve... você sabe? – Rin deu uma risadinha - O que foi? Você está tão estranho... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kohaku respirou fundo. Ficou de lado e a pessoa que estava atrás dele foi revelada.

\- Sesshoumaru...

Rin empalideceu. O rei Akio havia dado a sua palavra que ninguém saberia de seu paradeiro. Como então o conde estaria ali em pessoa? Rin e Sesshoumaru cruzaram seus olhares, e neste momento, houve um brilho intenso entre eles, tal qual como antes havia. Ela sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Aqueles olhos com o mesmo dourado intenso de sempre, tal qual ela se perdeu certa vez. Kohaku aproximou-se dela.

\- Rin, o senhor Sesshoumaru veio apenas conhecer o filho. Agora ele é o rei de Endor. Se precisar de mim, estarei lá fora – saiu deixando o casal a sós.

\- Rei...

Eles ainda mantinham os olhares. Rin recordou-se do que Kohaku havia dito. Então ela se curvou cumprimentando adequadamente Sesshoumaru.

\- Majestade...

\- Quero ver meu filho! – ele foi direto.

Rin ficou de lado dando-lhe passagem para que chegasse até o berço. Sesshoumaru sorriu radiante e inclinou-se para pegar a criança no colo.

\- Meu filho...

Rin observou enquanto ele ficou ali, contemplando com êxtase a criança. Se nada do que aconteceu tivesse ocorrido este encontro seria diferente. Ela estaria ali junto, abraçada ao homem amado e ao filho, fruto do imenso amor deles. Estariam felizes e nada e nem ninguém atrapalharia este momento. Mas não era assim. Ele andou pelo quarto, olhando para o filho nos braços.

\- Já escolheu o nome de batismo dele?

\- Já... Daisuke.

Sesshoumaru andou pelo quarto, olhando para o filho, como que analisando o nome escolhido pela mãe.

\- Daisuke. É um belo nome. Aquele que protege...

Rin meio que sorriu quando viu que Sesshoumaru também gostou do nome.

\- A hora do parto... houve alguma ocorrência? – ele perguntou – o médico real poderá examiná-la e a criança também.

\- Estamos bem! Não precisamos de nada! Agradeço a sua boa vontade... – agora ela ficou irritada.

Sesshoumaru olhou sério para ela e depois para o filho.

\- Ainda assim, o médico real virá duas vezes no mês para assisti-los.

\- Que venha somente para a criança, eu não precis...

\- _Irá assisti-la também_! Não quero que aconteça nada que prejudique a saúde do meu filho! Isso inclui você, por que é quem o alimenta.

Rin abraçou a si mesma e andou até a janela. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pela face. Estava se segurando, mas não choraria.

\- Veio... aqui... para tirar meu filho de mim?

\- Não – a criança se mexeu – vim conhecer o meu filho e ... – o bebê começou a chorar e Rin veio para segurá-lo - ... conversar com você – nisso ele passou a criança para o colo da mãe, ficando bem próximo dela, a vontade dele era de abraçá-la e acabar com toda aquela saudade que sentia.

Rin pegou o filho e quase fraquejou com aproximação do corpo de Sesshoumaru. Lembrou-se de como era bom estar naqueles braços.

\- Está na hora de mamar, por isso o choro.

Ela sentou-se na cama, ajeitou o filho e começou a alimentá-lo. Em todo tempo ficou sendo observada por Sesshoumaru, que estava maravilhado com a cena. Assim que o bebê adormeceu Rin colocou-o no berço de vime. Ela estava sem jeito de ficar ali com o agora rei.

\- Por que não saiu do quarto?

\- Por que não saí?...

\- É... quando estava amamentado o bebê...

Sesshoumaru ficou perto, bem perto dela.

\- Rin, é natural que eu veja a mãe do meu filho numa situação como essa – ele a encarou e desceu o olhar para o colo dela, fazendo-a enrubescer – não tem nada em seu corpo que eu não tenha visto – agora ele olha nos olhos dela – ou provado...

Ela fechou a lapela do robe que estava usando e se afastou.

\- Sobre o que quer conversar, majestade?

Ele caminhou até a janela do quarto e contemplou a imensidão do mar azul. Tranquilidade. Era o que a paisagem transmitia. Como iniciar o um diálogo com a pessoa que você ama, mas que tem um conflito interminável que os mantém separados?

\- O assunto que me traz aqui...

\- Eu não vou deixar que leve meu filho daqui! Não me importa que agora seja o rei!

 _\- ACONTECE QUE NÃO É SÓ VOCÊ QUE TEM PODER DE DECISÃO SOBRE ELE!_

 _\- UÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNNNNN!_

Eles olharam assustados para o berço. Sesshoumaru alterou a voz e acabou por acordar o menino. Rin foi até o filho e o pegou no colo, acalmando-o. Ele saiu do quarto. Voltou.

\- Não terminei com você. Espero-te lá embaixo.

Assim que fez o bebê dormir Rin desceu até a antessala da casa. Não teria como escapar da conversa com o pai de seu filho. Ficou de frente para ele esperando. Sesshoumaru foi direto.

\- Vim conhecer meu filho. É meu direito já que sou o pai dele. E também é meu herdeiro agora que sou o rei de Endor. É um príncipe e como tal deve viver na capital do reino, Windrose.

Se não estivesse próxima a uma das poltronas da antessala, Rin teria ido direto ao chão. Ela caiu sentada após ouvir tudo. Difícil de acreditar. Já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e a voz saiu embargada.

\- Você acabou de dizer que não vai tirá-lo de mim? Mudou de ideia?!

\- Por agora não. Ficará com ele até completar dois anos. Depois retornarei para levá-lo aonde pertence.

\- E eu? Ele pertence a mim também! Sou a mãe dele! O rei Akio deu sua palavra! Não pode ir contra a ordem dele!

\- O rei Akio já não está entre nós, Rin... está morto.

\- Morto?!...

\- Assim que você deixou o castelo, ele adoeceu e faleceu três meses depois. O sucessor ao trono era meu pai e ele abdicou a coroa a meu favor.

\- Você nunca quis o trono... por que aceitou?

\- Eu não tive escolha. – ele ajoelhou na frente dela e segurou suas mãos - Rin! Venha comigo e torne-se a rainha de Endor!

Ela soltou das mãos dele.

\- Eu não quero ser rainha! E não quero que meu filho se torne rei!

\- A questão não é você querer ou não! É um direito de nascimento dele. Ele herdou isso por pertencer à dinastia. E você como mãe dele, não pode tirar isso dele!

Rin esfregou a mão no rosto para secar as lágrimas, pelo menos tentou, e caíram outras. Pensou que seria feliz em criar o filho, mas estava enganada. Não seria tão fácil como imaginou quando saiu de Westerlands.

\- Isso não está certo, foi um rei que garantiu isso...

\- Ele não assinou nenhum decreto, apenas verbalizou. Ao morrer, deixou de ter valor e como o novo rei, eu posso decidir como convém. Na nossa última conversa eu deixei bem claro que não ia abrir mão do meu filho.

\- E agora usa o fato de ser o rei para ter poder para fazer isso, já que ninguém pode ir contra a sua vontade, não é mesmo?! – Rin ironizou sua resposta – eu... só quero que ele tenha uma vida normal. Quero que ele seja feliz!

\- Então você acha que eu não desejo a felicidade dele?

\- Você não foi criado como um príncipe que passa uma vida inteira sendo preparado para ser rei. Tinha o título de príncipe, era um dos sucessores ao trono e foi isso que o qualificou hoje para ser o rei de agora. Viveu livremente como bem sabemos. Agora é rei por que como disse, não teve escolha. Há uma grande diferença a forma como foi criado e o que quer para o Daisuke.

\- Para que o nosso filho não seja herdeiro eu teria que abdicar-me do trono para que Inuyasha seja o rei.

Rin se jogou aos pés de Sesshoumaru e assegurou suas mãos, suplicante.

\- Então faça isso pelo nosso filho, Sesshoumaru! Por amor a ele! Deixe tudo!

Sesshoumaru não resistiu mais e a abraçou com força, dando-lhe um beijo, o qual também foi correspondido. Rin passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, deixando-se levar pelo momento. Saudade demais um do outro. O beijo foi demorado, apaixonado, longo, envolvente, nem um pouco comedido e que deixou ambos sem fôlego, e que nenhum dos dois queria interromper, de tão intenso aflorou sensações e vontades já outrora sentidas. E foi de entrega total, envolvendo um sentimento tão grande que não cabe nas palavras, mas que se sente no coração. Se ficasse mais tempo ali, acabariam na cama. Sesshoumaru parou o beijo, segurando o rosto de sua amada, ambos ofegantes.

\- Rin, eu amo você, senti tanto a sua falta! Eu a quero, a desejo, você e nosso filho, vem comigo...

Ela sorriu com a revelação dos sentimentos dele.

\- Também te amo, mas não posso ir com você, pelo nosso filho, não posso aceitar. Me perdoe...

Ele saiu de perto dela, deixando sentada no chão.

\- Eu não vou mudar minha decisão. Não poderá deixar a ilha. É um decreto real, você terá que acatar.

\- Bendita hora que decidi entrar naquele castelo... se não fosse isso não estaria vivendo este momento...

Sesshoumaru ajoelhou diante dela e segurou-lhe o queixo, encarando-a.

\- Se não tivesse feito esta escolha, não teria me conhecido e não teria este filho que agora tanto ama... se arrepende mesmo de ter colocado os pés em meu castelo?

Ela ia responder, mas ele foi mais rápido e saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Rin pôs a mão à boca, pois ainda sentia o sabor do beijo dele. Queria ir atrás dele, lhe suplicar para que não levasse o filho quando completasse dois anos. Momo entrou na antessala quando viu a comitiva real deixar a casa.

\- Rin! O que faz ai no chão! O que o rei te fez?

\- Ele quer levar o Daisuke para a capital... disse que posso ficar com ele até completar dois anos...

\- Mas ele não pode!

\- Pode! Ele é o pai... e o rei... agora ele pode tudo...

Rin voltou para o quarto, pegou o filho no colo e ficou ali, na cama, chorando baixinho para não acordar o príncipe.

 _Castelo de Westerlands, seis meses atrás._

Depois do episódio do sequestro de Rin o clima no castelo era outro. Sesshoumaru saia bem cedo para cuidar de seus assuntos e só voltava bem tarde da noite. Ele e Rin mal se viam. Apesar de estar em prisão domiciliar a ela foi permitido andar pelo castelo, só não podia sair. Ela ainda ia responder pelo crime de usurpação e por mentir para um membro da família real de Endor. Não foi enviada para o calabouço como uma criminosa comum devido a sua condição especial: carregava no ventre um membro da dinastia Taisho e um sucessor da coroa endoriana. Estava recebendo o melhor tratamento e sendo assistida pelo médico real. Também recebia visitas, principalmente das princesas e da rainha Sassame. Mas era da companhia do visconde Inuyasha que ela mais gostava. Com ele sentia-se mais a vontade, pois ele tornou-se mais que um amigo, tornou-se um irmão.

\- Rin?

\- Inuyasha! Sente-se. Mandei preparar um chá com torradas e um bolo delicioso para nós.

Os dois estavam no jardim do castelo.

\- Como você está?

\- Estou bem, na medida do possível... bastante angustiada também... ter que esperar até o meu bebê nascer para ser julgada e, quem sabe o que me espera?

\- Saiba que todos estão empenhados em defendê-la. Você não será condenada, Rin. Isso eu garanto. Não foi sua intenção prejudicar ninguém ao tomar o lugar de Sara, que você sequer sabia que era sua irmã. Quanto a mentir para o meu irmão, isso também será levado em conta o fato...

\- ... o fato de estar grávida do membro da família real ao qual eu menti! É isso que me salva de uma morte iminente! Mas e depois que o bebê nascer? Vai ser tirado de mim... a própria rainha Sassame não esconde a ansiedade pela minha gravidez! Se ela pudesse ficaria com o meu filho, já que nunca pôde dar filhos para o rei!

Inuyasha baixou o olhar. Rin percebeu a tristeza estampada.

\- Inuyasha... me desculpe... eu não quis...

\- Tudo bem. Todos sabem do desejo de sua majestade a rainha em ser tornar mãe. É natural que crie expectativa.

\- Eu sei que a tem em alta estima. Ela o considera como a um filho.

\- Na verdade eu vim aqui dizer que a sua audiência com o rei já foi marcada, Rin. Será daqui a dois dias. O rei ordenou que comunicasse primeiro ao Sesshoumaru, mas a maior interessada no assunto é você, por isso que me antecipei e contei.

\- Então serei julgada antes do nascimento do meu filho?

\- Sim. O rei decidiu assim, não tem por que esperar mais.

Rin sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha. Seria condenada ou absolvida? E Sesshoumaru? Qual seria sua posição? Assumiria o filho ou deixaria para a rainha criar caso ela fosse condenada? Não tinha como saber. Eles tomaram o chá em silêncio. Inuyasha só esperou o irmão voltar e lhe entregou o comunicado do rei. Sesshoumaru leu o decreto.

\- Pelo visto Inuyasha lhe contou sobre a audiência real?

\- Sim, será daqui a dois dias – Rin levantou-se da cadeira - ... com licença, vou me retirar. – Sesshoumaru a deteve.

\- Espere... desde que tudo aconteceu não conversamos sobre o assunto e...

\- Não temos nada para conversar, conde! Desde o princípio o senhor já mostrou o que pensa. Com licença!

Ela saiu deixando-o sozinho no jardim. Dois corações apaixonados, dois corações magoados.

O dia da audiência com o rei chegou. Quando chegaram ao castelo de Windrose Rin foi conduzida a um dos aposentos para ser examinada por um médico para ver se estava tudo bem com ela e com a criança. Sesshoumaru permaneceu o tempo todo no quarto de olho, pois ele tinha ciúmes pelo simples fato da presença do médico que não tocava em Rin, uma assistente fazia o exame.

\- Então?

O médico se curvou perante o conde.

\- Excelência, ambos sua esposa e seu filho se encontram bem. Com sua licença, vou me retirar.

Rin saiu da cama.

\- Eu já vou indo para o gabinete real.

Antes mesmo de dar outro passo em direção a porta, Sesshoumaru a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para um abraço apertado, e beijando-a em seguida. Rin não fez nada, apenas correspondeu ao beijo apaixonado. Aqueles dois se amavam, isso era fato. Sesshoumaru já não podia viver mais sem ela. E até quando Rin fugiria desse amor? Sesshoumaru parou o beijo, mas continuaram abraçados.

\- A minha vontade é de te jogar naquela cama e fazer amor com você até o nascer do sol... Rin...

\- Sesshoumaru... eu não...

\- ... você nega com a boca mas todo o seu corpo corresponde ao meu toque como um sim. Eu te conheço muito bem...

Um criado bateu na porta avisando que estava na hora de encontrar-se com o rei. Na antessala estava presente toda a família Taisho. Nenhum deles desejava a condenação de Rin e sim que ela recebesse o perdão real. Entraram no gabinete onde o rei os esperava. Curvaram-se cumprimentando o rei, que recebeu Rin com um sorriso nos lábios e um abraço.

\- Minha filha! Soube que passou por um mau momento. Mas está tudo bem. Hoje decidiremos seu destino.

Rin respirou fundo e tentou manter a calma. Conversaram longamente a respeito de tudo. De quando Rin entrou no castelo se passando por esposa de Sesshoumaru e até mesmo o fato de ser irmã da verdadeira condessa e filha do falecido general Asano. Tudo foi explicado para o rei. Uma história inimaginável que aconteceu, mas que não deixa de ser uma incrível coincidência que envolveu a vida de todos de uma família inteira. Quem podia pensar que Sesshoumaru se envolveria com a irmã de sua esposa e que agora espera um filho seu? O rei Akio segurou as mãos de Rin.

\- Minha jovem! Você foi vítima do destino. Não teve culpa de nada. Foi em meio ao desespero que tomou a decisão de se passar por outra pessoa para não morrer. Mas é fato que mesmo sem querer, cometeu dois crimes. O crime de usurpação e a mentira para um membro da família real. Pelas suas origens você pertence a uma família da aristocracia, o que a torna uma nobre de Endor. Esse detalhe está sendo levado em conta. Não vou mentir para você que o fator principal que a livra da morte é por estar carregando no ventre um membro da dinastia Taisho e um sucessor direto ao trono de Endor. Considerando tudo isso e outras coisas, eu, rei Akio, como soberano de Endor concedo-lhe o indulto real e a absolvo de todos os seus crimes.

Rin mal acreditava nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Ela não pagaria com sua vida por seus crimes. Estaria viva e livre para cuidar do filho. Ela se curvou prontamente e agradeceu ao rei.

\- Muito obrigada por sua benevolência, majestade...

\- E por ser a criança que carrega no ventre pertencer a família real de Endor, como mãe de um futuro príncipe ou princesa, receberá um baú com mil moedas de ouro todo mês até o nascimento. Não poderá sair de Endor.

Rin estava feliz demais. Sorria para Sesshoumaru, que também não esperava que o rei a perdoasse resolvendo de uma vez por todas a situação que afligia a todos. Respirou aliviado, não teria que ver sua amada condenada a morte e ou ver o filho criado sem mãe. Tudo o que precisava agora era acertar sua vida com a mulher que ama e ser feliz. Depois da audiência toda a família Taisho foram almoçar. Um verdadeiro banquete fora preparado. Rin não queria ficar, queria voltar para o castelo, pegar seus poucos pertences de quando entrou no castelo, um pouco das moedas de ouro que receberá e sair para um lugar bem longe de tudo ali. Finalmente ela seria feliz com o filho. Não pensava em outra coisa que isso. De volta ao castelo, ela nem esperou Sesshoumaru e foi direto aos seus aposentos arrumar suas coisas.

\- Rin! Você não ouviu eu te chamar?

\- Oi Momo! Desculpe! Estou tão feliz! Rápido, me ajude a arrumar minhas coisas!

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Recebi o indulto real! Sou livre para ir aonde eu desejar com meu filho!

As duas se abraçaram.

\- Que bom, senhorita Rin! Eu também tenho algo para te contar!

\- Receberei moedas de ouro todo mês, por que meu filho faz parte da dinastia. Com isso recomeçarei minha vida num lugar longe de tudo. Só não posso sair do território de Endor. Mas isso não importa! Vamos Momo, me ajude! Não vou levar nada deste castelo, só mesmo as roupas que guardei quando entrei aqui a mais de um ano atrás.

Enquanto Rin retirava as roupas de um baú, Momo sentou-se triste na beira da cama.

\- O que foi? Devia ficar alegre...

\- Não está se esquecendo de nada, senhorita Rin?

\- Claro que não! Já tenho tudo o que preciso.

\- E o conde?

\- O que tem ele?

\- Como o que tem?! – Momo segurou as mãos de Rin – Ele é o pai de seu filho! Acha mesmo que ele vai permitir que saia do castelo levando o filho dele?

\- Esse filho é só meu! Desde o começo ele nunca o reconheceu!

\- Mas aconteceu tanta coisa que fez com vocês se aproximassem! Rin! O conde Sesshoumaru te ama! Ele reconheceu que errou!

\- Eu sei Momo... mas eu pensei bem. Se eu fosse condenada, eu só ia fazer um pedido ao Sesshoumaru... que ele criasse o nosso filho e que não o entregasse para ninguém. E se eu fosse perdoada, eu iria para bem longe daqui com o meu filho e começar uma nova vida. Só o meu filho e eu...

\- E nessa nova fase o conde Sesshoumaru não está incluído?

\- Não!

\- Por que Rin?

Rin a aproximou da grande janela do aposento principal, a que permitia observar a linda paisagem que rodeava o castelo.

\- Eu vim parar aqui fugindo da morte... acabei com o meu coração mais ferido ainda, com tanta coisa que aconteceu... eu só quero um tempo para mim...

\- Você já conversou com o conde?

\- Não tenho por que falar com ele!

\- Tem! O seu filho também é dele! Ele tem direitos também!

\- Chega Momo! Já tomei minha decisão!

\- Eu... só queria lembrá-la que não será tão fácil sair do castelo como pensa... com licença...

Momo ia sair, mas Rin a deteve.

\- Espere, Momo! Desculpe... sei que só quer o meu bem... venha, sente-se aqui... disse que tinha uma novidade...

\- Ah... bem... é que... eu e o Kohaku... vamos nos casar... daqui a uma semana...

\- Desde quando vocês estão juntos?!

\- Uns três meses depois que você chegou no castelo, ele começou a fazer-me a corte. No começo eu relutei, mas depois meus sentimentos por ele foram ficando mais forte...

\- Que lindo Momo! Eu nem imaginava! Você nunca me contou nada!

\- É que é proibido a relação entre os criados no castelo, salvo os que são casados antes de começarem a trabalhar aqui. Kohaku ficou com medo que o conde descobrisse, pediu segredo já que nós dois dependemos daqui, onde iriamos viver se fossemos dispensados?

\- Quem sabe eu possa te ajudar...

\- Agradeço, mas você já tem seus problemas...

As duas amigas se abraçaram, mas estavam felizes.

Sesshoumaru esperou exatamente uma hora depois da audiência real em que Rin foi absolvida devido a tudo o que aconteceu. Esperou que ela o procurasse para conversarem a respeito deles e do filho que iam ter, mas não aconteceu. Então ele foi até ela, que estava em seus aposentos pronta para deixar o castelo. Ele entrou olhando todo o aposento revirado, sem entender nada, e já ficando irado.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Rin, que não tinha percebido sua entrada, o encarou. Lembrou-se do que Momo havia lhe dito sobre ele ter direitos.

\- Er... eu... ia te procurar...

\- Ia mesmo? Ao que me parece está de partida, ou me equivoco?

\- Não. Pretendo deixar o castelo o quanto antes.

\- Pretende? Pretende? Tem certeza disso?

\- Absoluta!

Sesshoumaru segurou a raiva para não esbravejar com ela, respirou fundo, apertando a mão em punho, ia socar algo próximo, mas não o fez. Ele olhou para ela, falando calmamente.

\- Rin... eu vim aqui para nos entendermos. Não vim discutir. O que... em nome de Deus, significa isto?

\- Não pretendo ficar no castelo. Vou criar meu filho num lugar bem longe daqui.

\- E acha mesmo que vou concordar com isso?

\- Não preciso da sua aprovação. Sou livre para ir onde eu quiser.

Ele segurou o pulso dela trazendo para perto dele.

\- De fato! Mas não levará meu filho. Do castelo ele não sai. E isso significa que você permanece aqui até o nascimento. Depois o que você fizer da sua vida não me importa! mas o meu filho fica!

Sesshoumaru saiu dos aposentos. Não iria prolongar aquela discussão, uma que não queria contribuir para que ela passasse mal devido a sua condição. Desceu as escadas e foi direto ao escritório.

\- Kohaku!

\- Às suas ordens, senhor!

\- Chame o chefe da guarda Suikotsu!

Pouco depois Suikotsu se apresentou. Sesshoumaru estava transtornado, não suportava a ideia de viver longe do filho.

\- Reforce toda a guarda no castelo! A condessa só sai com a minha permissão!

\- Sim senhor!

Por uma semana Rin se sentiu como uma verdadeira prisioneira numa gaiola de ouro. Tentou por diversas vezes sair, mas foi barrada na primeira entrada do castelo. Ordens do conde. E ela já estava sentindo uma profunda tristeza, pensou que ia viver plenamente a sua liberdade, mas o seu amado estava a impedindo de ser feliz. Por outro lado, Sesshoumaru também estava triste. Nas poucas vezes que tentou conversar com ela, acabaram por discutir e o clima ficou mais pesado ainda. Foi então que ele, a contragosto, pediu ajuda de seu irmão Inuyasha, que se tornou um amigo de Rin. Quem sabe se ele intercedesse, ela mudaria o pensamento e a atitude.

\- Não.

\- Não? Eu ouvi bem? Você disse não?

\- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu em alto e bom som, Sesshoumaru. Não!

\- Então você não me ajudar a resolver a situação da senhorita Rin?

\- Não, Sesshoumaru.

\- Eu não acredito no que acabei de ouvir! Posso ao menos saber o por quê?

Inuyasha era um homem calmo e tranquilo, que demonstra uma serenidade diante de situações complicadas. Ele andou até o bar e serviu-se de uma taça de vinho e depois sentou-se numa das poltronas confortáveis da sala, cruzando as pernas. Sesshoumaru recostou no parapeito da grande janela e cruzou os braços, assistindo o irmão e esperando sua resposta. A paciência dele já não estava por ali.

\- Muito simples, meu caro irmão. Você deve deixá-la ir.

\- Está louco? Permitir que vá com meu filho? Não mesmo! Se ela quiser mesmo ir, poderá fazê-lo, mas somente depois do nascimento. A criança ficará.

\- Você está errado, Sesshoumaru. Está privando a mulher que diz amar de ser livre como ela deseja. Rin passou por momentos difíceis desde o começo de sua vida. Nada para ela foi fácil. Desde pequena teve que lutar para sobreviver. É natural que agora que está verdadeiramente livre ela queira sair. Não existe nada que a impeça. Você não tem o direito de prendê-la dessa forma, muito menos impor a condição que ela deixe o filho se quiser ir embora. Você sabe muito bem que ela jamais vai abrir mão dele.

\- Devo deixá-la partir! E ficar sem meu filho?

\- Exatamente. Pense bem, Sesshoumaru. Kaede me disse que essa situação não está fazendo nada bem a Rin. Tudo o que ela sentir de mal prejudicará o seu filho. Então eu te pergunto: quer mesmo isso? Quer mesmo forçar essa situação, obrigando a Rin a viver dessa forma, coisa que ela não deseja?

Sesshoumaru caiu desolado na cadeira.

\- Claro que não! Não quero fazer mal a ela, muito menos ao meu filho... eu só... eu só... desejo acompanhar a gestação dela, ver o meu filho nascer... afinal de contas eu sou o pai! E ela deixou bem claro que não me quer por perto nessa nova fase da vida dela...

Inuyasha colocou a mão no ombro do irmão, como sinal de consolo e compreensão.

\- Eu sei, meu irmão. Eu sei o quanto deve estar sendo difícil para você. Mas para o bem do seu filho, para que ele nasça bem com saúde, você terá que abrir mão dele, pelo menos por um tempo. Quem sabe depois, as coisas entre você e a senhorita Rin melhorem.

\- Você tem razão, Inuyasha. Ainda que doa fazer isso, eu vou seguir o seu conselho.

\- É preciso deixar ir o que te causa a dor, ainda que seja difícil, para que no tempo certo o melhor possa voltar.

Depois da conversa com Inuyasha o conde foi até o jardim onde Rin estava para lhe comunicar a decisão que tomou. Quando viu que ele se aproximava, Rin pegou as coisas do de um tricô que fazia e ia sair.

\- Não há necessidade que saia. Serei breve.

\- Não quero ouvir suas proibições.

\- Poderá sair do castelo quando quiser.

\- Como?

\- Não irei impedi-la mais.

\- Poderei levar o meu filho?

Sesshoumaru estava com um nó na garganta e o semblante triste.

\- Sim... – agora ele a encarava - ... pode ir agora se assim desejar...

\- Eu... vou arrumar minhas coisas.

\- Levará carruagens com provisões e tudo o que mais precisar.

\- Não se preocupe! Eu não desejo levar absolutamente nada deste castelo, sairei daqui com as mesmas coisas que entrei.

\- E quem disse que ao sair daqui não estará levando nada?

 _\- Eu já disse que não..._

Ele a agarrou pelo pulso, fazendo com que olhasse para o seu rosto.

\- Sairá daqui levando o meu bem mais precioso! Meu filho! Então não diga que não levará nada daqui!

Soltou-a e voltou para dentro do castelo. Rin teve que reconhecer que ele estava certo. Mesmo que não levasse mesmo nada, sairia com o maior tesouro do castelo de Westernlands, o herdeiro do conde Sesshoumaru. Depois disso ela foi para os aposentos e deu iniciou a sua saída. Momo e Kohaku, que agora estavam casados e já não podiam mais ficar no castelo, resolveram seguir com ela. Pelo menos ela não estaria sozinha. Antes de sair do castelo, Rin foi até o Rei Akio, que lhe garantiu que ninguém saberia de seu paradeiro. Com isso ela se sentiu mais segura, em poder ter o seu filho em paz. Com as ordens do conde uma carruagem foi preparada e carregada de provisões para a viagem. Não teria escolta dos guardas do castelo para que ninguém informasse ao conde o local onde viveriam.

No dia da partida, todos os criados do castelo se despediram de sua senhora. Estavam tristes, no fundo desejavam que ela ficasse junto do conde, tivesse seu filho e formassem uma família. Mas este não era o desejo de sua senhora e todos entenderam. Kaede, a governanta que havia se apegado a Rin, estava inconsolável.

\- Ah, menina Rin! Agora que tudo foi esclarecido, por que não fica? Este castelo não será o mesmo sem você!

\- Senhora Kaede... ah, já conversamos, eu preciso de um tempo só para mim... preciso estar longe de tudo isso aqui... vou ficar bem...

A velha senhora segurou as mãos dela.

\- Eu tenho certeza que você volta! E vai fazer aquele jovem teimoso do conde muito feliz!

Rin sorriu e foi se despedir de seu amigo Inuyasha. Eles se abraçaram.

\- Obrigado por seu apoio, Inuyasha, e também por sua compreensão.

\- Ninguém poderá julgá-la pelas suas ações. Só você sabe – ele apontou para o colo dela – o que tem aqui dentro do seu coração. Quando tiver a certeza do que realmente deseja, você saberá como agir.

\- Obrigada, Inuyasha... você viu o Sesshoumaru? Não o vi por aqui...

\- Por que você não vai lá dentro...

Rin subiu as escadas, indo parar no aposento principal. Sesshoumaru estava lá, sentado na cama que um dia eles compartilharam. Ele viu quando ela entrou, mas não disse nada. Ela que quebrou o silêncio.

\- Eu...ahm... só vim aqui para d...

\- Eu nunca imaginei que não estaria incluso nessa nova fase da sua vida – havia amargura na voz dele – você está me deixando, e de certa forma, estou deixando você também. Acho que você nunca teve mesmo medo de me perder. Ao contrário de mim...

\- Sesshoumaru, por fav...

Ele praticamente pulou na frente dela.

\- Houve amor, Rin? Em algum momento da sua parte, de verdade houve amor? Não posso e nem consigo imaginar que não! Com essa atitude de querer ir embora você, além de negar o que sente ou sentiu no presente, acha que ainda poderá deixar o depois sempre pra mais tarde. Tentar entender teus argumentos são complexos demais para quem quer da vida uma paixão. O tempo nos traiu e o que antes era amor, hoje nos resta um punhado de frio, a certeza de um tempo esgotado. Eu vou sentir tanta a sua falta... você sentirá a minha? Se um dia o seu amor souber ser recíproco, e a sua vontade for de ser minha outra vez, me avise, e aí podemos recomeçar de onde paramos – ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos e a beijou apaixonadamente -... Por enquanto, adeus, meu amor...

Ela saiu do quarto deixando-a plantada ali no meio do quarto sem reação alguma. Rin pôs à mão a boca, as lágrimas caíam e ela soluçava com o choro. Tentou em vão se acalmar e saiu, descendo as escadas, enxugando as lágrimas. Não queria que ninguém a visse assim. Sesshoumaru estava no primeiro aposento do quarto andar e viu quando ela passou pelo corredor. Teve vontade de correr atrás dela, de suplicar para que ficasse, mas era tarde. Ele foi até a sacada do aposento principal e viu quando a carruagem que transportava Rin e seu filho saiu do castelo de Westerlands, até que desapareceu de seu campo de visão.

 _Castelo Real de Windrose, seis meses agora._

 _-_ Com sua permissão _,_ majestade!

\- Fale!

\- O espia que enviou para a ilha de Pethras esta aqui com o informe.

\- Mande-o entrar.

O homem todo trajado de negro entrou e ajoelhou-se em reverência ao monarca.

\- Então?

\- Majestade, a criança nasceu... é um menino forte e saudável.

O rei esboçou um sorriso de aprovação.

\- Meu herdeiro!

\- Meus mais sinceros votos de felicitações, ó rei!

\- Asaki! Prepare a comitiva real! Partiremos imediatamente para a ilha de Pethras.

\- Sim... sua majestade, rei Sesshoumaru!

Tudo foi preparado e após o tempo de viagem, Sesshoumaru, agora rei de Endor, pisava o solo da pequena ilha. Não via a hora de conhecer o filho e, claro, rever a mulher cujo primeiro e último _pensamento_ de cada dia eram ela, e a vontade de ficar junto chegava a apertar-lhe o coração.

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A Senhora do Castelo**_

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

Depois que recebeu o indulto real, Rin, junto com Momo e Kohaku foram morar numa ilha remota chamada Pethras, que se localizava ao extremo norte do território ultramarino de Endor. Ela queria ficar o mais longe possível da capital, da família Taisho e de tudo o que recordasse o sofrimento pelo qual passou. Ela não estava fugindo, só queria um tempo para ponderar sobre tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida no último ano. Em seus planos iniciais ficaria somente o tempo necessário no castelo e nunca imaginou se envolver com o conde de Westerlands. Agora teria um filho dele que nasceria em seis meses e estava perdidamente apaixonada. Queria voltar para ele, esquecer tudo, mas não era tão fácil. Estava muito machucada e precisava se curar primeiro. Depois ela tomaria uma decisão.

\- Esta é a casa! É bem grande! Há quatro aposentos enormes na parte de cima. Embaixo uma antessala e uma cozinha. Em volta ladeada por uma enorme varanda – disse Kohaku após fazer uma inspeção.

\- Então é aqui que fixaremos residência? Longe de tudo e de todos! Ah, puxa... – disse Momo com uma voz triste.

\- Na verdade, eu gostaria de permanecer um mês de lugar em lugar, para ninguém nos encontrar. Mas é melhor do que correr riscos para não forçar minha gravidez, até meu bebê nascer, depois nos mudamos.

\- Eu me informei com um dos habitantes daqui, que os informes da capital ou do continente demoram um tempo para chegar de tão remota que é a localização da ilha.

\- Que bom Kohaku! Isso é bom para nós! – Rin sorriu ao saber disso.

Em pouco tempo a casa localizada na praia estava com novos moradores. Vizinhos? Os poucos da ilha viviam próximos ao cais, aonde um barco que vinha do continente aportava duas vezes por mês e trazia mantimentos, remédios e tudo mais o que necessitassem para sobreviver. O pagamento real que Rin receberia também vinha neste barco. Então até o nascimento de seu filho, eles viveriam ali.

* * *

Depois que regressou da ilha de Pethras, Sesshoumaru tomou algumas decisões. Entre se inteirar mais da história de vida de Rin. O que ele sabia e que lhe contaram foi apenas em decorrência da mentira de sua amada, que ela se passou por sua falecida esposa para se salvar. Ele teria que conversar com o seu advogado, o doutor Akitoki e seu assistente e que com certeza, lhe revelariam muito mais coisas. Também conversaria com a mulher que sequestrou e criou Rin, Kazima. Tudo o que ele queria agora era conhecer e saber de sua amada. Ele lutaria para reverter a atual situação e trazer Rin de volta para os seus braços. Não seria uma tarefa fácil. Rin estava irredutível, mas ele não desistiria. Regressou ao castelo e enviou um mensageiro ao escritório do doutor Akitoki e seu assistente Shippo, para que ambos fossem ao castelo para contarem o que sabiam de Rin. Sesshoumaru fez planos de reconquistar sua amada, mas teve que adiá-los, pois um outro problema acabara de surgir. O rei Akio adoeceu inexplicavelmente. Esse acontecimento abalou todo o país de Endor, pois o rei era querido por todos os seus súditos. Foi um choque para a família real Taisho.

\- Como ele está, Inuyasha?

\- Infelizmente nada bem. Ao que tudo indica, sua majestade sofre do que eles chamam de doença do coração. O médico real fez de tudo o que podia, mas... ele está nas mãos de Deus agora.

Sesshoumaru conversava com Inuyasha a respeito da saúde do rei. Devido a isso uma crise se instalou no castelo real onde alguns nobres temerosos indagavam como seria o futuro do reino, já que o monarca atual não tinha um herdeiro para sucedê-lo. A notícia da situação da saúde do rei Akio acabou por cruzar as fronteiras e, aproveitando-se do ocorrido o rei de Asynor, país que faz fronteira ao norte de Endor, estava prestes a quebrar um antigo acordo de paz e declarar guerra. Isto levou o conselho real a se reunirem para se defenderem de um possível ataque do inimigo. Akio sofreu por quase um mês e morreu no mesmo dia do mês de aniversário de casamento. Tristeza em dobro para a rainha Sassame. Depois do enterro real, todos se reuniram para a coroação do novo rei e por trinta dias seguindo a tradição para príncipe Oyakata assumiu o trono. Seguindo a tradição da dinastia, permaneceu por trinta dias e abdicou em favor de seu filho Sesshoumaru.

Desta vez, a transição foi marcada para o Dia do Rei, feriado em que os endorianos festejaram a posse real na capital Windrose. A cor dourada, símbolo da monarquia, estava em todas as vitrines do comércio da cidade alta e adereços foram usados por todos os súditos, cuja festa se misturou ao roteiro de celebrações oficiais. A coroação de Sesshoumaru foi realizada numa cerimônia fechada na igreja de Saint Shikon. Foram convidados representantes de outras monarquias, incluindo chefes de estados e embaixadores. Mais tarde, o novo rei foi à sacada o saudou o povo. Um jantar de gala foi oferecido para os convidados. A partir de agora, o primeiro lugar na linha sucessória será o filho de Rin, algo que ela não desejava que acontecesse. Se algo ocorrer como novo rei antes de seu filho completar dezoito anos, suas funções serão assumidas por um regente. A posse de Sesshoumaru como rei de Endor ocorreu três meses depois da partida de Rin.

* * *

\- É uma menina? Uma linda menininha!

A criança fora colocada nos braços do jovem pai. Kohaku tremia de emoção e chorava ao segurar a filha recém-nascida. Momo sofreu muito e quase que a criança não vinga. A senhora Tomoe, a mesma que cuidou do parto de Rin também dedicou a ela.

\- Menina! Você não seguiu meus conselhos! Não tomou os chás para se fortalecer durante a gestação, por isso que quase não dá a luz a sua filha! Humph!

\- Per-perdoe-me senhora Tomoe... eu me esquecia de tomar... sou meio avoada...

\- Mas agora está tudo bem! Não é hora para puxões de orelhas! Minha amiga vai se cuidar direitinho e eu vou estar aqui para ajudá-la! – Rin segurava a mão de Momo – Você é mãe de uma linda menina, minha amiga! Olha pro Kohaku, está até chorando e não larga a bebê por nada no mundo!

As duas mulheres olhavam enternecidas para o jovem pai.

\- Estão vendo? Minha filha! Não vejo a hora de vê-la correndo pela casa! Vou estar com ela o tempo todo!

\- Rin... não é lindo ver o Kohaku segurando a nossa filha nos braços e dizendo que vai estar com ela todo o tempo?

\- Mas é claro que é! Não vê como ele está feliz? É uma sensação maravilhosa!

\- E você não acha que o conde Sesshoumaru não merece também ter esta mesma sensação? De poder segurar o filho nos braços, de poder estar com ele o tempo todo... vê-lo crescer, estar perto para quando precisar?!

\- Momo... por favor! – Rin baixou o olhar – Já tomei a minha decisão...

\- Pense bem! Por dois anos terá seu filho! Depois o rei virá e levará o Daisuke! E se caso você não se acertar com o senhor Sesshoumaru corre o risco de ficar sem o filho!

\- Já chega Momo!

\- Parem as duas! – advertiu a senhora Tomoe – se a mãe se estressar o leite pode secar!

Com isso, Rin saiu do quarto e sentou-se na cadeira de balanço que tinha na varanda da casa. Ela sentiu-se desconfortável com a pergunta da amiga. Sabia que tinha razão. O pai do seu filho tinha todo o direito do mundo de estar com ele. Ela teria mesmo que rever sua decisão. Viu que não estava mais sozinha, Kohaku acabava de sentar ao seu lado.

\- Hoje eu o homem mais feliz do mundo! Que felicidade!

\- É... que bom...

Kohaku percebeu a tristeza nas palavras de Rin.

\- O que foi?

\- A Momo... ela me disse que seria bom que o conde Sesshoumaru pudesse sentir a mesma sensação que você esta sentindo agora ao estar com sua filha... ela falou para eu voltar atrás com minha decisão.

\- E não acha que ela tem razão? Desculpe-me, senhorita Rin. Eu penso como a Momo neste caso... acho que o príncipe deveria sim ser criado junto com o pai. Mas também estaremos do seu lado qualquer que fosse sua decisão, nunca estará sozinha.

Kohaku colocou a mão no ombro de Rin e sorriu, depois entrou. Talvez fosse melhor reconsiderar algumas atitudes para o bem de seu filho.

* * *

Rin acordou cedo, tinha que contar para seus amigos a sua decisão. Então esperou ansiosa até que o casal acordasse. Logo estavam à mesa tomando o desjejum.

\- Eu quero contar algo para vocês!

\- O que foi, Rin? Aconteceu alguma coisa?! – perguntou Momo.

\- Eu... pensei bem e... resolvi voltar para o castelo de Westernlands... para que o meu filho seja criado junto com o pai dele!

O casal se olhou maravilhado e ficaram felizes co o que ouviram.

\- Rin! Isso é ótimo! A senhorita fez a melhor escolha! E claro que a apoiaremos como também terá toda nossa ajuda, se assim desejar, não é mesmo Momo?

\- Com certeza, Kohaku... acho que a nossa filha acordou... poderia ir vê-la?

Assim que ficaram sozinhas, Momo sentiu-se mais a vontade para falar com a amiga.

\- É o que deseja de verdade, Rin?

\- Eu refleti muito sobre a questão, sobre tudo o que aconteceu, enfim, é mais pelo Daisuke... ele tem que ficar perto do pai, assim como o pai dele tem o direito de ficar perto dele... depois que vi o Kohaku segurando a filha de vocês... – ela segurou a mão da amiga –... senti um aperto no coração... pensei em Sesshoumaru e em como ele dever ter se sentido quando foi embora da ilha quando veio conhecer o filho...

\- Talvez ele não quisesse se impor da maneira como fez, de dizer que levará o filho de vocês quando completar dois anos. Acho que foi a forma que sua majestade encontrou para ficar perto do filho, impondo uma condição que surtiu um efeito negativo, saiu como uma ameaça, já que ele viu que não estaria inclusivo nessa nova fase de sua vida.

\- Eu sei, também pensei sobre isto...

\- Rin... você não ama mais o senhor Sesshoumaru? Acabou mesmo todo o amor que sentia por ele?

Rin respirou fundo e uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto.

\- Claro que ainda o amo! Você acha que mesmo que um amor como o que eu sinto por ele acabaria assim, de uma hora para outra? Ainda mais agora que temos um filho! Eu nunca deixei de amá-lo! Eu não quis ficar perto dele no castelo por que aconteceu tanta coisa... eu só queria uma tempo para mim... depois descobri que estava grávida do Daisuke, tudo mudou, meus pensamentos mudaram, mas em nenhum momento, eu pensei em excluir o Sesshoumaru da minha vida... só queria que ele entendesse que eu precisava me afastar por um tempo para refletir por que foi muita coisa que aconteceu!

\- É, eu te entendo. Então agora você está pronta para voltar para ele?

\- Sim... só não sei se ele vai me aceitar. Vai estranhar quando souber que regressei e talvez pense que voltei com medo de ficar sem meu filho. Talvez não me aceite e só permita que eu veja o Daisuke quando ele permitir.

\- Pois eu penso o contrário! Vai ficar tão feliz de tê-la novamente que é capaz de decretar feriado nacional em toda Endor!

\- Não exagere Momo! Mas eu quero voltar sim! Vou esperar o tempo do seu resguardo e pedir que o Kohaku prepare tudo, assim que puder, partiremos de volta ao castelo de Westernlands!

Rin se encheu de esperança e sabia do fundo do coração que tinha tomado a decisão correta. Mesmo que nada entre ela e Sesshoumaru desse certo, o mais importante era que ela estava pensando no melhor para o seu filho.

* * *

Poucos dias do nascimento de Kohaku e Momo, ela recebeu uma ilustre visita. Inuyasha, que desviou de seu caminho a Asynor para conhecer o sobrinho. Claro que foi o próprio Sesshoumaru que forneceu informações de onde Rin se localizava.

Quando se virem se abraçaram.

\- Inuyasha! Como é bom revê-lo!

\- E você continua tão bela como da última vez que a vi.

\- Entre e venha conhecer o seu sobrinho.

\- Foi para isso que vim.

Inuyasha pegou a criança no colo e pode notar a semelhança com o irmão.

\- Daisuke herdou todos os traços do Sesshoumaru. Impressionante!

\- E como ele está?

Ele colocou o bebê nos braços da mãe. Serviu-se de uma xícara de café e sentou-se elegantemente no sofá. A visita deu-se na sala.

\- Hum-hum! Nosso rei não está feliz. Trabalha arduamente para estabelecer o seu reinado, mas seu semblante é triste. Há muito não vemos um sorriso em seu rosto. Desde sua partida ele nunca mais foi o mesmo, alias desde que tudo aconteceu. Foi um golpe muito duro que o meu irmão recebeu do destino.

Rin baixou o olhar, sabia que Inuyasha tinha razão. Mas ela não tinha culpa, fez parte do enredo e foi tão vítima quanto ele.

\- Desculpe pelo que vou dizer Rin... mas não acha que meu irmão já sofreu o suficiente? Desde que você deixou o castelo...

 _\- Por favor, Inuyasha!_

\- ... foram seis meses de agonia até o filho nascer, sem contar que exceto o rei Akio a época, ninguém sabia onde encontrá-la, por que você pediu sigilo de seu paradeiro para que ninguém a encontrasse!

\- Mas um dia depois do meu filho nascer, ele esteve aqui!

\- Por que colocou um espia que a seguiu! Foi como ele ficou sabendo do nascimento. Senão nem ao menos isso saberia. Ou você pretendia informá-lo?

Rin abraçou o filho mais ainda. Ela sabia que Inuyasha não ficaria só na visita. Tinha que falar do irmão. Inuyasha respirou fundo, sabia que o assunto seria delicado para ela, mas não podia ficar calado.

\- Desculpe-me... não vim aqui para deixá-la triste tampouco fazer qualquer cobrança. É que é insuportável ver todo dia a tristeza do meu irmão. Isso está afetando a família toda. Sei que está sofrendo com essa separação.

Daisuke acabou por dormir e Rin foi ao quarto colocá-lo no berço. Voltou para a sala.

\- Tenho plena consciência dos meus atos, Inuyasha. Não foi fácil para eu ter que deixar o Sesshoumaru. Mas eu precisava de um tempo para mim e você foi a primeira para quem eu revelei isso, assim também foi o primeiro a me apoiar nessa decisão.

\- Estou ciente disso. Só quero que reflita, Rin... vocês dois estão sofrendo. Bom, eu tenho que ir.

Os dois se abraçaram longamente.

\- Pode ser que no seu regresso você tenha uma surpresa, Inuyasha.

Ele sorriu como que entendendo o recado.

\- É o que todos nós esperamos. Até breve... cunhada!

A comitiva que acompanhava o visconde subiu a bordo do barco que os conduzira até a ilha. E logo zarparam de volta ao continente. Rin ficou ali, esperançosa, pois antes mesmo da visita de Inuyasha ela já tinha tomado a decisão de voltar para Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Nada fazia sentido, nada tinha graça, nada tinha vida. Tudo o que fazia era por que tinha que ser feito, por ser o governante, por que não podia deixar para depois. Ele era nada mais nada menos que o rei e uma nação inteira estavam em suas mãos. Como rei podia fazer o que quisesse, mas não era um menino para brincar de reinar. Era um homem e como tal tinha suas responsabilidades. Estava sentado numa confortável cadeira diante de uma mesa com todos os conselheiros reais, que discutiam a respeito de uma iminente guerra com o país da fronteira norte de Endor. O rei de Asynor aproveitou-se da doença do rei Akio e resolveu romper o tratado de paz que existe há mais de cem anos entre os dois países, alegando reconquistar o norte de Endor que um dia pertenceu a Asynor. Mas Sesshoumaru, como o novo rei não permitiria isso. enviaria uma comitiva real tendo o visconde Inuyasha como embaixador e representante afim de promover novamente a paz entre os dois reinos. Estava cansado da reunião e antes de acabar um criado entrou na sala para avisá-lo que um mensageiro do seu antigo castelo o esperava em seu gabinete real. Ele não esperou e foi logo saber do que se tratava. Assim que entrou o mensageiro se curvou em reverência.

\- Majestade, trago uma mensagem da senhora do castelo de Westernlands.

\- Senhora?! De quem está falando?

O homem apenas estendeu o papel que tinha na mão. Sesshoumaru pegou a mesma e abriu em seguida. Reconheceria aquelas letras em qualquer lugar que estivesse.

" _Sesshoumaru,_

 _Não posso permitir_

 _que o nosso filho cresça sem_

 _a presença do pai. Você tem todo o_

 _direito do mundo de estar com ele. Estamos em Westernlands._

 _Rin_."

Sesshoumaru não perdeu tempo e foi para os seus aposentos mudar as vestes reais, e logo ordenou que preparassem seu cavalo. Cavalgou a toda pressa, pois necessita estar com a mulher amada. Nã queria perder mais tempo.

\- Para onde foi o nosso irmão com tanta pressa? – perguntou a princesa Izayume a Inuyasha.

\- Tratar dos assuntos do coração, minha cara irmã. E quando o amor chama, é melhor ir ao encontro dele!

 _O tempo_ é muito lento para os que esperam. Muito rápido para os que têm medo. Muito longo para os que lamentam. Muito curto para os que festejam. Mas, para os que amam, _o tempo_ é _eterno_. Desde que chegou ao castelo e enviou o mensageiro para Windrose, Rin contava os minutos no antigo relógio da parede do aposento. Estava no parapeito da grande janela e olhava para o rio que ladeava o castelo, tentando manter a ansiedade, algo impossível. Desde que saíram da ilha após a rápida visita que Inuyasha fez para conhecer o sobrinho antes de partir para o país de Asynor com a missão de solucionar a questão da iminência da guerra, ela não via a hora de rever o amor de sua vida. Estava receosa se ele a repugnasse. Ou talvez só quisesse o filho e a mandaria embora, permitindo somente que o visitasse em dias alternados. Então ela veria seu filho sendo criado longe dela e, quem sabe, chamando alguma outra mulher de mãe. Esse medo ela tinha, mas não queria pensar nisso. Definitivamente isto não aconteceria. Ouviu passos largos dados no corredor, e as portas de seu aposento foram abertas, mas ela permaneceu onde estava. Então a figura dele surgiu imponente. Ele ainda era incrivelmente lindo, perfeito e divino.

O homem juntou-se a ela do outro lado do aposento. As roupas que ele trajava e a aquela imensa altura dele, faziam tudo a sua volta parecer pequeno. Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto dela. Um toque macio e gentil. No momento em que o contato se fez, Rin sentiu como se um raio lhe percorresse todo o corpo, atingindo o coração, acelerando-o e fazendo-a corar.

\- Rin...

Sesshoumaru sussurrou o nome de sua amada, ciente da reação dela. Enquanto ele acariciava o rosto, ela percebeu que ainda havia sentimentos mais fortes que os unia. Viu o brilho dourado nos olhos dele, e sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo ao olhar para ela. E não conseguia acreditar que ele ainda a desejava. Rin se aproximou ainda mais do corpo dele. E o desejou. Ela queria que Sesshoumaru a abraçasse e não lhe desse chance para mais nada. No silêncio que se fez, ele suspirou.

Rin fechou os olhos e sentiu o calor que emanava dele. Então ele se aproximou e segurou o belo rosto, com as mãos grandes e quentes, puxando-a para um beijo. A língua de Sesshoumaru entrou em sua boca enquanto a apertava num abraço.

– Sesshoumaru... – ela sussurrou com a voz rouca quando ele deixou seus lábios.

Tiraram a roupa por completo, calmamente. Ele beijou os seios dela quando levou as mãos para a parte de trás de sua cintura, erguendo-a do chão, colocando as pernas dela em volta de sua cintura, carregando-a em direção a cama. Com uma gentileza incrível, ele a deitou sobre a colcha. Mesmo com seu corpo reagindo a ele, afrouxando e se derretendo, ela estava no limite da paixão que sentia por aquele homem. Ao deitar-se em cima dela, acariciou o rosto de sua amada mais uma vez, enquanto afastava as pernas dela com uma das mãos e, tocando o sexo, soube exatamente o quanto ela estava excitada.

Não perdeu tempo e mergulhou a cabeça no sexo dela, com todo aquele desejo, roçou os lábios carinhosamente, deixando-a ainda mais excitada. A língua dele trabalhou ali, torturando-a lentamente, enquanto ela arqueava o corpo e gemia. Depois de um tempo, ele olhou para seu rosto enquanto ela atingia o orgasmo contra sua língua, observando-a como se quisesse registrar a cena na mente.

Ela o puxou pelos ombros quando ele se acomodou em cima dela, e a beijou com luxúria. Ele encaixou o quadril no corpo da mulher, e seu membro latejava, prestes a explodir, tinha pressa de estar dentro dela, então abriu as pernas e sua ereção a penetrou, chegando ao centro do corpo dela. O prazer que sentiu foi tão grande que Sesshoumaru, erguendo-se, gemeu. Rin acariciava suas costas nuas, o poder que sentia era viciante e a resposta do corpo de seu homem, incrível. Segurou o rosto dele com as mãos, ficando olho no olho, a respiração ofegante, sentindo a onda de prazer percorrendo o corpo de ambos.

Com um movimento rápido, ele começou a bombear dentro dela, movendo os quadris, entrando e saindo num ritmo frenético. Ele estava embriagado por ela, desejoso e carente. Enquanto sua ereção adotava um ritmo adequado, lambeu o pescoço e a beijou, enfiando a língua em sua boca, tomando, dominando o que era dele com sua vontade. Ele era um mestre enquanto a possuía, os braços contraídos enquanto a segurava, um prazer indescritível. No último instante, gozou dentro dela, jorrando sua semente. Quando terminou, jogou a cabeça para trás, respirou profundamente e gemeu alto o bastante para quem quisesse ouvir. A mesma sensação de prazer ela teve quando atingiu o orgasmo quase que junto dele.

Assim que Sesshoumaru se recompôs, aproximou-se dela, beijando-a, reconfortando-a, e sorriu satisfeito. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, descansando. Deitou de costas na cama, e Rin ficou recostada em seu peito, acarinhando a barriga e admirando lhe o rosto.

\- Que tanto me olha? – ele perguntou estando de olho fechado – Acaso não foi o suficiente para matar a saudade, condessa?

Ela sorriu, meio que envergonhada.

\- Claro que foi... é que... eu esperava que conversássemos primeiro antes de... - Rin corou um pouco.

\- Antes de?

-... de... fazermos amor...

\- Teremos todo o tempo do mundo para conversarmos, Rin... – disse ao aconchegá-la nos braços e beijar sua testa.

Abraçada ao corpo de Sesshoumaru, Rin sentia o corpo arder como se estivesse em chamas. O peito subia e descia, com a respiração ofegante que ela mal podia conter, parecia até que estava com febre de tão quente que se sentia. Sesshoumaru percebeu a agitação dela, sabia exatamente o que era.

\- Sesshoumaru...

\- O que foi?

Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

-... quero você de novo... agora...

Ele a virou.

\- Como posso dizer que não. Seu desejo será atendido... condessa... – respondeu ele numa voz cheia de desejo.

Rin o puxou para si. Voltando a abaixar a cabeça, ele retomou o trabalho de chupar os seios, desceu a mão direita para o quadril acarinhando a coxa, depois escorregaram os dedos para o sexo úmido uma vez, duas vezes, mais vezes… só para ouvi-la gemer seu nome.

\- Aah... Se-sesshouu-maruu...

Ele recapturou a boca dela, resvalando os lábios, mais beijos, mais língua. Acariciou os seios e pareceu saber do que ela precisava e em seguida, rompeu o contato com a boca e fez um caminho de beijos até eles. A língua foi preguiçosa ao lamber ao redor de um, depois do outro, antes de sugar a ponta, puxando-a.

Arqueando em direção ao prazer, ela arranhou as costas dele, os músculos propiciando-lhe mais do que o suficiente em que se agarrar. Rin estava completamente excitada e pronta para ser devorada novamente pelo seu homem. Ela sentiu a pressão do corpo dele sobre o dela, prendendo-a. Afastando as pernas para abrir espaço, o membro dele foi direto para o centro dela, contra a pele sensível dela, fazendo-a gemer. Mais beijos, mais língua entrando em sua boca, as palmas dele em seus seios. Ele era melhor agora do que ela podia se lembrar, ainda mais ao colocar o quadril contra o dela, esfregando o sexo dela com a promessa do seu, envolvendo-a com facilidade.

Em todo o universo Rin era a única mulher que o levava para um nível mais profundo. No entanto, bastava um só toque dela para levá-lo além dos limites da loucura.

– Quero mais... – ela sussurrou ao afagar o pescoço dele com o nariz…

Ele assentiu uma vez, tomando-lhe a boca de novo, bebendo do gosto dela, sustentando-se acima das pernas afastadas, a ereção roçando o sexo dela, ele entendeu que se perderia para sempre ao completar o ato. Penetrando-a devagar, sentia-a arquear contra seu peito, observando o rosto dela e se deliciando em ouvir os gemidos dela, que traduzidos seriam como um pedido por mais prazer. Movendo-se com cuidado, ele entrou e saiu do sexo úmido e apertado dela. Teve que cerrar os dentes e travar a lombar para sustentar o ritmo, ele queria ir cada vez mais rápido, mas tinha que se controlar. Rin o segurava firme pelos ombros e o envolveu com as pernas para que ele atingisse mais fundo, pois estavam próximos do ápice. Ela gemeu e desceu as mãos para os quadris dele, puxando-o para que ele se movimentasse mais duro dentro dela. A cabeça dela pendeu para trás, e ele parou, sentindo sua excitação.

\- Rin, eu...

\- Mais...

Com os lábios contra o ouvido dela, disse:

\- Mais?! Sim…

Virando o rosto para ela, beijou-a com a promessa de atender ao pedido. Então ela se moveu inesperadamente, arqueando o corpo, enterrando as unhas em suas costas e comprimindo as pernas nos quadris dele, impulsionando-o para mais. Segurando-a com mais firmeza, afundou o membro rijo dentro no centro dela e voltou a se mover, entrando e saindo, num ato maravilhoso, e, no entanto, ainda mais vívido por conta do prazer. O gemido que ela emitiu foi uma resposta perfeita. E mais uma vez, concluiu o ato sexual, derramando-se dentro dela. Como era bom estar novamente com a mulher que sempre amou.

Distância, para uns é uma simples palavra, para outros é uma palavra que traz dor e saudade. Para uns faz bem, para outros não. Distância, uma barreira que impede a união de dois corpos, mas que nunca será capaz de impedir dois corações de estarem juntos. Distância, por um lado não é totalmente ruim, ensina a dar valor. Pois só quem convive com a distância sabe quanto valor tem um abraço, um beijo ou um simples toque. Distância e pessoas que se amam, não combinam nem um pouco.

Mas neste caso foi necessário que houvesse essa distância entre eles. Um tempo longe um do outro para que Sesshoumaru pudesse ver o quanto a amava, o quanto a desejava e o quanto queria estar com ela. E agora tinha a certeza que finalmente, ficariam juntos para o resto de suas vidas.

 _ **#ahistóriacontinua...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A Senhora do Castelo**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

 _ **Final**_

Rin despertou com os raios de sol tocando sua face. Abriu um olho, depois o outro, se espreguiçou e tateou o lado da cama. Seu amor não estava. Então se sentou na cama e o procurou, mas ele não estava em nenhum lugar do aposento. Saiu da cama e colocou o robe, quando a porta fora aberta e uma criada entrou com uma bandeja de café.

\- Bom dia! Sua majestade ordenou que o desjejum fosse servido nos aposentos, senhora!

\- Ah... bom dia... e onde o conde... digo, sua majestade se encontra?

\- Está nos aposentos do príncipe. Com licença.

Assim que a criada fechou a porta, Rin beliscou um pedaço de torta de maçã e resolveu esperar por Sesshoumaru. Imagens do que fizeram à noite lhe invadiu a mente, a forma como ele a amou. Uma noite inesquecível, e foi a melhor forma de matar a saudade um do outro. E teve a certeza de nunca mais ficar longe do seu amado.

\- Sim... ficaremos juntos, nós três...

Bebeu um pouco de suco, e viu quando Sesshoumaru entrou no aposento. Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo casto na testa.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia...

\- Fui ver nosso filho. Está lindo, é uma criança saudável. Quero que ele cresça logo para fazermos muitas coisas juntos.

Rin segurou a mão dele, sorrindo.

\- Terão todo o tempo do mundo.

\- Rin... – ele olhava bem no fundo dos olhos dela - ... agora teremos uma conversa de verdade, que deveríamos ter tido desde o princípio, que devido aos acontecimentos nunca aconteceu.

Rin e Sesshoumaru conversaram longamente. Desde que tudo começou até o nascimento do filho, nada ficou sem explicação, ou esclarecimentos, o que fosse. Aproveitaram também para saber um pouco mais um do outro. Disfrutaram da companhia, e conversaram muito, segurando a mão um do outro, com carinho, rindo, sorrindo... acertando suas diferenças, compreendendo um ao outro, com a promessa de felicidade para o resto de suas vidas.

Alguém bateu a porta do aposento. Era Asaki, o criado pessoal do rei que trazia importantes documentos.

\- Com licença. Bom dia e perdoe-me por interromper, majestade. Cumprindo vossa ordem, trago os documentos solicitados. Os mesmos foram entregues pelo assistente do doutor Houjo Akitoki, Shippo, em mãos no castelo de Windrose.

\- Obrigado, Asaki. Pode retirar-se.

Logo o casal estava novamente a sós.

\- Eu conversei com o doutor Akitoki a seu respeito. Contou-me tudo e ordenei que providenciasse novos documentos que atestam sua verdadeira origem. Como pertence a uma família da nobreza, nada mais justo que, de agora em diante, seja reconhecida e chamada pelo seu verdadeiro nome.

\- Meu verdadeiro nome?

Ele lhe entregou uma certidão de nascimento. Rin hesitou em pegar o papel, mas acabou por fazê-lo e leu uma, duas, três vezes para ter certeza.

-... Rin... Omoro... Asano...

\- Sim. Akitoki foi ao cartório real de registros da cidade alta. De posse do nome de seu pai e de sua mãe, ele solicitou a emissão de uma nova certidão. Você não assina mais como Rin Teruko, mas oficialmente como Rin Omoro Asano.

Rin passou os dedos nas letras douradas em relevo e sorriu. Agora ela podia dizer quem verdadeiramente era, sem mentiras.

\- De posse desse documento também providenciou este outro, o de proprietária do Castelo Asano, que foi a herança deixada pelo seu pai.

Rin levou um susto. Dona de um castelo? Ela pegou o outro papel, leu e encarou Sesshoumaru.

\- Dona? Como assim? Pelo que sei você comprou o castelo do meu pai para que ele tivesse dinheiro para quitar suas dívidas de jogo. É seu, não meu! Para ser exata é do nosso filho por ser seu herdeiro, Sesshoumaru! Você está enganado!

\- Já era minha intenção fazer isto quando eu adquiri o castelo, – ele olhou sério para ela – de passar para o nome de sua irmã. Ela era uma menina e eu tinha que esperar que crescesse e tivesse idade para casar... – ele respirou fundo -... então tudo aconteceu.

\- Mas é que...

\- Não tem por que você não aceitar! É seu! E mesmo que não aceite, continuará pertencendo à família Asano, por que nosso filho tem o sangue da família da mãe dele correndo em suas veias. Diante disso você não tem mais argumentos. Assunto encerrado.

Rin olhava sem jeito para o rei, olhava para os documentos em suas mãos. Sesshoumaru havia cuidado de tudo.

\- Então... que fique para o Daisuke... teríamos que estar casados para que eu me torne sua herdeira.

\- Este é o próximo passo que daremos. Marcaremos a data de nosso casamento o mais rápido possível. E nesse mesmo dia, sua coroação como rainha de Endor.

\- Não! – ela esbravejou.

\- Como assim não, Rin? É natural que regularizemos nossa situação, temos um filho!

\- Não me refiro a isso! – ela olhou para ele com tristeza no olhar -... eu não quero ser a rainha de Endor!

\- Rin, não tem sentido isso, você... acabamos de ter uma conversa onde acertamos tudo, decidimos ficar juntos para o bem do nosso filho e nossa felicidade, não entendo...

\- Me escute! Eu estou preparada para ser rainha! É diferente se tivesse sido criada para isso!

Ele rebateu o argumento dela.

\- Você ficou um ano em meu castelo e aprendeu tudo com a senhora Kaede e tornou-se uma verdadeira dama da nobreza.

\- Você há de convir comigo que não é a mesma coisa para ser rainha... acredito que muitas jovens filhas de nobres sonham em ser rainha um dia, ser agraciada como a escolhida do rei. Muitas têm este sonho, mas infelizmente é somente para uma que se torna realidade, e ninguém imagina como é difícil a trajetória até lá. É preciso orientação, dedicação, treinamentos, aulas para aprimorar suas habilidades, tratamento de beleza e de comportamento, além de outros quesitos para se tornar uma futura _rainha_. E tudo dispõe de tempo que como o atual rei, você não tem agora... há a iminência de uma guerra e você precisa de uma pessoa preparada para estar ao seu lado... e , por mais que eu te ame... eu não posso ser essa pessoa, não neste momento... me desculpe...

Sesshoumaru ficou em total silêncio, e no fundo sabia que ela tinha razão. Rin nunca fora treinada para agir como uma nobre, pois foi tirada de sua família. Kaede lhe ensinou o básico para se comportar como uma dama e não fazer feio diante dos outros. Realmente para ser rainha requeria muito mais.

\- Você tem razão... eu não tinha pensando dessa forma...

\- Sesshoumaru, você nunca quis o trono. Só se tornou rei devido à urgência que surgiu.

\- E ainda não desejo ser. Depois que Inuyasha voltar de sua missão, conversarei com ele a respeito do trono.

\- O que pretende?

\- É cedo para falar. Já que não var a minha rainha, então será minha esposa...

\- Hum... então o doutor Akitoki terá que providenciar outro documento... senhora Rin Asano Taisho... vou gostar desse novo nome... rsrs...

Ele a envolveu nos braços e a beijou.

\- Vamos ver nosso filho, amor?

Saíram abraçados.

 **[...]**

Um mês se passou e então Inuyasha voltou de sua missão de paz do reino de Asynor. Todos aguardavam seu regresso e que trouxesse boas notícias. Foi recebido por sua noiva, mãe e irmã.

\- Inuyasha! Que saudade!

\- Também senti sua falta, Kagome! Minha mãe, Izayume! Estão todos bem?

A rainha-mãe o abraçou.

\- Meu filho! Estamos todos bem. Espero que tenha dado tudo certo em Asynor.

\- Sim. Quero descansar um pouco e depois ir ter com o rei, meu irmão. Mas antes, me deixe abraçar esta moça! Izayume, como está?

\- Meu irmão! Por que demorou em voltar? Senti muito sua falta!

\- Ah! Você sabe que assuntos como este não se resolvem de uma hora para outra.

\- Conte-me! Como é Asynor? Dizem que é um país com muitas flores coloridas?

\- É verdade! Mas vamos entrar que contarei tudo a vocês o que vi e fiz por lá.

Depois que conversou com as mulheres e descansou, Inuyasha foi direto ao gabinete real. Sesshoumaru o aguardava.

\- Então?

\- Minha missão foi bem sucedida. Consegui que o rei Faero de Asynor assinasse o tratado de paz por mais cem anos, deixando bem claro que os próximos reis de ambos os reinos devam cumprir o propósito deste tratado para o bem de todos. Claro que antes disso conversamos a respeito do por que ele quis romper com o tratado e declarar guerra contra Endor. Após ouvir suas queixas e mostrar-lhe o mal que esta guerra traria para os dois países é que com muito custo, ele acabou cedendo. Confesso que no princípio ele relutou muito, mas acabou reconhecendo que perderia muito, inclusive a coroa. Ele viu o poderio do nosso exército e que não teria chance alguma de vitória, caso entrasse em guerra conosco.

\- Excelente, meu irmão! – Sesshoumaru abraçou Inuyasha – Com isso nosso foco volta para os interesses de nosso reino – ele segurou os ombros do irmão, encarando-o nos olhos – e é sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você.

 **[...]**

Rin permaneceu no castelo de Westernlands com seu filho, enquanto Sesshoumaru ficou em Windrose. Não seria de bom tom o rei deixar a residência real, então ele só a via e o filho nos finais de semana, até ele acertar a situação de ambos. Como não eram casados também tinham que tomar cuidados nesse aspecto. Mas os dois estavam em paz e confiava um no outro. Nada abalaria este amor. Momo e Kohaku juntamente com a filha deles também estavam morando e trabalhado no castelo. Rin não esperava a hora de Sesshoumaru ficar em definitivo com ela e todos no castelo de Westernlands.

\- Oh! Olha só como ela cresceu! – Rin pegou a filha de Momo no colo – é tão linda quanto a mãe dela! Não é mesmo, pequena Rin?

As duas mulheres estavam no jardim tomando o chá da tarde com os bebês. Momo estava com o pequeno Daisuke no colo.

\- Puxa! Eu sequer perguntei se você gostou do fato de eu e o Kohaku escolhermos o nome de sua mãe para a nossa filha...

\- Mas é claro que eu gostei, Momo! Será uma linda homenagem! – Rin sorriu.

\- O rei nem sabe disso, não é? Espero que ele não se zangue com isso! A propósito, conversou com ele a respeito do convite?

\- Ainda não. Espero fazê-lo quando ele vier agora neste fim de semana – tomou um gole de seu chá de camomila - Sabe que só poderei ser caso ele aceitar, está ciente disso? Mas tenho certeza que ele não recusará.

\- Também esperamos isso. Significa muito para mim e para o Kohaku.

Rin sorriu para a amiga e continuaram a conversar.

\- O que aconteceu com sua mãe... quero dizer... a mulher que a criou... e seu irmão especial?

\- Eu fiquei tão feliz quando recebi o indulto real que não pensei em mais ninguém e só queria ir embora daqui. Só depois quando estávamos morando na ilha de Pethras que me lembrei dos dois e o que poderia ter acontecido com eles. Só deixei para saber quando estivesse de volta e então perguntei ao Sesshoumaru. Ele me fez jurar que eu nunca mais os veria na vida, e só depois disso é que ele me contou por que viu a minha preocupação.

\- Eu também faria a mesma coisa. Você não tem por que manter contato com eles depois de tudo, mesmo que eles tenham sido vítimas ou não.

\- A Kazima recebeu uma condenação leve. Foi obrigada a viver o resto de sua vida como uma freira num convento afastado da capital do reino. O meu irmão foi enviado para um internato para pessoas especiais e receberá um tratamento adequado. Jamais os verei de novo.

\- Será melhor assim.

\- Foi o que o Sesshoumaru disse.

\- Pelo menos estão bem! E o que importa agora é uma nova vida que espera você, o senhor Sesshoumaru e o nosso Daisuke! Não é mesmo, fofinho?!

As duas riram. Rin sabia que Momo tinha razão. Por mais que doesse não poder ver o irmão, que pelo menos, era o único que a tratou bem quando vivia com sua antiga família. Também não queria quebrar o juramento que fez a Sesshoumaru e não iria desafiá-lo insistindo num assunto já resolvido. Ela teria forças e seguiria a vida mantendo as boas lembranças do irmão.

 **[...]**

\- Eu estou pronto!

\- Posso mesmo contar com você?

\- Claro! Sempre! Não é para isso que servem os irmãos? E além do que...

\- Do quê... Inuyasha?

\- Bem, nosso falecido tio, o rei Akio, ele considerava todos os sobrinhos dele como filhos que nunca teve, mas, eu era o preferido.

\- Isso nunca foi novidade. Todos sempre souberam disso. Nada mais natural que o rei Akio desejasse que você fosse o rei depois dele.

Inuyasha surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Sesshoumaru.

\- Você sabia?

\- Isto também nunca foi novidade, Inuyasha. Embora nosso tio nunca tenha mencionado palavra alguma. Mas agora isso se tornará realidade.

\- Mas primeiro quero casar-me com minha Kagome e claro, prepará-la para a grande novidade que irei contar, que breve ela se tornará rainha de Endor. Não quero fazer nada sem o conhecimento dela.

Sesshoumaru sorriu com a dedicação que seu irmão tem para com sua noiva. Despediram-se, pois ele trataria de outro assunto que, se não tomasse uma providência agora, teria problemas no futuro que atrapalharia a sua felicidade com Rin.

 **[...]**

Alguns dias se passaram e Rin cuidava de seus afazeres, embora não fosse oficialmente ainda a senhora do castelo. E isso seria resolvido com a união oficial com Sesshoumaru. Eles teriam que esperar o casamento de Inuyasha e Kagome como também a coroação de ambos como os novos rei e rainha de Endor. Essa informação já não era novidade para a família Taisho, todos estavam felizes, pois sabiam que o futuro do reino estaria em boas mãos. Inuyasha seria um rei tão bom quanto o irmão. Também fizeram o comunicado oficial a toda nação que logo teriam um novo governante, e essa notícia foi muito bem recebida por todos. Era de manhã e ela sentiu um mal-estar e percebeu que isso já vinha se repetindo a alguns dias, como também certos cheiros lhe causavam ânsia e até mesmo vontade de vomitar. Isso a fez recordar que sentira tudo isso quando estava grávida de seu primeiro filho. Acariciou o próprio ventre e sorriu com a ideia que lhe passou pela mente.

\- Será possível? As minhas regras não vieram mês passado... - ela sorriu mais ainda -... é de quando fizemos amor quando nos reencontramos a quase dois meses atrás... mas... meu Deus... só pode! Eu... eu...háháhá! Eu estou grávida! Um filho... ou filha... – ela olhava para os lados - ... preciso encontrar Sesshoumaru!

Rin sentiu a maior felicidade ao se descobrir grávida novamente. Uma alegria contagiante tomou conta de seu coração. Desceu as escadas indo direto ao escritório onde Sesshoumaru se encontrava. Entrou e fechou a porta ficando recostada nela, olhando para o seu amado que estava sentado atento aos papeis sob a mesa de trabalho.

\- Ah! Está ai? – ele olhou de relance e não reparou no sorriso de felicidade estampado no rosto dela e voltou sua atenção para os papeis.

Rin andou bem devagar em direção a ele. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa com seus braços, colocando as mãos no rosto, encarando-o e sorrindo para ele. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela e recostou-se em sua cadeira, colocou a mão direita debaixo do queixo, com um sorriso de canto de boca, encarando-a.

\- O que foi? Por que está tão alegre?

\- E não posso estar?

\- Não só pode como deve. O tempo todo de preferência... – ele se inclinou e roçou seus lábios nos dela –... quer me dizer alguma coisa, condessa?

Rin deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se no colo dele, colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço e puxando-o para um beijo, que foi correspondido cheio de paixão. Ela sorriu sob os lábios dele, segurando lhe o rosto, olho no olho, revelando o motivo de tamanha felicidade.

\- Sesshoumaru... eu... eu estou esperando um filho seu!

\- Você... – ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, olhando dentro dos olhos dela e sorrindo - ... Rin, tem certeza?

\- Toda a certeza do mundo!

\- Agora posso compreender por que entrou aqui toda feliz... Isso é maravilhoso! Um filho! Teremos outro filho, um irmão para o Daisuke...

\- Ou uma irmã...

\- Você quer uma menina?

\- Eu adoraria!

\- E seria tão linda quanto a mãe!

\- Ou o pai dela...

Sesshoumaru a tomou nos braços e a beijou com paixão novamente. Essa noticia encheu o coração de ambos de alegria. Teriam outro filho em breve e isto era maravilhoso.

\- Rin... você deve estar com dois meses de gestação... então isso se deu quando você voltou da ilha...

Ela sorriu meio sem jeito, olhando para ele com ternura e desejo.

\- É... isso mesmo...

Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cadeira com Rin no colo e a deitou sob a mesa, beijando-a com luxuria e se encaixando nela. Estava excitado e a possuiu ali mesmo, em cima de todos aqueles papeis, reforçando a paixão existente entre eles. E Rin mais uma vez teve a certeza do amor correspondido pelo homem escolhido por seu coração e de pertencer somente a ele, quer seja nesta vida ou em outra, para sempre. Depois de satisfeitos com ato sexual, ele a ajudou a se recompor.

\- Ah! Eu estava esquecendo-me de lhe contar!

\- Sobre? – ele ajeitava o corpete dela e ajeitou os longos cabelos.

\- Fomos convidados para sermos padrinhos de batismo!

\- Do filho de quem?

\- Então – ela se virou para ele – da filha da Momo e do Kohaku...

Sesshoumaru continuou sério e ainda ajeitava a roupa dela.

\- A criança da sua dama de companhia e do meu servo... hum...

\- Espero que aceite. Momo me ajudou muito desde o dia que entrei no castelo e nos tornamos amigas. Ela e Kohaku estão ansiosos...

Ele a acariciou o rosto feminino.

\- Significa muito para você?

Rin assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Se a deixará feliz, que seja então.

\- Sesshoumaru! Obrigada! – agarrou o pescoço dele e o beijou – Será uma cerimônia simples na capela do castelo, prometo!

Ele sorriu com a felicidade dela. Sabia que era importante para ela e também não lhe custaria nada ser o provedor da criança caso os pais lhe faltassem no futuro. Depois disso, ele despediu-se do filho e de Rin e voltou para o castelo real.

 **[...]**

Uma coisa que Sesshoumaru ainda não havia relatado para Rin após ter assumido o trono era que, após ter conversado com o doutor Akitoki sobre a história de vida, ele pessoalmente foi conhecer a cidade baixa, precisamente o lugar onde ela viveu. Sesshoumaru chegou até mesmo a entrar na casa da antiga família que a tirou de seus verdadeiros pais. Sob o comando do chefe da guarda, Suikotsu, enviou soldados para a cidade baixou e vasculhou toda a área, fechando os locais ilícitos prendendo todo tipo de malfeitor, inclusive o bando do velho Kuroda. Através de uma reunião com seus conselheiros e um decreto real, deu toda assistência a cidade baixa, mudando totalmente a condição do local, com melhorias em todos os sentidos. Os seus habitantes já eram visto mais como ameaças, e os desvalidos já quase nem existiam mais. Praticamente todos tinham uma condição melhor de vida graças a intervenção do rei Sesshoumaru II. Quando ele contasse do fez na cidade baixa para Rin, sabia que a deixaria muito feliz, além do que pretendia conduzi-la até o local fazendo-lhe uma surpresa.

Estava em seu gabinete real, quando um servo anunciou a chegada da pessoa a quem esperava. Bankotsu, seu amigo de longa data adentrou a sala e o cumprimentou.

\- Rei Sesshoumaru II, majestade!

\- Bankotsu, meu amigo. Sente-se.

O homem curvou-se e sentou na poltrona indicada pelo monarca.

\- Fiquei feliz quando recebi o convite para este encontro, majestade.

\- Podemos nos tratar pelos nossos nomes, sem formalidades quando estivermos a sós, Bankotsu.

\- Perdoe-me ma... digo, Sesshoumaru...

\- O assunto que quero tratar tem a ver com relação ao futuro com a minha mulher.

\- A condessa? Desculpe... eu ...

\- Trata-se de sua irmã Kagura. Sabemos muito bem de sua obsessão por mim. Ela nunca aceitou o fim do relacionamento que tivemos a alguns anos atrás. Sempre insistiu e fez de tudo para que voltássemos sem sucesso. E não quero problemas com ela.

Bankotsu ficou preocupado com o destino de sua irmã. O que o rei tinha em mente?

\- Kagura já passou do tempo em que deveria ter se casado. Esta com vinte e cinco anos. Pelos nossos costumes, uma jovem deve contrair matrimônio antes do vinte e um anos.

\- Desculpe, Sesshoumaru! Ela se recusa! Desde o término do namoro de vocês pôs na cabeça que irá reconquistá-lo. E quando você se tornou rei, então, ai que ela enlouqueceu. Essa obsessão virou doença. Eu não sei o que fazer.

\- Como irmão é o responsável até que se case. Pode intermediar por ela.

\- Um pretendente?

\- Exatamente.

\- Ela não vai acertar.

\- Se recusar passará o resto de seus dias em um convento.

Bankotsu caiu sentado numa cadeira próxima. Sua irmã... freira? Definitivamente esse destino não era para ela.

\- Converse com ela e comunique minha decisão. Quero a resposta na primeira hora de amanhã.

\- Como desejar, majestade. Com sua licença... vou para o meu castelo.

Sesshoumaru observou o semblante de seu amigo. A tristeza era notória. Mas ele não correria o risco de ter Kagura atrapalhando sua felicidade com Rin. Nem que quisesse. Naquele mesmo dia voltou para Westernlands. Viu que Rin estava no jardim e foi até ela, que brincava com o filho deles no colo.

\- Não ia ficar no castelo real a tarde toda?

\- Ia, – ele pegou Daisuke no colo – mas resolvi vir para cá. A partir de agora não será mais importunada pela presença de Kagura. Conversei com o irmão dela, Bankotsu.

\- Como assim? O que conversaram?

\- Ela deverá se casar. Caso haja recusa, será enviada para o convento do Santuário das Irmãs de Kamisama, onde fará para se tornar uma freira.

Rin encarou Sesshoumaru boquiaberta. Não podia ser verdade aquela decisão dele.

\- Quer que ela viva o resto da vida presa num convento?! Contra a vontade dela?!

\- Será o melhor para ela, se não optar pelo casamento – ele reparou na cara de espanto que ela fez – Rin, não me olhe desse jeito! Não a quero importunando nossas vidas! Conversei hoje pela manhã com Bankotsu que lhe transmitira minha decisão a própria Kagura.

Rin baixou o olhar e pegou o filho do colo do pai.

\- Será como desejar, majestade. Tenho minha rivalidade com a Kagura, mas jamais desejaria algo assim para ela. É jovem, bonita, ainda pode ser feliz se encontrar alguém a quem puder amar de verdade. É disso que ela precisa, de amor e...

\- Rin eu...

\- ... não ser confinada dessa forma! – ela o encarou bem séria – tenho certeza que tomou a melhor decisão, rei Sesshoumaru II... com sua licença, majestade... eu preciso de ar.

E saiu deixando um Sesshoumaru desconcertado. Por essa ele não esperava. Achou que Rin ficaria feliz em saber que não veria Kagura em sua vida e se enganou. Viu sim que ela ficou desapontada com sua decisão.

\- Droga! Cometeu um grande erro, Sesshoumaru!

Entrou bufando de raiva, sentou-se à mesa, tomou papel e tinta e escreveu. Colocou a mensagem num envelope e gritou por Kokaku, que veio em seguida.

\- Leve esta carta ao castelo do marquês de Brindgewind, Bankotsu Shinshitai! Rápido!

Depois voltou ao jardim e Rin ainda estava por lá.

\- Voltei atrás com minha decisão, Rin! Não farei nada com a Kagura.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou, respirando aliviada.

\- Assim você me tranquiliza. Sentiria-me culpada se fosse o destino dela. Sesshoumaru, - ela segurou as mãos dele – é a própria Kagura que tem que ver que não tem nenhuma chance com você. Cabe a ela parar com essa obsessão que só trará solidão para a vida dela.

\- Você tem razão. Não nos compete mostrar-lhe o caminho, muito menos nos preocupar. E como sempre, você me surpreendendo com sua sabedoria e simplicidade... isso... – ele a envolveu nos braços - ... faz com que eu a ame mais e mais... Rin...

O casal desfrutou de um beijo apaixonado. Rin estava tranquila, pois nada e ninguém atrapalhariam sua felicidade.

 **[...]**

Alguns dias depois foi anunciado a data do casamento de Inuyasha e Kagome e os preparativos foram feitos para a grande ocasião. Nesse ínterim o batizado da filha de Kohaku e Momo foi realizado na capela do castelo de Westernlands. Sesshoumaru e Rin foram os padrinhos da criança. O padre Myuga deu as boas vindas aos pais e aos padrinhos como os demais presentes, que eram os empregados do castelo. Depois pronunciou umas palavras e perguntou o nome da criança para o batismo. Os pais disseram em uníssono:

\- Masayuki!

Perante o sacerdote Os pais admitiram que desejam batizar sua filha e que a educarão na fé. E depois disso, os padrinhos confirmarão que ajudarão os pais nessa tarefa. Então o padre Myuga pegou uma concha, baixou a mesma na pia batismal e verteu a água na cabeça do bebe, abençoando-a. A seguir uma missa foi celebrada e todos festejaram no jardim do castelo. Rin estava com a afilhada no colo junto com Sesshomaru, sentados.

\- Eu não sabia que tinham escolhido o nome de sua mãe para a filha deles!

Rin sorriu e o beijou.

\- Pois é! Sabia que a Momo pensou que talvez você não gostasse de colocar o nome da minha mãe na filha dela! Ela ficou meio receosa.

\- Ela é livre para escolher o nome que desejar. Jamais me oporia.

\- Que bom!

Os dois sorriram. Depois desse evento mais uns dias se passaram e o dia do casamento de Inuyasha e Kagome aconteceu. Uma grandiosa cerimônia foi realizada no Igreja Real de Shikon, na capital. Os noivos receberam os cumprimentos na porta da igreja e depois seguiram para a festa no castelo real de Windrose. Rin e Sesshoumaru foram os padrinhos de Inuyasha e a princesa Izayume e o irmão da noiva, Souta, foram os padrinhos de Kagome. Foi um acontecimento muito lindo que deixou todos os habitantes de Endor alegre, pois em breve teriam outra grande cerimônia: a coroação do novo rei e rainha. Nesse mesmo dia Sesshoumaru recebeu uma carta de seu amigo Bankotsu, que dizia estar saindo do país em viagem de negócios. Estaria levando Kagura e não saberia quando retornaria, talvez levasse anos.

[...]

Era o fim do outono quando Rin entrou em trabalho de parto. Ela estava com Momo e as crianças cuidando de canteito de flores ao qual havia se dedicado. Sentiu fortes contrações na barriga e gemia de dor. Derrubou a pazinha de jardinagem e caiu de joelhos, segurando a barriga.

 _\- Aaaaaaaaaiiiii!_

Momo largou tudo e veio em seu auxlio.

\- Rin! Deus do céu! Que para esse bebe querer nascer! Que que eu faço?!

\- Sem desespero Momo! Vá chamar a senhora Kaede! Deixe as crianças com a babá! Aaaaaaaaiiii!

\- Tááá.. tô indo! Você cuide delas e não saia de perto da senhora!

Momo entrou gritando por Kaede, que veio em seguida. Sesshoumaru estava na biblioteca e ouviu o alvoroço e acabou indo ver do que se tratava.

\- Senhora Kaede! O que está acontecendo aqui? Que gritaria é essa?!

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru! Majestade! Sua criança esta para nascer! A senhora Rin dará a luz em breve!

Sesshoumaru sentiu as pernas bambearem e o coração bater acelerado.

\- Onde ela está?!

\- No jardim senhor!

Sesshoumaru correu para o jardim e nem pensou duas vezes, pegou Rin no colo levando-a direto para o aposento principal. Enquanto subia os degraus de dois em dois, dava ordens para que tudo fosse providenciado e o doutor Jinenji fosse chamado. Enquanto era deitada na cama, Rin sentia fortes dores devido as cotraçoes e gritava.

\- Isso não é bom!

\- O que está dizendo, Kaede?!

\- Ela está sentindo muita dor... é normal as dores, mas não em excesso...

 _\- Cadê o médico?!_

\- Kohaku foi buscá-lo, senhor!

O doutor Jinenji chegou com mais duas auxiliares. O dia acabou e noite adentro Rin lutava contra a dor que sentia. A criança não dava sinais de querer nascer. Rin gemia e estava encharcada de suor, não tinha forças para continuar.

 _\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Por que meu Deus, esta criança não nasce, por quêêêêêêê?!_

\- Calma, Rin! Concentre-se! Mais um pouco... vamos!

 _\- Não dá Momo...não dá... aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_

Sesshoumaru a contra gosta teve que sair do quarto, pois sua presença trazia mais agonia para a futura. Nervoso, andava de um lado para o outro no corredor enquanto via o entra e sai das criadas que traziam água quente e mais panos limpos. Parou Kaede assim que saia do quarto.

\- O que está acontecendo lá dentro, Kaede? Por que meu filho ainda não nasceu? E a Rin?

\- Eu... não sei dizer por que a criança não nasce, senhor... a senhora está lutando, mas está sem forças, está esgotada... o doutor Jinenji está fazendo tudo que pode...

O desespero tomou conta de Sesshoumaru. Ele preferia morrer a viver sem sua amada, a vida para ele sem Rin não teria o menor sentido. Ele segurou o braço da governanta.

\- Diga para o médico que se tiver que escolher, que salve a mãe, entendeu, a mãe! Eu quero a Rin viva! Vivaaaa!

Kaede assentiu com a cabeça e voltou para o quarto. Ainda se ouvia Rin gemer de dor, e depois um silêncio se instalou no quarto. Sesshoumaru ficou de frente a porta do aposento, não sabia se entrava ou esperava alguém sair de lá com uma boa... ou uma má notícia. Ainda em pé diante da porta fez uma oração.

\- Senhor... se tiver que salvar a uma delas, que seja a mãe... por favor.. que seja a mãe...

Uma eternidade se passou até que em meio aquele silêncio tenebroso se ouviu o choro fraco da criança.

 _\- Uuuééénn!_

Sesshoumaru tinha lágrimas nos olhos e engoliu em seco.

\- Por Deus... alguém abre esta porta... e me diga... que o meu amor respira...por favor... Deus...

A porta se abriu e o doutor Jinenji saiu, secando as mãos numa toalha e tinha o avental cheio de sangue. Atrás dele vinha Kaede com o bebê nos braços.

\- Senhor... é... é... uma linda menininha...

Sesshoumaru sequer olhou para a criança e entrou correndo. Só queria saber se Rin tinha sobrevivido. Viu Momo ao lado dela na cama lhe enxugando o suor no rosto.

\- Ela... ela...

Momo chorava...

\- Ela lutou muito, senhor... uma verdadeira guerreira... e venceu! Lhe deu uma linda filha, do jeito que desejou!

\- Ela está...

\- Viva... mas tá muito fraquinha a minha amiga... ficou sem forças...

Sesshoumaru sentou-se do lado de Rin na cama.

\- Ela me disse que não se entregaria, que traria sua filha ao mundo como lhe havia prometido, nem que fosse a última coisa que faria... e conseguiu...

Sesshoumaru segurou a mão de Momo.

\- Obrigado por cuidar dela,... agora vá descansar, eu ficarei do seu lado agora...

\- Sim, senhor...

Sesshoumaru acariciava o rosto de Rin e beijou sua testa.

\- Meu amor... que susto você me deu... eu pensei que ficaria sem você... eu senti medo... fiquei com medo de te perder... como eu viveria sem você?!... Rin...

Ele verteu uma lágrima que caiu no rosto dela, e ela abriu os olhos.

\- Sesshoumaru... você... viu... a nossa... filha?...

Ele deitou a cabeça no colo, segurando-lhe a mão, e chorou.

\- Rin... me perdoe... eu não vi... eu... eu... pedi a Deus que entre você e ela... que Ele lhe salvasse... me perdoe... me perdoe...

Rin apertou a mão dele.

\- Ele atendeu... a sua oração... fez mais... salvou sua filha também... Mas eu pedi a Deus que entre eu e ela... que ela ficasse... mas Deus nos permitiu sobreviver... Deus é bom...

Foi ai que o rei chorou mais ainda. Em seu desespero e egoísmo, desejou que entre a mãe e a criança, Deus salvasse a mulher que tanto ama, pois poderiam ter muitos outros filhos. Mas a vida lhe mostrou que até um inocente merece viver. E esse inocente era sangue do seu sangue. Kaede entrou no aposento.

\- Senhor... perdoe-me, mas precisamos cuidar da senhora...

Ele assentiu e saiu. No corredor, olhou para a filha que estava nos braços de uma das criadas. Aproximou-se e pegou a criança no colo, admirando o pequeno ser, tentando encontrar traços da mãe e até mesmo os seus.

\- Minha pequena... tão guerreira quanto sua mãe... – ele encostou o rosto na cabeça do bebê, ficando assim - ... filha... me perdoe... eu desejei que entre você e sua mãe... ela ficasse, não você... mas você está aqui... tão viva nos meus braços... perdoe esse seu pai egoísta... – verteu uma lágrima e respirou fundo - ... agora você está aqui comigo, e eu vou te amar e te proteger... e jamais permitir que mal algum lhe alcance...

Depois de um tempo com a criança no colo, ele a devolveu para Kaede, pois a mesma também precisaria de cuidados e alimentação de uma ama de leite. Conversou com o doutor Jinenji a respeito do que aconteceu durante o parto, e o mesmo o tranquilizou dizendo que Rin não corria mais perigo. Estava exausto e foi descansar num dos aposentos do quarto andar do castelo. Um banho o aguardava. Ele jamais esqueceria aquela noite.

[...]

Rin dormiu quase o dia todo. Despertou no fim da tarde. O doutor Jinenji havia lhe dado um remédio para a dor que lhe dava sono. Momo lhe trouxe a filha para conhecer.

\- Olá mamãe!

\- -Dê-me a minha filha aqui, Momo! – ela estendeu os braços e ajeitou a bebê no colo – Como ela é linda!

\- Uma princesa!

\- E pensar que sofri tanto para que ela pudesse estar aqui conosco... minha vida... e o Daisuke, onde ele está?

\- Com a babá, quer que o busque?

\- Sim, Momo, por favor, não quero o meu filho longe, quero-o por perto, ainda mais agora que estou com sua irmãzinha!

\- Vou buscá-lo agora mesmo.

Momo saiu. Não demorou muito e Sesshoumaru adentrou o quarto. Rin sorriu para ele, toda orgulhosa e muito feliz. Ele sentou na beira da cama e a beijou, e depois a filha.

\- Rin... como você está?

\- Ainda fraca, mas bem melhor...

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, contemplando a filha.

\- Já escolheu o nome?

\- Não... vou deixar essa missão para você... papai...

Sesshoumaru pegou a filha no colo e andou até a janela, olhando para o rostinho angelical.

\- Maya...

\- Maya... gostou desse nome?

\- Sim. Deve ser este o nome dela. Significa misericordiosa.

Rin ficou feliz com a escolha.

\- Eu concordo. Significa que pela misericórdia de Deus nós duas sobrevivemos para estarmos aqui com você e o Daisuke.

\- Por isso mesmo que escolhi este nome, meu amor...

Alguém bateu na porta. Era Momo que a pedido de Rin fora buscar Daisuke no quarto. Sesshoumaru deu a filha para Rin e pegou o filho no colo. Rin sentiu uma enorme felicidade brotando em seu peito. Agora não estava mais sozinha no mundo. Seus filhos e o seu grande amor estavam com ela. A família estava completa.

Depois da noite agitada a qual deixou todos do castelo em polvorosa, tudo aos poucos foi normalizando e a vida seguiu seu curso. Rin ficou em repouso absoluto, pois precisou recuperar suas forças e estabilizar sua condição e saúde. O parto exigiu muito e ela acabou por perder muito sangue. Também não pôde alimentar a filha e uma ama de leite escolhida a dedo pela rainha-mãe Izayoi foi enviada da capital exclusivamente para alimentar a filha do rei. Rin se entristeceu, mas teve que aceitar pelo bem de sua pequena e também o seu próprio. Durante dois meses Sesshoumaru proibiu que ela recebesse qualquer visita, exceto a do médico, até que estivesse com a saúde completamente estabelecida. Passado o tempo, todos da família real Taisho puderam lhe visitar, assim como todos que gostavam dela. A coroação do novo rei havia sido adiada, pois Sesshoumaru não arredou o pé do castelo de Westerlands até a total recuperação de Rin. Resolveu todas as questões do reino dali mesmo. Quando Rin finalmente pôde sair do castelo, ai então ele marcou a data para a coroação de seu irmão.

\- Está preparado para assumir o trono, Inuyasha?

\- Sim. Preparadíssimo. Apenas darei continuidade ao reinado que você estabeleceu.

\- Pois eu faço votos que seja melhor do que eu fui como rei, meu irmão! – Sesshoumaru deu-lhe um aperto de mão - que seu reinado seja abençoado!

\- Obrigado Sesshoumaru!

Foi no fim do inverno que aconteceu a coroação de Inuyasha como trigésimo primeiro rei de Endor. Sob sua cabeça foi posto a coroa real, um belíssimo ornamento usado como símbolo de poder e legitimidade. É considerada uma regali forma simbólica tradicional utilizada que representa poder, legitimidade, imortalidade, justiça, vitória, triunfo, ressurreição, honra e glória da vida após a morte. Feita de ouro puro, incrustada com todo tipo de pedras preciosas. Ele tornou-se o rei Inuyasha III. O mesmo se procedeu para com a nova rainha, Kagome, que recebeu também a coroa feita de ouro e pedras preciosas. Então neste dia, Sesshoumaru deixou de ser o rei e voltou somente a ser o príncipe por pertencer à família real Taisho e o conde do castelo de Westernlands.

[...]

Depois da coroação do novo rei, Sesshoumaru e Rin uniram-se em matrimônio na capela do castelo de Westerlands. Somente a família real Taisho e alguns amigos do conde foram convidados. O rei Inuyasha e a rainha Kagome foram os padrinhos do conde e Momo e Kohaku foram os padrinhos de Rin. Após a cerimônia todos festejaram no jardim do castelo a união. Rin agora era oficialmente a senhora Sesshoumaru Taisho e assinava o nome de casada, Rin Asano Taisho. Ela desejou isso desde o momento que se apaixonou por Sesshoumaru, de se unir a ele, ser uma com ele, de ter uma família, de principalmente ser feliz. Agora tudo isso se tornou realidade. Toda a tristeza e tudo de ruim que viveu ficaram para trás. Alguns anos se passaram e o casal tiveram mais filhos. Além de Daisuke e Maya, vieram o pequeno Sesshoumaru, as gêmeas Yuki e Yume, e a caçula, a pequena Rin, que recebeu o nome da mãe como uma homenagem.

O amor de Rin pelo conde era incondicional e ele era totalmente apaixonado por ela. Os dias no castelo eram mais que perfeitos, como num conto de fadas. Pode-se afirmar com toda certeza que eles fizeram o "felizes para sempre." Rin viveu, até o seu último dia, como a Senhora do Castelo.

[...]

 _Muitos anos mais tarde..._

\- Senhorita, o carro está pronto! – disse o chofer.

\- Espere mais um pouco. Não vou me demorar.

\- Como desejar!

A jovem caminhou até o ponto mais alto de onde se tem a paisagem mais linda do lugar, o castelo de Westerlands. Lugar este que sempre pertenceu a sua família e que agora herdara após a morte de seu pai. Contemplou a bela vista por mais alguns minutos, voltando em seguida para o carro.

\- Vamos direto para o castelo.

\- Como desejar!

Passaram pela ponte levadiça e seus dois portões, subiram para o terceiro e último. O carro parou no pátio e ao descer do carro, ela pode ver a exata estrutura do castelo de perto. Era enorme, colossal. Subiu as escadas e a porta de entrada fora aberta pela mordomo.

\- Bom dia, madam. Seja bem vinda ao castelo de Westernlands.

\- Bom dia, e obrigada. Poderia levar as malas para o aposento principal?

\- Perfeitamente, madam. – Se curvou e saiu.

Ela entrou pelo saguão quilométrico e seus bancos almofadados. Pelo que soube do advogado quando veio lhe comunicar da herança e lhe entregar as chaves, tudo permanecia o mesmo, nada foi mudado desde o ano datado de um mil setecentos e cinquenta. Era o desejo do segundo conde de Westernlands, Sesshoumaru Taisho, seu tataravô, e tal desejo fora cumprido a risca. Continuou a inspeção no castelo que de agora em diante passaria a ser seu lar. Estava para entrar em um dos quartos do primeiro andar quando o mordomo de nome Jaken apareceu.

\- Senhorita, tem uma visita.

\- De quem se trata?

\- Não se apresentou. Guardou o direito de revelar o nome somente quando estiver em sua presença.

\- Muito bem, vamos ver quem é o nosso misterioso visitante.

Ela adentrou a antessala. O homem estava defronte a janela olhando para o jardim.

\- A beleza deste castelo é impressionante. Uma arquitetura e tanto. – ele virou-se – Condessa de Westernlands, presumo?

\- Eu mesma. E o senhor, quem é?

O homem aproximou-se da jovem e segurou-lhe a mão com toda delicadeza, olhando bem no fundo dos seus olhos.

\- Perdoe a minha falta, bela dama. Meu nome é Khalil Mehmet, – ele beijou a mão dela – um emir do reino de Sindrya, no Oriente Médio, as suas ordens.

\- Um emir?

\- É um título de nobreza, como um comandante. Originalmente, foi um título de honra atribuído aos descendentes de Maomé. Séculos depois, tornou-se utilizado para se referir a chefes e nobres, como no caso dos beduínos da Arábia e do Império Otomano. No ocidente equivale a príncipe.

\- Meu nome é Rin Taisho. Então devo me referir ao senhor por sua alteza?

\- Creio que não. Apenas Khalil... Rin, claro se me permitir que a trate assim...

Rin devolveu a gentileza com um sorriso. O homem a sua frente tinha um sorriso encantador, além de ser muito bonito. Trajava uma roupa típica de sua terra e não parava de olhar para ela.

\- A dinastia Taisho ainda governa Endor. É parente da atual rainha?

\- Sim, primas distantes.

\- Também sei que é comum os descendentes terem os nomes de seus ancestrais.

\- Também é verdade. A que devo a sua visita, Emir Khalil?

\- Adquiri uma propriedade, um castelo, recentemente. Localiza-se no alto da colina ao sul daqui. E quando me mudei vi que não tinha vizinhos. Quando soube que este castelo voltaria a ser habitado quis vir aqui, conhecer a nova moradora e dar-lhe as boas vindas. E fiz bem em ter vindo, pois vejo que minha nova vizinha é encantadora, além de linda.

Rin sorriu e agradeceu ao emir.

\- Que gentileza de sua parte. Fico lisonjeada com elogio. Por favor, - ela indicou o sofá para que se sentasse.

\- Eu gostaria de conhecer as dependências do castelo. Ouvi dizer que, depois do castelo real de Windrose, é o segundo em tamanho e beleza.

\- Podemos fazê-lo depois de tomarmos um chá. Jaken, por favor, providencie.

O mordomo saiu e não demorou, voltando com outra criada que trouxe uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos. Deixou-os a sós.

\- Então não é daqui?

\- Não. Vivia no Condado de Eastlands com meu pai. Ele morreu e como sou filha única, herdei o castelo assim como o titulo de condessa que era de minha falecida mãe. Esse castelo permaneceu fechado por muitos anos. Uma das condições impostas para herdá-lo é que eu tinha que vim morar nele. E aqui estou.

O emir Khalil deixou a xícara em que bebeu o chá na bandeja.

\- Podemos ir?

\- Claro.

Entraram no grande salão de festas e o emir parou diante de um grande quadro, e ficou admirado.

\- Realmente eu não me enganei, senhorita Taisho. Quem a retratou nesta pintura soube não só realçar a sua beleza como também destacou todo o porte de nobreza, assim como a singeleza que a torna mais bela.- ele virou-se para ela - Claro que em pessoa, nada se compara, é muito mais linda.

Rin sorriu mais uma vez com o elogio exagerado do emir.

\- Obrigada , emir... mas a mulher retratada no quadro não sou eu.

\- Não?!

\- Não. É a minha tataravó, a segunda Condessa de Westerlands, Rin Asano Taisho. Tenho o mesmo nome que ela.

\- É impressionante a semelhança! – ele olhava do quadro para ela e vice versa – Pode-se dizer que são a mesma pessoa... incrível!

\- Quando era pequena ouvia muito isso, como me pareço com minha avó de tempos atrás.

\- Realmente, é ela escrita, até a cor dos olhos. É como se eu estivesse diante da pessoa do quadro. Bom... podemos continuar?

Ele estendeu o braço para que Rin o acompanhasse. Assim que ela enganchou seu braço no dele, algo mágico aconteceu. Sentiu como se já o conhecesse de outra época.

Como se suas almas já tivessem vivido anteriormente, em outro lugar, em outro tempo e outras situações. Talvez os seus caminhos se cruzaram em vidas passadas. Rin acabou de conhecê-lo e tinha a impressão de ele ter sido extremamente importante para ela em algum momento de sua vida, mas não nessa vida.

Notou uma conexão por meio de um sinal, como se sentir instantaneamente bem um ao lado do outro, algo único que atraiu sentimentos positivos. Sentia-se ligada a ele, que podia confidenciar seus segredos e que ele seria capaz de amá-la, de protegê-la, de lhe dar apoio em qualquer situação. De repente um sentimento surgiu em seu coração e ela reconheceu que suas almas um dia já compartilharam amor e confiança. Ela pôs a mão na cabeça, sentindo-se meio zonza. Ele a segurou pela cintura, abraçando-a.

\- A senhorita está bem?

Ela o encarou.

\- Alteza...já não nos vimos antes?

\- É a primeira vez que a vejo... mas, tenho a nítida impressão de já ter visto o seu rosto em algum lugar...

Ele a beijou e ela correspondeu ao toque.

Estando tão próximo do emir era como já ter convivido com ele antes. E parecia que ele estava sentindo o mesmo. Os dois estavam experimentando a sensação do déjà vu, de que este momento já aconteceu antes. Era a primeira vez que Rin via Khalil em sua vida, mas algo muito forte dentro dela lhe dizia que já o conhecia. Algo em seu olhar. Diz um velho ditado que "os olhos são a janela da alma" e algo nesta frase é verdade! Por mais que tudo possa parecer completamente diferente agora, os olhos podem contar as histórias de amores passados. E os olhos de Khalil indicavam essa familiaridade. Em algum lugar, em outro tempo, em alguma outra vida, ele foi alguém muito importante para ela.

Mas esta é outra história que está escrita no livro das mil e uma noites.

 _ **#fimdahistória.**_


End file.
